Unlikely love
by lolo-la-furie
Summary: Une Bella plus sûre d'elle. Un Dom-Juan qui a tout le monde à ses pieds. Résultat une explosion digne d'un feu d'artifice! Entre haine, amour, doute, amitié, désir et envie retrouvez la vie de nos deux héros et de leurs amis!
1. Chapter 1

_Heeyy ! Voici le prologue de ma toute première histoire, ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi please!_

 _C'est une petite histoire **(enfin plus tellement)** sur nos héros préférés que j'ai imaginé il y a longtemps **(je disais ça mais je suis actuellement en train de bloquer sur l'écriture de la fin! XD)** et **(ma superbe, ma merveilleuse, ma sublime)** crazybells m'a __persuadée d'enfin poster sur ce site ! **(Et merci à elle, elle a corrigé ce chapitre anciennement rempli de fautes d'orthographes ainsi que tous les autres! ^^)**_

 _Je vous laisse avec la suite et j'espère que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

Prologue: _**PDV Bella**_

« Tous les élèves sont invités à se présenter dans l'amphithéâtre numéro quatre, munis de leur carte d'identité, à 7 h 45. Tout retard aboutira à la radiation pure et simple de l'étudiant. »

Voilà ce qui était écrit à la fin de ma lettre d'admission pour l'université Northwestern qui faisait en tout et pour tout vingt-quatre pages et qui nous décrivait l'incroyable chance que l'on avait d'être admis dans une université aussi prestigieuse que la leur. Ils nous disaient également que ce serait les meilleures années de notre vie, qu'on y ferait des rencontres qui nous changeraient à jamais et tout le tralala…

Sérieux !? Le mec qui avait écrit ça, il savait que les trois-quarts des admis n'allaient pas lire le quart de ce foutu document et que ceux qui allaient le faire n'iraient jamais chez eux à cause de ça ? Était-ce un agent infiltré de Harvard ou de Yale pour nous pondre un truc comme ça ?

Je me levais finalement du vieux canapé miteux de Charlie, chez qui j'habitais depuis alors trois ans, et me rendis dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer à manger au grand fainéant avec qui je vivais.

Avant, je partageais une maison avec Renée, ma mère, enfin si on peut appeler ça une mère. À douze ans, c'était moi qui, à mon plus grand malheur, m'occupais déjà de tous les documents administratifs de la maisonnée et de tout ce qui était couses, ménage, jardinage pendant qu'elle, elle sortait en boîte comme l'ado de vingt ans qu'elle n'était plus. Ainsi, elle ramenait des mecs, à chaque fois différents, à la maison pour qu'ils deviennent mes nouveaux « papa ». Quand tu voyais que « papa » changeait de tête toutes les deux semaines et que tu le surprenais à faire des « câlins d'adultes » à maman sur la table de la cuisine… Bah … Le courant, il ne passait pas trop… C'est bizarre, non ?

Finalement à l'âge de quinze ans, après mon « papa » numéro soixante-huit et une énième dispute avec ma mère qui trouvait que je ne faisais pas d'effort pour les apprécier, j'avais décidé d'aller habiter chez mon père, Charlie, qui vivait dans un petit village perdu dans la forêt d'Olympic, dans l'État de Washington. Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit pour une ado de quinze ans qui rêvait d'être autre chose que la bonne à tout faire de sa mère et de ses dizaines d'amants.

Suite à cette annonce, ma mère avait décidé de devenir une maman cool qui prendrait soin de sa fille, qui l'aiderait dans ses choix d'adolescentes et qui la harcèlerait sur sa future vie sexuelle en lui donnant toutes ses techniques pour tous les faire tomber… C'est ce qu'elle disait ! Tout ce qui était tombé à cette période-là, c'était mes cheveux ! Elle ne comprenait pas que, si, un seul mec ça me suffisait amplement et que ce que je demandais c'était de partir, pas de savoir comment faire la meilleure fellation du monde au gars qui passe au coin de la rue… !

Finalement, solution ultime qui, selon elle, allait me faire changer d'avis sur mon départ pour les terres vertes et fertiles de Forks… :

Le shopping !

Et oui ! Pour ma mère, le shopping était la solution à tout ! Elle m'avait réveillée un matin et m'avait traînée au centre commercial le plus proche sans me laisser le temps de me doucher ni de m'habiller convenablement.

Le shopping, pour moi, n'avait pas la même valeur sentimentale que pour d'autres filles, ce n'était pas le saint Graal ou l'activité la plus attractive au monde, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas de flâner tranquillement dans les allées avec des camarades de classe pour acheter de quoi m'habiller. Enfin… Le point de vue de ma mère, niveau shopping, n'était pas exactement le même que le mien : elle usait, chaque mois, la moitié de son salaire d'esthéticienne en sous-vêtements ou jouets coquins pour ses amants divers et variés.

Passer la journée au milieu de dessous qui feraient rougir une prostituée ainsi que de divers objets, que je ne vous décrirais pas, ça ne passait pas, surtout après la conversation sur les futures prothèses mammaires que je devrais avoir pour, comme elle disait, « avoir de quoi faire plaisir aux garçons ».

Suite à ça, je m'étais retrouvée à faire mes valises pour partir chez Charlie durant l'été et faire finalement partie de Forks High School pendant trois ans.

Habiter chez mon père que je n'avais plus revu depuis mes cinq ans n'avait pas beaucoup changé mon quotidien : une fois arrivée là-bas, je m'étais rendue compte que mon père - même en étant moins frivole que ma mère - s'occupait aussi mal de lui que de sa maison et qu'il ne fallait pas que je compte sur lui pour qu'il s'occupe de moi.

N'allez pas croire que mes parents ne m'aimaient pas, non. Je pense qu'ils n'étaient juste pas faits pour avoir un enfant et qu'ils préféreraient regarder un match de base-ball avec une bière sur un vieux canapé défraîchi ou chercher une nouvelle aventure d'un soir.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'avais décidé d'aller dans une université à l'autre bout du pays : pour enfin avoir à m'occuper de moi et seulement de moi. Cela pouvait paraître méchant de quitter mes parents comme ça, mais j'avais envie de changer de vie, je savais ce que je voulais et j'arriverai à atteindre mes objectifs !

Tout d'abord, j'intégrerai une université - la plus loin de chez mes parents, de préférence - dans le domaine des sciences sociales, je suivrai mon cursus, me focaliserai sur mes études, puis, je deviendrai journaliste pour une petite rubrique d'un journal. Au fil des années, je gravirai les échelons pour finalement être à la tête d'une brigade entière de journalistes pour un grand journal national ! Voilà mon objectif pour environ les dix prochaines années.

Je savais que ça pouvait paraître bizarre que je prévoie tout comme ça, mais c'était la première fois dans ma vie où je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. L'incapacité de mes parents à s'occuper de moi ne m'avait pas permis de vivre les expériences que je voulais pendant mon adolescence. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de vrai ami, à peine des connaissances avec qui je mangeais au lycée, pas de sortie en boîte, de road trip à travers le pays. Tout ce que la plupart des ados faisaient de leur été m'avait été interdit. J'avais bien eu quelques petits amis récemment, puisque j'avais eu la chance de devenir assez jolie avec le temps, - ça c'était après l'horrible période où tout chez moi avait changé ! -, mais rien de bien sérieux, des relations sans sentiment, avec l'attirance à peine suffisante qui m'avait permis de perdre ma virginité et de mieux connaître le corps de l'homme.

Par contre, si je connaissais dorénavant un peu mieux le corps de l'homme, l'homme, lui, ne connaissait pas du tout mon corps ! C'est sûr qu'avec le petit sexe de Quil ou avec Embry qui ne faisait que me malaxer les seins comme on le ferait avec une pâte à pain, je n'avais pas réussi à atteindre le septième ciel.

À ce moment-là tout ce que je voulais, c'était en finir avec l'école où tous les élèves étaient immatures et dont la seule préoccupation était de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer à la fête du gars le plus populaire le week-end suivant.

C'était pourquoi je ne donnerai plus de chance aux hommes pendant mes années d'université - malgré le fait que je sois frustrée et que je frôlais la combustion spontanée à tout moment - et que je me concentrerai à fond sur mes études pour enfin rentrer dans le monde du travail et surtout devenir libre. Enfin, petite rectification… je ne dis pas que si un soir j'avais l'opportunité de faire quelque chose avec un mec, je ne saisirais pas cette chance… mais je promettais, moi, Isabella Marie Swan, que je ne tomberai pas amoureuse d'un homme à Northwestern !

* * *

 _Voilà, le prologue est posté, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _On connait un peu plus l'état d'esprit de ma Bella et une partie de son histoire ! Dans les prochains chapitres on en apprendra un peu plus sur le tournant que va prendre l'histoire ! ^^_

 _Désolée pour les fautes, je sais que je ne suis pas douée en orthographe, si une beta voudrait bien me relire je l'accueillerai avec joie ! **(Cette proposition n'est plus d'actualité puisque je vous le rappelle**_ **crazybells** _ **a fait un boulot de folie pour corriger ce chapitre et les suivants, allez la récompenser en allant lire ses histoires! ^^)**_

 _Laissez-moi plein de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que vous trouvez ça bon ou mauvais, tous les avis sont bons pour s'améliorer !_

 ** _(Ce chapitre a été corrigé et reposté le 04/11/18)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! **(Attention, ce "Hey" restera jusqu'à la toute fin et au fil des chapitres le nombre de "!" augmentera considérablement ! XD)**_

 _Tout nouveau chapitre enfin publié ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! **(Ho oui que ça me faisait plaisir ! Et ça me fait toujours plaisir aujourd'hui ! ^^)**_

 _Je vous laisse avec la suite et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **(Ce chapitre, comme tous les suivants, a été miraculeusement corrigé par crazybells et heureusement ! Si vous repassez par ici croyez moi, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant ! ;-))**_

 _ **Attention ! Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre un gros spoil du dernier épisode de la dernière saison de Game of Thrones ! Donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu... Bah désolée... Continuez à lire par contre hein ! Ça sera le seul de toute l'histoire ! ;-)**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _**PDV Bella**_

« Bienvenue à l'aéroport international O'Hare de Chicago, nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage, il est 9 : 49 PM, heure locale, la température extérieure est de 55.4° F, le temps est mitigé avec des risques de pluie. À la sortie de l'appareil, un bus vous emmènera à vos bagages que vous pourrez récupérer après être passé dans nos magasins Duty Free. Merci d'avoir voyagé avec nous, tout notre équipage vous souhaite un agréable séjour ! À bientôt pour un autre voyage avec American Airlines ! »

Enfin ! Ça faisait plus de six heures que j'étais dans cet avion, je n'en pouvais plus ! Entre l'homme à côté de moi qui m'avait draguée pendant tout le vol et le bébé qui avait pleuré pendant plus de la moitié du trajet et m'avait, par la même occasion, empêchée de dormir ce qui m'aurait, entre autres, permis d'échapper à mon voisin, je pouvais dire clairement que j'étais morte ! Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il fallait encore que je récupère mes bagages, que je prenne le taxi qui allait me coûter une blinde et qu'ensuite que je récupère la clé de mon – j'en suis persuadée – minuscule studio que je devrai partager avec une autre personne ! Je veux dormir, pitié !

 _Vous trouvez que je me plains trop ? Tant pis pour vous ! Vous devrez me supporter avec mon caractère de cochon que vous le vouliez ou non ! C'est ma vie, c'est moi qui décide. De tout ! Si vous n'êtes pas content, ciao !_

Je me demandais quand cet engin de malheur allait s'arrêter, ma seule envie était de sortir et le mec à côté de moi commençait à beaucoup trop me coller à mon goût… _Heeelp !_

Au bout d'une attente qui me parut interminable, tous les passagers commencèrent à sortir, je les suivis et passais devant des hôtesses qui affichaient des sourires légèrement crispés. Je devais avouer qu'avec six heures de vol, retenir un sourire digne des pubs Colgate était un exploit, bonjour les crampes !

Après avoir pris le bus, aussi serrée qu'une sardine dans sa boîte, j'arrivais dans l'aéroport et je me dirigeais vers le carrousel à bagages en espérant voir le mien le plus vite possible. Bien heureusement, il fut l'un des premiers à sortir de la trappe et je pus enfin m'atteler à chercher un taxi qui accepterait de m'emmener à l'autre bout de la ville sans que je n'aie à lui donner toutes mes économies en échange. Peut-être qu'en draguant le chauffeur je pourrais négocier un prix abordable, non ? À bien y réfléchir, habillée comme je l'étais, rien n'était moins sûr… Je portais un pauvre leggins troué aux genoux – attention, ce n'était absolument pas une question de style, mais étant de nature très maladroite, j'avais du mal à rester sur mes deux pieds tout le temps – un vieux sweat trois fois trop grand pour moi et, bien sûr, je me payais une tête de « J'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours, tu le sais alors fous moi la paix ! » donc, pour la drague, on reviendra…

Une fois dans le taxi après une bonne heure de recherches, je me retrouvais à observer la ville à travers la fenêtre teintée. J'avais toujours aimé ça : voir les gens dans leurs vies, tranquilles, sans qu'eux ne puissent me voir.

J'aimais voir les employés pressés de rentrer chez eux après une longue journée de travail, les courageux du soir qui arrivaient, grâce à je ne sais quelle motivation, à aller faire du sport, les groupes de jeunes qui traînaient dans la rue ou, tout simplement, les amoureux, les jeunes couples ou les un peu moins jeunes, qui se baladaient main dans la main et qui profitaient, eux aussi, du paysage que donnait cette immense métropole. À vrai dire, je pense que je les enviais, je n'avais jamais réussi à avoir tout ça. Tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Être le bébé dans les bras de sa mère dans ce parc-ci ou la petite fille juste à côté qui s'amuse à jouer avec ses amis.

Je recherchais ce bonheur à tout prix, mais j'en avais peur en même temps. Tout ceci pouvait s'arrêter un jour. Ces personnes pouvaient perdre l'être aimé, le frère, la sœur, ceux qui avaient toujours été pour là eux à cause d'un stupide accident et, fatalement, tout le bonheur que je voyais serait détruit par un événement qui n'aurait duré, en tout, qu'une demi-seconde.

Je pense que si un psy m'entendait à ce moment-là, il me dirait que j'étais en dépression et me prescrirait tout un tas de médicaments. Mais je savais déjà que non. Je voyais la vie telle qu'elle était, dure, sournoise et impitoyable, mais j'allais faire en sorte d'être heureuse le plus longtemps possible. C'est pour cela que j'avais tout prévu et que j'étais alors en route pour le grand A de ma vie : ma nouvelle maison !

Le taxi me déposa devant un bâtiment à l'aspect moderne, ce qui contrastait largement avec les bâtiments principaux de l'université, où j'aurais cours, à seulement quelques rues de là.

Je pénètrais dans ce qui me semblait être l'entrée principale et je priais pour que je trouve rapidement la responsable afin qu'elle me donne les clés de mon appart et que je puisse enfin dormir.

Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux colorés en rouge était assise derrière un comptoir et lisait un magazine qui ressemblait un peu trop à un Play-boy pour femme à mon goût.

« Heu… Excusez-moi… Demandais-je doucement afin de ne pas troubler le silence des lieux. »

Aucune réponse.

« Madame, s'il vous plaît, répétais-je un peu plus fort. »

Toujours rien.

« Bon, écoutez-moi ma p'tite dame ! Arrêtez de baver devant des corps d'hommes que vous ne pourrez jamais voir autrement qu'en photo et qui, soit dit en passant, sont bien trop jeunes pour vous et veuillez bien faire ce pour quoi vous êtes payée ! Criai-je cette fois au beau milieu du hall. »

« S'il vous plaît, rajoutais-je un peu plus calmement cette fois après m'être rendue compte de mon excès. »

La quinquagénaire releva finalement les yeux de son fameux magazine et me lança un regard noir, tout en commençant à parler :

« Les gamins, tous aussi mal polis les uns que les autres, à mon époque…

-À votre époque, si l'on vous voyait lire ce genre de chose, vous seriez considérée comme une couguar. À bien y penser… C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, non ? Répliquais-je en lui faisant mon fameux sourire de petite peste. »

Oui, je pouvais être vraiment garce quand je le voulais, mais je n'aimais pas me laisser faire et je l'assumais complètement !

Mouchée, elle demanda à vérifier mon identité avant de me donner – un peu brusquement – les clés de ma chambre et je pus enfin sortir de ce maudit hall.

« Attendez, jeune fille ! Je me dois de vous prévenir que je ne tolérerais aucune sortie après vingt-trois heures et que vous n'êtes autorisée à ramener aucune personne ne faisant pas partie de cette résidence ici !

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? M'exclamais-je hors de moi.

\- Je vous connais, vous et vos petits camarades, toujours à organiser des fêtes ou à ramener des personnes bizarres dans mes pattes ! Si vous n'êtes pas contente, allez dormir ailleurs ! Le reste du règlement est affiché sur ce tableau ! Dit-elle en me désignant un tableau en liège à côté de la porte. »

Cette fois, c'était elle qui m'avait eue. Pas que je voulais spécialement faire une soirée et ramener des gens dans la minuscule chambre qui me servirait dès lors d'appart, mais je détestais qu'on m'interdise quelque chose. Ça n'avait jamais posé problème avant, puisque je n'étais pas du genre à dépasser les bornes et que l'on pouvait me faire confiance, mais cette femme ne me laissait pas le choix de ma conduite et ça, je pensais ne pas pouvoir le supporter longtemps. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que je la croise le moins souvent possible et qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

Après être restée quelques secondes immobile devant cette si charmante hôtesse d'accueil, je tournai les talons brusquement et me dirigeai vers les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage où je savais que se trouvait ma chambre.

J'ouvris la porte de mon nouvel appartement qui portait le numéro 327 et entrai dans mon futur chez moi.

 _Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop petit et que je puisse au moins respirer !_ Priai-je.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et aperçus deux petits lits, tous les deux collés aux murs qui se faisaient face et, entre eux, deux petites commodes ainsi qu'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc jouxtant la propriété.

Au moins une chose est sûre, c'est, qu'une fois de plus, je ne manquerais pas de verdure.

À droite, une porte ouvrait sur ce que j'identifiais comme étant une salle de bain avec un lavabo et une simple douche. Un grand miracle pour moi : les toilettes étaient séparées ! S'il y avait bien quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas supporter, c'était lorsque quelqu'un entrait dans la salle de bain pour faire sa commission alors que je me trouvais déjà dans la douche !

Au vu des affaires qui étaient là, ma colocataire devait déjà s'être installée. J'espérais que ça n'allait pas être une maniaque du rangement et qu'elle allait me laisser faire ma vie comme je l'entendais.

Espérons également pour elle qu'elle ne s'attache pas aux autres trop vite puisqu'elle ne deviendrait surement pas ma meilleure aime, ni même une amie !

Eh oui ! Toujours cette peur de perdre les personnes que j'aimais, alors autant n'aimer personne, comme ça le problème était réglé ! Et puis la meilleure manière de procéder était de ne pas s'attacher ou de d'abord choisir avec minutie ceux avec qui je pouvais rester pour ensuite construire ma vie surement et durablement. Oui, cela pouvait paraître égocentrique de choisir avec autant de minutie les personnes qui seraient dignes de moi et de mes ambitions, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas être déçue, ou pire, souffrir… Je l'avais été bien trop de fois à mon goût et je ne voulais plus de cela.

Rester un être solitaire me pesait parfois, mais je préférais regarder, observer et étudier les personnes qui pourraient me correspondre plutôt que de me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans avoir la certitude qu'il ne me mangerait pas.

Après avoir déposé mes affaires, je décidais de me coucher immédiatement sachant que j'avais pas mal d'heures de sommeil à rattraper et que je commencerai à emménager pour de bon le jour suivant.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais au son d'une porte qui claquait et c'était toute groggy que je vis une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avec la peau pâle et qui portait des habits qui feraient bien d'être jetés à la poubelle. Elle se tenait juste au-dessus de moi et m'observait bizarrement avec un regard qui – je devais l'avouer – me faisait un peu flipper.

« Heu… Bonjour ? Hésitais-je.

\- Tu es enfin arrivée ! Je me demandais quand tu allais finalement venir, je t'attendais avec impatience ! Je n'avais jamais personne pour venir aux soirées avec moi ! Maintenant, on va être toutes les deux, ça va être super ! Tu es arrivée tard, je te l'ai déjà dit ? Je vais t'emmener t'inscrire, tu vas voir ça va être super ! Je te ferais visiter tout le campus aussi, les gens sont géniaux, enfin personne ne me parle, mais tu vas voir, toutes les deux, on va devenir de grandes amies, on se fera de supers soirées et on fera tout ensemble ! Au fait, je m'appelle Angela et toi ? Attends, je devine ! Ambre ! Ha non, tu n'as pas une tête à t'appeler Ambre… Alors sinon Clémence ! C'est bien Clémence non ? Non ! J'ai mieux ! Laurette ! Ou sinon ça peut aussi être Lilas ou, Sofia ou, Nina ou, Clara ou, Saraaaah… »

Je restais figée. Je devais être en plein rêve… J'en venais même à regarder autour de moi pour voir si un éléphant rose qui jouait des claquettes arrivait. La femme, enfin, Angela, était tombée comme morte sur le second lit que comportait la chambre et qui devait, vraisemblablement, être le sien. En effet, j'avais fermé la porte à clé la veille et seule ma colocataire possédait le double des clés.

J'étais vraiment très, mais alors là, très mal tombée ! Moi qui ne voulais pas d'une maniaque, je me retrouvais avec une folle qui vous réveillai à 6h12 du matin pour vous sortir toutes sortes de choses incompréhensibles pour, enfin, tomber de fatigue sur son lit ! À 6h00 du mat' je vous rappelle !

Je commençais à avoir vraiment très peur pour les années à venir… Espérons que, comme avec la couguar de l'accueil, je ne la croise que très rarement !

Réveillée pour réveillée, je décidais de prendre ma douche et de me préparer pour mon inscription qui avait lieu à 7h45. « Aucun retard ne sera toléré ! » nous avait prévenu l'agent infiltré de Harvard. À moins que ce soit de Yale ?

J'aurais très bien pu me lever à 7h00 ! J'étais à moins de trois rues de l'université !

 _« Tu aurais pu avoir une panne de réveil et être renvoyée dès le premier jour, estimes-toi heureuse qu'Angela ait été là !_ Me chuchota une petite voix dans ma tête. _Et ça te permettra de visiter ton campus et de commencer ton repérage ! Allez courage ! »_

Une fois ma douche et mes encouragements finis, j'enfilai rapidement un jean brut, slim bien évidemment, un chemisier blanc, tout simple, ainsi que mon manteau fétiche couleur crème et mes petites boots noires à talons.

Je pris mon sac et mes clés et m'apprêtai à franchir la porte lorsque je me posai une question… Qu'est-ce que je devais faire de la fille à moitié morte dans son lit ? J'avais lu que les élèves de la même promotion se retrouvaient dans les mêmes chambres, donc, logiquement, elle devrait s'inscrire aujourd'hui, comme moi…

Finalement, je m'avançais vers elle et la secouai un bon coup, après tout, elle, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour me réveiller ! Après trois essais infructueux au bout desquels elle n'avait laissé échapper qu'un énorme ronflement à en faire trembler les fenêtres, j'insistais d'une voix forte :

« Eh oh ! Angela, réveille-toi, tu dois aller t'inscrire !

-Mufbrphsknci… Miaedlich...

-Désolée, mais je ne comprends pas le Mumphien… Allez, lèves-toi ! Tu dormiras plus tard !

-Humm… Arrte cheriwww… Jsuis ftiger… Ed…»

Bon… Madame n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever, tant pis ! Avec un peu de chance, elle serait renvoyée et j'aurais la chambre pour moi toute seule ! Eh oui ! La garce egocentrique refaisait son apparition ! Mais, que voulez-vous, on ne change pas une personne !

J'abandonnais et décidais de partir en fermant la porte à clé ce qui, en plus de me soulager des ronflements de ma colocataire, lui assurait sa sécurité. Je décidais ensuite d'aller au Starbucks du coin avant me rendre à mon inscription.

C'est une quinzaine de minutes plus tard que j'arrivais, café à la main, devant l'immense bâtiment à l'aspect gothique que j'adorais. Je sentais que j'allais aimer étudier dans un cadre comme celui-ci : les bâtiments anciens étaient entourés d'un immense parc qui bordait le lac Michigan et, le tout, au cœur de la ville ce qui permettait d'avoir tous les commerces possibles à moins de cinq minutes du campus !

J'aperçus le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers la partie gauche du bâtiment et je suivis le mouvement en contournant une grande fontaine qui se trouvait au centre la place principale. J'arrivais dans un grand amphithéâtre où je m'assis dans un coin au premier rang, à côté d'un groupe de filles à l'air superficiel qui étaient en train de jacasser – je crois – sur tous les potins de l'université qui avaient eu lieu l'année précédente – je crois – .

« Non mais je te jure ! Elle a vraiment sauté dans la piscine toute nue et après…

-En plus, il est trop beau, tu peux pas savoir, David Beckham à côté, c'est rien ! Tu le verrais, il est...

-Je sens que cette année elle va vraiment être trop dure ! Une fille m'a dit qu'elle avait le temps d'aller au spa qu'une seule fois par semaine, tu te rends compte ? En plus, tous les profs ressemblent à de vieux poireaux, on peut même pas fantasmer pendant ces cours de merde… »

Seigneur, faites qu'elles ne soient pas toutes comme ça, on dirait qu'elles ont régressé depuis le lycée, c'est pas possible !

Au bout de vingt minutes de commérage intense, elles se turent alors qu'un vieil homme bedonnant montait sur l'estrade et se plaçait devant un pupitre. Je remarquais à ce moment-là que l'amphithéâtre était plein à craquer et que des vigiles avaient fermé toutes les issues.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la magnifique université de Northwestern, je suis persuadé que vous allez vous y plaire et apprendre pleins de choses qui feront de vous les femmes et les hommes de demain ! Je souhaite juste vous rappeler quelques règles en vigueur en ces lieux cette année. Chaque manquement à ce règlement sera archivé et, au bout de trois fautes, l'élève sera définitivement renvoyé. Tout d'abord, vous allez, dans quelques minutes, vous inscrire définitivement et, pour cela, vous devrez adhérer aux règles suivantes :

Les animaux ne sont pas acceptés sur le campus et dans les chambres.

Les élèves veilleront à avoir une tenue correcte.

Les élèves fourniront un travail nécessaire à la réussite de leur cursus.

...

Les élèves en retard ne seront en aucun cas tolérés. »

Suite à ce dernier point, nous entendîmes un immense fracas venant du fond de la salle.

C'était un jeune homme vraiment... Wouah… Il était grand, au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, musclé exactement comme j'aimais, une carrure imposante mais différente de celle d'un bodybuilder. Il avait des cheveux bruns avec de magnifiques reflets cuivrés assez longs pour que je puisse passer ma main dedans, mais, hélas, je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux de là où j'étais. Ce mec était définitivement parfait, pour moi, rien que pour moi !

 _Hélas mon coco, on ne risque pas de se rencontrer de sitôt puisque tu as tout juste une heure vingt de retard_ \- Eh oui, le doyen avait tenu à citer toutes, oui toutes les clauses du règlement et je vous le dis, ça en fait vraiment beeeaaaucoup ! - _Je pense que je peux te dire au revoir beau gosse, tu resteras à jamais gravé dans mon cœur !_

Il commença à descendre les marches, totalement à l'aise malgré tous les regards fixés sur lui et, finalement, s'assit à une place vacante au premier rang.

« C'est bon monsieur, vous pouvez reprendre, dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui me fit tout de suite fondre. »

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait à moi ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une belle gueule qu'on pouvait tout lui passer, non ?

Je m'attendais à ce que le doyen le vire, mais, au contraire, celui-ci lui sourit très gentiment et reprit son speech là où il s'était arrêté.

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Ça faisait une heure qu'il nous énumérait toutes ces règles et monsieur arrive, en en enfreignant plusieurs, et il ne lui arrivait rien ! Soit ces règles étaient complètement bidons, soit l'égalité des chances n'existait pas dans cette école.

Je regardais le dieu grec assit au premier rang et le trouvais, tout d'un coup, beaucoup moins beau…

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Une fois le long et soporifique discours du doyen de l'université fini, je me rendis aux inscriptions qui, en tout et pour tout, ne durèrent qu'une quinzaine de minutes.

Nous lever à six heures pour un discours inutile… Cette école ne tournait vraiment pas rond…

J'étais en train de sortir du bâtiment où je m'étais inscrite lorsque j'entendis un grand cri :

« Vanessa ! Vanessa ! »

Je regardai autour de moi et ne remarquai personne, quand, d'un coup, je me retrouvais à terre, écrasée sous le poids d'une fille habillée de façon, comment dire ? Peu descriptible… C'est grâce à cela que je reconnus Angela, ma camarade de chambre.

« Désolée, mais moi, c'est Bella. Commençais-je. Pourrais-tu t'enlever de moi, ce n'est pas que tu es lourde, mais quand même…

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, désolée, désolée, mais t'as changé de nom ? Ce matin tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Vanessa ! »

Angela me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, ce qui, sur certaines personnes, pouvait être vraiment mignon, mais qui, sur elle, la rendait juste encore plus bête que ce qu'elle paraissait généralement.

« Je pense que ce matin tu étais trop morte pour comprendre quoi que ce soit ! Répondis-je en la regardant de haut en bas. »

Bien que je ne pense pas pouvoir apprécier cette fille un jour, et malgré le fait qu'elle m'a réveillée largement trop tôt, j'avoue que l'épisode de ce matin-là pourrait être considéré comme drôle… Dix ans plus tard…

« Oh seigneur ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Dit-elle en me remettant debout et en me serrant les mains. Hier je suis allée à la dernière fête de l'été, et elle était vraiment gé-ni-ale ! J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool, mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, jamais, jamais !

-Hum ouais, contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance hein, mais je dois aller manger, on se revoit plus tard ! Dis-je en enlevant mes mains des siennes et en me reculant petit à petit.

-Oh super, génial, méga bien, je vais pouvoir te montrer tous les endroits et toutes les personnes qui sont troooop cool ici ! Regarde, on va aller à la cafétéria, c'est là où y'a toutes les personnes les plus intéressantes et en plus c'est juste à côté ! »

Elle me prit le bras et me traîna jusqu'à cette fameuse cafétéria bien malgré moi. J'allais avoir du mal à me débarrasser d'elle, mais, en relativisant, ça me permettrait peut-être de rencontrer toutes ces personnes dites « trop cool » et espérons-le, certaines seraient peut-être dignes de mon intérêt…

Nous nous installâmes à une table isolée et Angela commença à me décrire le fonctionnement de l'université.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? T'es bien en première année, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui oui ! La toute première, mais je suis arrivée ici au tout début de l'été ! La plupart des étudiants restent sur le campus quand ils ne vont pas en voyage car l'ambiance est trop, trop, trop, cool ici ! Il y a eu des fêtes tout l'été et ça a été les meilleures vacances de ma vie !

-Ha, je comprends mieux ton état ce matin… Comment as-tu fait pour t'inscrire ? Lui demandais-je curieuse. Tu n'as pas assisté au fameux discours qu'il ne fallait absolument pas rater et où il ne fallait absolument pas arriver en retard. »

Quoique, vu qu'ils ont laissé passer ce mec ce matin, ce foutu règlement ne devait être que du pipeau…

Angela était morte de rire sur la table et gloussait de façon à ce que toute la cafétéria nous regardait…

« Holala qu'est-ce que t'es bête ma pauvre ! Ce discours est là juste pour faire peur aux nouveaux étudiants. En vrai, cette université est très peu crédible, je me demande comment elle peut être aussi bien classée… La plupart des élèves viennent ici que pour s'amuser, elle n'a une bonne réputation que parce que les fils et filles à papa ne disent que du bien d'elle et que leurs parents font des dons très chers puisque leurs mômes sont heureux ! Aucune personne ne faisant pas partie de l'université connaît cet aspect-là, tu ne le découvres qu'une fois que t'y es !

-Tout ça, ce n'était que du bluff ? Mais comment fait-on pour avoir notre diplôme si les élèves font tout ce qu'ils veulent ?

-Oh, tu peux très bien travailler mais les tentations sont très grandes, ce qui fait que peu le font, la plupart sont riches et ont leur diplôme simplement en payant.

-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça… »

Je finis de manger mon repas dans un silence ponctué des remarques d'Angela sur tel ou tel aspect de la vie ici. Si j'avais bien compris, ici tout le monde était là pour faire la fête et l'on ne se souciait pas de ses études. Cette université était également régie par les plus riches qui étaient aussi les plus populaires et qui pouvaient donc faire tout ce qu'ils leur chantaient, ils allaient même jusqu'à humilier les autres. Vraiment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais encore une fois…

Le silence se fit dans la salle quand le dieu grec de tout à l'heure entra.

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Edward Cullen ! Me chuchota Angela. »

« Beaucoup trop prétentieux pour moi, dis-je en me concentrant sur mon plat. Ça doit être un de ces fils à papa vu comment il est entré ce matin…

-Et pas que ! C'est le roi de cette université, tout tourne autour de lui, les garçons le jalousent et les filles rêvent de sortir avec lui bien qu'elles sachent qu'Edward Cullen ne sort avec personne. Elles sont presque toutes passées dans son lit, mais elles espèrent encore… Moi aussi d'ailleurs…

-T'as déjà couché avec lui ? Dis-je presque dégoutée.

-Malheureusement non… Il paraît que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, il n'a pas encore cherché à me draguer, dit-elle en soupirant

-Estime-toi heureuse ! Les filles qui sont à ses pieds sont tombées bien bas je trouve ! C'est pas parce qu'il est beau qu'il peut tout se permettre ! Les gars comme ça me dégoûtent ! Profiter ainsi de ses avantages… »

J'étais vraiment en colère que cet Apollons soit le souverain de cette ruche. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir me rapprocher de lui – il fallait dire qu'il était vraiment magnifique – mais la façon qu'il avait de regarder les gens de haut, comme s'il était supérieur aux autres me dégoûtait… Je devais avouer que je regardais aussi les autres de cette manière parfois… Bon ok ! Souvent… Mais je ne lui ressemblais pas non plus ! Je n'affichais pas mon mépris envers les autres devant tout le monde moi !

 _C'est ça, voile-toi la face !_ Me murmura ma conscience.

« Mais il est vraiment trop parfait ! Ajouta Angela en bavant. Il est vraiment intelligent en plus, c'est le major de sa promo ! Il va entrer en quatrième année de médecine et il est promis à un grand poste. Il est vraiment gentil avec nous quand on lui plaît, on a l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde à ses yeux, il paraît que c'est un putain de dieu du sexe et il n'est jamais méchant avec nous ouvertement. Bon, ok, il a déjà fait un ou deux mauvais coups, mais les personnes qui ont eu affaire à lui le méritaient, je te le jure ! Comparé à Rosalie, c'est un ange !

-Rosalie ? Demandais-je surprise. »

Pour moi, Edward était le must de l'arrogance.

« Rosalie Hales, fille du millionnaire Roger Hales et de sa femme Élisabeth Hales. Si Edward est le roi, Rosalie est la reine, elle ne marche jamais sans sa cour autour d'elle, elle est beaucoup plus superficielle et méchante qu'Edward. Elle a toujours voulu être avec lui pour enfin réunir le couple royal, mais Edward n'a jamais rien voulu entendre et n'a même pas voulu coucher avec elle. Elle était vraiment vexée et, depuis, elle ne fait même plus attention à lui ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle veut lui faire croire ! Tout le monde sait que dès qu'il a le dos tourné, elle le regarde comme un morceau de viande. En tout cas, Rosalie est une vraie peste ! Elle est beaucoup plus active qu'Edward au niveau de son « royaume », mais on sait tous qu'en vrai, c'est Edward qui commande, c'est le seul capable de l'arrêter, mais il n'utilise pas beaucoup son pouvoir… Il n'a jamais voulu être le roi au contraire de Rosalie qui elle a tout fait pour accéder au pouvoir…

-On se croirait vraiment dans un remake de Game of Thrones avec toutes ces histoires de royautés… Sauf que cette série-là ne disposerait pas d'un budget à plusieurs centaines de millions et n'aurait le droit qu'à Rosalie dans le rôle de Cercei Lannister… Mais après tout, tout le monde sait qu'elle meurt à la fin ! Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous faire si on fait quelque chose qui ne leur plaît pas ? Nous envoyer un dragon ?

-Ils te le feront payer crois-moi, ne te mets pas là-dedans, tu le regretterais !

-N'importe quoi, on se croirait au lycée avec la chef des cheerleaders et le quarterback de l'équipe de football qui contrôlent tout…

-Rosalie est chef des cheerleaders et Edward quarterback de notre équipe… »

Bonjour le cliché !

« Mouais, tout ça ne me plaît pas tellement… C'est tellement cliché… »

Voyant-là une bonne excuse pour pouvoir partir, je saisis ma chance.

« Tout ça, c'est n'importe quoi ! Désolée Angela, mais je dois partir… Me remettre de mes émotions et… Heu… Acheter un vélo… Ouais, c'est ça, le mien est vraiment vieux et il m'en faut un autre de toute urgence !

-Trop cool ! On pourra aller faire des balades rien que toutes les deux ! Tu verras, ce sera génial !

-Ouais… C'est ça… Génial ! »

J'essayais de paraître enthousiaste, mais ce n'était pas gagné…

« Bon ben bye Angela !

-C'est ça bisou, fais attention à toi, bisous, bisous, bisous ! »

Cette fille était littéralement folle, pas méchante mais folle. Un peu comme cette école d'ailleurs, j'espérais qu'elle avait exagéré, avec elle, on ne savait jamais…

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Je parcourais les couloirs du bâtiment où j'aurais cours et essayais de repérer les différentes salles avec mon emploi du temps – pas très chargé – à la main quand j'entendis une fille en insulter une autre.

Je levais la tête de mon papier pour voir une grande blonde, vraiment magnifique, le genre à qui tout le monde voudrait ressembler, se moquer et insulter une autre fille, vraiment petite, qui aurait pu être belle si ses habits ressemblaient à quelque chose et si elle n'avait pas le regard aussi triste.

Elles étaient entourées d'une petite dizaine d'autres filles qui gloussaient et se moquaient également de la plus petite.

« Ma pauvre Brandon, commença la blonde, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu intégrer une université comme celle-ci, il n'y a absolument rien de bien en toi ! »

Toutes les pimbêches à côté rigolèrent. Je devais avouer que la pauvre petite faisait peine à voir… Mais dire une chose aussi méchante était inhumain. Je m'avançais donc vers la blonde en poussant toutes ses copines et lui crachai :

« Un sac à trois mille dollars ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un non plus, désolée de te décevoir… »

Toutes les filles se retournèrent vers moi et poussèrent de petits cris outrés. La blonde, elle, me fusilla du regard.

« Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

\- Oui ! À une pétasse qui pète plus haut que son cul et qui se croit supérieure aux autres parce qu'elle a le dernier sac Chanel, c'est ça non ? »

Elle leva sa main prête à me gifler, mais une autre, beaucoup plus grande la retint.

« Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le détenteur de cette main avait une voix magnifique et, malheureusement, était celle de mon dieu grec…

Edward Cullen. Je me trouvais en ce moment même face à Rosalie Hales, la reine se faisant disputer par le roi...

« Eddyyyyyy ! La vilaine fille m'a insultée ! »

Elle pouvait pas crier plus fort ? Elle ne m'avait percé qu'un seul tympan pour le moment.

« Je pense, Rosalie, que tu étais plutôt en train de harceler cette pauvre fille-là, dit-il en désignant la jeune fille presque en pleurs, et que celle-ci, dit-il en me désignant, a voulu rabattre ton caquet. Et elle a bien fait. N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire, comme te peindre les ongles par exemple ?

\- Oh Eddy, on dit se manucurer les ongles, pas peindre mon chéri, regarde, je vais t'apprendre comment faire ! »

Elle attrapa sa main et essaya de le faire avancer vers la sortie, mais lui, lui arracha sa main des siennes et répliqua :

« J'en ai rien à foutre Rosalie, je ne veux pas passer une seconde de plus avec toi, allez va faire joujou avec tes ongles et emmènes tes amies avec toi ! Dit-il en désignant les filles qui gloussaient et le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit. »

Elle partit en claquant ses talons vertigineux sur le sol, furibonde, suivie de toute sa troupe qui courait après elle.

Bon, je devais bien avouer que Cullen avait gagné des points sur ce coup-là et qu'il méritait peut-être mon attention…

Celui-ci se retourna vers nous et nous lança :

« La prochaine fois ne vous mettez pas dans la merde ! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver, dit-il en nous lançant un regard dédaigneux et, sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit à son tour du couloir. »

Je devais rêver… Comment pouvait-il être aussi… Autant… Raaaahhh, je n'avais même pas de mot pour le décrire ! C'était décidé, je haïssais Edward Cullen de toute mon âme !

Suite à cette constatation je me retournais vers la fille restée plantée dans le couloir et lui demandais gentiment :

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

-A-Alice Brandon… Mer-merci de m'avoir aidée mais-mais je dois partir… »

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle s'enfuit vers la sortie.

Voilà que j'essayais d'être gentille et on me fuyait ! On ne m'y reprendra pas à deux fois… Au moins en voilà une qui ne cherchera pas à nouer des liens avec moi...


	3. Chapter 3

_Heeeyyyyy ! Nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !_

 _Crazybells a joué à la correctrice avec ce chapitre et remerciez-là puisqu'elle a exterminé une bonne centaine de fautes ! ( En passant, allez voir ses histoires, elles sont géniales !)_

 _Merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review et qui ont ajouté cette histoire !_

 ** _Réponses aux review anonymes :_**

 **Lau :** Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Oui Rose est une de ces pestes à qui on aimerait arracher les extensions ! Mdrrr Comme tu as pu le lire, j'ai trouvé une Beta en or et crois-moi je ne compte pas la lâcher de si tôt ! En effet, cette université est complètement déjanté et crois moi ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt je l'espère !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _**PDV Bella**_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais de bonne humeur sachant que ce serait ma première journée de cours. La veille, après la confrontation avec Rosalie et le dieu grec, j'avais, comme prévu, installé toutes mes affaires dans ma nouvelle chambre et avais réussis à me créer un petit coin à moi avec des coussins et toutes les choses que j'aime.

Tout en me préparant à aller en cours, j'écoutais Angela me faire l'éloge, encore une fois, d'Edward Cullen pour que je puisse, à mon tour, l'admirer car elle trouvait impensable que je puisse ne pas l'aimer. Je ne lui avais pas encore parlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille entre nous : je n'avais pas envie que ça crée des rumeurs car, commençant à connaître Angela, je savais qu'elle avait la langue bien pendue et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à en parler à tout le monde afin que son « Edwardinouchet » reçoive toutes les éloges qu'il mérite, ayant sauvé deux jeunes filles en détresse.

Une fois sa longue tirade finie, je lui demandai pourquoi, si elle l'idolâtrait tant, elle n'allait pas le voir pour lui parler :

« Quoi, mais tu es folle ! Tu l'as vu ? Il est tellement beau et intelligent et gentil et-

-Oui oui, tu me l'as répété des centaines de fois, j'ai compris, même si j'ai un doute sur le "gentil", mais c'est pas le sujet, va le voir, avoue lui tes sentiments et tu auras peut-être une surprise, qui sait ? »

Et elle arrêtera enfin de me parler de lui H24, pensais-je.

« Mes sentiments ? Non non pas du tout je l'aime pas, en plus il ne m'a jamais remarqué, pourtant j'ai mis pleins de couleurs dans mes vêtements, dit-elle tout en me montrant son top jaune canaris et sa jupe longue orange pétard. Mais même quand je passe devant lui, il ne me regarde pas une seule seconde…

-Penses-tu vraiment me faire gober que tu ne l'aimes pas ? demandais-je en relevant un sourcil et en croisant les bras, tu m'en parles depuis hier comme si c'était le messie et tu rêves de lui n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai entendu hier matin, dans ton sommeil, m'appeler "Chéri" avant de prononcer un "Ed" en gémissant… Et puis pour tes vêtements… Le flashy n'est pas la meilleure façon de se faire remarquer, à part si tu veux faire une carrière de clown dans un cirque…

-Non c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Pas du tout, du tout, du tout… C'est juste que voilà… Et puis comment tu veux qu'il sache que j'existe si je porte pas des couleurs qui se remarquent, hein ? »

J'y crois pas, elle pensait vraiment me poser une colle là ?

« Eh bah en lui parlant peut-être, non ? Bref, c'est pas grave, on va arriver en retard en cours… »

Sur ce, j'attrapai mes clés et sortis de l'appartement pour me rendre sur le campus. Je marchai vite, priant pour qu'Angela ne me rattrape pas : j'avais fait ma bonne action de la journée en essayant de l'aider mais maintenant : basta ! J'avais pas envie d'entendre ses jérémiades sur Cullen plus longtemps, l'imaginer à poil était beaucoup plus divertissant.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend moi encore, ce mec est un connard, je peux pas fantasmer sur lui ! Arrrg foutues hormones !

Je bénis les dieux qui ont retenu Angela car elle ne m'avait pas rejoint de tout le trajet et je pus me rendre tranquillement dans l'amphithéâtre où avait lieu mon premier cours de l'année.

Je m'installais encore une fois dans un coin de la classe, remarquant que les filles qui étaient assises à côté de moi la veille étaient plus loin, encore une fois en train de parler de telle ou telle chose futile.

Durant ces deux heures de cours, j'essayais de comprendre les procédés d'écriture complexes de l'œuvre _L'Âme de l'homme sous le socialisme_ d'Oscar Wilde que le prof tentait de nous expliquer tant bien que mal. Ce que m'avait dit Angela la veille m'avait alarmé, mais les professeurs -celui-là en tout cas- semblaient compétents et je pensais finalement pouvoir tenir la route toute l'année.

Je trouvais affligeant les gosses de riches qui ne faisaient rien, profitant de leurs nombreux privilèges. Les pauvres profs devaient s'arracher les cheveux en voyant leurs salles à moitié vides, dès le premier jour, alors qu'elles devraient être pleines à craquer.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

La journée s'enchaîna rapidement, les cours étaient plutôt intéressants et je ne croisai pas Angela une seule fois. Quelques personnes étaient venues me parler mais je les avais congédié rapidement, surtout le groupe de gars qui, d'après Angela, faisait partie des "amis" d'Edward, bien que je ne les avais jamais vu ensemble.

Je rentrais finalement chez moi à quinze heure - quand je vous dis que mon emploi du temps n'était pas chargé… - et commençais à lire tranquillement dans le petit coin tranquille que j'avais réussi à aménager pour mon confort personnel.

Au bout de ce que je pensais être une petite heure de lecture, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner et je décrochai sans regarder qui m'appelait.

« Allo ?

-Oh ma chérie c'est maman ! Je t'appelle pour te dire que je suis à Hawaï ! Hiiiii tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis conteeente ! Tu te rappelles de Phil ? C'est mon client à l'institut, celui qui est super riche et qui a une bonne femme horrible ! Hé ben il m'a fait sa déclaration d'amour la semaine dernière et m'a emmené en vacances ici ! Tu le verrais, il est tellement beau et le truc qu'il fait avec ses doigts quand-

-Stop stop stop maman ! Je suis heureuse pour toi, sincèrement, mais j'ai pas envie de connaître les détails, merci !

\- Oh désolée ma chérie, mais faut me comprendre : il est tellement doué et en plus-

-C'est bon maman j'ai compris, encore une fois pas besoin de tout décrire, merci ! Soupirais-je.

-Alors toi, qu'est ce que tu fais de beau à Forks ?

-Hum je suis à Chicago depuis avant hier et-

-Oh j'y crois pas, John m'avait emmené à Chicago et je te dis pas comment il était sexy quand il maniait la voile sur le lac… »

C'est comme ça que je passais les deux heures suivantes à écouter ma mère me parler inlassablement des voyages qu'elle avait fait avec ses différents amants, avant de les jeter pour un autre… Je ponctuais le tout de "Hum", "Ah" et autre "Oh" pour donner le change mais j'étais depuis longtemps repartie dans ma lecture qui était beaucoup plus intéressante, croyez moi !

Elle raccrocha finalement en ne sachant toujours pas que j'étais à l'université de Chicago, bien que j'avais essayé de lui dire maintes et maintes fois, mais on ne change pas une personne ! Ma mère n'a jamais su écouter quelqu'un et ne le saura sûrement jamais !

Voyant qu'il était l'heure de manger, je me commandai un repas italien dans le resto du coin et, étant la personne la plus altruiste de l'univers, j'en pris un également pour Angela qui n'était toujours pas rentrée.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

La semaine passa rapidement, je me fis très vite à mon emploi du temps et je repérai également les endroits les plus utiles pour moi. Je passais mes soirées à bosser mes cours puis je partageais un rapide repas avec Angela dans notre minuscule chambre.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu avoir une cuisine : j'ai jamais aimé me coltiner toutes les tâches ménagères chez mes deux parents mais faire à manger est vraiment quelque chose que j'apprécie, et sans me vanter, je suis plutôt douée. Ok je me vante je cuisine vraiment bien !

Le lundi matin, j'arrivais en avance sur le campus car, le matin même, j'avais essayé de trouver un petit job à mi-temps qui me permettrait de pouvoir vivre correctement car mes parents n'étaient pas riches et m'envoyer dans cette école avait considérablement réduit leurs économies. Mon père m'avait déjà donné ce qu'il pouvait mais je ne pouvais survivre que quelques mois avec ça et il était temps que je prenne une bonne fois pour toute mon indépendance !

Je n'avais rien trouvé de bien ce matin-là mais je ne baissais pas les bras et j'allais continuer jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose qui me plaise !

Tout le monde était surexcité : plusieurs fois je me fis bousculer par des élèves obnubilés par un journal et de petits groupes s'étaient formés et se concertaient pour avoir l'avis des uns et des autres. Il y avait eu un attentat ? Le président avait été assassiné ? Une fin du monde imminente ?

Je croisais un des gars qui m'avait abordé la veille et lui demandai ce qu'il s'était passé :

« Regarde moi ça ! Ce journal est formidable, on va peut-être enfin savoir ce qui se passe réellement entre eux ! dit-il en me tendant l'article que tout le monde était en train de lire. En plus, il ou elle a même réussi à prendre des photos !

Je lus donc l'article et n'en revenais pas...

 _« Le roi et la reine en pleine dispute… de couple ? Nous voulons tous savoir ce qui se passe entre notre reine de beauté et notre beau brun. Sachez que lundi dernier, pour le premier jour de cours de cette belle année, une altercation a eu lieu entre Edward Cullen et Rosalie Hale, respectivement roi et reine de notre école ! Cette altercation aurait-elle eu lieu à cause des écarts de conduite de notre roi pendant l'été ou à cause de la belle brune présente à ses côtés, ce qui provoquerait la jalousie maladive de notre reine qui rêve d'être enfin la promise du roi ? Nous n'en savons rien mais nous menons l'enquête. Si vous savez qui est cette belle inconnue aux cheveux bruns, veuillez bien nous contacter au 213-509-6995 »_

Suite à ça, il y avait une photo où l'on me voyait de dos face à Edward et Rosalie, Edward me regardant avec une Rosalie furieuse en face. Alice bien que là, à ce moment, n'apparaissait pas sur la photo, ce qui laissait croire que la dispute entre Rosalie et Edward avait eu lieu à cause ma petite personne.

Non, non, non, non, non moi qui ne voulais absolument pas que cette histoire de répande, il a fallu qu'une espèce de paparazzi à la recherche de ragot me prenne en photo… Et c'est qui cette personne ? Quand je suis sortie du couloir j'étais seule et je n'avais croisé personne par la suite…

J'espérais juste ne pas avoir de problème et que personne ne me reconnaîtrait. Déjà que mademoiselle la reine ne devait pas être en bon rapport avec moi, n'en rajoutons pas…

Voyant Angela au loin, je décidai d'aller vers elle pour lui demander des explications sur qui pouvait être la personne qui nous avait pris en photo sans notre consentement…

« Hey Angela, j'imagine que t'as déjà lu ça ! Dis-je en lui désignant le journal que je tenais dans ma main, elle acquiesça frénétiquement avec un grand sourire. Hum tu peux me dire qui écrit ce torchon ? »

J'étais de plus en plus énervée, et les questions d'Angela n'allaient pas m'aider à me calmer :

« Holala Bella, tu as parlé avec Edward Cullen j'y crois paaas ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il était comment ? Tu lui as parlé de moi ? Il t'a dragué ?

-Angela stop avec toutes tes questions, s'il te plaît ! »

Je soupirais longuement afin de me calmer.

« Peux-tu répondre à ma question et puis je te promets que je te dirais ce que tu veux sur ton magnifique Edward Cullen…

-Oh… Ben en fait je sais pas… Pour tout te dire personne ne sait. Même ceux qui écrivent les autres rubriques ne connaissent pas la personne qui écrit celle sur Edward et Rosalie.

-Y'a une rubrique entière sur eux ? M'exclamais-je estomaquée, cette histoire de roi et de reine prend un peu trop de place dans cette école je trouve…

-Ouais ! C'est la plus populaire en plus, c'est comme ça qu'on a su que Rosalie a couché avec la moitié de l'équipe de football et qu'Edward avait rejeté Rosalie ! Celle ou celui qui écrit ça est très fort, personne ne sait qui c'est depuis le début !

-Hum j'aime pas ça… Avoir quelqu'un qui épie nos moindres faits et gestes sans que l'on puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher… Au fait, je suis si reconnaissable que ça sur cette photo ? On voit à peine mes cheveux…

-Non, t'inquiète, c'est juste qu'en tant que meilleure amie je te connais mieux que personne !

-Ouais… c'est ça… meilleure amie… Bon je vais y aller, hum… J'ai cours, il faudrait surtout pas que j'arrive en retard...

-Hey mais, et mes infos sur Edwardynouchet ! Cria-elle alors que j'étais déjà à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

-Désolé mais je t'entends pas ! Criais-je tout en accélérant le pas. On se voit plus tard !

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Tout le reste de la semaine, le campus fut en effervescence: tout le monde voulait savoir qui était "l'amie" d'Edward sur la photo et, heureusement pour moi, personne ne me suspectait, on devait certainement penser à quelqu'un de plus populaire, de plus proche du "roi" ou bien Angela avait raison et elle m'avait reconnu car elle commençait à bien me connaître…

Vendredi soir, je rentrais chez moi après deux longues heures d'économie, matière obligatoire dans mon cursus et celle que j'aimais le moins : les matières scientifiques avec des chiffres et tout, très peu pour moi !

Ayant eu ma mère au téléphone la semaine passée, je décidais finalement d'appeler mon père, dont je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle depuis deux semaines déjà.

« Salut Char-papa !

-Oh heu bonjour… »

Toujours aussi loquace à ce que je vois… Il ajouta quand même à ma grande surprise :

« Comment tu vas ma fille?

-Bien merci ! J'ai bien emménagé et mes cours sont pas trop mal, je m'habitue à l'ambiance de l'université quoi… J'essaye de trouver un boulot mais ils sont soit tous déjà pris soit ils ne me correspondent pas du tout…

-Oh heu… c'est bien…

-Hum… »

Un silence gênant commençait à s'installer alors que la conversation avait commencé depuis à peine trente secondes... J'enchaînais :

« Comment ça se passe de ton côté à Forks sinon ?

-La routine quoi… Bon ben le match va commencer, Bell's. Je te laisse !

-Ouais c'est ça, salut Charlie… »

J'aime mon père, vraiment… Mais il est d'un ennui… J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui me tienne éveillée et retienne mon attention. Les trois phrases échangées avec Charlie étaient le maximum qu'il puisse faire et j'en étais vraiment triste. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir une bonne relation avec lui… Mais il est comme ça : solitaire et très peu bavard...

Suite à cet appel, je commençais à travailler mes cours pour avoir mon week-end tranquille et pouvoir chercher un boulot.

À vingt heures, Angela n'était toujours pas rentrée et, bien que sa compagnie ne m'était en aucun cas importante, j'avais quand même un cœur et commençais à m'inquiéter pour elle... Je l'appelais donc et elle me supplia en criant -comme d'habitude- de lui choisir des vêtements parce qu'elle -je crois- comptait aller à une fête pour draguer Edward, enfin j'avais pas tout compris…

Bref donc après coup, je me dirigeais vers sa commode pour essayer de lui trouver des habits qu'elle pourrait mettre sans qu'on ait l'impression qu'elle sorte d'un cirque et trouvai par miracle un jeans -bien que pas à mon goût car il y avait une bande de paillettes argentées au niveau de la ceinture- mais je dus me résigner à lui prêter un haut à moi avec un léger décolleté, ce qui mettrait sa poitrine en valeur.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard en me sautant dessus, me remerciant sans cesse. Finalement, je réussis à me débarrasser d'elle en la persuadant d'aller essayer les vêtements que je lui avais choisi et elle ressortit de la salle de bain à peine y était-elle entrée. Le changement était vraiment impressionnant, elle était mieux comme ça et la tenue réussissait à la mettre plus en valeur que d'habitude. Elle n'était toujours pas un canon, mais je peux pas faire de miracle non plus !

« Hiiiiii Bella je suis trop contente ! Merci, merci, merci ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remercier ?

-Hum pars au plus vite à cette soirée et mets Edward Cullen dans ta poche ! Allez salut !

-Haaaa non je sais, je vais t'emmener avec moi et tu vas voir je vais te présenter tous mes amis !

-Hum non Angela ça va aller merci, je suis heu… fatiguée, dis-je en faisant semblant de bâiller. »

En réalité, je n'avais pas forcément envie de sortir avec elle et préférais rester tranquillement ici à lire. Ouais vieille fille aigrie, je sais, mais j'avais pas envie de supporter Angela toute la soirée… Je rajoutais quand même pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille :

« Mais t'inquiète Angela, je viendrais avec toi une autre fois !

-Ma-mais comment je vais faire pour parler à Edward sans tooooiii ? Je te promets que si tu nous présentes ce soir, je vais pouvoir aller lui parler toute seule après ça et tu n'auras même plus à venir ! En plus, tu verras, tous mes amis sont hyyyyper sympas !

-Hum tu sais que j'ai parlé à Edward une seule fois et qu'il a juste engueulé Rosalie puis m'a craché une phrase à la con au visage hein, c'était même pas une conversation…

-C'est pas grave, tu lui as déjà parlé quand même… »

Bon, au moins, je j'allais pouvoir rencontrer du monde à cette fête… De toute façon, j'allais bien voir, une fois là-bas, s'il y avait des personnes intéressantes et si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais qu'à me débrouiller pour me débarrasser d'Angela au plus vite.

« Très bien, laisse moi le temps de m'habiller et on y va, tu as dis que ça se passait où déjà ? Lui demandais-je en commençant à me changer. »

Elle parla mais je ne compris absolument rien de ce qu'elle dit à travers la porte de la salle de bain où je me trouvais alors.

« T'as dit quoi ? Demandai-je en entrouvrant la porte pour mieux entendre.

-La fête se passe chez Rosalie… Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Cette fois, je l'entendis !

« Excuse moi ? Tu veux me faire aller à une fête chez Rosalie Hales ? Je t'ai pourtant raconté ce qui s'est passé entre nous ! Je peux pas la supporter et je doute qu'elle m'aime plus que ça…

-Oui ma-mais les fêtes chez elle sont toujours extras et y'a plein de monde, tu la croiseras sûrement pas, elle a une immense villa, le risque que vous vous croisiez est minime. En plus, elle traîne qu'avec sa bande et ne fait pas attention aux autres et en plus tout le monde, même en dehors de l'université, vient à ses soirées, elle te remarquera sûrement pas en plus il va faire noir donc-

-Ok, ok, ok Angela j'ai compris je vais pas la croiser ! Dis-je à moitié en colère. T'aurais pu me le dire avant, je te jure que si tu me refais un coup comme ça, tu peux dire au revoir à ton Edwardinouchet !

Je pensais pas pouvoir faire ça mais le fait qu'Edward ne l'a connaisse pas et ne la remarquerait sûrement jamais jouait en ma faveur.

On sortit finalement de notre chambre quinze minutes plus tard, le temps que j'enfile un jeans noir slim, un bustier rouge sang et des escarpins noirs à talons hauts, j'avais pas fait d'effort sur la coiffure ni sur le maquillage en attachant seulement mes cheveux en une queue haute et en mettant un peu de mascara surmonté d'un simple trait d'eye liner. J'allais à une simple fête étudiante où la moitié des participants seraient ivres morts et l'autre moitié en train de baiser donc pas besoin de ressembler à un top model pour ça ! Et puis, sans me vanter, je me savais déjà assez belle pour ne pas avoir à faire plus d'effort que ça...

On prit la voiture d'Angela qu'elle avait hérité de son père quand il s'en était acheté une nouvelle et nous sortîmes de la ville pour nous rendre dans la magnifique villa de la reine -dixit Angela-…

Elle habitait dans le quartier huppé de Chicago et on pouvait entendre la musique depuis le début de la rue.

Je devais admettre que de vivre dans un tel luxe me plairait fortement.

Cette maison ressemblait à celles des séries télévisées mettant en scène des millionnaires à Miami. Elle avait une façade épurée laissant deviner qu'elle s'élevait sur au moins trois étages et un immense jardin rempli par des centaines d'invités. Je me doutais qu'il y avait une piscine vu la tenue qu'arboraient certaines personnes -elle devait pas servir longtemps ici vu comme il faisait déjà frisquet en septembre- et compris vite que je ne risquais pas de croiser Rosalie, comme me l'avait promit Angela.

On entra tranquillement, personne ne faisait attention à nous et on tenta de se faufiler dans la masse dansante pour se servir à boire.

Je pris une boisson au pif, n'étant pas une grande connaisseuse, mais fut agréablement surprise par son goût acidulé et très sucré, ce qui faisait passer la petite piqûre due à l'alcool.

Angela me traîna ensuite pendant une bonne heure, me présentant à d'innombrables personnes qui ne firent pas attention à elle et, dans certains cas, paraissaient énervés de la voir. Il s'avérait même que certains la détestaient et n'hésitaient pas à lui faire comprendre, mais elle gardait sa bonne humeur tout en continuant son manège, comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Étant fatiguée de rencontrer des personnes qui ne m'intéressaient pas, et voulant échapper à l'emprise qu'Angela avait sur moi, je prétextais vouloir aller aux toilettes et me dirigeais vers l'étage.

Après être tombée sur trois couples s'adonnant à des pratiques pas très catholiques, ainsi qu'un trio reproduisant toutes les positions du kamasutra existantes à ce jour, je décidais de monter au deuxième où j'avais moins de risques de croiser du monde vu l'empressement qu'ils avaient à se sauter dessus.

Je trouvais finalement une salle de bain, très moderne, comme tout le reste de la maison, et entrepris de retoucher le peu de maquillage que j'avais tout en pensant à l'école de fou dans laquelle j'avais atterri.

Pour faire simple, je m'étais attirée les foudres des deux personnes les plus importantes et ayant le plus de pouvoir de l'école et je me retrouvais coincée avec une pauvre fille détestée de tous, qui pensait que je l'adorais plus que tout…

Comment Angela en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle était un peu collante et folle, mais pas méchante, elle se voilait complètement la face également, ne voyant pas le dédain que les autres avaient dans les yeux en la regardant. Mais encore une fois, elle n'avait rien de détestable…

Sortant de mes pensées, je me rendis compte que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps ici et je décidai finalement de descendre pour dire à Angela que je rentrais et que je l'aiderais un autre jour car, pendant les deux heures qu'on avait passé ici, on n'avait pas croisé Edward une seule fois.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, mes pas résonnant sur le plancher.

Cet étage avait l'air particulièrement calme et vide, la musique était légèrement atténuée et donnait une atmosphère intime au couloir.

Sérieux comment peut-on trouver un couloir intime ? Les trois verres que j'avais bu en suivant Angela à travers la maison devaient m'être montés à la tête.

Au moment où j'allais descendre rejoindre Angela, j'entendis des pas monter les escaliers et me trouvais face à Rosalie.

Merde…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Cracha-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Répondis-je au tac-au-tac.

-Tu es chez moi, ça me regarde, cet étage est interdit aux invités ! »

C'est à ce moment que je remarquais un garçon bien bâti à la peau foncée quelques marches plus bas qui attendais visiblement que notre altercation se finisse. À son sweat-shirt, je le reconnu comme étant membre de l'équipe de football de l'école.

« Il est interdis aux invités ou plutôt réservé à toi et aux mecs avec qui tu couches ? Demandais-je mesquine en désignant son compagnon.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale garce !

-Tiens ! Tu travailles tes insultes maintenant ? Je suis plus la "vilaine fille" ? Pourtant ce que j'avais fait la dernière fois méritait plus le "garce"… T'empêcher d'insulter une pauvre fille était vraiment méchant, là je me suis juste trompée d'étage… Me moquais-je

-Tu l'as fais exprès ! Juste pour pouvoir inventer des ragots sur moi etme décrédibiliser devant Edward !

-C'est sûr, je contrôle totalement les vilains mots qui sortent de ta jolie petite bouche ! Mais faut savoir, ma belle, que te décrédibiliser devant Edward, tu l'as déjà fait toute seule d'après les rumeurs ! Lui rappelais-je en désignant une fois de plus le jeune homme derrière elle, qui, visiblement, ne savait plus où se mettre. »

Un coup bas je sais, mais il faut taper où ça fait mal !

« Crois-moi, je pourrais créer des rumeurs sur toi dont tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser et si ça vient de moi, tout le monde me croira !

-C'est comme ça que tu es devenue une soi-disant reine ? En menaçant tout le monde ? Ma chère Rosalie, malheureusement ton petit jeu ne marche pas du tout avec moi! Lui dis-je en tournant les talons descendant la première marche. Détruis la réputation que je n'ai pas, si tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Lançais-je à la suite. Au fait ! Continuais-je. Il faudrait aussi que tu saches que ton Edward a un contrôle total sur toi, ça en devient navrant !

Je l'entendis grogner derrière moi et voulus me retourner une dernière fois pour la provoquer quand je sentis qu'elle me poussait dans l'escalier.

Par réflexe, je fermais les yeux, me préparant au choc avec désespoir quand je sentis deux grandes mains me retenir par la taille et mon nez buter contre une surface dure.

J'ouvris les yeux, me rendant compte que cette surface dure était un torse, très musclé… Levant les yeux afin de remercier mon sauveur, je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans les bras de celui contre lequel j'avais le moins envie d'être. Vous avez bien deviné, c'était Edward Cullen qui m'avait sauvé et qui me tenait par la taille en fusillant du regard ce que je savais être Rosalie derrière moi.

Après de longues secondes, je m'arrachais à sa prise avec regret. Avec regret ? Ma fille arrête de dire n'importe quoi, le choc a du être plus violent que tu le penses !

Edward prit enfin la parole en se rapprochant dangereusement de Rosalie avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Sa voix était contrôlée en surface mais on sentait bien la tension qu'il abritait à l'intérieur.

-Cette garce m'a menacé ! Cria Rosalie.

J'allais la contredire mais Edward ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Et c'est une bonne raison pour la pousser dans les escaliers et risquer qu'elle se blesse ? Cette fois, il cria, étant sans doute consterné par les actions de la reine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Quoi qu'elle dise, on me croira moi plutôt qu'elle. De toute façon, c'est pas tes affaires ! Allez viens on va en bas, ça sera toujours plus intéressant qu'ici.

Comme la dernière fois, elle lui prit la main pour qu'il la suive mais il résista et cracha :

-Va t'en Rosalie, j'ai pas envie de te suivre et j'en ai jamais eu envie. Emmène Zack avec toi, il n'a rien a faire ici non plus.

Elle voulut contester mais il l'a coupa une nouvelle fois.

-Rosalie je ne le répéterais pas, dégage ! Dit-il en lui infligeant encore une fois un regard noir qui me fit frissonner de tout mon être.

Elle descendit finalement en emmenant de force Zack avec elle et elle me regarda une dernière fois avec haine.

Je me retrouvais littéralement dos au mur, avec Edward marmonnant dans sa barbe tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Bien que je ne l'appréciais pas, je voulais quand même le remercier de m'avoir rattrapé et évité de finir la nuit à l'hôpital. M'apprêtant à lui en faire part, je m'avançais doucement vers lui quand il m'infligea le même regard de dédain qu'il avait eu dans le couloir après qu'il ait dégagé Rosalie la première fois.

« Toujours à te foutre dans les emmerdes à ce que je vois, tu devrais me remercier d'être là !

-Excuse moi ? J'ai jamais voulu de ton aide que je sache, je me débrouillais très bien toute seule ! Criai-je révoltée, pour qui se prenait-il à exiger des remerciements ?!

-Haha, rigola-t-il. Sans moi tu serais en sang en bas de cet escalier, avoue que tu as besoin de moi !

-Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies qui te suit partout et qui a besoin de toi pour vivre ! Et sache que j'ai un très bon équilibre et que je me serais rattrapée très facilement. Contrais-je. »

Ça, c'était un mensonge, je l'avoue, mais il n'avait pas à le savoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il pouvait exiger ce qu'il voulait de moi simplement parce qu'il était lui !

« Hum voyons ça, dit-il avec un air mutin. »

C'est là que, tout à coup, il s'approcha brusquement de moi. Surprise, je tentais de reculer mais mes pieds, pas d'accord avec ce pas non calculé et avec des talons de dix centimètres, s'emmêlèrent les pinceaux et je tombais une nouvelle fois.

Une fois encore, il me rattrapa facilement, ayant bien sûr calculé son coup, et me plaqua contre le mur, son corps pressé contre le mien, ses mains cette fois sur mes hanches.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne ressentis rien à ce moment-là mais je tentais, tant bien que mal, de cacher mon trouble.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, un air malicieux peint sur son visage puis me chuchota à l'oreille:

« Très bon équilibre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix suave et virile fit apparaître des frissons sur ma peau. Il le remarqua, me regardant malicieusement, une fois encore.

« Hum, tu n'avais pas dit non plus que tu n'étais pas une de mes groupie ? Pourtant elles réagissent toutes comme toi ! Murmura-t-il, faisant apparaître une nouvelle fois une vague de frissons qui parcourut tout mon être.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi hautain, ça ne te va vraiment pas ! Répliquais-je essayant de faire fi de sa proximité et de ses mains qui paraissaient brûlantes à travers le fin tissus de mon t-shirt.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu regardes tout le monde de haut, tu n'hésites pas à te confronter à Rosalie, te croyant inatteignable, mais, crois moi ma belle, ce qu'elle t'a dit est vrai : elle a les moyens de faire de ta vie un enfer et je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger. Évite la.

-J'ai pas peur d'elle, c'est pas une gosse de riche qui va détruire ma vie, elle a aucun moyen de pression sur moi, elle ne me connaît pas !

-Rosalie n'est pas la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse mais elle a des ressources. Tu me penses hautain mais tu l'es autant que moi, bien que tu aies beaucoup moins de raison de l'être. J'ai tout ici, je _suis_ tout, Rosalie également, toi, tu n'es rien, me dit-il durement en resserrant sa prise sur mes hanches. »

Il prit une de mes mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de ma coiffure et joua doucement avec, puis me regarda avec une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es rien, mais je peux peut-être te faire devenir quelqu'un… dit-il en me caressant doucement la joue et en plantant son regard noir de luxure dans les miens. »

Seigneur, il était hot ! Ma petite culotte était trempée et je tremblais de désir pour lui mais je ne voulais absolument pas finir dans le lit d'un gosse de riche qui me jetterait comme une moins que rien après avoir fait de moi ce qu'il veut. Edward était le genre d'homme à contrôler, je ne pourrais avoir aucune prise sur ce qui se passerait ensuite et ça c'était quelque chose qui ne devait jamais arriver. Avoir le contrôle, toujours ! C'est moi qui foutais les hommes dehors après une partie de jambes en l'air, pas le contraire !

« Je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas une de tes groupies, si tu veux baiser va les voir. Compte pas sur moi là-dessus, crachais-je en essayant de mettre le plus de méchanceté possible dans ma voix.

-Très bien chérie, tu sais pas ce que tu rates mais si tu le souhaites… il relâcha doucement sa prise sur moi. Encore une seule chose, donne moi ton nom ! me demanda-il en resserrant sa prise sur mes hanches. »

En bougeant, ses mains avaient fait remonter légèrement mon haut et je sentis la pulpe de ses doigts sur ma peau découverte de toute entrave. Ce toucher m'électrisa.

« Hum désolée _chéri_ , tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on connaisse le nom de celle qui t'a repoussé, non ? Il parait que les rumeurs vont vite dans cette l'école ! Minaudai-je. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Angela débarqua essoufflée par sa couse dans les escaliers.

« Belllllaaaaaaaa ! Je te cherche partout depuis une heure ! Rosalie est descendue en pestant contre toi, disant qu'elle allait te faire souffrir et j'ai eu peur pour toi, donc je suis montée tout de suite ! »

Voyant finalement avec qui j'étais, elle se tut et se figea.

« C'est Bella alors ? Ça te va incroyablement bien, me susurra-il à l'oreille. C'est ton amie j'imagine ?

-Hum ouais on peut dire ça… Répondis-je en chuchotant également.

Angela était toujours figée, les yeux exorbités en direction d'Edward, le regardant comme si il était une divinité. Ok il ressemblait vraiment à un dieu…

Edward relâcha sa prise sur moi me chuchotant, au passage, un "bonne nuit" à l'oreille. Son souffle sur ma joue provoqua à nouveau des frissons sur ma peau. Ensuite, il se planta devant Angela un sourire en coin -vraiment adorable- sur le visage, lui prit la main et la baisa comme dans l'ancien temps.

« À qui ai-je l'honneur? Questionna-t-il.

-An-ang-angela… bégaya-t-elle pitoyablement.

-Angela, ça te dit de m'accompagner chez moi, on ferait plus ample connaissance. En disant ça, il me regarda avec un sourire sadique sur son visage. »

Je rêve! Il croit me rendre jalouse en faisant ça ? Ha tant mieux pour moi plutôt, elle arrêtera enfin de me rabâcher les oreilles avec lui et je serais enfin tranquille.

Avoue que t'es un peu jalouse quand même…

Quoi jamais de la vie !

« Et ma voiture ? demanda doucement Angela.

-T'inquiète c'est bon je te la ramène, tu pourras profiter de la compagnie de… Cullen… répondis-je immédiatement, le testant pour voir s'il irait jusqu'au bout de son jeu. »

Je savais que ce qu'il faisait était simplement pour me faire réagir mais je savais également qu'en faisant ça, il devrait se coller Angela pendant plusieurs heures et que son type de fille était les canons et que Angela était… pas canon ?

Me regardant dans les yeux, cherchant à me tester également, il dut voir ma détermination car il prit Angela par la taille et lui dit:

« On y va poupée ?

-O-ok… »

Alors qu'ils descendaient tous les deux les escaliers, Edward se retourna pour me jeter un regard où je pouvais voir colère et désir pour moi et Angela quant à elle, me regarda avec une immense joie incrédule très clairement visible sur tout son visage

Une fois partis, je descendis moi aussi, sortis les clés qu'Angela avait pris soin de me donner et quittai cette fête.

Je rentrais à l'appartement, il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin et décidais de me coucher sans même me changer, trop fatiguée après les altercations que j'avais eu. Bizarrement, ce soir-là, je rêvais de deux yeux noirs de désirs, et moi fondant sous ce regard ténébreux.

Seule dans mon lit, le second vide, je me dis qu'au moins une de nous deux avait eu ce qu'elle voulait ce soir-là…

* * *

 _Voili Voilou_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une review pour me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyy! Salut tout le monde!

Voici le chapitre 3 d'Unlikely love, j'espère qui va vous plaire!

Ma très gentille crazybells l'a corrigé et remerciez la puisque sans elle ce chapitre serait, comment dire? Bourré de faute!

Voili voilou bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _**PDV Bella**_

Le lendemain de la fête, après m'être levée de très mauvaise humeur, ne sachant même pas pourquoi, je dus stopper mon déjeuner dans un petit resto-bar du coin à cause d'un appel, ce qui me mit encore plus sur les nerfs.

« Allô ? dis-je d'un air maussade en continuant de mâcher la feuille de salade que j'avais dans la bouche.

-Bonjour, dit une voix velouteuse appartenant à une femme. Tu nous as appelé, il y a quelques jours, pour postuler pour un travail à mi-temps, mais nous avions refusé car le job était déjà pourvu. Il a été libéré aujourd'hui, peut-être voudrais-tu venir pour voir ce qu'il en est ? » continua la voix, me tutoyant déjà. Je ne savais pas si c'était un bon signe mais je fis fi des convenances étant heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé un job.

Seigneur… enfin ! Je sautillai sur place, me disant que finalement cette journée ne serait pas aussi catastrophique que ça.

« Oui bien sûr, où dois-je me rendre ? dis-je précipitamment.

-À l'angle de Ridge Avenue et de Lincoln Street.

-Ok, j'arrive tout de suite, merci beaucoup ! »

Je sortis, ma salade à la main, et me rendis sur la rue indiquée, tentant de savoir quel job ce serait, ayant oublié de le demander à la femme qui m'avait informée de la place libre.

J'avais passé beaucoup de coups de fil, répondant à n'importe quelle offre que je trouvais dans les petites annonces, allant de _serveuse à femme de ménage_ , mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne serait pas trop contraignant et que je m'y plairais.

Après dix minutes de marche à travers la ville, je vis plusieurs commerces aux alentours et, ne sachant lequel m'avait appelé, je décidai finalement de me diriger vers un petit café à l'air cosy où, j'étais sûre, je me sentirais bien.

« Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si c'est bien vous qui m'avez appelée pour un travail à temps partiel ?

-Non désolée ma jolie, ce n'est pas nous, me dit une femme d'une soixantaine d'années qui me rappelait ma grand-mère Swan, morte quand j'étais petite.

-Et vous n'avez pas une petite place pour moi ? Demandais-je sentant que cet endroit était fait pour moi.

-Non plus, désolé, mais si il y en a une qui se libère, je t'appellerais à coup sûr ma jolie. »

Je donnais donc mon numéro à la vieille femme et sortis dans la rue, choisissant, cette fois, la librairie juste à coté.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas eux et ils n'avaient aucune place de disponible pour moi. S'en suivit le vendeur de glace, la boutique de chaussures, celle de prêt-à-porter, le Starbucks du coin et même un grand hôtel de luxe qui, je le savais, ne prenait que des employés extrêmement diplômés.

Après plus d'une heure de recherche, je me trouvais toujours sur le même trottoir, regardant aux quatre coins de la rue, pour voir si j'avais fait tous les commerces aux alentours et me rendis compte qu'il y avait une petite boutique coincée entre deux immeubles où je n'avais pas encore été.

Je rentrais directement dans cette même boutique sans regarder la devanture, pressée de finir cette journée qui avait mal commencée.

Soudain, je me figeai et mes souvenirs me ramenèrent trois ans plus tôt, juste avant que je ne parte de chez ma mère pour aller chez Charlie.

Un sex-shop!

Je me trouvais dans un sex-shop! Devant moi se trouvaient plusieurs allées remplies d'articles divers et variés qui feraient rougir certaines prostitués.

Une femme, grande, rousse, beaucoup trop maquillée à mon goût et dotée d'une tenue montrant le plus de peau possible m'accosta. Je ne l'écoutais pas, sa voix me provenant de loin. J'étais toujours mortifiée d'être entrée dans cet endroit qui me rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Les «jouets» en eux-même, pour la plupart, ne me choquaient pas, -je n'étais pas prude et on voyait vraiment pire sur internet de nos jours- mais, le fait que ma mère m'y ait emmenée à quinze ans, croyant faire les choses bien pour sa fille, est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Je pense qu'elle avait pris, là, une des pires décisions de sa vie…

« Mademoiselle, vous m'écoutez ? demanda la vendeuse d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûrement charmante.

-Hum non, désolée, mais je vais y aller, j'ai quelque chose à faire, dis-je précipitamment.

-Mais non, mon chou, tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser ici. Si tu acceptes le poste, tu auras le droit de tester une partie du stock et même d'emporter des tenues pour faire plaisir à ton chéri! Cette fois-ci, elle tenta de faire paraître sa voix velouteuse, mais ça la rendait, au contraire, complètement perverse et je me sentis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. En plus tout à l'heure tu avais l'air super heureuse quand je t'ai appelé au téléphone… dit-elle d'une voix de gamine faisant tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut.

-Hum, je n'ai pas de copain, désolée, mais ça va aller merci, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle m'avait entraînée à travers les rayons sans que je ne m'en rende compte et je me trouvais tout au fond du magasin, devant plusieurs lots de cravaches et de martinets.

-On peut toujours arranger ça, dit-elle en me dévorant du regard. J'ai un copain, on pourrait s'amuser avec lui, tu crois pas? » dit-elle en me désignant un homme blond déambulant parmi les étalages, se sentant sans doute dans son univers vu la décontraction dont il faisait preuve.

Seigneur aidez moi! Sortez moi de là, please !

« Je pense que ça va aller, merci, » fuyais-je en repoussant la main de la vendeuse qui s'était posée sur mon épaule.

Pendant ma sortie précipitée, je fis tomber plusieurs articles que je remis en place le plus vite possible. Je tombai sur plusieurs sous vêtements pour homme comme pour femme, le plus souvent en cuir ou en latex, couvrant, j'en suis sûre, le moins de peau possible ainsi que sur plusieurs sex toys dont -pour la plupart- je ne saurais me servir, y compris un, rose pétard, qui pour moi était vraiment, mais alors, vraiment trop grand pour entrer là…

J'essayais d'occulter les rires de la vendeuse et je maudis ma maladresse qui n'apparaissait que lorsque j'étais gênée ou particulièrement stressée.

Réussissant finalement à sortir de la boutique, je me retournai une dernière fois et aperçus le regard pervers de l'homme blond qui me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui me donna un énorme frisson, cette fois-ci pas de plaisir, comme la veille, mais plutôt de dégoût.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

J'étais rentrée précipitamment chez moi, souhaitant oublier la mésaventure que j'avais vécue. Je repris mon souffle dans l'ascenseur, remerciant le ciel de m'avoir sortie de cette impasse et aussi de ne pas m'avoir fait recroiser la concierge depuis qu'elle m'avait remis les clés.

En ouvrant ma porte, je tombai sur un spectacle des plus surprenant.

Angela, avachie sur son lit, croulant sous une pile de mouchoirs en train de pleurer ou plutôt crier toute sa souffrance.

« Angela, il s'est passé quoi ? demandais-je précipitamment en m'installant à côté d'elle, tout en la prenant maladroitement dans mes bras.

-Il-il… il…m'a… commença-t-elle en sanglotant de plus belle.

-Chut… chut… là… voilà… raconte moi tout, dis-je doucement en la berçant.

-C'est… c'est Ed-Edddyyyyyyy !

-Il t'a fait du mal, il t'a maltraité, il t'a insulté ? » criais-je presque.

Pour qui ce connard se prenait-il pour s'en prendre à mon… à ma colocataire ?!

« Nnn… non, il m'a dit qu'en-qu'entre nous ça ne marche-cherait jamais, il a dit qu'il fallait pas que je me fasse de faux espoirs, qu'il était trop-trop bien pour moiiiiiii…

-Ho Ang', c'est qu'un connard sans cœur, il doit dire ça à toutes les filles après qu'ils aient couché ensemble pour pas qu'elles le poursuivent de trop… »

J'essayais de la rassurer et de lui faire entendre raison mais je devais m'y prendre de la mauvaise manière puisqu'elle recommença à verser les larmes qui s'étaient taries quand j'étais arrivée.

« On a même pas couché ensemble! elle criait au milieu de ses sanglots. Apr-après t'avoir quittée il m'a emmenée pl-plus loin et c'est làààà… c'est là qu'il-qu'il m'a dit que j'étais nulle et-et qu'on ne ferait riiiiien ! reniflât-elle grossièrement.

-Ho ma pauvre, comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ? Tu aurais du m'appeler : rester à ce genre de fête seule n'est pas très sûr…

-Je-je me suis endormie dans une des chambres et Ro-rosalie m'a viré à midi…

-Angela ça va aller, je vais mettre les points sur les i avec ce Cullen et lui montrer que tu vaux beaucoup plus que lui! tentais-je de la rassurer. Tu vas voir tout va bien se passer !

-N-on, fais pas ça, un-un jour peut-être il aura oublié et-et peut-être qu'il vou-voudra bien de moi… fit-elle avec une voix pleine d'espoir.

-Angela ! m'écriais-je indignée, comment peux tu encore vouloir de lui alors qu'il t'a jeté et qu'il a même pas daigné te ramener ici ?!

-C'est-c'est pas graaave, il est tellement parfait, il-il peut parfois fai-faire des erreurs n-non ? »

Seigneur, cette fille était tellement têtue et inconsciente, elle était en larmes sur son lit à cause de lui et elle cherchait encore à le défendre…

« Bien, me résignais-je, je sens que je ne vais pas te faire changer d'avis aujourd'hui alors pour te remettre d'attaque… Chocolat et film à l'eau de rose ! » dis-je en brandissant fièrement une tablette à peine entamée et Titanic.

J'essayais de paraître la plus enthousiaste possible pour remonter le moral d'Angela. Je n'avais jamais eu à le faire pour qui que ce soit, donc c'était une grande première pour moi !

« Tu-tu crois que ça va marcher ? Demanda-t-elle piteusement.

-J'ai lu ça dans un des magazines de ma mère, tu me diras toi-même si ça marche après… » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Nous restâmes donc toute la soirée à nous empiffrer en pleurant la mort tragique des personnages pour finalement nous coucher tôt, bien que j'entendis pendant de longues heures encore, les pleurs de ma colocataire.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Une nouvelle fois, le lundi matin, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le journal de l'école.

Cullen avait encore dû faire polémique, pensais-je.

Je pris donc un journal voulant assouvir ma curiosité maladive.

Le journal était en fait composé de divers articles allant de la revue scientifique aux conseils de beautés, mais c'était les rubriques consacrées aux ragots et potins de l'université qui étaient les plus mises en valeur. Les deux pages centrales étaient consacrées au roi et à la reine et le reste des articles people était dédié aux autres personnalités plus ou moins importantes de cette petite société.

En lisant l'article central, je me rendis compte que je faisais partie, désormais, des personnages «famous» de l'école. Cette fois, l'article disait:

 _« Quelle belle soirée chez notre adorable reine samedi soir, notre idole n'a pas perdu la main pour créer des événements qui nous enchantent tous ! Tous ? On dirait pas… Encore une fois, nous retrouvons Rosalie Hales en plein face à face avec notre mystérieuse brune, puis, plus tard dans la soirée, nous avons trouvé cette dernière dans les bras de notre beau roi Edward Cullen ! La confrontation entre nos belles jeunes femmes continue et nous voulons savoir qui notre souverain choisira ! La magnifique et plantureuse Rosalie Halle, reine de Northwestern ou bien une stupéfiante et mystérieuse brune qui fait parler toutes les bouches? Vous pouvez dès maintenant voter sur notre site internet pour déterminer qui gagnera la course ainsi qu'échanger des informations pour découvrir qui défie la reine ! »_

L'article, comme la fois précédente, était serti de photos. Sur la première on me voyait, encore une fois, de dos, Rosalie me criant dessus à nouveau, et sur la seconde, on voyait Edward me collant au mur, mon visage caché par les ténèbres du couloir.

Voyant ça, je jetai le tout dans la poubelle la plus proche et décidai de me rendre en cours le plus discrètement possible. Personne de m'avait reconnue la semaine précédente mais je n'allais pas tenter le diable! Rosalie ne m'avait toujours pas dénoncé et pour cela je la bénissais.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Le soir venu, après une longue journée pendant laquelle j'avais essayé une fois de plus de me faire aussi discrète possible, j'avais reçu un coup de fil me disant qu'une place était libre en tant qu'assistante bibliothécaire et que je pouvais commencer dès le mercredi à seize heures.

C'est pourquoi vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi le mercredi, seize heures trente, je me trouvais à me taper la tête contre un casier dans les vestiaires du gymnase avec, pour seul habit, une serviette qui ne cachait presque rien de mon corps.

Je vais vous expliquer.

Toute ma journée avait été un désastre !

Je me rendais à mon premier cours quand je me fis violemment bousculer par un groupe de filles.

« Vous pouvez dire pardon quand même ! » Pestai-je alors qu'elles continuaient leur chemin en gloussant.

Toutes des pouffiasses ces filles…

Suite à ça, une fois dans ma salle de cours, en me dirigeant vers une place libre, une autre fille me fit discrètement un croche pied et je faillis tomber à terre. Je m'apprêtais à l'insulter grassement quand le prof arriva et commença son cours, ne faisant ni attention aux personnes qui rigolaient ni à moi qui pestai dans ma barbe.

Le midi, j'étais installée à ma place avec une Angela morose quand un gars, fit "accidentellement" tomber son plateau sur moi, me couvrant de la tête aux pieds des mauvaises spaghetti à la bolognaise qu'ils servaient au self ce jour-là.

Le mec qui avait fait ça ne s'excusa même pas et se dirigea «comme par hasard» vers la table où se trouvaient Rosalie ainsi que les filles qui m'avaient fait des coups bas le matin même.

Tentant de maîtriser ma colère, je me dirigeai à pas rapides vers la sortie quand j'entendis Rosalie s'exclamer :

« Ce qu'elle est pathétique cette fille, je sais pas comment elle fait pour être aussi maladroite ! Mike, mon chou, tu devrais aller lui demander de rembourser ton plateau, elle l'a tout gâché, » dit-elle en minaudant en direction du gars blond qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

En entendant ça, je pris toute la dignité qui me restait et me dirigeai vers Rosalie, toujours autant couverte de spaghetti.

Je la pris par le col et lui foutais une énorme gifle qui résonna dans toute la cafétéria.

« Ma pauvre Rosalie, la plus pathétique de nous deux, c'est toi. On se croirait encore au lycée, grandis un peu ! »

Je la lâchai et commençais à rebrousser chemin quand j'eus une illumination.

« Au fait, j'allais oublier, voilà ton repas ! »

Je pris une énorme poignée de pâtes dans l'assiette d'une des pétasses qui m'avait poussée ce matin-là et la jetai à la figure de celui qui m'avait gâché mon repas.

« Bon appétit » dis-je de ma voix la plus douce avant de me retourner et de lui faire face.

Edward assassinait encore une fois Rosalie du regard et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand je le coupai :

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide Cullen ! »

Je partis donc de la salle en bousculant Cullen et plus en colère que jamais.

Le seul cours que j'avais eu dans l'après-midi, avait été le sport, qui était aussi une matière obligatoire.

Je me retrouvais donc à courir autour d'un terrain avec les élèves de la même année que moi en regardant l'équipe de football américain et les cheerleaders faire la sélection de leur équipe.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année que nous avions tous accès au terrain, celui ci ayant subi de nombreux travaux de rénovation pendant l'été.

J'avais du mal à l'admettre mais Cullen, Quarterback de l'équipe, jouait vraiment bien. On avait l'impression qu'il savait instinctivement où se trouvait le ballon et chacun des joueurs. Il ne ratait aucune passe.

A côté de ça, les filles étaient en train de danser et de chanter pour les encourager, sous les remarques plus ou moins gentilles de leur capitaine : Rosalie ! Elle semblait avoir rapidement fait son choix : après trois chorégraphies -pas super bien exécutées... !- elle avait choisi -comme par hasard- les filles faisant partie de son fan club, délaissant les autres candidates qui, pour la plupart, étaient en première ou deuxième année.

Je les regardais se diriger vers les vestiaires, pour certaines complètement dépitées quand les profs, nous encadrant ce jour-là, nous appelèrent un à un pour qu'on choisisse les différents sports que l'on voulait pratiquer cette année. Je voyais une bonne partie des filles choisir des matières simplement pour mater le prof. C'est pour ça qu'on se retrouvait avec trois équipes de rugby et cinq élèves seulement en danse et en gym…

Je n'ai aucun a priori, non, tous les sports sont à la fois masculins et féminins, mais le fait que j'avais entendu deux filles se plaindre au bout de cinq minutes de course et une autre chialer à cause d'un ongle cassé pour qu'elles se retrouvent finalement dans une équipes qui, d'habitude, était essentiellement composée de mecs… On se posait des questions là quand même… Pour ma part, je choisis escalade, natation et volley-ball et partis la dernière me changer, étant la dernière sur la liste des élèves.

Les vestiaires étaient presque vides et j'en profitais pour me laver plus longuement que nécessaire, de sorte à enlever toute trace du repas du midi sur ma peau. J'avais fait en sorte d'enlever le plus gros juste avant de retourner en cours, mais il me restait encore pas mal de sauce sur la peau et une pâte m'était même tombée devant les yeux pendant que je courrais.

Quand je sortis de la douche, la pièce était déserte et je retrouvai mon sac de sport délesté de tous vêtements avec un mot dessus :

« Bien fait pour ta gueule sale garce, n'approche plus jamais de mon Edward », le tout signé R.H.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à me frapper le crane contre les murs depuis presque vingt minutes, dans une minuscule serviette blanche, cherchant une solution pour sortir, en retard pour mon premier jour de boulot.

Putaaain!

Même au lycée, il n'y avait personne pour nous faire des crasses aussi puériles !

Sous la colère et la frustration je donnai un énorme coup de pied dans un casier situé à côté de mon sac mais le regrettai tout de suite sentant une affreuse douleur aux orteils qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Je lâchai deux ou trois gémissements de douleur, sautillant sur un pied, l'autre dans ma main, essayant tant bien que mal de faire diminuer la douleur comme par magie.

Dans ma souffrance, je n'avais pas remarqué la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir et ce n'est que lorsque l'étranger parla que je le remarquai.

Ce n'était pas un étranger, c'était lui. Encore lui.

« Un problème ? demanda-t-il en se retenant de rire devant le spectacle que je lui donnais.

-Aucun commentaire Cullen, tu peux pas savoir comment ce truc fait un mal de chien ! couinais-je tout en désignant le casier qui s'était ouvert sous le choc et qui avait répandu au sol toutes les affaires qu'il contenait.

-Le pauvre casier n'avait rien demandé que je sache ! rigola-t-il en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

-Mon pauvre pied non plus ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de ta petite amie ! »

Entre deux sauts, je lui donnai le mot qu'avait écrit son admiratrice.

Je l'observais à la dérobé, ses cheveux mouillés et encore plus en bataille que d'habitude m'indiquaient qu'il sortait de la douche, il portait un bas de survêtement gris ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt.

Quand il eut fini de lire le mot, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il me demanda :

« Pourquoi tu restes ici ? Je croyais que t'avais pas peur d'elle ni de ses menaces. C'est pas en restant cloîtrée ici que tu vas le lui prouver !

-Nan, c'est juste que cet endroit est tellement magnifique que je me suis dis que rester pendant une heure à l'intérieur était la chose la plus intéressante que j'avais à faire ! ironisais-je. Cette salope m'a piqué mes fringues et a fait en sorte de gâcher toute ma journée ! »

Il sembla enfin remarquer ma tenue et sourit d'un air goguenard.

« Pour une fois, je devrais aller la remercier ! rigola-t-il.

-Si tout ce que t'as à faire c'est te moquer de moi, tu peux aller te faire voir Cullen ! »

Je tentais de couvrir mon corps du mieux que je pus, mais d'après les regards que Cullen me lançait, c'était pas une réussite.

« Hum, moi je suis bien là, ta serviette est en trop à mon goût mais c'est déjà pas mal ! »

Il dévorait mon corps du regard et si je n'étais pas aussi en colère contre Rosalie et contre lui, qui ne faisait rien, j'aurais peut-être fait une bêtise. Je le voulais.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui, marchant le plus sensuellement possible. Arrivée à quelques centimètres seulement de son corps, je mis mes mains sur ses épaules musclées et lui susurrai à l'oreille :

« C'est pas juste, je suis presque nue devant toi et tu es bien trop habillé à mon goût, j'estime que je devrais rectifier ça. »

Je lui lançai un regard que j'espérais rempli de luxure tout en faisant descendre mes mains le long de son corps. Je passais par ses pectoraux gonflés à souhait pour ensuite descendre un peu plus pour toucher ses divines tablettes de chocolats.

Il essaya de me retirer ma serviette mais je retins ses mains avant qu'il ait put faire quoi que ce soit et lui dis :

« Tout doux mon beau, laisse moi faire. »

Je calai ses mains sur mes hanches et lui lançai un regard qui disait « bouge pas ou t'auras rien ».

Je recommençais ma découverte de son corps quand il commença à bouger ses mains pour aller empaumer mes fesses.

Encore une fois, je le stoppai et lui fit remettre ses mains à leur place.

« Laisse moi te toucher, je déteste ne rien faire ! grogna-t-il en mettant sa tête dans mon cou et en y déposant des centaines de petits baisers.

-C'est ça ou c'est rien mon beau ! » gémissais-je sous son merveilleux traitement.

J'essayais de garder mon self-control mais les baisers qu'il parsemait dans mon cou et ses mains posées moi ne m'aidaient en rien. J'avais un objectif et je devais garder mon regard rivé sur lui !

« Enlève ton sweat-shirt ! » dis-je avec le plus d'assurance que je possédais.

Il fronça les sourcils et se détacha de moi.

« Je ne reçois pas d'ordre, cracha-t-il, c'est moi qui les donne et tu vas me faire un plaisir de m'obéir ! »

Il prit mes poignets dans une main, se retourna, me collant contre le mur auquel il était adossé quelques secondes plus tôt et tira brusquement sur la serviette qui me recouvrait.

Je me retrouvais finalement nue devant lui, rougissante. Ses yeux se baladaient sur chaque parcelle de ma peau. Le mot "magnifique" sortit de sa bouche dans un murmure alors qu'il déglutit difficilement.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, je collai ma poitrine à la sienne, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux et lui soufflai un « s'il te plaît » avec une voix tremblotante de désir.

« S'il te plaît quoi ? Il savourait mes suppliques comme on savourerait une glace.

-Laisse moi te voir, s'il te plaît… » je me frottais légèrement contre lui pour le faire céder.

Il lâcha mes mains, enlevant finalement son vêtement sous ma supplique. Il soupira et murmura pour lui même:

« Ce que femme veut...

-Femme aura ! » Criai-je presque en lui volant son sweat-shirt et en le mettant précipitamment. Je l'ai eu!

Sous la surprise, je pus me défaire de son emprise et ajuster le vêtement pour qu'il couvre un maximum de peau.

Je lui avais pris son sweat-shirt de quarterback avec son nom et son numéro à l'arrière. Il m'arrivait en haut des genoux mais c'était largement suffisant pour que je rentre chez moi me changer.

« Merci pour ton aide Cullen, je te revaudrais ça ! »

Je pris les restes des affaires que Rose m'avait laissée et je sortis du vestiaire en passant à côté d'Edward Cullen, le roi de notre université qui avait un petit soucis à l'entrejambe et qui restait figé, encore surpris de la façon dont je m'étais jouée de lui.

« Bye! » lançais-je en lui envoyant un baiser afin de le narguer, remarquant au passage son t-shirt qui moulait admirablement bien son torse finement musclé.

Je marchais avec gaîté, faisant fi de la tenue que j'arborais, contente du coup que j'avais fait à Cullen.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie du complexe sportif quand j'entendis des voix masculines m'interpeller.

Les garçons sortaient tout droit de la douche au vu de leurs cheveux mouillés et j'en reconnaissais plusieurs qui, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, participaient aux essais pour faire parti de l'équipe de football :

« Mademoiselle, les vestiaires sont de l'autre côté ! » dit gentiment l'un d'eux, bien qu'il lorgnait sur mes jambes découvertes.

Ils avaient pas l'air bien méchants, j'avais déjà parlé quelques minutes avec certains mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment.

« Merci mais j'en viens, » répliquais-je, ma mauvaise humeur réapparaissant.

Je n'avais absolument pas envie d'une séance de drague intensive par une dizaine de mecs avec les hormones hors de contrôle.

« C'est très gentil à vous de me prévenir mais je vais rentrer chez moi! Continuais-je en me détournant d'eux.

-On va vous raccompagner, hein les gars ? » dit un autre.

Ils rigolèrent tous et je sentis ma patience s'amoindrir.

« Ça va aller merci, de toute façon, j'attends quelqu'un ! »

C'est à ce moment là que Cullen arriva et répliqua avec un regards noir de colère ou de luxure:

« C'est bon les gars, elle est avec moi ! » un sourire en coin apparaissait sur son visage, faisant croire qu'on se connaissait bien, voire même très bien si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Les autres mecs, en voyant son expression et les regards qu'il me jetait, le félicitèrent et lui frappèrent l'épaule virilement.

« Bien joué mec ! dit un petit brun.

-T'as bien choisi, elle est grave bonne, tu partages ?

-Alors c'est elle la p'tite brune ? Elle est encore plus bandante en vrai que sur les photos ! Cette fois, je reconnus Mike, celui qui m'avait 'malencontreusement" versé son déjeuner dessus.

-Normal trou d'uc, on la voyait pas sur les photos! dit un autre blond beaucoup plus beau que celui à qui il parlait.

-Hé, mais mec, tu nous avais interdit de baiser dans les vestiaires, dit un grand brun extrêmement baraqué, j'vais devenir capitaine moi si t'as le droit à autant de privilèges ! rigola-t-il.

-Tu sais Em', répliqua Edward, quand on te supplie autant pour qu'on te baise, tu peux pas résister ! »

Il me souriait avec un air provocateur, attendant de voir ma réaction.

Je bouillais de l'intérieur, souhaitant le plus au monde de voir sa belle gueule défigurée par mes ongles. Il coupa mes fantasmes de vengeance en rajoutant :

« Heureusement que les vestiaires sont insonorisés, moi je n'ai plus d'oreille. »

Ils rigolèrent tous et, folle de rage, je le giflai. Le bruit de ma claque résonna dans le silence qui s'était alors installé.

« Va te faire voir Cullen, tu es le gars le plus con et le plus arrogant que j'ai jamais vu ! dis-je en tournant les talons.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, ça, ma belle, répliqua-t-il finalement. »

Je fis volte face et le giflai cette fois sur son autre joue.

« Ça c'est pour Angela, connard ! »

Je me retournai, fière de moi et m'en allai sous les rires gras des amis d'Edward qui étaient sûrement en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

Me souvenant soudainement de ma tenue j'accélérai le pas et traversai le campus en un éclair sous les regards et les chuchotements de tout le monde remerciant le fait que j'étais en basket et que je ne m'éraflais pas les pieds sur les morceaux de verre éparpillés au sol.

Je rentrais chez moi, il était déjà dix-sept heures et décidai que j'irais à cet essai coûte que coûte.

J'enfilai rapidement les sous vêtements qui me faisaient défaut jusque là, un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'un jeans bleu. Au vu de la pluie qui commençait à tomber, je gardai le sweat de Cullen, ne voulant pas attraper la crève et ayant la flemme de chercher le mien.

À peine cinq minutes après y être entrée, je ressortis de mon appartement et retournais sur le campus pour me rendre à la bibliothèque. J'étais très, très en retard et j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'on me prendrait quand même.

J'arrivai en courant devant la bibliothèque, rentrant tout aussi rapidement. Une fois devant une dame enregistrant des livres de lui demandai essoufflée:

« Excusez moi, je suis en retard, j'ai un entretien pour un job d'assistante dans votre bibliothèque !

-Vous avez plus d'une heure de retard mademoiselle ! Vous commencez mal, je me demande si je ne vais pas appeler quelqu'un d'autre...

-Non ! Non surtout pas, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail, j'adore les livres, je suis vraiment à ma place ici ! Je vous promets de ne plus arriver en retard, aujourd'hui était une exception!

-Bien… dit-elle dubitative, je vous prends à l'essai pendant deux semaines et si vous êtes à la hauteur je vous fournirais un contrat pour le reste de l'année. »

Elle me fit visiter les lieux, des centaines d'étagères étaient dispersées sur trois étages et m'informa sur les tâches que je devrais effectuer. Je ne travaillais que trois jours par semaine, les mardis, mercredis et jeudis, de dix-sept heures à minuit et elle me donna les clés du bâtiment afin que je puisse fermer les locaux les soirs où je serais de garde.

Je rentrais chez moi à la fois heureuse et en colère. Heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé un job qui me correspondait et qui me permettrait de bien vivre et en colère contre Rosalie, toute sa troupe et surtout, en colère contre moi-même qui refusait d'enlever ce stupide sweat-shirt.

* * *

Petit rapprochement entre Edward et Bella, ça vous à plus ?

Laissez moi une review pour me dire si c'était bien et si vous voulez avoir la suite!

À la prochaine!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes ( et à tous?)

Je vous offre ce chapitre en ce beau dimanche de pluie ( comme presque tout les dimanches en ce moment grrrrr )

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et j'attends avec impatience vous avis!

Ha oui, merci à crazybells pour sa merveilleuse correction et les délires en or qu'elle m'offre!

 **Réponses aux review anonymes :**

 **Lau :**

 **1-** Merci beaucoup pour tes deux gentilles review! Ça m'a fait très plaisir!

Oui, tu n'es pas la seule à me parler de gossip girl, j'avais déjà entendu parler de cette série mais je n'ai jamais vu d'épisodes, en tout cas contente que ça te plaise!

Angela est un peu space comme tu dis et je t'annonce que mon Edward est un vrai connard mdrrr et que je l'aime comme ça!

C'est vrai que Bella n'a vraiment pas de chance...

Je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis sur Rosalie de si tôt je pense!

Merci beaucoup! Ça fait vraiment plaisir, au début j'avais vraiment peur que ce ne soit pas fluide du tout et pour les fautes ma crazybells adorée fait du super boulot!

 **2-** Hé oui ma Bella n'est pas au bout de ses surprises crois moi! ;-)

Alala ma pauvre Angela, elle non plus n'en à pas encore fini avec Edward! Oui c'est sûr, devant autant de larme Bella, même si elle n'est pas la personne la plus sensible et gentille de la terre, ne peut que réagir... Le fameux Titanic... Enfaîte c'est plus un film déprime, qu'anti-déprime mdrrr Pour le journal de bridget je ne connais pas mais j'irai voir un jour quand je serai dans le besoin mdrrr. Pour ce qui est de rapprocher Bella et Angela tu verras ce que ça donne dans ce chapitre! :-)

Tkt ma Bella fera ramer Edward pendant encore longtemps!

Exactement!

Merci à toi de me laisser daussi gentils mots et j'espère que la suite de plaira!

Bye!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : _**PDV Bella**_

Je vais le tuer!

J'y avais déjà pensé de nombreuses fois depuis que je le connaissais, mais là, c'est sûr, il est mort !

Le stupide sweat-shirt que j'avais emprunté la veille à Cullen avait réussi à créer des centaines de rumeurs ! Ça, lui et ses stupides amis surtout ! Ils ont dû se faire un plaisir de raconter à tout le monde notre soi-disant baise de la veille dans les vestiaires.

J'étais arrivée une nouvelle fois en avance sur le campus quand je vis des centaines de tracts qui jonchaient le sol et la même frénésie que les étudiants arboraient les lundis matins à l'heure de la parution du journal hebdomadaire.

J'en ramassai un, toujours aussi curieuse et, pour la troisième fois depuis le début de l'année, je crus à une blague.

Sur ce petit bout de papier, de couleur rose bonbon, était écrit :

 _« FLASH INFO SPÉCIAL !_

 _Nous avons enfin découvert qui se cache derrière cette belle chevelure. Des proches du roi et de la reine nous ont rapporté que c'était en réalité Isabella Swan, appelée aussi Bella, étudiante en première année en sciences sociales qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de notre Casanova ! Des témoins rapportent que leurs relations est très intense et que monsieur Cullen serait très possessif et protecteur envers elle : « Il lui fait porter son sweat fétiche marqué de son nom et de son numéro afin de montrer à qui elle appartient » a rapporté un de ses plus proches amis. Rosalie Hales affirme que notre très chère Bella le manipule et ne lui laisse aucune liberté. « Elle a gâché notre si belle amitié qui durait depuis des années » rajoute-t-elle en parlant du lien qui l'unissait avec Edward. Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Aidez nous à creuser les mystères de cette relation naissante et votez pour le couple que vous préférez sur notre site internet : Edward/Bella ou bien Edward/Rosalie ? »_

Aucune photo n'était présente cette fois-ci, ce qui voulait dire que la personne qui se prenait pour un journaliste people n'était pas présent à ce moment-là au stade.

Je traversais les couloirs d'un pas rageur, essayant de contenir ma colère alors que je voyais les gens se retourner sur mon passage et entendais les chuchotements que je provoquais.

Je portais son stupide sweat que j'avais prévu de lui rendre le plus rapidement possible afin qu'il ne pense pas qu'il ait une quelconque valeur à mes yeux. Il était bleu. Ils n'auraient pas pu faire plus discret ?! Genre du noir ? Je savais que les lettres à l'arrière étaient blanches et qu'on pouvait voir le nom qui y était marqué de très loin, très, très loin.

Je ne pouvais même pas l'enlever. Il faisait un froid de canard depuis quelques jours et je n'avais aucun autre moyen de me couvrir. Qu'est-ce que m'avait pris de mettre qu'un simple t-shirt en dessous ?

Me rendant dans l'aile du bâtiment où aurait lieu mon prochain cours, j'essayais de repérer les sweat-shirts de l'équipe de foot, identiques au mien. J'espérais que si je repérais son équipe, _il_ serait avec eux et je pourrais enfin lui dire ma façon de penser à l'aide de claques ou d'un bon coup de pied bien placé !

Je ne le comprenais pas… Était-il réellement à la recherche de la moindre petite chose qui ferait sa célébrité, n'hésitant pas à inventer n'importe quelle histoire abracadabrante pour se faire remarquer ?

J'avais trouvé, le week-end précédent, que le fait que Rosalie s'attache autant à Edward était navrant, mais le fait que la seule raison de vivre de ce dernier était de se faire connaître l'était encore plus.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de course à travers les couloirs, sous les regards scrutateurs des étudiants, je trouvai les membres de son équipe juste à côté de ma salle de classe.

Je me rapprochai à pas rageurs d'eux en leur lançant un regard tout aussi significatif.

Arrivée à quelque pas de l'équipe de football, dont Edward était le capitaine, je leur demandai d'une voix agressive :

« Où est-il ?

-Hooo ton Eddy te manque, c'est trop mignon ! Fit le grand brun baraqué qu'Edward avait appelé « Em' » la veille.

-T'es déjà en manque, c'est ça ? Pourtant vu ce qu'il nous a raconté hier, tu devrais être plus que rassasiée ! On peut t'aider si tu le souhaites, ton Eddy n'est pas le seul à pouvoir te satisfaire ! dit un petit brun en me lançant une œillade qu'il voulait sûrement coquine.

-Dites moi où il est, merde ! Ça vous amuse encore à votre âge de raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur une personne ?! Criai-je. »

J'étais hors de moi et je voulais absolument régler cette histoire au plus vite.

«Mademoiselle Swan ! Cria mon professeur de lettres, indigné, qui passait à ce moment-là à côté de nous. Le fait que vous soyez devenue célèbre et que vous sortiez avec un garçon qui ne respecte pas les lois éditées dans cette école ne vous donne aucunement le droit de faire comme lui et de beugler dans les couloirs ni d'arriver en retard à mon cours ! Entrez ! Et vous, jeunes gens, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

J'y crois pas ! Même les profs sont au courant !

Si Rosalie voulait faire de ma vie un enfer, elle devrait demander conseil à Edward ! Pendant toute la matinée, on avait épié mes moindres faits et gestes, analysé le moindre mot sortant de ma bouche et des dizaines d'étudiants étaient venus me voir soit pour m'insulter, soit pour devenir ami avec moi.

Les garçons me faisaient des propositions indécentes, affirmant que je n'allais pas regretter Edward, pensant sûrement que je me donnerais au premier venu. Les filles, elles, m'harcelaient pour savoir comment j'avais fait pour le séduire ou s'étaient ralliées à Rose qui, sans doute, cherchait un moyen de se venger, encore !

À l'heure du déjeuné, je fis en sorte de ranger mes affaires le plus lentement possible afin de ne croiser qu'une minorité de personnes dans les couloirs.

En sortant, j'empruntais les chemins les moins utilisés, priant pour ne croiser aucune âme qui vive. Je comptais sortir des locaux afin d'aller m'acheter quelque chose à manger pour être enfin tranquille.

Marchant dans un couloir désert , je sentis un picotement sur ma nuque, signe que j'étais épiée. Je me retournai pour voir qui était le détenteur de ce regard et je le vis, me regardant pendant quelques secondes. Il fit brusquement volte face, ayant sûrement remarqué mon air courroucé et commença à marcher vers une autre partie du bâtiment.

Voyant enfin l'occasion de lui faire regretter son comportement, je me lançai à sa poursuite en lui criant dessus pour qu'il s'arrête, lui faisait semblant de ne rien entendre et continuait de marcher tranquillement.

Il venait de tourner dans un couloir adjacent, ce qui me mit encore plus en colère.

Prenant ce même couloir, je me figeai, le trouvant nonchalamment adossé au mur, les bras croisés, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

En le voyant comme ça, détendu, zen, avec un air satisfait sur le visage, je vis rouge.

J'avançai vers lui comme une furie, le pris par le bas de son t-shirt, ouvris une porte à quelques mètres de là et nous enfermai à l'intérieur de ce qui me semblait être un placard à balais.

Je tâtonnais pour trouver la lumière et la première chose que je vis, quand elle s'alluma, fut son sourire en coin dévastateur.

« Je te manque déjà ?

-Edward Cullen ! Tu es le pire connard que la terre n'ait jamais porté ! Je sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi horripilant mais je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! hurlai-je en lui frappant toutes les parties du corps auxquelles j'avais accès. Je te jure que je vais te tuer et qu'on ne retrouvera jamais ton cadavre ! Poursuivais-je, continuant le même traitement. Tu n'as que ça à faire de ta misérable vie ? Répandre de fausses rumeurs sur toi et une fille avec laquelle tu ne coucheras jamais !? »

Je continuais mes cris et mes coups pendant de longues minutes sur un Edward tout aussi impassible, semblant de ne rien sentir, ne rien ressentir.

Je m'arrêtais essoufflée quand il me lança, l'air mauvais :

« C'est bon t'as fini ta petite crise ?» il était adossé à la porte et ses yeux étaient devenus noirs.

Ils l'étaient vraiment trop souvent à mon goût.

-Oui, dis-je obstinée, je savais que c'était un comportement de gamine mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-Si tu m'avais laissé parler, au lieu de te déchaîner sur moi, tu aurais su que je n'ai rien fait du tout, créer des rumeurs et faire polémique ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde !

-Dit celui dont la photo apparaît chaque semaine dans le journal lu par toute une université, même par le corps enseignant ! raillai-je.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aime me faire poursuivre partout et que tout le monde sache ce que je fais à longueur de journée ? Avant que tu répondes, la réponse est non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être connu ici, mais je dois faire avec ! Crier sur la moindre personne qui vient te parler et réagir comme tu le fais est la pire chose à faire, ils n'attendent que ça ! Va leur expliquer maintenant pourquoi on est enfermé dans un placard à balais tous les deux, seuls. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, ils voudront croire ce qu'ils voudront croire. Tout ce que tu diras ni changera rien ! »

Je restais soufflée devant sa tirade : je pensais vraiment que tout cela l'amusait, comme ça semblait amuser de reste des élèves.

« Alors c'est pas toi qui as répandu cette histoire ? demandais-je d'une petite voix, honteuse d'avoir déversé toute ma colère sur lui sans aucune justification.

-Non… répondit-il en se massant les tempes. L'équipe nous a croisés devant les vestiaires, ça doit être l'un d'eux qui a vendu la mèche.

-À qui la faute si on nous a vu ensemble hier !? Si tu n'avais pas insinué qu'on avait couché ensemble, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! m'exclamais-je.

-Je te rappelle que sans moi tu serais encore là-bas presque nue et que toute cette histoire est arrivée à cause de Rosalie. Elle a du recevoir un message de la pouffiasse qui écrit notre revue après que les gars aient cafté et ensuite a tout fait pour te faire passer pour la méchante de l'histoire ! répliqua-t-il.

-Vous parlez avec votre «paparazzi» ?! Je pensais que personne ne savait qui c'était !

-On ne sait pas qui c'est, elle nous envoie des messages de temps en temps pour avoir des infos. Je ne lui réponds jamais mais Rose l'utilise souvent pour faire passer ses vengeances. C'est ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui avec toi… Elle savait bien comment allait réagir tout son petit monde, plus personne ne te laissera tranquille maintenant.

-Elle ? demandais-je

-Hum oui, elle. Vu la façon dont elle parle et le nombre de cœurs qu'elle me met à la fin de chacun de ses messages je pense que c'est une fille… Ou il est gay et m'apprécie tout particulièrement ! Je le comprends, je suis irrésistible !»

Je pouffai à la façon dont il l'avait dit. Il avait pris une voix maniérée et avec fait voler derrière son épaule une chevelure imaginaire. On aurait vraiment dit une de ces filles tellement superficielles qu'elles en deviennent ridicules.

Entendant mon rire, il me regarda avec une sorte de tendresse que je n'avais jamais vue dans ses yeux et me fit un sourire en coin qui, à l'inverse de d'habitude, me sembla sincère.

Suite à ça, une gêne s'installa entre nous et je tentai de me reprendre en lançant :

« Donc on fait quoi ?

-Hum on a deux solutions, répondit-il, soit on fait en sorte de ne jamais se recroiser et qu'on nous voit plus jamais ensemble, ce qui fera qu'il n'y aura plus de rumeur au bout d'une semaine ou deux, ou sinon… dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Qu-quoi ? Bégayais-je en me reculant, me retrouvant coincée contre une étagère.

-Une simple rumeur peut devenir réalité, tu ne crois pas ?

-No-non ! Cette fois, ma voix était plus sûre, mais la manière dont il me regardait me rendait toute chose.

-Tu me dois quelque chose Isabella, chuchota-t-il langoureusement.

-Je ne te dois rien du tout!

-Au contraire, il était tout près de moi à présent et me surplombait de toute sa hauteur, ce qui me fit me sentir toute petite face à lui. Je lui arrivais à peine en haut du torse. Je t'ai sauvée des griffes de Rosalie deux fois si je me souviens bien et tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, continua-t-il en désignant son sweat-shirt des yeux. Comment aurais-tu fait sans moi, hier? J'ai entendu dire que l'homme qui lave les vestiaires n'est pas très conciliant, je ne sais pas si il t'aurait laissée partir dans une telle tenue, tellement belle, tellement désirable, tous les hommes te voudraient pour eux, Isabella. »

Sa bouche était presque collée à la mienne, j'étais haletante et je sentais son souffle se poser sur ma peau. Je tentais difficilement de refréner les gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir de ma bouche à tout moment. J'étais coincée entre l'étagère et lui et je sentais très bien la bosse dans son jean plaquée contre moi.

Sa main était sur ma joue, la caressant doucement, tandis que l'autre malaxait ma hanche.

Je fondais sous son contact et le regard qu'il me lançait sous ses cils accentuait cette sensation de ne pouvoir ni bouger ni résister.

«Si tu tiens tant à ce pull, tu peux le reprendre, je comptais te le rendre de toute façon, chuchotais-je en regardant sa bouche si proche de la mienne mais en même temps si lointaine.

-Je te trouve fabuleuse dedans, avoua-t-il. Mais je préfère largement quand tu es moins habillée.

Il enleva le gêneur de mon corps et l'envoya dans un coin de la pièce en se recollant à moi par la suite.

Il plongea dans mon cou à qui il fit subir la même torture que la dernière fois.

N'ayant plus aucune retenue, mon self contrôle ayant disparu au moment où ses hanches s'étaient plaquées contre les miennes, j'entourai son cou de mes mains et fourrageai dans ses incroyables cheveux, poussant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou afin qu'il approfondisse sa torture.

Visiblement content de mes réactions, il entoura ma taille de son bras, ne laissant aucun espace entre nous pendant que son autre main plongea dans mes cheveux penchant ma tête au passage, afin de lui laisser un plus grand accès pour me prodiguer ses baisers.

Sous son traitement, je commençais à gémir fortement ne pouvant me retenir, alors que je passai une de mes jambes sur sa hanche afin de le sentir au bon endroit.

Je me frottais sans vergogne contre lui, ayant perdu toute retenue face à ses assauts répétés.

Edward était toujours niché dans mon cou et s'appliquait à me mordiller et à sucer fortement la peau au creux de ma nuque pendant que ses mains, elles, s'infiltraient sous mon t-shirt, découvrant mon ventre. Il voyagea jusque dans mon décolleté, faisant en sorte de découvrir le plus de peau possible alors qu'il léchait consciencieusement le haut de ma poitrine prenant un de mes seins en main, lui prodiguant des caresses qui me firent ronronner de contentement.

Il s'apprêtait à enlever mon haut quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un gros homme moustachu ne sentant pas la rose, un t-shirt remontant jusqu'à son nombril. Il avait un seau et une serpillière à la main et je vis son visage passer de l'étonnement à la fureur en quelques secondes seulement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Hors de ma vue et que je ne vous y reprenne jamais » cria-il brandissant sa serpillière dégoulinante devant lui, son visage se teinta dangereusement en violet après être d'abord passé par le rouge.

Edward et moi étions restés figés quelques secondes de surprise, puis reprenant nos esprits, nous partîmes en courant le plus loin possible de ce fameux placard à balais.

Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques couloirs plus loin, pour ma part essoufflée alors que lui se sentait complètement bien, son sweat-shirt, qu'il avait du récupérer dans un coin de la pièce, sur son épaule, quand il me reprit par la taille pour me plaquer à nouveau au mur, reprenant là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

«Stop, stop ! criai-je me libérant de son emprise, je dois l'avouer, à contre cœur. On ne doit pas faire ça, murmurais-je.

-Pourquoi ? Gémit-il comme un enfant à qui on refusait un bonbon. Je vois que tu en as envie, ne nous laisse pas insatisfaits alors qu'on pourrait se faire plaisir, continua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, remettant ses mains sur mon corps.

-Arrête, c'est mal… chuchotai-je les larmes me venant aux yeux sous le coup de la frustration alors que je luttais contre moi-même pour arrêter ce massacre.

-On est pareil toi et moi, ne gâche pas ça pas peur de perdre le contrôle, fît-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Qu'importe ce que tu attends de moi, je ne peux te le donner, dis-je d'une petite voix, mes larmes débordant créant des sillons humides sur mes joues.

-Je veux juste que tu te donnes à moi, que tu m'offres ton plaisir et tes cris de jouissances, de plus, cela ne te coûtera rien, rien. J'ai eu envie de toi dès la première fois que je t'ai vue, et j'ai vu dans ton regard que toi aussi.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir tes groupies pour assouvir tes envies, elles demandent toutes que ça. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas en paix ?

-Tu n'es pas une de mes groupies, je l'ai bien compris, rigola-t-il. Je te l'ai dis, tu es différente de toutes les autres, j'aime cette différence chez toi, j'ai envie de te connaître, de connaître ton corps. Je te promets que tu adoreras, continua-t-il arborant un sourire canaille à la fin de sa dernière phrase. »

Je tentai le tout pour le tout, voulant me sortir de cette situation que je n'arriverais certainement plus à gérer si elle continuait.

«Oui je suis différente, c'est normal : j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et je ne compte pas le tromper, même si je suis attirée par toi ! Dis-je avec le plus de conviction possible refoulant mes larmes afin de faire valoir mes propos.

-Je ne te crois pas, s'écria-t-il, tu réagissais beaucoup trop bien pour être en couple, tu m'aurais rejeté beaucoup plus vivement que ça si tu en aimais un autre !

-Tu ne me laisses aucune occasion de m'exprimer, criai-je, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, pensant que tout t'es permis ! J'ai un petit ami génial, je-je l'aime et tu n'arriveras pas à briser mon couple ! »

Mon visage devait être rouge de fureur et mes cheveux décoiffés par le traitement subit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Voyant ma colère, il se calma et dit finalement :

« Très bien, je te crois… ses yeux dans les miens, il rajouta : Je t'aurais un jour, je te le promets. »

Il se rapprocha de moi posant un baiser sur mes lèvres, s'y attardant quelques secondes puis, un clignement d'yeux plus tard, je le regardais partir, tournant à l'angle du couloir, le goût de ses lèvres encore sur les miennes alors que je ressentais un manque s'insinuer au plus profond de moi. Un manque de lui.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement. Je n'avais fait attention à rien ni à personne de toute l'après-midi, ne pensant qu'à lui, ses baisers, ses mains sur moi, les gémissements qu'il arrivait à créer en m'effleurant à peine et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son air hautain et les piques qu'il m'envoyait me manquaient autant alors que je l'avais quitté à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

"Peut-être parce que tu sens que tu l'as perdu" me chuchota mon inconscient.

Je rentais chez moi exténuée, me rappelant des larmes que j'avais versées devant lui, me persuadant qu'elles étaient due à la fatigue et aux rumeurs qui avaient pris beaucoup de mon énergie. Je détestais la façon qu'il avait de rester dans ma tête alors que je le trouvais horripilant et imbu de lui même.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je la trouvai dévastée : mes affaires et celles d'Angela étaient éparpillées dans chaque coins de la pièce et plusieurs de mes livres avaient perdu quelques pages que je pouvais retrouver au sol.

Entendant du bruit dans la salle de bain, je m'approchais de cette dernière dont la porte était entrouverte, pour finalement découvrir Angela en train de s'étaler le peu de maquillage que je possédais sur la figure.

Voyant le désastre qu'elle avait mis dans mes affaires, j'explosai :

« Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel !?»

Remarquant ma présence, Angela se retourna vers moi et j'aperçus les traînées noires que son mascara avait laissé, à cause des larmes qui coulaient sans interruption.

«Je-je-je suis comme toi maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi as tu fait ça à mes affaires, c'est irrécupérable ! m'emportai-je en voyant, au passage, mon fer à boucler plongé dans le lavabo rempli d'eau. T'es complètement folle, continuai-je en le débranchant même si je me doutais que les plombs avaient sauté depuis longtemps.

-C'est-c'est lui ! gémit-elle en me regardant désespérée.

-Lui qui !? Putain parle Angela, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

J'étais sortie de la salle de bain, cherchant dans mes affaires ce que je pouvais garder ou ce qui, au contraire, était trop abîmé et que je devrais jeter. Je vis le fameux top que je lui avais prêté à la fête, déchiré de toutes parts et je me rendis compte que la plupart de mes habits à moi étaient bizarrement intacts. Ceux d'Angela, par contre, étaient complètement foutus mais elle n'avait pas épargné mes livres ni mon maquillage que je savais détruit dans la salle de bain.

Angela qui jusque là était restée dans la pièce adjacente, entra et murmura :

-Maintenant il m'aimera…

-Mais qui putain !? Et pourquoi as tu fais tout ça ?! demandai-je une nouvelle fois, sortant de mes gongs en voyant son air rêveur et pas du tout désolé.

-Edward… je suis comme toi… il m'aime maintenant… chuchota-t-elle doucement semblant complètement ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Angela, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien… la questionnai-je tandis que je commençais à m'inquiéter pour elle. »

Je vis son poing serré tenant un papier rose bonbon. Le même que le flash-info du matin.

-Il-il t'aime, donc si je suis comme toi il m'aimera, donc j'ai fait tout comme toi, donc j'ai cassé toutes mes affaires et j'ai lu des livres compliqués comme toi, donc après il fallait que je m'habille comme toi, que j'ai la même coiffure que toi, que je me maquille comme toi, donc j'ai fait tout comme toi, donc il m'aimera beaucoup, comme toi ! dit-elle avec un débit de voix aussi rapide que d'habitude bien que ses yeux restaient vides de toute vie.

-Angela… commençais-je ne sachant quoi dire face à cette crise de démence. Ed-edward et moi nous nous aimons pas, il ne se passe rien entre nous, rien du tout… dis-je doucement priant pour que cette tragédie cesse au plus vite.

-Si, on me l'a dit ! Cria-t-elle en brandissant la feuille colorée sous mes yeux.

-Elle a tord Angela, répliquais-je commençant à avoir peur d'elle, ce n'est qu'une pauvre journaliste qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Edward, et il ne se passera jamais rien ! Ne cherche pas à me ressembler pour l'avoir, ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas comme moi.

-Je sais qu'elle a raison ! Rugit-elle, sa colère resurgissant, pourquoi aurais tu ces énormes suçons dans le cou si ce n'était pas le cas! Je sais qu'il t'aime, alors il m'aimera si je suis comme toi !

-Angela tu délires…Tu commences à me faire peur également… Si tu veux je peux t'aider à te faire aimer de lui… Mais pour l'instant je vais te laisser te calmer. Seule ! Et je veux que tout soit en ordre quand je rentrerais ! Si tu veux être comme moi : écoute moi !»

Je prenais les choses en main et me rendis compte que ça marchait : Angela venait de passer d'une colère noire à une position totalement soumise pour commencer à faire ce que je lui avais demandé.

Encore sous le choc des derniers événements, je récupérai mon sac et mes clés et sortis dans la rue, commençant à marcher à l'aveugle à travers la ville.

Je savais que j'allais sûrement éviter Edward pendant les prochaines semaines et que j'allais tout faire pour changer de chambre. Angela m'avait fait peur ce soir-là et vivre avec elle serait compliquée si elle gardait ces idées en tête. Toute cette histoire me prouvait qu'Edward était dangereux : Angela était devenue folle à cause de lui et je n'avais pas envie qu'il ait plus d'emprise sur moi qu'il en avait déjà. Edward Cullen n'était peut-être pas l'homme à abattre mais sûrement celui à éviter à tout prix.

Inconsciemment, je m'étais dirigée vers l'endroit où se trouvait le café où je m'étais sentie si bien. Je savais que le sex-shop où j'avais failli être embauchée se trouvait derrière moi mais je n'y fis pas attention, pénétrant dans le commerce embaumant le café à plein nez.

Je saluai la patronne qui me reconnut et qui m'accueillit chaleureusement et m'installa dans un fauteuil rembourré, le plus confortable que je n'avais jamais vu.

Ce fut ce soir-là que je rencontrai Alec.

* * *

Voilààààà, c'est fini!

S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas pour Alec!

Ou sinon si mais laissez moi plein de commentaires dans ce cas mdrrr #gratteuse


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut!_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre d'Unlikely love encore et toujours corrigé par ma belle Crazybells!_

 _J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire personnellement j'en suis très fière!_

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

 **Réponses aux review anonymes: **

**Lau:** Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu es présente à chaque fois :-)

Haha, c'est sûr qu'après coup on peut plus les voir de la même façon! XD

Haha quand même, oublie pas que y'a des gars qui ont les hormones en furie et que Rosalie est tout sauf moche!

Hum oui, mon Angela est complètement chtarbé, et je l'adore comme ça! XD

Haha, Alec, Alec... Hum surprise... Tu verras bien juste en dessous!

Merci vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup, t'es review me font à chaque fois énormément plaisir!

* * *

Chapitre 5: _**PDV Bella**_

Le lundi matin arriva beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. La fin de la semaine était passée sans que je ne m'en rende compte et je me retrouvais dans ma salle d'anglais, exténuée par toutes les épreuves auxquelles j'avais du faire face après cette désastreuse soirée : celle où Angela avait pété un plomb et surtout celle où j'avais touché Edward pour la dernière fois.

C'était surtout ce dernier point qui faisait que je me retrouvais dans cet état : c'est à dire avec des cernes d'au moins dix centimètres sous les yeux et avec la fâcheuse tendance à bâiller toutes les trente secondes alors qu'il était à peine dix heures.

Depuis notre rencontre dans ce couloir suivie de notre séance de pelotage des plus torrides, il ne se passait plus une nuit sans que je ne rêve de _lui,_ me prenant pendant des heures, me faisant jouir de multiples fois alors que je le suppliais de continuer le traitement, au combien agréable, qu'il réservait à mon corps.

Ces horribles, et en même temps délicieux, rêves me réveillaient au beau milieu de la nuit, pantelante, en sueur et surtout avec une délicieuse chaleur au creux des reins qui devenait si insupportable au fil des jours que je devais maintenant m'en occuper seule, sur mon petit lit d'étudiante, en pensant à un homme dont je me refusais de prononcer le prénom quand j'arrivais au summum de mon plaisir.

Je m'étais persuadée de ne plus jamais succomber au Casanova qui peuplait mes rêves mais mon inconscient me rappelait chaque jour ce que je manquais, ce qui faisait que je le détestais encore plus.

C'était cette haine qui me permettait de résister quand je le croisais sur le campus.

Cullen m'avait prise en chasse. Alors qu'au début de l'année je ne l'avais jamais croisé dans les couloirs où se situaient les salles dans lesquelles les cours de sciences sociales étaient donnés, depuis ce fameux jour je l'y avais vu une bonne dizaine de fois. Parfois accompagné de son équipe de football où d'une de ses nombreuses groupies, d'autres fois, seul, me regardant passer avec son éternel sourire en coin scotché sur son visage, voulant sûrement me provoquer.

J'aimerais bien voir sa réaction si je lui disais que maintenant, moi aussi, j'avais tout un groupe de fans qui me suivait partout, et qu'il en faisait parti !

Car oui Cullen n'était pas le seul à me suivre à travers les couloirs, un bon nombre de filles ayant également remarqué son manège avaient décidé de me suivre à la trace, reproduisant à la lettre chacun des gestes que je faisais, me rappelant douloureusement le comportement inquiétant qu'Angela avait eu quelques jours plus tôt.

Une fois, une de ces filles était venue se présenter à moi :

« Salut ! Moi, c'est Jessica ! Alors raconte moi tout : que se passe-t-il avec Cullen pour que tu l'évites comme ça ? Vous voulez garder votre relation secrète comme dans les films, c'est ça !?

-Heeeuu… » hésitais-je, surprise par sa venue en plein cours alors que le prof déblatérait sur les différents comportements parfois étranges que l'on a en société.

« Très bien ! Je comprends que tu ne puisses rien dire à personne mais voilà ton planning ! Continua-t-elle face à mon silence obstiné en me tendant une liasse de feuilles où je pouvais voir divers schémas reliés par des flèches avec les heures qui devaient correspondre.

-Un planning ? Je suis devenue la reine d'Angleterre pendant la nuit ou quoi ?

-Non mais tu es la future reine de notre école ! Dit-elle en sautillant sur sa chaise.

-QUOI ?! Criai-je à travers toute la salle, les étudiants me regardant surpris.

-Mademoiselle Swan, dit mon professeur d'un ton condescendant, vous devez bien savoir qu'il est politiquement incorrect de sortir de chez soi sans s'être douché au préalable, n'est ce pas ?

-Pas sûr. » chuchota une fille faisant croire qu'elle voulait être discrète.

Depuis le début de mes aventures, j'avais déjà eu plusieurs commentaires comme celui-ci venant le plus souvent de filles qui soutenaient Rose ou qui étaient jalouses de ma soi-disant relation avec Cullen.

Je la fusillai du regard, ne voulant pas me faire plus remarquer devant autant de personnes et répondis à mon professeur en lui léchant le cul comme il faut avant de me retourner vers Jessica.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de planning ? Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix !? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de reine !? Je veux pas être reine moi !»

Cette phrase était vraiment trop bizarre… Le retour du mauvais film pour ado dans les salles très bientôt…

« Je plains cette cruche d'Angela : elle est folle mais elle a eu du courage pour t'apprendre des choses aussi normales ! Vraiment, tu viens de quelle planète ?!

-D'une planète où les gens sont normaux, peut-être ? » Répliquai-je, mauvaise, attendant qu'elle m'explique ce qui se passait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais continua :

« Logiquement, dans une monarchie, quand le roi a trouvé sa femme cette dernière devient reine ! C'est ce qui se passe actuellement ici ! Tu es avec Edward donc Rosalie qui s'était imposée ne devient plus rien ! Tu es la nouvelle reine ! Et tu as déjà constitué ta cour à ce que je vois !»

Je devais faire une tête vraiment bizarre puisque qu'elle continua sur un ton de plus en plus condescendant.

« Toutes les filles qui te suivent ! Elles font partie de ta cour ! Et moi je serais ta conseillère officielle qui t'informera de tes tâches, de tes obligations ainsi que des personnes à qui tu peux parler ou non ! Je transmettrais des infos à notre journaliste anonyme afin qu'elle n'écrive pas trop de bêtises et j'organiserais les rendez-vous publiques que vous aurez Edward et toi !

-Des rendez-vous publiques ? »

J'étais de plus en plus hallucinée et je ne savais quoi faire des tonnes informations que je recevais sur ma future nouvelle vie.

Attend j'en voulais pas moi de cette vie !

« Oui ! Il faut qu'on vous voit ensemble ! Comme sont parties les choses en ce moment il fa-

-Stoooop ! La coupais-je. Ça va pas être possible ! J'te le dis mais tout ton truc va pas marcher ! Cette vie n'est pas faite pour moi et j'en veux pas ! Va voir Rosalie, dis lui que c'est elle la reine et qu'elle peut même prendre Edward avec elle, je le lui laisse de bon cœur, crois moi !

-C'est trop tard ! Les étudiants ne veulent plus d'elle, c'est prouvé ! Sur le dernier sondage où l'on demandait quel couple et laquelle de vous deux on voulait voir en reine, tu as obtenu un score de 78 %, soit 2486 personnes qui ont voté pour toi contre seulement 22 % pour Rosalie ! C'est toi que le peuple préfère, plus personne ne veut que Rose continue sa dictature !

-Ça va pas être possible ! Toi prends ma place, je suis sûre que tu en rêves ! Je te l'offre gratos, t'as rien à me donner et la seule condition que je te donne c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Voilà, c'est bon, l'affaire est réglée ! » Déblatérais-je en me levant même si le cours était loin d'être fini. Faut remplacer ou pas ? C'est pas mieux : «La seule condition que je t'impose c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille ! » ?

Je sortis de la classe, ne faisant pas attention au prof qui s'insurgeait d'être dérangé pendant son cours, et c'est qu'au bout de quelques mètres que je me rendis compte que Jessica m'avait suivie.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là encore ?! Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille ! m'écriais-je.

-Je te l'ai dit, maintenant je vais te suivre partout et tu ne pourras pas me faire partir ! Rose a essayé mais a abandonné, et je pense que tu sais qu'elle est têtue comme une mule ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention, elle t'a prise en grippe !

-Nooon, j'en avais pas la moindre idée ! Fis-je semblant d'être étonnée. Je pensais que les insultes et les coups bas c'était purement affectif et que bientôt on ferait un plan à trois avec Edward, puisqu'on partage tout !

-Je tentais juste de te prévenir, c'est tout… Pas besoin de prendre la mouche juste pour ça… » murmura-t-elle avec une voix dans laquelle je pouvais déceler de l'agacement avec une pointe de tristesse, comme si ce que je venais de lui dire l'avait touché.

Tant mieux me dis-je, bientôt elle ne voudra même plus me voir en photo ! Ce caractère de merde va bien me servir pour une fois !

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Ça faisait maintenant plus de quatre jours que Jessica me suivait où que j'aille, que ce soit jusqu'à ma chambre ou à la bibliothèque, pendant mes gardes le soir.

Elle et Angela se ressemblaient beaucoup sur ce point, elles avaient la manie de me suivre où que j'aille mais Jessica était plus posée et restait silencieuse la plupart du temps. Elle arborait un air strict et n'intervenait jamais sans que je le lui demande. Une parfaite petite secrétaire qui ferait le plaisir de tout grand chef d'entreprise. Pour moi, sa carrière était déjà toute tracée !

On était vendredi et je mourais d'impatience de le voir. L'attachement que j'avais eu pour lui en si peu de temps me surprenait. Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami et me voilà en seulement une semaine en train de taper du pied dans ma salle de classe à attendre que la sonnerie retentisse car j'avais envie de le voir. Moi envie de voir quelqu'un ! Vous vous rendez compte !

Je fus la première à me lever quand la fin des cours sonna et je m'élançais dans les couloirs à sa recherche.

J'arrivai devant le bâtiment principal ouvert sur la rue et je l'aperçus, m'attendant, assis sur le rebord de l'immense fontaine en face de l'entrée.

Quand il me vit, il se leva et m'offrit un petit sourire timide très craquant.

N'y tenant plus, je me jetai dans ses bras, le serrant contre moi, lui me rattrapa maladroitement ce qui me fit rire, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis longtemps.

« He-hey… » dit-il en bégayant.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas habitué aux démonstrations physiques et qu'il se sentait intimidé par les étudiants qui nous scrutaient sans doute de tous les cotés mais je n'en avais que faire, j'avais attendu ce moment toute la semaine.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir » lui dis-je en me détachant doucement de lui.

Je vis ses joues rougir sous mon commentaire ce qui le rendait particulièrement mignon. Alec était un jeune homme qui avait su, je ne sais comment, retenir mon attention. Il n'était pas très grand en taille, me dépassant de quelques centimètres à peine. Il avait les cheveux courts, châtains et son visage été doté de simples yeux marrons où l'on pouvait déceler sa timidité.

Il n'était pas particulièrement musclé et son physique, bien que loin d'être repoussant, ne m'attirait pas particulièrement. Tout le contraire de _lui_ en fait …

Je savais au fond de moi que c'était toutes ces raisons qui m'avaient poussée à aller lui parler, ce fameux soir. J'étais dévastée, ne sachant plus quoi faire et il avait été là devant moi. Je me suis plainte pendant ce que je pense être des heures, ne le laissant même pas en placer une et je voyais bien qu'il n'osait pas partir et finalement il avait supporté jusque tard dans la nuit mes lamentations.

J'étais partie, ne faisant plus attention à lui, ayant eu au bon moment une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, ne pensant sûrement pas qu'une fois dans la rue il me rattraperait et me proposerait de me raccompagner chez moi.

J'avais finalement accepté, continuant de parler tout le long du chemin alors que lui ne disait rien. J'avais à peine entendu sa voix de toute la soirée et cela ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure.

Une fois en bas de chez moi, je m'étais excusée de pas pouvoir le laisser monter, lui expliquant que c'était une vieille couguar frustrée qui surveillait les allées et venues et qu'elle refusait tout bonnement de laisser monter quelqu'un d'étrangé dans son bâtiment. J'allais devoir faire très attention en rentrant puisque j'avais dépassé depuis longtemps son couvre feu imposé.

C'est là qu'il m'avait proposé de venir chez lui, que j'allais y être plus en sécurité qu'avec Angela et qu'il m'avait promis de me ramener chez moi le lendemain matin.

J'avais accepté, j'avais voulu rester dans cette atmosphère sécurisante où j'avais réussi à oublier tous mes problèmes et nous nous étions rendus finalement chez lui, à quelques rues de là.

Il était lui aussi en chambre étudiante mais son colocataire passait le plus clair de son temps chez sa copine et donc avait un lit de libre.

Il m'avait permis d'utiliser la salle de bain afin que je me douche et m'avait donné un t-shirt à lui afin que je puisse dormir avec quelque chose de propre sur le dos.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je m'étais approchée doucement de lui et l'avais embrassé doucement sur les lèvres avant de lui chuchoter un "merci" alors que lui restait pétrifié, ses joues se colorant doucement.

Je m'étais couchée dans le lit vaquant dont il avait changé les draps au préalable et lui avais tourné le dos. Je l'avais entendu entrer dans la salle de bain et l'eau avait commencé à couler doucement alors que je sombrais dans les limbes du sommeil, pensant à une autre bouche que celle que j'avais embrassé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je m'étais réveillée le lendemain, une bonne odeur de viennoiserie me chatouillant le nez alors que j'avais trouvé Alec assit sur son lit en train de relire ce que j'avais pensé être ses cours.

J'avais mangé silencieusement en l'observant doucement du coin de l'œil alors que je le voyais rougir de temps en temps.

C'est seulement une heure plus tard que j'étais sortie dans son appartement après avoir revêtu mes habits de la veille et avoir fait promettre à Alec de venir me chercher vendredi soir devant Northwestern.

Nous voilà maintenant, là, au milieu de vautours scrutant nos moindres faits et gestes alors que nous savourions nos retrouvailles.

Je ne savais que dire de notre nouvelle amitié, je l'avais embrassé mais ça ne comptait pas pour moi, je l'avais fait sur un coup de tête mais je ne le regrettais pas, enfin presque pas… Je n'étais pas attirée par lui et je savais qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre nous deux mais je me rendais maintenant compte qu'Alec ne pensait peut-être pas comme moi… Je le connaissais que très peu, étant la seule à avoir parlé de ma vie dans ce café et je savais seulement qu'il était assez renfermé et que j'avais eu de la chance de le croiser ce soir-là.

Ayant mare d'être épiée de la sorte, je lui proposai :

« Ça te dit qu'on retourne au café ?

\- Si tu veux… » répondit-il doucement.

Alec était tout en douceur et faisait toujours attention à ne déranger personne. Tout le contraire de moi… Et de _lui_.

On se dirigeait doucement vers la rue adjacence à l'université quand j'entendis des pas rapides, indiquant que quelqu'un courait après nous.

« Bella ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais !? Tu es censée avoir ton premier entraînement de cheerleaders là ! » Cria Jessica hors d'elle.

Elle se faisait discrète la plupart du temps mais lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas elle ne se faisait pas prier pour le faire savoir.

« Je suis avec un ami, tu vois pas ? De toute façon, je n'ai toujours pas accepté de devenir reine donc ce fichu planning ne sert à rien ! Et tu rêves si tu crois que je vais devenir cheerleader !

-Bella fait un effort ! Pour l'instant, je fais un travail monstre et tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est fatiguant, alors s'il te plaît, faisons un deal : je te laisse tranquille la plupart du temps, je te laisse voir qui tu veux mais s'il te plaît, commence à parler avec tout le monde et coopère avec Edward ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que vous auriez du participer à une interview pour le journal de l'université et confirmer votre présence au lavage de voitures annuel qui aura lieux le week-end prochain pour avoir de l'argent afin d'organiser la fête d'Halloween !

-Hein ?

-C'est bien ça le problème, tu n'es au courant de rien ! Tu lis le journal des fois ?

-Hum… Non ? Enfin juste la partie où j'apparais malgré moi…

-Bien, à partir de maintenant tu liras ce putain de journal et tu iras à cet événement laver des putains de voitures, tu as bien compris ? Moi de mon côté je m'arrange pour que tu n'ailles pas ce soir à l'entraînement de Rose ! » Conclue-t-elle suivi d'un : « C'est pas comme ça qu'elle va plus t'apprécier… » en chuchotant pensant sûrement que je ne l'entendrais pas.

Elle tourna les talons et partit tout aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Alec et moi étions restés quelques secondes immobiles, encore étonnés de la façon dont Jessica s'était à la fois emportée et montrée compréhensive, quand je vis qu'une fois encore tout le monde nous regardait et qu' _il_ en faisait partit.

Il était quelques mètres derrière Alec et nous regardait intensément, tentant sûrement de savoir ce qu'on était l'un pour l'autre.

Je me collais à lui, profitant de sa chaleur et posais une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, y restant un peu plus longtemps cette fois, tout en l'enlaçant.

Quand je rompis le baiser, je remarquais que tous les deux étaient rouges. L'un de gène et l'autre de fureur, les poings serrés, me regardant avec les sourcils froncés et un air assassin peint sur le visage.

Je souris doucement à Alec, l'embrassant brièvement sur la joue tandis que j'enlaçais mes doigts aux siens et nous dirigeais vers ce qui était devenu notre café.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

La veille, je n'étais pas restée chez Alec, bien qu'il me l'ait proposé une nouvelle fois. J'étais retournée dans ma chambre où j'avais à peine aperçu Angela durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée et avais programmé mon réveil tôt afin que je puisse aller voir la vieille femme acariâtre de l'accueil afin qu'elle me change de chambre.

J'avais essayé chaque jour de la semaine passée mais elle se faisait une joie de se dire occupée quand je lui demandais quelque chose.

C'est à neuf heures pétante, habillée, maquillée et avec le ventre bien rempli que je sortis du café où j'étais alors avec Alec pour aller la voir.

Je lui avais dit que je le retrouverais le midi dans un petit resto proche de mon université afin qu'il ne vienne pas avec moi puisque je savais que cette vieille dinde n'aimerait pas voir un inconnu à l'intérieur de ses locaux.

Je la trouvais derrière son bureau, avec le même magasine que j'avais aperçu la première fois que j'étais venue ici et ne pus m'empêcher de faire une gaffe :

-Ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois vous savez ? Ces hommes ne vont pas miraculeusement sortir de ces pages pour vous prendre sauvagement… »

Merde j'y étais aller un peu fort là…

C'est pas de ma faute, quand j'aime pas quelqu'un je deviens vulgaire !

 _Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'Edward est vulgaire avec toi quand il te prend dans tes rêves, c'est ça ?_ Entendis-je une petite voix cynique dans ma tête.

« Chut toi ! C'est pas parce que tu es ma conscience que tu dois me faire prendre conscience de tout ! » Répliquai-je… À voix haute !

Je virai au rouge tomate alors que la bonne femme qui allait m'insulter me regardait maintenant en se demandant sûrement si je n'étais pas folle.

« Hum pardon… dis-je mal-à-l'aise. Je pris ma voix la plus sûre et je continuais : Je voudrais savoir si ce serait possible de changer de chambre ?

-Pas de changement de chambre en cour d'année, circulez ! dit-elle sans me regarder.

-Non mais vous ne comprenez pas… Gertrude… Commençais-je en déchiffrant son nom sur la pancarte posée sur son bureau -je comprenais pourquoi elle en voulait autant au monde avec un nom pareil…- ma colocataire a eu un comportement très bizarre un soir et je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur mes études avec un tel phénomène dormant dans le lit à côté du mien ! »

Je jouais le rôle de l'étudiante modèle voulant à tout prix réussir ses études, me disant que c'est ce que tout adulte raisonnable voudrait.

Mais j'aurais du m'en douter, ce n'était pas une adulte raisonnable…

« Pas-de-changement-de-chambre-en-cour-d'année ! Martela-t-elle en cognant son poing à chaque mot contre la table.

-Mais-

-Pas de discutions, du vent ! » Finit-elle, remettant son magasine devant ses yeux en bavant devant des mecs presque à poil.

Je montais les escaliers furieusement, claquant le talon de mes bottes contre les marches de l'escalier, espérant la faire enrager de voir son sanctuaire profané.

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre le plus fort possible pensant prendre une bonne douche avant de retrouver Alec pour notre déjeuner.

Je tombai face à face avec Angela enroulée dans une serviette de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle me tomba dans les bras et se mit à sangloter.

Je restais stoïque, ne sachant que faire et surtout craignant une autre crise de sa part.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détacha de moi doucement et sécha ses larmes.

« Je-je suis désolée, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris la dernière fois, je-je savais plus ce que je faisais et j'étais triste de voir Edward qui finalement était heureux avec toi…

-Angela…

-Oui oui je sais j'ai compris maintenant, tu n'es pas avec lui, je t'ai vue avec un garçon hier…

-Alec n'est pas mon petit ami, enfin…

-Non c'est bon t'es pas obligée de te justifier, je te promets maintenant que je vais plus réagir comme ça ! C'est pour ça que tu vas m'aider à être avec Edward ! » s'écria-t-elle finalement.

Moi qui pensais qu'elle était devenue normale et que j'aurais le droit d'avoir une Angela calme qui s'excuse tout le temps et bien c'était raté !

Elle était toujours la même et je me persuadais que son comportement passé n'allait pas se reproduire et que j'allais entretenir de bonne relation avec elle puisque je devais toujours partager ma chambre.

Dépitée par son attachement à Edward, je dis finalement :

« Bien sûr Angela, mais tu sais Edward n'est pas… comment dire ? Un prince charmant ? Il en a peut-être la beauté et l'argent mais c'est le côté charmant qui manque avec lui… Je te le décrirais plus comme le fils du diable en personne qu'autre chose ! Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il fait à toutes les autres filles ! Le plus sûr est de rester loin de lui. »

Je tentais de me convaincre autant que je tentais de convaincre Angela mais je pense qu'on était restée toutes les deux au même niveau…

« Mouais, dit-elle à la fin de ma tirade, ne semblant pas plus convaincue que cela.

-Bien… Hum je dois aller manger avec Alec, celui avec qui tu m'as vue hier.

\- Oui, oui c'est bon ! Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Passe une bonne journée avec ton _ami_ … » elle me regarda avec l'air complice d'une fille ayant compris que son amie craquait sur un mec.

Je lui souriais, je l'avoue, assez hypocritement et me rendis dans la salle de bain afin de me détendre un peu sous la douche.

J'en avais pris une à peine quelques heures plus tôt mais j'avais besoin de rester seule quelques temps.

Je me déshabillais et restais sous l'eau chaude longtemps. Je me rendis compte une nouvelle fois que rien allait comme il le fallait. Mon but était de suivre mes études assidûment et ensuite de m'occuper de ma vie sociale. Or ces derniers temps, j'avais passé beaucoup plus de temps à me disputer avec Edward, Rosalie, Angela et Jessica et à me plaindre à Alec que de travailler.

Je ne regrettais en rien ma rencontre et mon attachement naissant envers Alec, il était la bouffée d'air frai dans le chaos qu'était ma vie actuellement. Mais je me sentais sale après l'avoir embrassé plusieurs fois pour prouver à Edward qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Ces deux fois, quand mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes, je pensais à la façon toute particulière qu'avait Edward de me serrer fortement, presque trop fortement contre lui, alors qu'Alec me laissait mener la danse. Il n'avait jamais fait aucun geste envers moi, me faisant croire qu'il voulait cela mais ne m'avait pas non plus repoussée. Edward, lui, aurait tout fait pour continuer, approfondir ces baisers bien trop chastes à son goût et se serait sûrement débarrassé de son t-shirt afin que sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne.

Alec était doux quand Edward était passionné, Alec était timide quand Edward faisait tout pour se faire remarquer, Alec me laissait contrôler quand Edward contrôlait, Alec me laisser parler quand Edward me coupait la parole en m'embrassant, Alec me raccompagnait en bas de chez moi quand Edward serait monté pour finir ce que nous avions commencé à la minute où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Un que je pouvais aimer l'autre que je m'interdisais d'aimer.

Deux opposés.

C'est seulement quand l'eau devint froide que je sortis de la douche et me rendis à mon rendez-vous avec Alec.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Après ma pause nostalgique du week-end, j'étais retournée en cours ce matin-là et je m'étais forcée à lire le journal entièrement sous l'ordre de Jessica et n'avais trouvé rien d'intéressant !

Ben oui on parlait pas de moi cette fois…

J'étais en train de flâner dans les couloirs, profitant du fait que plus personne ne m'approchait comme avant, Jessica ayant bien fait son travail.

C'est pourquoi, quand je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper fermement le bras et me tirer sèchement jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe vide, je ne réagis pas.

Je me retrouvais face au bureau du prof, la porte et mon agresseur dans mon dos.

Quand je me retournais pour insulter la personne qui m'avait fait ça, je me retrouvai devant un Edward en train d'enlever son t-shirt.

Une fois son sweat et son haut à terre, je pus observer jusqu'à l'overdose son torse ultra musclé. Ses pectoraux que j'avais sentis à travers son t-shirt, les rares fois où j'avais pu le toucher, étaient gonflés à souhait, résultat de nombreuses heures de sport.

Mes yeux descendaient petit à petit le long de son corps et je me retrouvai face aux plus beaux abdos que je n'avais jamais vus. Il étaient parfaitement dessinés et la seule envie que j'avais était de les lécher et les mordiller jusqu'à y laisser de belles traces, montrant à tous qu'ils étaient à moi.

Ses abdos feraient fantasmer la plus croyante des bonnes sœurs et je sentais que mes nuits en seraient composées pendant longtemps.

Ce saint Graal était accompagné d'un magnifique V qui rejoignait une partie toute particulière de son anatomie et qui me donnait envie de la découvrir à tout prix.

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que j'étais bouche bée devant ce corps d'Apollon, ma petite culotte ravagée.

Je voyais ses abdos se rapprocher de moi et je ne demandais que ça. J'en oubliais presque qui en était le propriétaire et je vendrais père et mère pour pouvoir les vénérer comme il se doit jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Edward était maintenant presque collé à moi et il me souleva le menton doucement. Son regard, lui, était tout sauf doux.

Il rapprocha mon visage du sien et me dit durement :

« Ton copain peut-il te donner ça, lui ? »

Je ne réfléchis même pas et répondis :

« Non.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais »

Après ça, il m'embrassa férocement, faisant pénétrer sa langue de force dans ma bouche.

* * *

 _Oui je sais je suis sadique! Mouahahaha!_

 _Peut-être que si vous me laissez plein de review la suite arrivera plus vite? Qui sais..._


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde! Vous allez bien? En tout cas moi je pète la forme!

Un nouveau chapitre que j'aurais bien voulu poster en avance mais finalement... Non XD

Je vous remercie pour toutes les review que vous laissez, elles me vont droit au cœur!

Je remercie tout particulièrement ma crazybells d'amour qui a encore une fois corrigé ce chapitre qui, mon dieu, était pas facile à corriger et l'a remercie également de m'encourager chaque jours et de m'offrir les énormes délires qu'on se tape ensemble!

Allez voir sa fic _800 calories_ que je kiffe tout particulièrement et qui est littéralement une tuerie!

Je vous laisse avec la suite qui est... Plutôt chaude ^^

 **Réponses aux review anonymes:**

 **Lau:** Merci pour tes nombreuses review, vraiment! *-*

Haha c'est ça, ça va pas être facile tout les jours mais avec Jessica, dont tu as bien cerné la personnalité, ça va le faire ;-)

Cherche pas, y'a des idées qui sortent de nul part, crois moi! XD

Mouahaha Alec est bien dans la m*rde tu peux le dire! XD Je pense que l'auteure aime bien embêter Eddy et Belly, ça ouais!

Oui Angela est Angela... On ne la rattrapera plus...

Haha Rose trafique dans son coin... Et essuie les traces de mascara qui ont coulé de ses beaux yeux la pauvre! XD

Haaaa la scène finale... T'auras la suite dans à peine quelque seconde ^^

Merci à toi pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

 **Andee23:** Merci pour tout ces beaux compliments, ils me font très plaisir!

Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, pour info j'essaie de tenir un rythme d'un chapitre toute les deux semaines et pour l'instant j'y arrive! ;-)

Haha mon Alec est trop choupi quand même, mais c'est sûr qu'avec Bella... Ça passe pas quoi!

Ta faim va être assouvie dans quelques secondes eeeet... Peut-être iront-ils jusqu'au bout... Peut-être...

Encore merci pour ton commentaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

 **Jessica2802:** Hey, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise au point de venir faire un tour sur ma page une semaine plus tôt, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir! *-*

On est d'accord, Edward c'est le boss, c'est le king, c'est tout ce que tu veux, en gros c'est le meilleur! ^^

C'est bon, ce chapitre est posté, je te laisse le découvrir! ;-)

Merci pour ton petit commentaire!

À bientôt!

 **Mini:** La suite est là, bonne lecture!

Merci à toi pour ta review! ;-)

* * *

Je m'accrochai à lui désespérément, passant mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il me hissait sur le bureau dans mon dos afin que nous soyons à la même hauteur.

Sa bouche ravageait la mienne et ses mains, qui ne restaient pas en reste, m'avaient déjà débarrassée de la veste que je portais et s'attaquaient présentement à mon t-shirt qui atterrit finalement par terre, derrière lui.

« Edward ! » M'exclamais-je à bout de souffle lorsqu'il lâcha ma bouche, haletant.

Il me coupa la parole, reprenant mes lèvres. Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage alors que son corps se frayait un passage entre mes jambes qu'il avait ouvertes quelques secondes plutôt.

Son corps était complètement collé au mien, sa peau touchant la mienne de toute part et son regard, au combien sensuel, était rivé dans le mien alors qu'il s'attelait à mordre et sucer mes lèvres, me faisant presque mal.

Une de ses mains quitta mon visage, bataillant pendant quelques secondes pour enlever mon soutien gorge, laissant ma poitrine nue être attaquée par ses merveilleux doigts.

Je ravageais ses cheveux, les tirant de plus en plus fort, suivant l'intensité de ses touchés sur mon corps et le conduisis dans mon cou, qu'il s'appliqua à mordre et lécher, laissant des traces qui resteraient pendant plusieurs jours. Je voyais qu'il était très satisfait de me marquer mais, prise dans le plaisir croissant que je ressentais, alors que ses mains commençaient à caresser mes cuisses de plus en plus langoureusement, remontant toujours plus vers mon centre surchauffé, je le laissais faire.

Sa tête était maintenant nichée entre mes seins, après avoir laissé une traînée de baisers humides sur ma clavicule. Il prit un de mes tétons en bouche, l'aspirant durement, s'appliquant à le téter alors que je laissais de longs et profonds gémissements m'échapper.

Je pressais sa tête sur ma poitrine, ne voulant pas qu'il s'arrête et il le comprit puisqu'il redoubla d'acharnement, me mordant de temps en temps. Mon intimité fut rapprochée de la bosse proéminente de son pantalon qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée tandis que ses mains s'attelaient à enlever mon jean tout en essayant de rester le plus possible sur mes fesses qu'il malaxait.

Je tentais de faire de même, ma respiration était de plus en plus hachée, de petits couinements involontaires sortaient de ma bouche. Je dus lâcher sa tête afin de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture pour découvrir ce qui nous amènerait tous les deux à la jouissance, mais fut très vite déconcentrée par ses merveilleux abdos.

Je caressais sa merveilleuse musculature avec délectation quand il réussit finalement à enlever mon jean, entraînant ma culotte dans un même mouvement.

Il se détacha de moi afin de faire de même avec le sien et je pus enfin le contempler dans sa glorieuse nudité, sa virilité majestueusement érigée.

Il se recolla à moi, reprenant ma bouche plus durement encore, ses mains écartant mes cuisses afin de connecter totalement nos corps l'un à l'autre sans plus de préliminaire.

Il s'apprêtait à me pénétrer de toute sa longueur, son regard flamboyant me dominant complètement, lorsqu'il cria :

« Mademoiselle Swan ! »

D'une voix très aiguë !

« Ed-edward ? Couinais-je

-Mademoiselle Swan ! Veuillez bien vous réveiller, mon cours n'est pas fait pour dormir que je sache ! »

Je me retrouvai tout d'un coup devant ma prof d'économie qui me regardait durement pendant que des garces, quelques rangs plus bas, pouffaient.

Je m'étais une fois de plus endormie en plein cours et avais malheureusement fais un rêve très équivoque retraçant ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi le lundi précédent.

Enfin presque passé…

Ou même pas du tout…

Après m'avoir assise sur ce fameux bureau et m'avoir enlevé mon haut, alors que je le suppliais par mes gestes de me prendre sur place, il s'était éloigné de moi, m'avait fait un clin d'œil et était sorti comme si de rien était, de la manière la plus nonchalante qu'il soit.

J'étais donc restée pendant quelques minutes à me calmer, les jambes flageolantes, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure alors que mon corps attendait encore d'être soulagé.

On était alors vendredi et ça faisait maintenant presque une semaine que je ne l'avais plus recroisé dans les couloirs et que, bizarrement, plus personne ne m'interpellait ou essayait de me parler à tout va, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis ma fameuse non-nomination en tant que reine.

Le lendemain avait lieu la fameuse après-midi lavage de voitures dans les quartiers les plus huppés de Chicago afin de financer l'énorme fête qui avait lieu chaque année, à Halloween. Cette fête était connue de tout l'État et mon école mettait les petits plats dans les grands afin de recevoir les dons généreux des parents des étudiants ainsi que ceux des parrains de l'Université qui faisaient tous partis de la haute société des États-Unis.

Jessica m'avait briefée pendant des heures sur ce que je devais faire ou non et je savais qu'elle reviendrait à la charge ce soir-là, durant le dîner qu'elle m'avait imposé.

C'était elle qui faisait tout le boulot de "reine" qui m'était normalement attribué, mais je devais quand même me rendre à tous les événements possibles et inimaginables qu'organisaient les élèves de l'école. Ce système 50/50 m'arrangeait bien, ne voulant pas respecter toutes ses obligations dont j'étais normalement obligée de m'occuper.

Je devais initialement revoir Alec, que je n'avais pas revu depuis le week-end passé, mais cette maniaque qui me servait de secrétaire et accessoirement d'amie n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et avait annulé tous mes plans.

J'avais beau me révolter comme je le pouvais, Jessica avait le don de me faire céder. Elle utilisait tous mes points faibles et me menaçait même de lâcher sur moi toutes les groupies d'Edward si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle me disait.

La cloche sonna et je pus enfin sortir en quatrième vitesse de la salle où bon nombre de garçons me lançaient des regards lubriques et où certaines filles, jalouses de l'attention que je possédais, reproduisaient les gémissements que j'avais dû malencontreusement pousser, déclenchant les rires et les railleries de tout le monde.

Depuis ma conversation avec Edward dans le placard à balai - _qui avait été_ _suivie d'une extrêmement sensuelle séance de pelotage_ me rappela ma libido- j'évitais toute joute verbale directe sur les nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient sur moi et essayais, au contraire, de la jouer comme une reine le ferait : la tête haute, snobant chaque personne passant sous ses royales escarpins !

Étant déjà froide vue de l'extérieur, je devais maintenant transformer en glace n'importe quelle personne me regardant dans les yeux.

Les seuls individus avec qui je parlais au sein de l'école étaient Jessica, qui restait non-stop avec moi et avec qui j'avais pu sympathiser malgré les obligations dont elle m'affublait, et Angela à qui je reparlais vaguement, tout en tentant de l'éviter au maximum.

Alec, lui, étudiait dans une école d'art assez réputée pas très loin de Northwestern et le dessin était sa passion. Il ne m'avait encore jamais montré une de ses œuvres, sûrement par timidité, mais je sentais qu'il s'ouvrait de plus en plus à moi, ce qui me ravissait.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

J'entrais dans le restaurant où Jessica m'avait donné rendez-vous quelques heures plus tôt et m'installais à une table en attendant qu'elle arrive, nous commandant déjà un mojito chacune pour tenir pendant cette soirée d'intenses négociations sur mon emploi du temps des prochains jours.

Elle arriva seulement quelques minutes plus tard après que je me suis installée et nous commandâmes en parlant de choses et d'autres.

« Que commandent donc les deux charmantes demoiselles que voilà ? Nous demanda un jeune serveur d'environ une vingtaine d'années plutôt beau garçon.

\- Hum, je vais prendre juste une petite salade césar et un autre mojito s'il vous plaît, demanda Jessica jouant du fait que le serveur semblait s'intéresser à nous.

\- Très bon choix mademoiselle, on voit que vous connaissez vos classiques, commenta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Pour moi votre hamburger avec double dose de bacon et double dose de frites à côté. Oh! Et un autre mojito également, s'il vous plaît ! Continuais-je, voulant faire cesser les échanges de regards qui se passaient entre eux.

\- Oui, hum, bien ! Je vous apporte ça tout de suite mes demoiselles, dit-il s'éloignant tout en jetant des regards furtifs en direction de ma voisine qui avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Jess, avant de te soucier de ma relation avec Edward ou Alec dont tu adores te mêler, soucis toi d'abord des tiennes… Je ne t'ai encore jamais vue avec un garçon… Je dis ça je dis rien… lançais-je malicieusement en avalant la dernière gorgée de mon verre.

\- Hum, t'as raison… Ce petit serveur est à croquer… Mais arrêtons de parler de moi, c'est toi qui est importante ! Tu dois commencer à te comporter comme une reine ! Ça ne va pas du tout là ! Tu as vu ce que tu as commandé !? Un hamburger avec double dose de tout ! Rien qu'une frite dans ce resto vaut _800 calories_. Et si madame la journaliste secrète était là et qu'elle savait ça ? Tu ferais une nouvelle fois les gros titres et j'ai bien cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas du tout ça ! J'ai tout fait, ces dernières semaines, afin de te garder le plus clean possible mais il faut que tu y mettes un peu du tien, je ne peux pas tout faire toute seule !

\- Mais Jessicaaaa, j'ai jamais voulu être la reine et j'aime pas faire attention à tout ce que je fais, pleurnichais-je pitoyablement, j'en ai marre que tous mes moindres faits et gestes soient épiés et de ne pas avoir le droit de faire ce que je veux ! En plus les hamburgers, c'est trop bon ! Concluais-je avec une voix d'enfant.

\- Bella ! Rigola Jessica. Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Je sais que tu détestes tout ça mais, avec un peu de bonne volonté, tu y arriveras facilement. J'ai appris à te connaître malgré le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble et je sais que tu es une battante et que rien n'y personne ne peux t'arrêter si tu as un objectif ! Allez courage, regarde, dit-elle en sortant une pochette avec comme titre : _"The queen"_ , je t'ai organisé ton emploi du temps pour toute la semaine !

\- Je comprends même pas comment tu fais pour avoir le temps de faire tout ça… Tu es un surhomme Jessica, enfin dans ton cas une surfemme !

\- Oui je sais ! Dit-elle hautaine, une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux. Bref, passons mes merveilleuses capacités surnaturelles et voyons ensemble la journée de demain pour commencer ! Alors l'événement commence à 9h00 mais tu vas arriver à 10h00, une reine a toujours au moins une heure de retard !

\- Bien sûr, répliquais-je hypocritement.

\- Ho tais toi donc ! Bref, je viendrais chez toi à 7h30 pour t'aider à te préparer, tout doit être parfait !

\- Hors de question ! Je ne me lèverais jamais aussi tôt ! On doit être là-bas pour 10h00 nom de dieu !

\- Donc je disais que je viendrais à 7h30, reprit-elle ignorant ma contestation, puis on prendra la voiture de mes parents, elle est magnifique, et on arrivera comme des stars !

\- Youhou, murmurais-je blasée levant mollement le bras en l'air.

\- Après tu laves deux trois voitures en faisant ta chaudasse sur des talons de dix centimètres pour gagner le plus d'argent possible et puis c'est bon, c'est terminé ! Finit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et après c'est toi qui dis que je dois faire attention à ce que je fais ! Si, là, le titre de la prochaine rubrique du journal c'est pas : « Bella Swan, la nouvelle reine salope qui danse sur les voitures ! » je comprends plus rien.

\- Han c'est bon, fais pas ta sainte-nitouche, tout le monde se comporte comme ça pendant ce genre d'événement, tu sortiras pas du lot, crois moi je m'y connais et puis, de toute façon, tu pourras pas être pire que Rose !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Demandais-je, voulant en savoir le plus possible sur elle afin de prévoir au maximum ses réactions futures.

\- Hum, une fois, elle a commencé à faire un strip-tease debout sur une voiture de luxe devant une foule de mecs en train de la siffler mais je l'ai arrêtée avant qu'elle ne finisse son show. Non seulement ça valait mieux pour sa dignité mais en plus je te parie qu'elle aurait provoqué un esclandre.

\- Seigneur, cette fille me surprendra plus de jour en jour, quand je dis qu'elle est pathétique… »

Le serveur apporta à ce moment là nos commandes, reluquant, une fois de plus, Jessica qui paraissait ravie de cette attention alors que je mordis dans mon hamburger. Une fois le serveur parti, elle reprit :

« Oui, oui je sais tu ne la supportes pas, j'ai compris le message à la fin ! Bon ma belle c'est bien beau de papoter mais si on veut avoir un teint frais pour demain vaut mieux pas y passer la nuit !

\- Ha ben parfait alors, c'est bon on y va, ça serait ca-tas-tro-phi-que si je n'ai pas bonne mine demain, non mais t'imagine l'horreeeeeeuuur ! Mon dieu, je pense que je vais défaillir !

\- T'es tellement cynique ! Arrête de te moquer de tout et prends quelque chose au sérieux pour une fois : ce qu'on fait est important.

\- Mais c'est tellement ennuyant !

\- Tant pis pour toi ! Bon demain tu laves ces putains de voitures, tu bouges ton cul et puis c'est tout ! Dimanche quartier libre et pour te résumer vite fait, mercredi tu as ton premier cours de cheerleader, samedi c'est Halloween donc jeudi on va chercher ta tenue, vendredi on fait les derniers arrangements et on reverra le discours que tu devras faire ! Tu as celui de demain ou pas ?

\- Ou pas ? Dis-je d'une petite voix. »

Elle m'avait laissé une semaine pour m'en occuper mais avec les cours, mon boulot, les choses qu'Angela organisait pour moi et le temps que je perdais à penser à Edward, j'avais eu un peu beaucoup la flemme de faire mon speech… OUI je pense à Edward, c'est pas un drame non plus, merde ! Pourquoi vous me jugez tous, quand on a pu toucher à un corps aussi parfait je vous jure que c'est difficile de l'oublier…

« Bella ! Je suis obligée de tout faire ! Bon j'vais t'écrire ça vite fait tout à l'heure mais il faut aussi que je fasse ça et aussi ça… continua-t-elle pour elle-même, se mettant dans son rôle de parfaite petite secrétaire, mordillant son crayon tout en réfléchissant. »

On passa tout le reste de la soirée à parler des différentes choses que nous devions faire pendant la semaine et ce n'est qu'à plus de 23h00 que je pus enfin rentrer chez moi et me reconstituer un teint frais, comme le disait si bien Jessica qui finalement avait pu obtenir le numéro du serveur.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Je me réveillai au bruit des frappements de Jessica sur ma porte d'entrée et je sus de suite que les courtes heures de sommeil que j'avais eu n'avaient pas suffi à me requinquer comme il le fallait.

Je me dirigeais à pas traînant pour aller lui ouvrir alors qu'Angela, qui d'habitude toujours d'attaque le matin, grognait de s'être faite réveiller.

« Bonjour Jessica, la saluais-je en bougonnant.

\- Oui, oui c'est bon on a pas le temps, il faut te préparer, allez plus vite que ça, du nerf ! »

Elle commençait à s'activer dans la pièce, cherchant dans mon armoire la tenue et le maillot de bain que je mettrais alors qu'elle m'indiquait quoi faire.

Une fois ma petite personne sortie de la douche, ma secrétaire personnelle s'affaira à me maquiller un minimum mais sans exagérer, puisqu'à la fin de la journée je serais couverte d'eau mais elle me mit quand même une touche de mascara ainsi que du crayon à sourcils, afin de mieux les définir.

La tenue une fois mise, je me rendis compte d'un petit problème… J'allais geler ! Elle était composée, comme je m'en doutais, de chaussures dotées de talons de dix centimètres, d'un short en jean et d'un haut avec lequel Jessica avait fait un nœud au niveau de ma poitrine et qui laissait mon ventre à l'air. Heureusement que je ne prenais pas de double burger tous les jours sinon bonjour le résultat… En dessous, je portais un maillot de bain composé d'un bas plutôt échancré mais, vu que je n'enlèverais pas mon short, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça ainsi que d'un haut du style brassière qui rehaussait ma poitrine bien comme il faut avec une fermeture Éclair au milieu.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me ballade toute la journée comme ça ? Demandais-je à Jessica en lui désignant ma tenue. Et pourquoi toi t'es plus couverte ? M'exclamais-je en remarquant enfin son jean et son manteau qu'elle avait gardé sur ses épaules.

\- Ho, ça va, c'est juste pour deux heures ! Et puis de toute façon y'aura une distribution de chocolats chauds juste après et on aura accès aux douches. Moi je vais me changer une fois là-bas, toi tu dois faire bonne impression dès que tu sortiras de la voiture !

\- Pourquoi t'as toujours des arguments et pourquoi je t'obéis toujours ? Pleurnichais-je une fois de plus. »

J'arrêtais pas de me plaindre, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la dureté avec laquelle Jessica me traitait. Cette fille était une putain de sadique et aimait me faire souffrir !

« Parce que suis la meilleure, c'est tout ! Bon allez on y va, on s'achète quelque chose à manger en route et puis c'est partiiii !

\- Moi aussi je veux venir ! Dit Angela en sautillant. »

Durant toute ma préparation, je l'avais oubliée et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquais qu'elle s'était, elle aussi, déjà préparée.

Comment n'avais-je pas pus faire attention à elle dans un quinze mètres carrés composé de seulement deux pièces, alors qu'elle sautillait et poussait de petits cris hystériques partout ?

« Non, on a pas de place dans la voiture, allez bye ! Répliqua Jessica me prenant par le bras et m'entraînant dehors, ignorant superbement les contestations d'Angela au passage. »

J'eus à peine le temps de prendre une veste que nous étions déjà dehors.

Je savais bien que Jessica, comme la plupart des personnes que j'avais croisée ici, n'aimait pas Angela et si je me posais la question de pourquoi avant, j'en avais depuis peu eu la réponse.

Nous primes un café au Starbucks du coin et des viennoiseries dans une boulangerie française qui me firent saliver d'envie pendant cinq minutes devant la vitrine.

Une fois notre petit déjeuner fini, nous reprîmes la route direction la banlieue riche et très huppée de Chicago où aurait lieu le lavage de voitures de luxe.

Après une heure de route, ponctuée de nombreux bouchons, nous arrivâmes enfin et je dus écouter, pour la dernière fois, les recommandations que ma voisine me donnait. J'avais l'impression d'être une nominée aux Oscars et que mon passage serait vu par des millions de téléspectateurs, ce qui ferait que le moindre faux pas aboutirait à la fin de ma carrière.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la voiture qui était garée au beau milieu de la rue et qui commençait déjà à intriguer certaines personnes : de nombreux véhicules à laver se succédaient alors, créant une longue file d'attente que Jessica avait remontée pour se garer au plus près. Elle m'arrêta :

« Ton manteau ! Dit-elle en tendant sa main. »

Bien malgré moi, je l'enlevai tout en me préparant à subir le grand froid dehors.

« Ho et attend ! »

Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux et me fit un grand sourire.

« Et voilà, t'es parfaite, allez va casser la baraque ! »

Je lui adressais un sourire contrit, inspirais profondément et sortis de la voiture la tête haute et le regard hautain.

Les conversations des centaines d'étudiants présent à ce moment là s'estompèrent petit à petit et la musique qui pulsait à fond des hauts parleurs diminua également.

Jessica m'avait prévenue que ça se passerait comme ça.

Cette école était tellement folle que dès l'arrivée d'un membre de la « royauté », tous les élèves se taisaient et écoutaient ce qu'il avait à dire. Quand je dis qu'ils sont complètement fous…

J'avais un long discours rédigé dans les formes dans ma poche mais, stressée par tant de regards sur moi, je décidai bêtement de faire au plus court.

« Bienvenue ! Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable journée et heu… Frottez bien ! Dis-je toute souriante. »

Je m'éloignais du centre de la rue, les conversations reprenant leur cour alors que je me remplissais un seau d'eau afin de commencer à m'atteler à la tache qui m'incombait.

« Wouahou, quel discours ! Entendis-je dire derrière moi. »

Je reconnaissais cette voix et mon corps aussi, vu les frissons qui étaient apparus sur ma peau.

« T'aurais fait mieux, toi, peut-être ? Demandais-je mauvaise, encore vexée et en colère du coup qu' _il_ m'avait fait.

\- J'ai fait mieux, dit-il arrogant.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, si t'es pas content de ce que je fais, trouve toi une fille avec qui tu baises, que t'aimes bien et puis dis que t'es avec elle, comme ça je ne serais plus obligée de jouer la reine des dindes à me pavaner partout !

\- Mais bébé, j'te préfère à toutes les filles que je baise, c'est bien ça le problème. Et puis franchement, ne me dis pas que t'aimes pas toute l'attention qui est sur toi, je te connais, tu es aussi arrogante que moi.

\- Tu ne me connais pas Cullen, lâche moi maintenant. Répliquais-je faisant exprès d'ignorer la première partie de sa phrase qui avait fait battre mon cœur plus vite. »

Je me retournais, mon seau d'eau dans les mains mais trébuchai, comme une conne, sur le sol complètement plat et mon chemisier finit complètement trempé et transparent, couvert d'eau mousseuse.

J'entendis un éclat de rire derrière moi et lançais un regard noir au personnage des plus exécrable qui se roulait de rire par terre et m'en allai la tête haute.

J'enlevais mon haut qui me ferait attraper froid et qui, de toute façon, ne cachait plus rien et partis laver ma première voiture le plus dignement possible.

Les voitures étaient toutes de grandes marques et les maisons aux alentours étaient gigantesques, devant coûter plusieurs millions de dollars.

Des filles près de moi faisaient un concours de t-shirts mouillés, gloussant comme des dindes devant des mecs en chaleur qui les sifflaient et leurs faisaient des propositions indécentes, ce qui avait l'air de les ravir. D'autres encore lavaient les voitures de façon tout bonnement vulgaire, vêtues de bikini plus petits les uns que les autres et j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans le début d'un mauvais porno.

Le seul bon point que je remarquais était le nombre de mecs torse nu et une bonne partie d'entre eux avait un corps pas vilain à voir.

Je remarquais également à quelques mètres de moi, Cullen qui, lui aussi, était torse nu, semblait draguer une fille blonde qui gloussait à tout ce qu'il disait. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et quand il vit que je le regardais, il m'adressa un sourire carnassier et me fit un de ses clins d'œil séducteurs.

Rouge de honte de m'être faite prendre la main dans le sac en train de le reluquer lui et son corps de dieu, et étant irritée qu'il ose draguer une autre fille pile devant moi, me provoquant de la sorte, je détournais aussitôt le regard, l'ignorant totalement le reste de la journée.

Je passais ainsi plusieurs heures à laver une multitude de voitures, m'imprégnant petit à petit de l'ambiance qui régnait et finis même par danser avec plusieurs filles ou garçons, évitant au maximum Edward qui essayait de revenir à la charge.

Je restais un peu plus longtemps que prévu, jouant mieux mon rôle de reine que je ne l'aurais cru, vu les cris de joie que poussait la foule quand je me laissais aller, et partis au bout de trois heures dans la maison où étaient servis les petits remontants et où se trouvaient les douches.

La maison était beaucoup plus calme que la rue où raisonnaient les basses de la musique et ce calme me fit un bien fou. Il n'y avait qu'une petite dizaine de personnes à l'intérieur, les autres préférant s'amuser dehors.

Les pièces étaient immenses, très modernes et dotées d'une multitudes de baies vitrées, ce qui rendait toutes les pièces très lumineuses. La cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger donnait sur une piscine qui surplombait le reste de la ville, offrant une superbe vue sur le lac Michigan.

Je pris un chocolat chaud qui était posé avec d'autres sur l'immense îlot central qui trônait au milieu de la pièce ainsi qu'une chouquette qui était posée, elle, dans un petit panier en osier.

Le tout était succulent et je gémissais presque de sentir mon ventre rempli après plusieurs heures d'efforts.

Je commençais à avoir vraiment froid, malgré le chauffage à l'intérieur, à cause de mes vêtements alors complètement trempés, mais appris par les personnes dans le séjour que les six salles de bain étaient pour le moment indisponibles. Six salles de bain putain !

Je restais estomaquée par ce nombre pendant plusieurs secondes quand je sentis un bras sur mon épaule qui me dirigeait vers les escaliers en face de moi.

« Allez viens beauté, je vais te réchauffer !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Cullen, je ne coucherais pas avec toi ! Chuchotais-je énervée qu'il revienne encore une fois à la charge, mais au fond de moi un peu contente malgré tout. Bon ok, très contente ! »

Je n'avais pas envie que de nouvelles rumeurs circulent, c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas crié.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions coucher ensemble, mais juste que tu allais être réchauffée, je te prête ma salle de bain, mais si tu préfères utiliser une méthode plus naturelle je ne dis pas non ! Répondit-il espiègle. »

Je devins rouge pivoine d'avoir mal interprété ses mots mais me rendis compte d'un détail.

\- _Ta_ salle de bain, t'as une suite attitrée partout où tu vas ? Critiquais-je.

\- J'aimerais bien mais non, je pense qu'il est normal d'avoir une salle de bain à soi chez soi, enfin chez mes parents dans ce cas…

\- Ho… »

Je rougissais de plus belle et lui murmurai un petit "désolé".

On monta ensemble les escaliers. Son bras, toujours passé autour de mes épaules, se dirigea vers ma taille et son corps finit derrière moi, son torse nu collé à mon dos.

Je découvris en chemin qu'en plus d'un immense rez-de-chaussée, la maison, ou plutôt villa, possédait deux étages supplémentaires et c'est au dernier que se trouvait sa chambre.

Une porte à l'intérieur de cette dernière menait à une salle de bain qui était tout aussi grandiose que le reste de la maison avec sa double vasque immaculée, sa douche à l'italienne et son bain à remous qui pouvait accueillir facilement plusieurs personnes.

« Fais comme chez toi, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, son corps toujours collé au mien, je te prépare des affaires pour te couvrir. Je t'aurais bien accompagnée mais, si j'ai bien compris le message que tu as voulu me faire passer tout à l'heure, tu n'es pas vraiment d'accord. »

Il se décolla de moi doucement, laissant au passage un baiser juste sous mon oreille. Je gémis doucement de par la perte de son contact et de par son baiser placé à un endroit qui me faisait toujours beaucoup trop d'effets.

Une lutte à l'intérieur de moi-même avait lieu entre les parties diabolique et angélique de mon être. Une sur mon épaule droite toute vêtue de rouge avec de petites cornes me disait, comme Oscar Wilde, que le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation était d'y céder et une sur mon épaule gauche, toute vêtue de blanc et auréolée me disait que si je cédais, je m'en mordrais très, très fort les doigts.

Cette lutte cessa à l'instant ou j'entendis la porte se fermer.

Je me retrouvais seule dans la salle de bain.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, ne voulant surtout pas faire la faute de courir après l'homme qui était dans la pièce d'à côté, je me jetais dans la douche, me déshabillant en vitesse, et profitais enfin de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur mes épaules.

En grosse psychopathe que j'étais, je sentis chaque tube de gel douche ou de shampoing que je trouvais, cherchant, sans la trouver, l'odeur orgasmique qu' _il_ avait.

Après une dizaine de minutes à me relaxer sous l'eau chaude, je décidais de sortir, me drapant dans une serviette blanche des plus moelleuse.

J'hésitais quelques secondes à sortir et à aller dans la chambre dans cette tenue, ne sachant pas si _il_ s'y trouvait encore, mais me décidai finalement, lui m'ayant déjà vu beaucoup plus dévêtue.

Personne n'était dans la pièce lorsque j'entrais, mais ce que j'identifiais être son sweat-shirt de quarterback qu'il m'avait déjà donné, ainsi qu'un bas de survêtement féminin trônaient sur son lit.

Je me vêtis prestement et descendis au rez-de-chaussée, ayant pour but de le retrouver et de le remercier rapidement avant de partir.

Je le trouvais dans la cuisine, seul, en train de sortir encore plus de nourriture du frigo.

Je me raclai nerveusement la gorge et lui dis :

« Hum… Je te remercie pour la salle de bain et les habits… Je te les rendrais lundi, propres…

\- De rien, dit-il en s'approchant, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais que ce sweat t'allait beaucoup mieux qu'à moi, tu peux le garder.

\- Non c'est bon, de tout façon- »

Il me coupa d'un baiser avant que je puisse finir ma phrase.

« Je t'ai aussi déjà dit qu'il te rendait particulièrement sexy et que j'ai beaucoup trop de mal à te résister. Ajouta-t-il reprenant ma bouche sur le champ. »

Il me colla encore plus à lui, une de ses mains au creux de mes reins, l'autre caressant ma joue doucement, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes, les cherchant sans jamais vraiment approfondir ce baiser, ce qui me fit couiner de frustration.

Encore une fois, il avait le contrôle total et j'avais beau faire ce que je pouvais, il arrivait toujours à reprendre la main, me narguant au passage de son sourire en coin.

Avant que quoi que ce soit n'aille plus loin, un des amis d'Edward débarqua et, merci, il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne faisant même pas attention à moi.

Ils partirent donc ensemble, me laissant seule dans la cuisine, Edward m'ayant quand même accordée un dernier baiser avant de partir ainsi qu'un de ses célèbres clin d'œil.

Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois comme une conne, les bras ballants, une boule au creux du ventre pulsant énergiquement sans jamais exploser et, encore une fois, les lèvres rouges d'avoir été embrassées.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, la suite arrive dans deux semaines!

J'ai juste quelque chose à dire à crazybells... Tu as gagné une bataille mais la la guerre... Un jour les plans de travail en îlot central domineront le monde! Mouahahahaha!

Désolée, parfois j'ai quelque crise de démence mais ça passe rapidement ne vous inquiétez pas! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Heyyy! Un nouveau chapitre que j'ai réussi à poster à l'heure! Houraaaa!

Pour tout vous dire ma correctrice ( ma crazybells d'amour 3 ) m'a envoyé la correction finale de ce chapitre y'a une heure à peine! Ouais je sais je suis à la bourre mais c'était Pâques le week-end dernier... Donc j'ai pas bien fait mon boulot et je me suis gavée de chocolat!

Haha bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse avec la suite! ;-)

 **Réponse à la review anonyme ^^:**

 **Lau:** Haha c'est sûr que de faire un rêve de ce type en plein cours ça doit pas être top top... XD

Mdrr bah ouais, qu'en on a des occas' il faut pas les rater! Merci *-* C'est sûr que c'est pas un duo qu'on voit souvent mais je suis contente qu'il te plaise!

Mdrrr oui c'est pas mal pour mater en effet...

Et oui... Qui peut quelque chose contre lui après tout... XD

Mouahahaha Rosalie et son streap-tease je me suis demandé si c'était pas un peu trop puis finalement je l'ai laissé! C'est Rose après tout! XD

Merci pour tes review à chaque chapitre, elles me font à chaque fois un peu plus plaisir!

* * *

Chapitre 7: _**PDV Bella**_

 _« Soirée spéciale Halloween !_

 _Comme tous les ans, les bons élèves de notre très chère école, guidés par notre ex reine Rosalie Hales, ont organisé une immense soirée dans un des manoirs les plus hantés de la région ! Que va-t-il se passer cette année ? Nous nous rappelons tous de cette soirée où toutes les pièces d'un château reprenaient les décors des films d'horreur les plus en vue du siècle ou encore de celle où les participants devaient se rendre dans les rues alors que des monstres plus terrifiants les uns que les autres les pourchassaient pour les enfermer dans une pièce inconnue infestée d'insectes jusqu'au petit matin ! Ces aventures ont fait frissonner les plus courageux d'entre nous et nous en voulons plus ! Cette fête privée sera accessible seulement sur invitation. Tentez de gagner une des cinquante places en envoyant Halloween au 213-509-6995 ! Fermeture des jeux le vendredi 30 octobre ! Venir déguisé est obligatoire. »_

Ce jour-là, d'autres flyers jonchaient une nouvelle fois le sol et étaient le centre de toutes les conversations. À croire que les seules choses importantes ici étaient les fêtes et la popularité…

Je m'étais rendue en cours toute la semaine et avais bien vu le changement de comportement de tous. Jessica m'avait expliqué que les places à gagner n'étaient pas sujettes à un tirage au sort mais seraient plutôt attribuées aux « plus méritants ». Veuillez comprendre : « personne pas populaire mais assez beau ou belle pour pouvoir rester avec la haute société et si tu corromps les organisateurs c'est encore mieux ! Tadatadam ».

Il fallait savoir, qu'ici, il y avait deux fêtes d'Halloween : une hyper guindée organisée par l'administration de l'école et l'autre tout aussi privée que la première mais cette fois ci beaucoup plus dépravée. La première se passait dans un hôtel cinq étoiles dont le directeur n'était autre que le père d'un des plus proches amis d'Edward et recevait les parents des petits bouts de chou étudiant dans l'école. Les enfants de ces hautes personnalités, pour l'occasion, devenaient des anges tombés du ciel. L'autre, qui cette fois était organisée par la reine des pestes, j'ai nommé Rosalie Hales, recevait les mêmes bouts de chou sauf que cette fois ils ne descendaient plus du ciel mais venaient plutôt des enfers. C'était de cette dernière dont parlaient les flyers et, encore une fois d'après Jessica, c'était la meilleure soirée de l'année.

Dans l'après midi, je devrais trouver la tenue parfaite pour ces deux soirées. Et bah oui, la reine se devait d'être présente à tous les éventements même si elle ne savait absolument pas bien se conduire au milieu de la bonne société. Même au milieu de la société normale j'avais du mal à me tenir, comment voulez vous que je fasse au milieu de ces hommes tous déguisés en pingouin et de ses femmes rigolant à chaque phrase dite par ces dits pingouins ?

Je n'avais qu'une certitude : celle d'être présentable puisque je m'apprêtais alors à participer à plusieurs longues heures d'essayages dans la boutique d'un couturier de renom.

Jessica avait de très bons contacts et ne choisissait que les meilleurs.

Je m'installais sur le bord de la fontaine centrale attendant avec impatience Alec qui devait m'accompagner chez ce fameux couturier où Jessica se trouvait déjà, cherchant elle-même sa robe.

Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis près de deux semaines et même si notre relation n'était que récente c'était mon seul ami hormis Jessica.

Le voyant arriver de loin, j'eus la même réaction que la précédente fois : je m'élançai et lui sautai dessus afin de l'enlacer, le faisant chanceler.

« Salut toi, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, t'as l'air contente de me voir !

-Comment peux-tu en douter ?! Tu m'as vraiment manqué, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lui me frottant doucement le dos, moi respirant à fond son odeur, profitant de la chaleur de ses bras et du réconfort qu'il pouvait m'apporter par une simple étreinte.

« Allez, on va pas passer l'après midi à se dire mutuellement à quel point on s'est manqué et allons à ces foutus essayages !» Lançais-je au bout de quelques minutes, le prenant par la main après l'avoir embrassé brièvement sur la joue.

Le magasin où avait lieu mon essayage se situait en plein centre ville à proximité de l'école. Cette dernière était parfaitement placée, on pouvait accéder à n'importe quel type de restaurant, de boutique ou de bar en seulement quelques minutes à pieds.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tranquillement, bras dessus, bras dessous, vers le lieu d'essayage et conversions de choses et d'autres en profitant de la présence de l'autre qui nous était très précieuse du fait que l'on ne se voyait que rarement.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, nous pénétrâmes dans une boutique qui sentait le luxe à des kilomètres et nous nous fîmes accueillir par une sulfureuse blonde habillée très chic nous demandant ce que l'on voulait voir.

« Hum, mon amie est déjà là et je dois faire des essayages pour une robe, le créateur de celle ci devait la réajuster pour moi… lui répondis-je cherchant des yeux Jessica au milieu des nombreuses tenues que l'on pourrait plutôt qualifier d'œuvre d'art vu leur prix.

-Vous avez du vous tromper de magasin ma demoiselle, répliqua la vendeuse hautaine regardant avec une sorte de dégoût mon jean et mon t-shirt tout aussi commun. »

 _Ok c'est pas du Chanel mais tu pourrais quand même éviter de me dire que je ressemble à rien !_ rageais-je intérieurement.

« Oh Bellisimaaa, je t'attendais avec impatience, je t'ai réservé les plus belles tenues et tu vas être une reine demain soir ! Que dis-je ? Tu es déjà une reine ma chérie ! »

Un homme d'environ une soixantaine d'année, grand avec les cheveux blanc, portant de petites lunettes carrées et une écharpe très haute en couleur venait d'entrer dans la pièce et me faisait alors la bise, s'extasiant de ce qu'il pourrait faire de moi. Il parlait avec un accent italien très exagéré et faisait de grands gestes ce qui le rendait, je suis désolée de le dire, mais complètement ridicule !

« Ma chérie, moi c'est Antonio Catoni Federicci Sandrini Da Valle mais tu peux m'appeler Tonio !

-Heu, enchantée Bella, enfin Isabella.

-Isabella ! Ah ma jolie, du sang d'italien coule dans tes veines ! Les italiennes sont celles qui portent le mieux mes créations, tu vas voir, tu vas être époustouflante ! Je suis le meilleur en la matière et tu verras tu ne trouveras pas mieux ! Toutes mes créations sont portées par les plus grandes femmes de ce monde et à partir de demain tu en feras partie ! J'ai déjà trouvé sa tenue pour ta copine et maintenant on va s'occuper de toi ! Viens par ici bellisima et mets toi à l'aise ! »

Il m'amena dans une pièce munie de nombreux miroirs et de canapés en tout genre, Alec nous suivait de près. Une autre vendeuse vînt nous donner, à Alec et moi, un verre de champagne accompagné d'un plateau de mignardises qui avaient l'air tout à fait appétissantes.

Tonio revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs housses accrochées à un portant.

« Voilà Bellisima va dans la cabine là-bas et commence par essayer celle ci ! » Dit-il, son accent toujours aussi présent.

Je rentrai dans la cabine aux proportions surdimensionnées et entrepris de revêtir la robe qu'il m'avait mise entre les mains sans l'abîmer. Vu les prix affichés dans le magasin, mon père devrait hypothéquer sa maison si jamais j'en abîmais une.

Une fois habillée, je sortis de la cabine afin de voir à quoi je ressemblais.

La robe était vraiment… Wahou. Je n'avais pas de mot pour la décrire. Tout en fluidité et en légèreté, je la sentais à peine toucher ma peau et me sentais comme nue. Très bizarre comme sensation !

« Hum non, suivante ! Cria Tonio à peine une micro seconde après m'avoir regardé.

-Mais elle est hyper belle ! S'exclama Alec assit dans un des canapés me regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je veux qu'elle soit sensationnelle, époustouflante, étourdissante, que tous les regards se braquent sur elle quand elle arrivera dans une pièce et que l'on n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux de sa splendeur ! Suivante !»

Il me poussa dans la cabine, me fourra une autre robe dans les mains et ferma brusquement le rideau séparant les deux pièces.

« Et la prochaine fois ma chérie, enlève tes sous-vêtements, ce genre de robe se porte sans rien dessous ! »

J'entendis Alec s'étouffer sûrement avec une des mignardises et je rigolais doucement.

Cinq robes tout aussi belles et à mon grand étonnement tout aussi confortables suivirent mais Tonio et Jessica, qui avait fini son essayage, n'étaient jamais satisfaits du résultat.

Ce ne fut que la sixième qui fît le bonheur du grand couturier et de mon amie.

« Perfecto, tu es fantastica. Tu seras la plus belle reine que ton école ait connue !

-Elle te va parfaitement bien Bella, tu es magnifique. Ajouta Jessica en tapant frénétiquement dans ses mains.

-Heu… Oui tu es très belle… » Alec me regardait comme la septième merveille du monde et de délicieuses rougeurs ornaient ses joues.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, tournant sur moi-même, faisant voler les pans de ma robe autour de moi, et commençais à rigoler doucement.

« Vous êtes vraiment des gros tarés, toutes ces robes m'allaient aussi bien que celle ci. J'avoue qu'elle est sublime mais les autres convenaient également ! »

Malgré ma remarque, je devais admettre qu'elle était splendide. Je n'étais pas une experte mais je pouvais dire qu'elle était faite en soie, en soie rouge, et que les fils dorés présents à plusieurs endroits étaient véritables. Vu le prix, j'espérais vraiment que c'en était, nom d'un chien !

La robe était très fluide, m'arrivant jusqu'aux pieds. Elle était fendue du coté gauche jusqu'à ma cuisse. Le décolleté était assez plongeant et mon dos totalement dénudé interdisait le port de soutien gorge. Le devant et le derrière de ma robe étaient rattachés par de minuscules chaînes dorées ce qui faisait que ma peau était très apparente. Une autre chaîne, elle, était présente à la base de mon cou faisant tenir la robe sur mes épaules.

« Cette robe va parfaitement avec tes yeux et tes cheveux ma chérie. On dirait une tigresse qui est prête à attaquer ! Sauvage et imprévisible ! Cette robe est parfaite pour l'italienne que tu es Bellissima ! »

Autant vous prévenir : je n'étais en aucun cas italienne et mon nom avait était choisi par ma mère parce qu'elle l'aimait, comme quatre-vingt dix pourcent des noms quoi…

Ne voulant pas vexer Tonio et surtout prendre le risque qu'il ne me prête pas cette robe, je me focalisais plutôt sur la première partie de sa phrase :

-Whouaou et c'est ma tenue qui fait ça ! Et bah bravo hein, j'avais jamais vu une tenue transformer un être humain en bête sauvage prête à attaquer la foule. Lançais-je sans m'en empêcher.

-Bella arrête d'être aussi cynique, Tonio est un maître en la matière, il sait ce qu'il fait et il a exactement raison ! De toute façon on sait tous que tu te conduis comme une bête avec les humains dans notre genre.

-Mouais, boudais-je, c'est vous qui n'êtes pas normaux, de toute façon à cette soirée tout ce que je vais devoir faire c'est jouer les dindes et glousser quand il le faut !

-L'effort avant le réconfort ! Je te promets que tu adoreras l'autre soirée, ce sera la meilleure de l'année et elle est toujours hyper excitante ! Tu n'as même pas besoin de faire d'essayage pour celle là, je t'ai déjà trouvé le déguisement idéal !

-Cool, on peut y aller ? Ça fait deux heures qu'on est bloqué ici !

-Hum… Non ! Me répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique, il te manque les accessoires, les chaussures, quelque chose pour te couvrir… Et… hésita-t-elle, mince on a pas le temps pour l'essai coiffure, tant pis on fera sans…

Ce n'est qu'à plus de vingt-et-une heure que nous quittâmes le magasin, pour ma part les mains pleines de sacs avec un Alec somnolant, tentant de rester éveillé avec peine.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

La sonnerie retentissait depuis déjà une quinzaine de minutes et Jessica de l'autre côté de la porte était à court d'insulte. On était samedi soir, dix-huit heures trente et la grande réception d'Halloween commençait dans une petite demie heure.

J'étais encore chez moi, une serviette entourant mon corps et les cheveux à moitié coiffés quand j'eus enfin le courage d'ouvrir à mon amie pour recevoir ses remontantes.

Après m'avoir une fois de plus insultée copieusement, elle me fit m'asseoir sur une chaise et finit ma coiffure ainsi que mon maquillage.

« Maintenant va mettre ta robe, et surtout ne te regarde pas dans le miroir : je veux que tu ne vois que le résultat final ! »

J'enfilais prestement ma robe, il ne restait que dix minutes avant le début de la soirée et Jessica, pour l'occasion, ne voulait absolument pas que j'arrive en retard. Cette fille était une contradiction à elle toute seule, changeant toujours d'avis et de comportement.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, me plaçai devant Jessica avec un grand sourire hypocrite et attendis son jugement.

« Parfait ! Tu vas leur en mettre plein la gueule ! » Annonça-t-elle grossière.

Je rigolais de ses mots et me regardai dans un miroir pour la première fois de la soirée.

La robe était aussi somptueuse que dans mes souvenirs, mettant mon corps en valeur. Mon maquillage, composé d'un smoky eyes noir et rouge, ainsi que mes escarpins aux talons d'une dizaine de centimètres me vieillissaient de quelques années mais ma coiffure, beaucoup plus rebelle, m'aidait à garder mon air candide.

Après avoir enfilé un manteau venant de la même boutique que ma robe et avoir pris une pochette dorée, nous sortîmes de ma chambre pour aller dans une limousine qui nous attendait.

« Jessica, tout ça est-il vraiment nécessaire ? Dis-je en m'asseyant sur une banquette tout en désignant les différentes coupes de champagne présentes autour de nous.

-Parfaitement ! Tu es la reine et tu as le droit d'avoir le service qui va avec !

-Et si je n'ai pas le service, je ne suis pas obligée d'être la reine c'est ça ?! Monsieur, monsieur le chauffeur arrêtez vous ! Criais-je en frappant contre la vitre teintée nous séparant de notre conducteur privé.

-Arrête ça tout de suite Bella ! » Cria Jessica en bloquant de sa main mes cris. C'est bon monsieur vous pouvez continuer. Ajouta-elle quand elle vit qu'on s'était arrêté au milieu de la chaussée.

Elle me fit asseoir dans une des banquettes et se planta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, le visage sérieux.

« Bella, tu vas arrêter avec ça ! J'ai bien compris que tu n'aimais pas du tout ce qui se passait dans ta vie en ce moment, mais ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons changer ça ! J'essaie de rendre le tout plus facile pour toi mais mets-y un peu de tien ! Regarde tout autour de toi, tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu désires en un claquement de doigts et tu trouves encore à te plaindre. La robe que tu portes coûte plusieurs milliers de dollars et tu as la chance de la porter gratuitement parce que son créateur sait que tu la feras connaître et que tout le monde voudra la même après, pareil pour les accessoires ! Ton rôle, comme tu dis, n'est pas de jouer les dindes mais d'être la représentante de notre école aux yeux de tous ! Alors oui il faudra que tu bouges ton cul et que tu ailles aux événements à chaque fois qu'il y en aura un, mais tu n'es pas obligée de te conduire comme Rose ! Elle faisait ça parce que ça lui plaisait ! Ce n'est pas ton cas donc ne fais pas comme elle ! Fais ce qu'il faut faire, mais tu peux rester discrète tout en étant gentille avec les personnes qui viennent te voir ! À partir de maintenant je ne veux plus entendre de « Je ne suis pas reine ! » ou de « Prends ma place » puisque ça n'arrivera jamais. Je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre la tâche la plus facile possible, tu es mon amie et je vois que cette situation te chagrine mais elle te rendra plus forte et tu en sortiras grandie ! Elle finit son petit speech en me prenant dans ses bras tout en me caressant doucement le dos.

-On est déjà arrivé ? Demandais-je fébrile, remarquant que le véhicule n'avançait plus.

-Pas tout à fait… » Répondis doucement Jessica perdant tout à coup de sa superbe.

Je la questionnais du regard quand la portière s'ouvrit et qu'Edward Cullen, vêtu d'un costard qui ne le faisait pas du tout ressembler à un pingouin, apparut.

« Mesdames… » Dit-il en faisant un baise-main à chacune d'entre nous, restant plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la mienne, me regardant par dessous ces cils.

Des cils au combien longs qui mettaient ces merveilleux yeux verts en valeur et qui donnaient envie d'y plonger à jamais. C'est ce que je fis et ce n'est que le raclement de gorge de ma voisine qui me permit de détourner les yeux des siens et de reprendre mon air renfrogné que j'arborais avant son arrivée.

Il affichait le sourire canaille qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose de drôle et je me renfrognais encore plus, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Suite à mon geste, il la regarda avec envie et m'adressa par la suite un clin d'œil coquin qui n'échappa pas à ma condisciple.

« Hum… Dit-elle nerveusement, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi gênée de ma vie et trouvais ça très drôle. Bella je te présente Edward, Edward je te présente Bella, mais ça, heu, vous devez déjà le savoir, enfin, vous vous connaissez déjà et enfin heu…

-Hum oui on se connaît déjà en effet, dit Edward tentant de relancer la conversation que Jessica, étonnamment rouge, avait du mal à prendre en main.

-On se connaît même très bien ! » Lançais-je bêtement, en reluquant Edward avec envie.

Jessica, comme escompté, rougit deux fois plus et commença à bégayer des choses sans queue ni tête, se frottant nerveusement les mains. C'était ma petite vengeance personnelle pour ce qu'elle me faisait subir en ce moment même.

« Mais ça n'explique pas ce qu'il fait là ! M'exclamais-je coupant court tous bégaiements.

-Vous… Vous devez arriver ensemble à la soirée, c'est la tradition qui dit ça…

-Foutue tradition ! Pestais-je.

-T'es pas contente de me voir mon amour ? » Dit Edward en battant frénétiquement des cils imitant la voix des filles venant le draguer.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je fis semblant de ne pas le voir et boudai dans mon coin. J'avais encore du mal à me remettre de nos dernières escapades où il m'avait laissée en au beau milieu comme si de rien n'était et je savais que si je le regardais pendant qu'il affichait son petit air désolé en me bouffant du regard comme il le faisait à ce moment je lui céderais, encore !

La voiture s'arrêta finalement devant l'entrée de l'hôtel et Jessica, qui avait retrouvé son calme, nous donna ses dernières recommandations.

Edward sortit en premier, me tenant la porte et m'aida à sortir du véhicule alors que plusieurs personnes nous bombardaient de flashs, m'aveuglant pendant un court laps de temps.

Nous remontâmes les escaliers recouverts d'un tapis rouge sous les cris de la foule d'étudiants ne pouvant accéder à la fête et après avoir posé côte à côte devant la centaine d'appareils photos qu'il y avait, Edward me guida à l'intérieur, mettant fin à mon supplice.

Nous nous fîmes accueillir par une foule de majordomes stressés, tendus et aux abois qui nous sautèrent quasiment dessus, cherchant à satisfaire chacun de nos éventuels caprices et sans que je ne m'en rende compte Edward me débarrassa de mon manteau et me conduisit vers la salle d'apparat sa main posée au bas de mon dos, me guidant à travers la foule.

La salle était vraiment immense, plus d'une centaine de personnes se tenait là, discutant un verre de champagne à la main, ou assit sur des fauteuils semblant dater de la Renaissance. Nous nous serions crus dans la galerie des Glaces à Versailles avec d'immenses lustres de cristal, le parquet ciré et les miroirs reflétant les lumières provenant de la ville. J'étais absorbée par ce décor digne des plus grands films hollywoodiens ne faisant attention à personne, me laissant guider par la main dans mon dos.

« Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais tu es vraiment sublime ce soir, tu es digne d'une reine. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tout en souriant aux personnes lui faisant un signe.

-Humgrh, grognais-je, j'en ai marre qu'on me compare à une reine.

-Alors tu es la plus belle femme présente dans cette salle ce soir. Me répondit-il en m'arrêtant et en me regardant dans les yeux. Bella, je comprends parfaitement que tu n'aies pas envie d'être là ce soir avec moi, mais essaye de rendre ça plus facile pour nous deux, ok ?!

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça depuis si longtemps… Lui dis-je impressionnée de sa zénitude.

-Moi non plus, soupira-t-il théâtralement, je pense que je tiens seulement grâce aux belles femmes m'accompagnant et supportant mes soupirs comme vous, magnifique déesse s'accrochant à mon bras, vous êtes mon salut ! » Plasmonia-t-il en me faisant un baise main.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, amusée de sa réplique et continuais :

« Comme vous êtes aimable. Monsieur voudrait-il bien nous amener jusqu'aux organisateurs de cette merveilleuse fête afin que nous les remercions comme il se doit ? » Répliquais-je de la voix la plus hautaine possible.

Je n'en avais pas la moindre envie, mais Jessica me tuerait si je ne faisais pas cet effort. Je savais qu'elle me surveillait de ses yeux de vautour à ce moment même et qu'elle était prête à foncer sur moi pour me dévorer au moindre faux pas de ma part.

Edward nous rapprocha d'un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années semblant très hautain et monstrueusement riche. En même temps, ils possédaient cet hôtel, donc comment auraient-ils pu ne pas l'être ? Pensais-je intérieurement. Tout le monde puait la richesse et la bourgeoisie ici, je faisais tâche avec mon air perdu.

La quinquagénaire en nous voyant s'écria :

« Edward ! Quel plaisir de te revoir mon garçon ! »

Elle lui claqua une bise bruyante sur chaque joue et se tourna vers moi, me dévisageant, se demandant ce que je faisais plantée à côté d'eux sans bouger alors que mon compagnon serrait déjà la main de l'homme à côté de nous, entamant une conversation.

« Madame Whitlock, je vous présente Isabella Swan ma petite amie, Bella je te présente Honorée Whitlock et son mari Hervé Whitlock. Ils possèdent tous deux cet hôtel, ce sont aussi les parents de Jasper que tu as déjà rencontré. » Dit-il après avoir vu mon embarras.

Pendant sa présentation, il dut me pincer discrètement la hanche pour que je ne crie pas lorsqu'il me présenta comme sa petite amie.

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes avec le couple tandis que je lui jetais des regards noirs lorsqu'un autre couple, cette fois plus jeune nous rejoignit.

L'homme était grand, les cheveux blonds et avait une prestance qui faisait qu'on le remarquait où qu'il soit, la femme, elle, était plus petite, environ ma taille et avait des cheveux bruns roux que j'avais déjà vus quelque part. Les deux allaient très bien ensembles et étaient très beaux.

Ce n'est que lorsque la femme enlaça Edward que je reconnus enfin cette teinte de cheveux. Je me trouvais en compagnie de ses parents et oh mon dieu je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire : comment parler aux parents d'un homme que je détestais autant qu'il m'attirait voire plus ?

Encore une fois, on me dévisagea mais c'est sa mère qui prit la parole en premier :

« Vous devez être Bella, Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Me dit-elle gentiment, regardant son mari avec la même lueur d'espièglerie que l'on retrouvait dans les yeux de son fils. Je suis Esmée Cullen et mon idiot de mari en train de rigoler avec mon fils est Carlisle Cullen, mais appelle nous papa et maman !

-Qu-quoi ?! bégayais-je en avalant difficilement ma salive sous le choc.

-Oui, vu ce qui vous unit je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait des formalités entre nous, tu fais déjà partie de la famille ! Viens un peu avec moi, nous allons faire connaissance loin de ces messieurs ! » Dit-elle sans me laisser le temps de contester.

Elle m'amena de force à travers la salle, parlant de choses et d'autres tandis que je ne me remettais toujours pas de ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je m'étais mise à penser très fort à la manière la plus douloureuse de tuer un homme et surtout à comment je ferais pour porter un cadavre d'un mètre quatre-vingt sans me faire remarquer !

Nous nous étions dirigées vers une des terrasses pour prendre l'air quand elle me regarda attentivement. Je n'avais toujours pas avalé sa remarque sur le fait de l'appeler maman et je sentais que mon teint avait considérablement blanchi.

Je fus d'autant plus surprise quand elle éclata de rire tellement fort qu'elle du se tenir à la barrière pour se retenir de tomber.

Elle essuya finalement les larmes qui avaient coulé pendant la durée de son fou rire quand je m'apprêtais à lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide.

« Ma chérie, je pensais vraiment pas que tu allais tomber dans le panneau aussi facilement ! Edward m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais une fille intelligente ! Gloussa-t-elle en me regardant gentiment.

\- Heu c'est à dire que… Je ne savais pas quoi dire et sa remarque m'avait profondément vexée.

-Tu as fait une tête de six pieds de long quand je t'ai demandé de m'appeler «maman», dit-elle en faisant des guillemets dans les airs avec ses doigts. C'était vraiment mémorable ! »

Je restais silencieuse, ne sachant toujours que dire.

« Excuse moi ma chérie, je t'ai mise mal-à-l'aise, me dit elle doucement voyant mon embarras. Nous aimons faire des blagues durant ce genre d'événement mon mari et moi, ils sont vraiment ennuyant ces hommes habillés en pingouin et les femmes ne sont pas mieux, elles ne font que glousser systématiquement comme des hystériques… Il faut bien nous trouver une occupation pendant ces longues et interminables réceptions ! Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-C'est exactement ce que je pensais, lui répondis-je en lui souriant, la trouvant finalement fort sympathique pour une personne de la haute société.

-Halala, qu'est ce que je ferais pour me débarrasser de tout ces faux semblants que nous devons adopter lors de pareilles fêtes, le seul avantage que je trouve dans ces dernières est que je peux porter des robes hors de prix complètement gratuitement.

-C'est encore une fois ce que je me disais ! Mais, pourquoi vous venez dans ce cas ?

-Hum aujourd'hui c'est pour soutenir mon fils et sa petite amie, demain ce sera pour faire bonne figure devant la centaine de collègues de mon mari pleins aux as.

-Hum, madame je do-

-Pas de madame avec moi ! Appelle moi plutôt Esmée.

-Esmée, il faut que je vous dise que votre fils et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, enfin pas vraiment du moins, nous jouons la comédie pour les autres, mais il y a rien de plus entre nous.

-Au grand dam de mon fils, rigola-t-elle, je sais tout ça ma chérie mais il faut aussi savoir que tu as tapé dans l'œil de mon fils. »

Je rougis tandis qu'elle rigolait une fois de plus. Nous restâmes quelques minutes à observer la vue, accoudées à la barrière du balcon quand elle reprit la parole.

« Fais le ramer.

-Co-comment ? Demandais-je surprise, elle me demandait vraiment de faire ramer son fils ?

-Fais le ramer ! Rigola-t-elle une fois de plus. Tu es une très belle jeune femme Bella, tu as l'air d'être une fille bien et je n'ai pas envie que mon fils te brise de cœur comme il l'a fait pour toutes les autres. Il a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait très vite, je regrette aujourd'hui de l'avoir autant gâté quand il était petit. »

Je ne répondais pas à sa remarque, réfléchissant sur son compte.

« Ça peut-être un homme charmant tu sais, enfin quand il le veut bien. Je ne dois pas être très objective puisque je suis sa mère mais sache qu'il tient déjà à toi.

-On se connaît à peine… Murmurais-je.

-Alors apprenez à vous connaître. Dit-elle simplement me faisant une nouvelle fois un clin d'œil. Ça avait l'air d'être la marque des Cullen.

-Rentrons, il commence à faire froid, dit-elle en se frictionnant les bras. »

On arriva dans la pièce bondée lorsqu'un jeune homme blond, ami d'Edward, m'invita à danser. J'hésitais quelques secondes mais acceptais lorsque qu'Esmée me désigna discrètement son fils qui me regardait en serrant les poings.

Elle m'avait dit de le faire ramer, j'allais le faire ramer, pas que je comptais finir avec lui bien sûr ! J'allais... comment dire ? Oui, rendre cette soirée un peu plus intéressante.

Je dansais donc avec ce jeune homme blond et décidais de lui faire la conversation tout en gardant un œil sur Edward.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à venir m'inviter à danser…

-Jasper, Jasper Whitlock.

-Ho tu es le fils des propriétaires de cet hôtel !

-Et de nombreux autres dans le monde ma belle.

-Hum, j'ai connu des héritiers moins vantards…

-Il paraît que t'aime ça, sinon pourquoi tournerais-tu autour d'Edward ?

-Je ne lui tourne pas autour, et toi pourquoi tentes tu de me draguer alors que tu es son ami ? Lui demandais-je alors que je voyais Edward s'avancer d'un pas conquérant vers nous.

-Je voulais voir si je réussirais là où il avait échoué ! Déclara-t-il sans ambiguïté.

-Et tu as perdu, Jazz, maintenant me laisserais-tu danser avec ma reine ? »

Jasper s'effaça devant lui, me fit un baise main et lui tapa virilement l'épaule en rigolant.

« Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu m'appelles quand ça ! Lui dis-je alors qu'il plaçait mes mains sur ses larges épaules avant de placer les siennes sur mes hanches.

-J'aime te voir en colère, me dit-il, tes yeux scintillent et tes joues rougissent adorablement. »

Il caressa doucement ces dernières en me regardant, les yeux remplis d'une lueur que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

Nous évoluâmes doucement sur la piste, tandis que je lui parlais de l'attitude plutôt rare de sa mère.

« Oui, elle est très… joyeuse comme femme, elle déteste ce genre de représentations guindées et fait toujours tout pour ne pas y aller. C'est pour ça que mon père fait en sorte d'avoir systématiquement une urgence environ une heure après qu'ils soient arrivés, comme ça elle ne reste pas trop longtemps à se moquer de tout le monde.

-Je l'aime bien, elle a l'air très douce et elle semble t'aimer de tout son cœur. »

Il sourit doucement me faisant tourner sur moi-même.

« Il va falloir y aller mademoiselle Swan, Jessica nous fait signe depuis dix minutes déjà, me dit-il en désignant une silhouette derrière moi. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop profité de toi, vas-y, je vais dire au revoir à mes parents.

\- Déjà ? Ça m'avait échappé et je n'en revenais pas de voir à quel point ce début de soirée était passé vite. »

Il rigola doucement et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Si ce sont mes bras que tu ne veux pas quitter, tu sais que tu peux t'y réfugier quand tu veux, je n'attends que ça.

-Calme ta joie Cullen, le rabrouais-je, si cette soirée s'est bien passée c'est seulement grâce à la présence de ta mère, qui elle, au moins, ne me fait pas de commentaire sexuel toutes les deux minutes ! »

Je rejoignis Jessica rapidement sans attendre Edward et montai dans la limousine garée au même endroit qu'à l'arrivée. Les photographes présents plus tôt avaient déserté petit à petit la place et ne restaient que quelques courageux qui me demandèrent des photos que je refusais.

Une fois au chaud, je demandais à Jessica comment allait se passer l'autre soirée et nous dûmes attendre Edward avant de partir à celle-ci.

* * *

Prochain chapitre Halloween...

Tatatadam!


	9. Chapter 9

Heyyy un nouveau chapitre encore une fois à l'heure!

Petite transition entre les deux soirées, j'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire! Promis, dans le prochain chapitre plus d'action!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, bisous!

(Merci à mon petit chacorne pour la correction! ;-))

 **Réponse à la review anonyme:**

 **Lau:** Haha et oui toujours!

Mdrrrr crazybells m'a fait une syncope là dessus! Toi aussi ça te choque ? XD

Haha on y arrive petit à petit dans ce chapitre mais le suivant est en plein dans l'action!

Merci pour ta review, à bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 8: **_PDV Bella_**

La limousine sortait tranquillement du centre ville de Chicago afin de nous emmener dans la forêt de Raven Glen à environ une heure de route.

Jessica était absorbée par la pile de dossiers posée sur ses genoux qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle en bonne secrétaire qu'elle était, marmonnant de temps en temps alors qu'Edward, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, ses sourcils se fronçant de temps en temps.

Depuis qu'il était monté dans la limousine et que nous nous étions retrouvés, il arborait une mine soucieuse et ne m'avait accordé aucun regard.

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris commençait vraiment à m'épuiser et je ne savais plus comment réagir face à lui. Un jour il était arrogant, l'autre dragueur ou encore joueur puis, en une fraction de seconde, il devenait attentionné et se comportait presque comme quelqu'un de normal.

En dansant, nous avions discuté calmement puis nous nous étions quittés, pour une fois, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune rancœur entre nous, et voilà que je le retrouvais, un instant plus tard, grognon et pas capable de me regarder en face, évitant chacun de mes regards, se plongeant dans un profond mutisme.

Je restais donc là, les bras ballants, à observer la circulation dense dans un silence de plus en plus pesant.

Cette soirée avait bien commencé et je décidais que j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle continue ainsi.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir laissé une trentaine de minutes à mes condisciples pour sortir de leur mutisme, je décidais, puisqu'ils ne le faisaient pas eux même, que j'allais m'en charger à leur place.

Je me levai brusquement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, puis, me dirigeai d'un pas décidé, tout en faisant attention à ne pas me cogner la tête contre le plafond, vers la table garnie de mets divers et variés disponibles à l'avant de la limousine.

Je saisis la bouteille de champagne présente sur celle-ci et bus une longue gorgée de ce délicieux nectar hors de prix à même la bouteille, du liquide coulant sur mon menton.

Je me retournai brusquement et les défiai du regard, un sourcil haussé, tandis qu'ils me regardaient avec surprise.

Ils le furent d'autant plus lorsque je renversai la table au sol afin de la débarrasser de sa nourriture et que je la mis en plein milieu de l'habitacle.

Je montai dessus et tentai tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la trappe de toit que j'avais repérée pendant les longues minutes de silence précédant mon geste.

Edward et Jessica, qui avaient momentanément perdu leur voix pendant ma manœuvre, la retrouvèrent tandis que je passai ma tête hors de la limousine, me décoiffant complètement alors qu'ils commençaient à pousser des cris, me demandant ce que diable je faisais.

Je rigolai, portant une nouvelle fois la bouteille de champagne à mes lèvres, et criai :

« Venez voir si vous voulez savoir !

-Bella descends tout de suite, c'est hyper dangereux de faire ça alors que la voiture roule ! s'énerva Edward qui tirait sur le bas de ma robe pour m'inciter à obéir.

-Arrête Cullen, on dirait ma mère ! Rigolais-je d'autant plus.

-Bella arrête ! Jessica s'y mettait aussi. Imagine que tu te prennes une branche dans la tête, c'est pas le moment de se blesser, je te rappelle que tu dois aller à-

-C'est jamais le moment avec toi Jessica, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit quand t'es dans les parages, profite de la vie un peu, allez viens ! » Dis-je d'un ton enjoué, passant ma tête à l'intérieur afin de la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle me suive.

Résignée, elle monta finalement sur la table et passa par la trappe ce qui la décoiffa complètement. Instantanément le souffle du vent sur son visage la fit sourire et elle me regarda avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, un éclat de rire sortant de sa gorge. Ce rire communicatif nous poursuivit d'autant plus qu'Edward, toujours en bas, poussait de plus en plus de jurons et nous menaçait de nous tirer de force à l'abri.

Je descendis de la table et me plantai devant lui, enfonçant mon doigt dans son torse, vindicative :

« Cullen, écoute moi bien puisque je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois, ok ? Tu vas monter sur cette putain de table, rigoler avec nous et surtout, surtout, tu vas te sortir le balai que tu as dans le cul depuis que tu es rentré dans cette voiture ! On est là pour s'amuser, tout se passait très bien jusque là et tu vas faire en sorte que ça reste comme ça le plus longtemps possible ! »

Il resta pantois, me regardant avec étonnement alors que je le défiai de dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, après quelques minutes de flottement, son sourire en coin qui avait déserté ses lèvres refit surface. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je le coupai :

« Chut ! Monte et puis c'est tout ! » Lui dis-je en désignant la trappe tout en en lui frappant les fesses pour le faire avancer.

Il éclata de rire suite à mon geste, la petite lueur canaille toujours présente dans ses yeux alors qu'il levait les mains en signe de reddition. Il escalada la table, passant sa tête dehors.

Je remontais également, me faufilant entre leur deux corps, et nous passâmes tout le reste du trajet à nous chamailler, à rire et à boire du champagne à même la bouteille.

C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi bien depuis longtemps.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

La voiture roulait doucement à travers la route sinueuse bordée d'arbres gigantesques qui projetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur les sièges inoccupés. Nous nous étions rassis à l'entrée de la forêt après qu'Edward a failli se prendre une branche dans la tête. Comme quoi il avait raison…

« Nous arrivons. Nous informa Jessica. On va s'arrêter maintenant pour que vous puissiez vous changer puis on avancera à pieds jusqu'au manoir.

-On doit s'attendre à quoi une fois arrivés là-bas ? Demandais-je encore peu à l'aise avec le rôle que j'étais contrainte de jouer.

-Je sais pas vraiment… Hésita-t-elle. Chaque année c'est différent, tout change, enfin, on retrouve à peu près les même personnes mais les endroits, les déguisements et l'ambiance me surprennent toujours…

-Tu pouvais pas trouver mieux pour me rassurer !

-Dis-toi que tu as déjà vécu le pire ! Dit Edward réconfortant. À cette soirée-ci les seules personnes à qui tu dois te confronter sont des ados retardés qui au pire te ridiculiseront, les autres ados retardés que tu as vu avant, eux, peuvent te gâcher la vie rien que pour leur bon plaisir !

-C'est sûr que je me sens beaucoup mieux là ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel ouvrit la portière afin d'aller chercher dans le coffre nos déguisements.

Il réapparut et me tendit le mien alors qu'il commençait déjà à enlever son blazer en étudiant scrupuleusement les différentes pièces du costume que Jessica lui avait dégoté.

Je restais figée, attendant qu'il veuille bien sortir du véhicule afin que je me change, mais je vis bien vite qu'il n'en avait pas du tout l'intention : il retirait déjà sa chemise.

Assez gênée par la vue de son corps qui m'attirait plus que nécessaire, je me raclai bruyamment la gorge afin d'attirer son attention.

« Quoi ? Me répondit-il interrogateur. »

Je lui désignais son corps des yeux, il suivit mon regard et me m'observa une fois de plus avec incompréhension :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Heu… Je me change ? Répondit-il de plus en plus perdu.

-Je pense que ce que Bella essaye de te faire comprendre est qu'il faut que tu sortes. Intervint Jessica.

-Quoi ? Mais il doit faire moins de dix degrés dehors à cette heure ! Je vais me les geler !

-Hé bah tant pis, on n'a plus de temps à perdre, on est déjà en retard, la fête a déjà commencé, donc dehors ! Fit-elle en le poussant à l'extérieur tandis qu'il se débattait pour garder toutes les pièces de son costume.

-Quoi ? Mais non, attends, non ! Raah les filles toutes des chieuses ! Je te le ferais payer Swan ! Cria-t-il alors que Jessica refermait de force la porte de la limousine sur lui.

-C'est bon ? Madame veut que je sorte aussi, peut-être ? Me demanda Jessica en se retournant vers moi.

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit à mon intimité quand même, c'est pas parce qu'il m'a déjà vue nue qu'il a tous les droits non ?

-T'es une vrai chieuse !

-Je sais, rigolais-je. J'avais envie de me venger, maintenant c'est fait ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ne cherchant même pas à savoir de quoi j'avais envie de me venger et commença elle aussi à se déshabiller afin de se vêtir de son costume de sorcière. Pas très original tout ça… Je lui en fis la remarque et elle me fit savoir, mauvaise, qu'elle avait passé tout son temps à chercher celui qui m'irait le mieux et qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour le sien.

Je me fis donc toute petite et entrepris d'enfiler la petite merveille qu'elle m'avait dégotée : un costume de pirate constitué d'un pantalon de cuir noir qui me moulait comme une seconde peau, d'un tricorne de la même couleur, d'une chemise bouffante blanche recouverte d'un corset rouge sang assorti à des cuissardes à talons. Un foulard de couleur identique retenait mes cheveux en une queue haute et des créoles dorées pendaient à mes oreilles. La tenue était confortable et je me sentais prête à affronter les horreurs prévues pour nous amuser.

« Attends, ce n'est pas fini, me retint Jessica, tu oublies la pièce maîtresse de ta tenue ! »

Elle sortit d'une longue boite marron en piteux état un véritable objet d'art : une immense épée argentée sertie de pierres précieuses qui brillaient de mille feux sous l'éclairage artificiel des néons.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et reculai lorsque Jessica tendit sa garde dans ma direction.

« Heu… Vaut mieux pas… Me connaissant j'aurais embroché au moins trois personnes avant même d'avoir atteint le manoir et tu risques bien d'en faire partie.

\- La lame est émoussée, je l'ai empruntée à un joaillier qui l'exposait dans sa boutique. J'ai un peu galéré pour l'avoir mais je lui ai promis que tu ferais la pub de ses créations et qu'à partir de maintenant tu ne porterais que des bijoux de sa propre création. Pas mal comme deal non ? Tu as le droit d'avoir cette épée le temps d'une soirée et en contre partie tu as tous les bijoux que tu veux !

\- Ouais… Répondis-je plus par mécanisme que par réelle affirmation. Je détaillai avec grand intérêt chaque pierre que j'avais sous les yeux et je ne voulais même pas penser au prix exorbitant que tout cela devait coûter. »

Jessica me tendit un fourreau que j'attachais à ma taille et je la plaçai précautionneusement à l'intérieur.

Nous sortîmes toutes les deux et nous tombâmes sur Edward vêtu d'un costume de gladiateur composé d'un plastron de cuir noir et d'un pantalon fait dans la même matière. On pouvait voir deux épées dépasser de derrière son dos ainsi qu'un assortiment de dagues passées à sa ceinture. Il portait à la main un bouclier de fer et de cuir savamment travaillé et des brassards protégeant ses avant-bras. Il était tout aussi beau que d'habitude, beaucoup plus viril que dans un simple jean, mais son air boudeur et son nez rouge le rendaient plus enfantin.

« Hé bah alors tu ne me complimentes pas sur ma tenue ? Demandais-je en minaudant.

-Nan, grommela-t-il après m'avoir détaillée de haut en bas, avant de commencer à suivre Jessica qui était déjà à une bonne dizaine de mètres devant nous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu aurais préféré avoir un costume de Super Man ? Si tu es bien gentil toute la soirée et que tu promets de pas faire de caprice pour aller au lit je t'en achèterais un pour l'année prochaine ! Lui dis-je en me plantant devant lui, lui parlant comme à un enfant de cinq ans.

-Non merci ! Rigola-t-il. J'ai échappé au collant cette année et je compte bien tout faire pour ne pas avoir à supporter ça dans les années à venir! »

Il ajouta quelque chose que je ne compris pas puis, quand je lui signifiai mon incompréhension, il fit mine de ne rien avoir dit et passa négligemment son bras sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Cullen ?

-Je marche mon capitaine, ça ne se voit pas ? Demanda-il mine de rien.

-Et qu'est ce que fout ton bras sur mes épaules pendant que tu marches alors ?

-J'en sais rien mon capitaine, il faut lui demander !

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Je n'oserais jamais mon capitaine ! »

Je sortis brusquement mon épée de son fourreau et la pointai sur sa gorge.

« Ne manque pas de respect à ton capitaine soldat ! »

Il me regarda les yeux exorbités puis s'exclama :

« Capitaine de pacotille ouais ! Il me choura l'épée des mains incroyablement facilement et commença à l'étudier. On arriverait même pas à couper du beurre avec ça !

-Estime toi heureux, puisque si ce n'était pas le cas, tu serais déjà un homme mort ! Dis-je en la lui reprenant brusquement des mains pour la ranger. »

Je lui tournai le dos vexée et continuai à marcher souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Jessica n'était plus dans mon champ de vision et devait être déjà presque arrivée.

J'avais déjà fait une bonne dizaine de mètres quand Edward m'appela :

« Capitaine, capitaine ! »

Je me stoppai mais repris directement la route, furieuse qu'il se moque encore de moi. J'étais vraiment trop susceptible et je détestais ça.

« Bella non arrête toi ! Cria-t-il. »

Je ne l'écoutai pas et continuai sans me retourner.

«Bella… Tu vas du mauvais côté… »

Cette fois je me stoppai réellement et me rendis compte que j'apercevais au loin la limousine arrêtée là où nous l'avions quittée.

Je fis demi tour, rageuse, et passai devant l'idiot déguisé en guerrier d'un pas vif, l'ignorant totalement.

Je l'entendais me suivre, pris d'un fou rire et j'accélérai le pas.

« Je rigole, ok ? Dit-il finalement en me prenant par le bras. »

Je l'ignorai une nouvelle fois et il soupira longuement.

« On arrive vraiment pas à rester ensemble plus de deux minutes sans se disputer, n'est ce pas ?

-Hum, grognais-je.

-Bon, faisons un deal ! Ce soir on va sûrement devoir rester ensemble pendant toute la soirée, ok ? Donc quoi que fasse l'un, l'autre n'a pas le droit de le critiquer !

-Ça m'a l'air un peu trop avantageux pour toi Cullen !

-T'es une chieuse, tu sais ça ?

-Tiens ! Tu es la seconde personne à me dire ça ce soir !

-C'est que c'est vrai ! Alors ? Deal ? Demanda-il en me tendant la main. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui répondis :

« Deal. »

Nous recommençâmes à marcher quand il plaça une nouvelle fois son bras sur mon épaule.

« Cullen… Le prévins-je.

\- Chut, dit-il en plaçant son doigt sur mes lèvres, tu n'as pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit ! »

Je le regardais, ma colère refaisant surface quand il éclata de rire et embrassa le haut de ma tête.

Ce geste me fit fondre et je me dis intérieurement que ce serait la seule soirée où je le laisserais m'atteindre comme il le faisait à ce moment.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à marcher sur une route caillouteuse sans avoir croisé d'âme qui vive, nous arrivâmes devant un grand manoir austère, semblant avoir été construit il y a des lustres.

Le lierre avait envahi la plus grande partie de la façade et l'édifice semblait être prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment. Certains volets, partiellement sortis de leurs gongs, pendaient pitoyablement et la plupart des fenêtres avaient leurs vitres brisées.

On s'approcha doucement, ouvrant la porte qui grinça, ce qui me glaça le sang. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je pris conscience du silence sourd qui régnait en ces lieux.

La forêt s'était tue et nous n'entendions plus le bruit du vent passant dans les feuilles.

Où étaient les autres ? N'était-il pas censé y avoir plus d'une centaine de personnes présentes ce soir-là ? Et pourquoi n'avions nous pas recroisé Jessica ? Elle me suivait comme mon ombre d'habitude…

Prise d'une peur que je ne pensais pas ressentir ce soir là, je me raccrochais au bras d'Edward puisqu'il m'avait lâchée plus tôt afin de pousser la porte d'entrée.

Il me regarda, moqueur, mais je lui rappelais d'un regard le deal qu'on avait : pas de jugement ce soir-là.

Nous circulâmes dans l'entrée, puis après avoir vu que rien de bizarre ne s'y trouvait et que seules la poussière et les toiles d'araignées hantaient ces lieux, nous changeâmes de pièce pour atterrir dans un salon. Plusieurs craquements se firent entendre ce qui me fit violemment sursauter.

Edward me fit passer derrière lui, pensant sûrement que ça me rassurerait mais rien n'y fit.

« Hum, ça doit pas être là… Viens, sortons d'ici, ça sert à rien de perdre notre temps.

-Bien sûr que c'est ici, répliqua-t-il, je ne pense pas qu'il existe cinquante manoirs de ce type dans la région, les autres doivent nous faire une blague. Ils veulent juste avoir un bon spectacle de nous criant comme des fillettes.

-Je veux bien crier comme une fillette tout de suite si je peux voir les autres débarquer et rendre cet endroit un peu moins flippant…

-Y'a rien à craindre ici, de toute façon je suis là pour te protéger si besoin.

-Ha ! Le rôle du preux chevalier qui va sauver sa princesse c'est ça ? Et puis, qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire contre un fantôme ou encore un vampire, hein ?

-Tu crois aux fantômes et aux vampires toi ?

-Normalement non mais dans un endroit comme celui ci j'ai un doute.

-Allons voir là-haut si ton doute s'avère être une réalité. Dit-il en désignant l'escalier en bois dans le coin de la pièce. »

Nous montions les marches l'un derrière l'autre et je me raccrochais au t-shirt du costume d'Edward de toutes mes forces, ayant peur que les marches grinçantes cèdent sous notre poids.

Arrivés au palier du premier étage, je vis une lumière rouge inquiétante filtrer de sous une porte à l'autre bout du couloir nous faisant face Edward s'avança doucement jusque celle-ci, l'ouvrit doucement et s'avança dans cette nouvelle pièce.

Je le suivis de près, entrant dans la salle au même moment que lui. Les secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, Edward resta figé au centre de la pièce, observant ce qui ressemblait à une boule de cristal produisant cette fameuse lumière rouge qui nous avait attirés ici, entourée de lambeaux de tissus poussiéreux et posée sur une vielle table décrépie.

La pièce était sombre, seule la faible lueur écarlate de la sphère l'éclairait laissant de nombreuses zones d'ombres.

J'étais de plus en plus fébrile et je me raccrochais désespérément à Edward, ne me sentant pas du tout bien.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque qu'un bruit assourdissant retentit dans le silence environnant et que je vis des formes noires arriver par ma droite, je poussai un cri de terreur et tombai par terre déséquilibrée.

La lumière s'alluma, remplissant la pièce et j'entendis plus que je ne vis, encore aveuglée par la nouvelle clartée, des dizaines de personnes riant de ma réaction.

« Qu'est ce que tu es pathétique ! Cracha une voix que je reconnus tout de suite. Au secours, Edward, aide moi, j'ai peur des fantômes bouhouhou ! »

Le reste de la pièce rit sous la réplique de la belle blonde.

Je relevais la tête et la vis, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, me regardant avec un dégoût évident. Elle était habillée d'un pagne romain d'un blanc cassé et était coiffée d'un chignon complexe orné d'une couronne de lierre dorée. Elle était vraiment majestueuse.

Edward, qui m'aidait déjà à me relever répliqua :

« Hé bien Rosalie, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas avalé ton renvoi ! Ça doit être dur, non, de passer de reine à une moins que rien. Faire une blague de niveau primaire ne va pas faire remonter ta popularité tu le sais.

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis Cullen ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage. »

J'étais surprise, d'habitude avec lui Rosalie était toujours minaudante et ne disait pas un mot de travers, cherchant à rentrer dans ses petits papiers, mais aujourd'hui, elle le regardait avec une haine qu'elle ne réservait qu'à moi d'habitude.

Edward, lui, n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça et continua aucunement décontenancé :

« Alors la prochaine fois évite de t'en prendre à ce qui est à moi ! Dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Tu risques de le regretter. »

Les membres flageolants et le cœur battant à la chamade, je me laissais faire et ne réagis pas à ses paroles.

Elle ne répondit rien, regardant avec colère les bras d'Edward m'enlaçant et préféra se détourner, et afficher un sourire factice sur ses lèvres.

« Très bien, puisque les retardataires sont arrivés on peut maintenant commencer. Je vous rappelle que chaque groupe a été préalablement tiré au sort et que vous avez chacun une carte où vous sont indiqués plusieurs lieux où vous pourrez trouver des indices sur ce que vous cherchez. Le but est qu'avant le levé du jour chacun d'entre vous ait trouvé le trésor !

-En gros c'est une simple chasse au trésor quoi… lançais-je acide. »

Elle me fusilla du regard et je la provoquai en caressant les bras d'Edward autour de ma taille.

« C'est ça… Dit-elle à court d'argument valable. »

Plusieurs personnes rigolèrent et elle les fusilla du regard. À ce que je voyais c'était vraiment une manie chez elle…

« Bien, reprit-elle une fois qu'elle eût cessé son jeu de regards, il nous reste environ vingt minutes avant que les chronos soient lancés, organisez vous avec votre équipe pour savoir comment vous allez agir pendant la course. »

Elle fit volte face et sortit de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

Tout le monde se regroupait en petits groupes et commençait à s'organiser, ne faisant plus attention à nous.

Je me retournais dans les bras d'Edward sans me détacher de lui et lui dis :

« Il va falloir qu'on trouve nos équipes… J'espère que je ne vais pas tomber sur une de tes groupies, elle risquerait bien de m'enfermer dans un placard quand j'aurai le dos tourné.

-Je t'y rejoindrais dans ce cas : on est dans la même équipe mon cœur. »

Je ne tiquais pas au surnom, sachant que quoi que je lui dise il continuerait.

« Mince c'est encore pire ! Moi qui pensais être débarrassée de toi je vais encore te supporter de nombreuses heures !

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre quand je te protégeais des fantômes ! Me fit-il remarquer.

-La peur fait perdre aux hommes tout leur bon sens, c'est bien connu ! Et puis, tu es un bon radiateur, dis-je en me blottissant encore plus contre lui. Ce foutu manoir n'a pas investi dans le chauffage !

-Je t'avais dit que tu finirais dans mes bras ! Rigola-t-il.

-La ferme Cullen !

-A vos ordres capitaine ! »

Je lui frappais l'épaule, alors qu'il rigolait une fois de plus et je plongeais ma tête dans son cou, remplissant mes poumons de son odeur.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi enlacés, lui me frottant le dos doucement, jouant avec mes cheveux quand une question vint me titiller l'esprit.

Restant dans la même position, ma tête calée sur son épaule, je la lui posais :

« Tout à l'heure en voiture pourquoi étais-tu aussi… autant de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Un ami m'avait prévenu que Rose prévoyait un mauvais coup… Je suis heureux que ce ne soit que la petite blague que tu as subi tout à l'heure, j'aurais du te prévenir qu'il risquait d'arriver quelque chose pouvant te faire peur…

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Il y a autre chose non ?

-J'ai reçu… Des messages bizarres de la journaliste, là…

-Quel genre de messages ?

-Rien qui ne t'intéresse, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Dit-il plus froid tout à coup. Allons voir là-bas, j'ai cru y voir Jessica à l'instant. Dit-il en désignant une porte menant vers je ne sais quelle pièce, souhaitant sûrement changer de sujet. »

Nous trouvâmes Jessica après plusieurs minutes de recherche et quand elle nous vit, elle eut un air horrifié et commença tout de suite à s'excuser :

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je pensais vraiment que vous étiez derrière moi, j'ai pas vu que vous vous étiez arrêtés, j'étais tellement pressée d'arriver que je ne vous ai pas attendus ! Quand je suis arrivée ici tout le monde était là et ils m'ont entraînée avec eux, je ne savais absolument pas qu'ils voulaient vous faire cette blague. Vraiment désolée ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux… »

Elle finit sa tirade, la tête baissée, la mine piteuse.

« Ça va aller Jessica. Dit Edward en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. »

Malgré son maquillage visant à reproduire le teint verdâtre d'une sorcière, je vis parfaitement les rougeurs qui s'étalèrent de ses joues jusqu'à son cou. Elle bafouilla pitoyablement et je rigolai une fois de plus, pour me venger, bien que j'étais surprise qu'elle perde une nouvelle fois sa superbe face à un geste aussi anodin que celui là, elle qui faisait face à tout avec un flegme incroyable. Enfin… sauf les fois où elle piquait des colères pour rien, comme quand je faisais exprès de rater les cours de cheerleadering…

« Oui, donc… Elle se racla la gorge et continua. Vous êtes tous les deux ensembles pour la chasse au trésor puisque vous êtes le roi et la reine ; d'ailleurs Bella j'ai très bien choisi ta tenue, elle est totalement dans le thème, tu vas pouvoir marcher sans problème dans la forêt et mon dieu ce que tu es sexy ! »

Edward rigola, lança un « c'est bien vrai » alors qu'il me prenait par la hanche, posant un baisé sur le haut de mon crâne.

J'étais de plus en plus surprise par cet homme, il faisait preuve d'une affection envers moi que je ne lui avais encore jamais connue. Une fois cette réflexion faite, ma conscience me rabroua et me fit durement remarquer que je ne le connaissais pas, pas du tout…

« Donc, reprit Jessica, j'ai trouvé aussi votre partenaire, je l'ai envoyée se changer, elle était vraiment horrible dans sa tenue, pire qu'Angela vous vous rendez compte ? Bref et je vous ai pris ça aussi. »

Elle nous tendit des lampes torches, une boussole, et la carte dont Rosalie avait parlé. Elle nous tendit ensuite une batte de base ball et sous nos regards interrogateurs nous expliqua :

-Une idée de moi ! Juste au cas où ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Bon je vais aller voir où en est votre coéquipière ! »

Elle revint à peine une minute plus tard, traînant avec elle au passage une personne que j'avais déjà vue.

« Voici Alice Brandon ! Alice tu as devant toi Edward Cullen et Bella Swan ! Mais tu dois les connaître non ? »

Elle nous regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés et hocha doucement la tête.

« Oui on s'est déjà rencontrée. Dis-je en lui souriant doucement. »

Elle avait l'air d'être vraiment intimidée par nous deux donc je décidais de prendre les choses en main :

« Alice est ce que tu sais lire une carte ? Lui demandais-je en la saisissant par le bras. Je serais capable de nous emmener au Mexique alors que j'aurais voulu aller au Canada avec ça, donc on a vraiment besoin de toi !

-Hé qui t'a dit que je ne savais pas lire une carte moi ? S'insurgea Edward.

-Mon petit doigt ! Donc Alice ?

-Ok-ok, je veux bien vous guider…

-Parfait, Edward toi tu passeras devant quand il y aura des chemins dangereux, comme ça on est sûre que si ça s'effondre ce ne sera pas sur nous ! Dis-je en nous désignant moi et Alice.

-Et toi tu feras quoi ?

-Moi je suis le chef, c'est bien connu : le chef donne les ordres mais ne fait rien ! »

Nous continuâmes à discuter de la manière dont on allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir, Alice s'intégrant au fur et à mesure, ayant petit à petit le courage de dire ce qu'elle pensait puis le signal fût donné :

« Vous avez jusqu'au levé du soleil pour trouver le trésor ! Ça vous fait quatre heures environs ! Bonne chance à tous ! »

* * *

La suite arrive dans deux semaines, comme toujours!

Gros bisous à vous!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey!

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il sort un peu de ce que je fais d'habitude et j'espère vraiment que ça va rendre bien!

En tout cas crazybells a corrigé toutes les petites ( très grosses plutôt ) fautes que vous auriez pu trouver dans ce chapitre si elle n'était pas passé par là. Merci beaucoup mon chacorne, je t'aime énormément!

Laissez moi un commentaire pour que je sache ce que vous pensez, vraiment ce chapitre est tout spécial pour moi!

* * *

Chapitre 9: _**PDV Bella**_

Tout le monde s'élança à l'extérieur et très vite nous fûmes les seules personnes restantes à l'intérieur du sinistre manoir.

« Bon… Allons-y… Murmurais-je. »

L'atmosphère s'était considérablement alourdie et je souhaitais plus que tout sortir de cet endroit qui me hérissait les cheveux.

Une fois dehors, nous nous dirigeâmes comme convenu vers le point le plus distant désigné sur notre carte. Nous avions estimé que la chasse se passait dans une zone d'environ dix kilomètres à la ronde donc que nous devrions courir de temps en temps ou marcher à une allure soutenue tout le long de l'épreuve.

Nous avions choisi la première proposition qui nous laissait le loisir de faire plus de pauses et c'est en petites foulées régulières que nous entrâmes dans la forêt. J'avais d'abord été d'accord avec cette idée mais la terre humide sous nos pieds s'enfonçait sous notre poids et mes talons y restaient coincés, rendant ma course beaucoup plus difficile.

Dès les premiers instants un rythme fut mis en place et nous évoluâmes assez vite dans la végétation malgré les difficultés auxquelles nous nous heurtions. Edward était en tête, étant le plus rapide de nous trois, je le suivais de près, tentant de réguler au mieux ma respiration ce qui s'avérait assez difficile puisque je ne pouvais m'empêcher de marmonner des injures à l'encontre de Jessica. Bien que ces cuissardes étaient des petites merveilles à porter sur un tapis rouge ou du moins un sol plat et régulier, elles étaient de vraies plaies et courir avec s'avérait vraiment très douloureux. Alice, elle, fermait la marche, handicapée non pas par des chaussures récalcitrantes mais par la carte qu'elle devait consulter régulièrement afin de guider Edward.

Seule la lumière des lampes torches que nous tenions à la main éclairait le passage et je manquais plusieurs fois de tomber sur des racines ou dans des creux présents sous l'épaisse couche de litière tapissant notre route.

Le silence ambiant était entrecoupé par nos respirations devenant de plus en plus erratiques au fil de notre course. Plusieurs fois nous entendîmes des hurlements lointains impossibles à identifier et la peur qui me tordait l'estomac depuis le début de cette aventure s'intensifiait de minute en minute.

Nous n'avions encore croisé personne lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes près d'un gouffre où, à environ cinq mètres en contre bas, serpentait un cours d'eau, afin de faire le point. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes était passée depuis le début de l'épreuve et nous n'avions pas encore parcouru la moitié du chemin nous conduisant au premier indice.

« On en est où Alice ? Demanda Edward après avoir bu une longue rasade d'eau de la gourde qu'il avait dans son sac.

-Hum… Alors, on est ici, dit-elle en désignant un point de la carte près d'une rivière. Pour pouvoir passer il va falloir traverser sur le pont qui est un peu plus au nord, là, puis il nous restera environ cinq kilomètres avant d'atteindre notre objectif. Si on continue à ce rythme on en a encore pour une quarantaine de minutes à cause des obstacles et puis…

-On va pas continuer à ce rythme, coupa Edward. »

Je le fusillais du regard, mécontente du fait qu'une fois de plus il souhaitait se mettre en avant au dépend des autres. Alice venait juste de commencer à être à l'aise avec nous et je sentais que cette remarque ferait s'écrouler toute la confiance qu'elle avait acquise.

Je fus surprise lorsque notre amie continua l'air de rien :

« Ouais, tu as raison, on ne tiendra jamais à ce rythme et on risque de ne pas finir l'épreuve si on se fatigue trop vite.

-Je propose qu'on continue en marchant et qu'une fois cet indice là atteint, on essaye de rejoindre celui qui est là en courant, il n'a pas l'air trop loin… Proposais-je en indiquant les différents lieux sur la carte d'Alice.

-Ça me va ! Lança Edward.

-Alice ? Demandais-je.

-D'a-d'accord, souffla-t-elle doucement en baissant la tête. »

Elle évitait mon regard et son audace d'il y a quelques secondes s'était évanouie.

« Allons-y ! »

Edward posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Alice et cette dernière, à ma plus grande surprise, lui sourit et lui pressa la main, pas un sou décontenancée.

J'étais de plus en plus intriguée par notre coéquipière. Elle restait discrète la plupart du temps mais faisait part d'une très grande perspicacité dès qu'on lui demandait son avis. Enfin, dès qu'Edward lui demandait son avis. Elle se refermait comme une huître les fois où je lui demandais quoi que ce soit. Pourtant je me comportais beaucoup plus gentiment qu'à l'accoutumée et j'essayais d'être la plus douce possible. J'avais l'impression de parler sur le même ton que lorsque l'on racontait une histoire à un gamin !

Nous continuâmes à marcher le long du gouffre qui formait un mini canyon, dans un silence des plus profond. Nous avions repris notre formation d'origine et nous avancions à bon pas, plus du tout embêtés par la végétation qui était absente à cet endroit.

Rapidement nous pûmes apercevoir un pont qui nous permettrait d'atteindre l'autre côté du ravin.

Le pont n'était en fait qu'une simple passerelle de bois, oscillant à cause du vent et semblant tout sauf solide.

« Bon Cullen, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Lançais-je tandis que je me penchais nerveusement pour voir l'eau déferler avec puissance sous le pont.

-Tu repasses au "Cullen" maintenant ?

-Tu vas sûrement mourir dans cinq minutes en traversant, je ne tiens pas à m'attacher !

-Oh, parce que tu pourrais t'attacher à moi ? Intéressant… Murmura-t-il en se frottant pensivement le menton.

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Allez soldat, en avant !

-À vos ordres mon capitaine ! Si la sauvageonne veut bien me tenir ça ! Dit-il en tendant sa lampe torche ainsi que sa fameuse batte de base-ball à Alice.

-Ce n'est pas une sauvageonne ! M'exclamais-je outrée. Elle est déguisée en indienne d'Amérique ! »

J'avais de plus en plus peur des réactions d'Alice, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je voulais autant le bien être de quelqu'un et je pouvais dire, sans me tromper, que j'avais besoin de plus d'entraînement :

« Les indiens d'Amérique, à l'époque, étaient considérés comme des sauvageons… Me fit remarquer Alice. Et puis il a raison, je suis souvent vue comme quelqu'un de bizarre par les autres…

-Ça me va très bien ! S'exclama Edward en la prenant par l'épaule. J'aime pas les gens normaux de toute façon.

-C'est pas ce que tu laisses penser pourtant… Contrais-je en pensant au nombre de filles qu'il avait dût ramener dans son lit.

-Jalouse Swan ?

-Tu rêves Cullen !

-Je pense pas, non, sinon tu serais beaucoup moins habillée que ça, je peux te l'assurer !

-Je veux pas vous couper dans vos fantasmes, mais je ne pense pas que ce pont va être traversé tout seul… Intervint Alice alors qu'un affrontement de regards avait lieu entre mon condisciple masculin et moi.

-Pas faux ! Bon puisque je suis doté d'une incroyable générosité et que je suis prêt à tout pour aider les belles femmes en détresse de vous êtes, je me sacrifie et je vais risquer ma vie en traversant ce terrible pont foudroyé par les vents ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, une fois encore amusée par ses longues tirades sans queue ni tête.

Edward reprit son souffle et entreprit enfin de traverser la passerelle. Accroché aux deux grosses cordes de chaque coté de lui, il avançait prudemment tandis que le pont se balançait de droite à gauche, rendant son entreprise vraiment périlleuse. À chaque fois que nous entendions une des planches de bois craquer, Alice et moi nous figions, serrant la main de l'autre avec force. Cette épreuve avait au moins le mérite de nous rapprocher l'une de l'autre.

Le pont ne mesurant qu'une dizaine de mètres, sa traversée arrivait à sa fin et je commençais déjà à me détendre. Edward était sauf et il ne risquait plus rien.

Quand cette pensée traversa ma tête, je sus que j'avais déclaré victoire trop vite.

L'avant dernière planche de bois céda sous son poids et il ne se rattrapa qu'in-extremis à l'autre coté du ravin sous nos cris horrifiés.

« C'est bon, je vais bien ! Cria-t-il. Vous pouvez traverser sans problème, faites attention, marchez doucement et répartissez bien votre poids afin de stabiliser au maximum le pont.

-T'y vas où j'y vais ? Demandais-je à Alice.

-Je préfère y aller en première, si je suis la dernière à passer je sens que je n'aurais pas le courage de le faire…

-Vas-y, bon courage. Essayais-je de la rassurer en lui serrant une dernière fois la main. »

Tout au long de sa traversée, Edward lui donna divers conseils et, bien qu'elle était moins à l'aise que lui, elle réussit sans problème à passer, Edward la réceptionna à la fin, quand elle dut sauter les deux dernières planches.

C'était à mon tour et je ne cachais à personne que la boule m'enserrant les entrailles depuis le début de la soirée prenait de plus en plus de place dans mon ventre.

N'ayant pas le choix, je me lançais et commençais ma dangereuse traversée. Les conseils d'Edward guidaient mes pas et m'aidaient à mieux me placer et à ma grande joie je pus arriver à la fin de ce maudis pont.

« Vas-y, saute maintenant. Dit Edward les mains tendues dans ma direction, prêtes à me réceptionner.

-T'es sûr de toi ? Lui demandais-je nerveusement en regardant le vide qui s'étendait sous mes pieds.

-Douterais-tu de ma force Queeny ?

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment d'inventer de nouveaux surnoms ? Demandais-je de plus en plus paniquée. »

L'attente était insoutenable et chaque seconde qui passait ajoutait de nombreux doutes à la liste déjà longue que je tenais à ce moment. Le vent qui soufflait faisait bouger dangereusement la passerelle et j'étais de plus en plus consciente du fracas de l'eau qui se heurtait aux rochers plusieurs mètres sous mes pieds. Je me savais complètement ridicule mais je pensais sérieusement à faire demi-tour. Un comble, hein, pour quelqu'un qui disait n'avoir peur de rien, ou presque, j'avais même pris escalade comme sport cette année-là, je ne devrais pas avoir peur du vide, merde !

« Aie confiance Bella ! Je te rattraperais, promis. »

Son regard confiant fut la chose qui me poussa à croire que tout irait bien.

Je m'élançais, sautant les deux planches manquantes et il me rattrapa sans problème, me serrant contre lui fermement. Tout allait bien maintenant.

« Je te rattraperais toujours, sois en sûre. Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux. »

Je le relâchais doucement, le remerciant silencieusement du regard et décidais de l'embrasser sur la joue. Bon c'était plutôt sur la commissure des lèvres et j'étais restée un peu plus longtemps que la normale, mais il fallait bien que je le remercie ! _C'est ça, essaye de te justifier…_

J'enlaçais aussi Alice, qui, je m'en rendais bien compte, n'était pas très à l'aise dans mes bras, mais je persistais à croire qu'elle se ferait à moi et que l'on deviendrait de grandes amies.

Dire que peu de temps auparavant, ce genre de marque d'affection était totalement proscrite pour moi…

Nous décidâmes de nous éloigner de ce maudis pont mais nous fûmes vite arrêtés.

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, toutes vêtues de noir sortirent des abords du sentier que nous suivions et se dressèrent devant nous. Du brouillard cachait en partie les alentours et accentuait l'impression de se trouver dans un film d'horreur.

Je sentais que cette soirée était loin d'être finie…

Nous nous figeâmes tous les trois au milieu du sentier, cherchant dans les yeux des autres quoi faire, quand une des silhouettes s'avança vers nous.

On ne pouvait apercevoir un centimètre de sa peau et sa démarche était lente. Comme celle d'un mort vivant pensais-je. Il fallait absolument que j'arrête de me faire des films sinon je ne passerais pas la nuit.

Nous étions sur la défensive, tentant de savoir ce que la créature, oui créature, une vieille peau toute vêtue de noir qui cache son visage sous une capuche j'appelle ça une créature ! Donc je disais : tentant de savoir ce que la créature prévoyait de faire.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant nous, sans esquisser le moindre geste et murmura d'une voix d'outre tombe :

« Vous ne passerez pas !

-C'est pas Gandalf qui dit ça d'habitude ? Lançais-je sans réfléchir. »

J'étais sur les nerfs, et quand j'étais sur les nerfs je ne contrôlais absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait sortir de ma bouche.

Alice et Edward me firent les gros yeux et je me ratatinai sur moi-même, espérant que ma gaffe ne nous coûtera pas trop cher.

« Vous ne passerez pas ! Continua l'inconnu. Je faillis lui faire remarquer qu'il l'avait déjà dit mais je me retins au dernier moment. Sauf… Si vous résolvez cette énigme… »

Surpris, on ne dit rien et l'écouta religieusement.

« Cette chose toutes choses dévore:

Oiseaux, bêtes, arbres, fleurs ;  
Elle ronge le fer, mord l'acier ;  
Réduit les dures pierres en poudre ;  
Met à mort les rois, détruit les villes ;

Et rabat les hautes montagnes.

-Vous nous faites vraiment toute la compile du Seigneur Des Anneaux ou quoi ? M'exclamais-je.

-Quoi ? Me demanda Edward.

-Cette énigme, c'est celle que Golum demande au hobbit dans la grotte !*

-C'est quoi la réponse alors ?

-Le temps ! C'est le temps, répétais-je en direction des gardes. Vous devez nous laisser passer ! »

Suivant mes ordres, les deux silhouettes s'effacèrent pour nous ouvrir le chemin. Arrivée à leur hauteur, je leur dis victorieuse :

« La prochaine fois, essayez de prendre des énigmes un peu moins connue ! »

L'une d'elle esquissa un geste mais j'accélérais le pas, me traitant mentalement d'idiote. Edward en fit de même, mais cette fois à voix haute bien sûr.

« C'est bon, sans moi on serait encore devant les deux zouaves là-bas !

-Comment as-tu fait pour te souvenir de cette énigme? Si je me rappelle bien, il y en a beaucoup dans ce film… Demanda Alice.

-Hum… Disons que quand je regarde une fois un film je suis obligée de le regarder une dizaine de fois après… Je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est moi ! Rigolais-je.

-Au moins grâce à ça on a pas eu de mal à passer, j'espère que le reste des épreuves sera du même genre, au moins on n'aura pas trop de difficultés ! Conclut Edward.

-Alice, il reste encore combien de chemin à parcourir ? Demandais-je.

-Heu… Plus beaucoup… Environ dix minutes de marche, cinq en courant.

-Bien, je propose qu'on fasse une pause une fois arrivés là-bas ! »

Nous acquiesçâmes et d'un accord commun nous parcourûmes les derniers mètres en trottinant.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Nous cherchions le premier indice depuis une heure déjà, enfin, nous avions mis une cinquantaine de minutes pour arriver au lieu où il était caché mais ça faisait dix minutes que nous inspections chaque recoin possible et inimaginable, mais rien !

Juste avant d'arriver dans la clairière où nous savions que se trouvait l'indice, nous avions entendu des cris ainsi que des bruits de lutte. Nous nous étions préparés à croiser quelqu'un ainsi qu'à nous défendre, mais rien, ça faisait maintenant une heure que nous avions l'impression d'être seuls au monde.

Résultat de moult recherches, le papier sur lequel l'indice était écrit fut trouvé par Alice sous la racine d'un arbre qui s'élevait à quelques petits centimètres du sol.

« Enfin ! M'exclamais-je.

-Lis ce qu'il y a de marqué dessus ! Demanda Edward.

\- Ça fait : « Bravo, vous avez trouvé cet indice ! De longues recherches s'offrent encore à vous, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines ! Ce que vous cherchez est aussi brillant que de l'or ! Veuillez remettre cet indice où vous l'avez trouvé. Merci ! PS : Attention derrière vous. » »

Alice finit sa lecture sur une note interrogative en se retournant quand des cris de guerre retentirent dans la nuit.

Trois hommes déguisés en vikings sortirent des fourrées et foncèrent dans notre direction en courant.

Alice et moi poussâmes des cris stridents tandis qu'Edward brandissait sa batte de base-ball devant lui.

Je fis de même avec mon épée, bien que je sentais que je n'aurai pas le cran de m'en servir face à d'autres personnes.

Les trois hommes fonçaient sur nous, haches et boucliers à la main et Edward en première ligne n'eut pas le choix et en frappa un en pleine tête.

Alice et moi étions éloignées du combat, ne sachant quoi faire pour aider notre ami mais je remarquais avec soulagement que les armes brandies par ces voyous gisaient maintenant à terre.

Malheureusement, ces hommes étaient des forces de la nature et bien qu'Edward se défendait avec hargne, à deux contre un, le troisième semblant inconscient par terre, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Un des vikings lui asséna une droite en plein visage ce qui le sonna et l'autre en profita pour lui donner des coups dans le ventre qui le firent se plier en deux.

Je m'apprêtais à intervenir, à surgir par surprise dans le dos d'un des deux abrutis qui s'en prenait sans raison à une personne à laquelle je tenais, mais tout s'arrêta aussi vite que ça avait commencé.

Plus aucun coup de pleuvait, mais un des hommes sortit un sac en toile d'une sacoche, le mit sur la tête d'Edward et le fit se relever en l'obligeant à le suivre dans la forêt.

« Arrêtez ! Hurlais-je. »

Je tentais de lui courir après, mais l'autre homme que j'avais complètement oublié me bloqua le passage et me cracha à la figure :

« Dégage de là si tu veux pas avoir de problème !

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Pousse toi de là connard où je te jure que je te tue ! »

Il me regarda et rigola, ce qui fit augmenter la fureur qui m'habitait déjà.

Je sortis mon épée de son fourreau et tentais de le frapper avec, de toutes mes forces, oubliant les conséquences que pourrait avoir mon geste.

Malgré toute la hargne présente dans mon coup, le Viking n'eut aucun mal à intercepter mon épée et, comme plus tôt dans la soirée, elle me fut arrachée des mains.

Il la jeta au loin et, furieux, m'empoigna par le cou, et commença à m'étrangler.

« Salope ! T'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »

Il me frappa au visage et je gémis de douleur, souhaitant plus que tout que cette soirée de malheur se finisse.

Il leva une nouvelle fois la main, s'apprêtant à renouveler son coup, quand une voix l'interpella, lui ordonnant de se grouiller.

Mécontent, il me relâcha et je tombai au sol me crachant au visage de nouvelles insultes.

Il finit par partir, me laissant à terre et Alice se précipita sur moi.

« Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux en m'aidant à m'asseoir.

-Ouais… Ça peut aller. Murmurais-je essoufflée, tremblante, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. »

J'essuyais le sang qui coulait de ma lèvre et tentait de me reprendre.

Alice alla chercher mon épée, me donna à boire et me murmura des mots réconfortants tandis que je restais toujours aussi figée.

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de se produire. Nous nous étions fait attaquer par trois hommes, le dernier était encore à quelques mètres de nous, assommé, Edward s'était fait kidnapper après avoir tenté de nous défendre et je m'étais faite frapper. Tout ça en même pas cinq minutes alors que ça faisait plus d'une heure que nous n'avions vu personne, que nous avions rien fait à personne…

« Bella… Chuchota Alice en plongeant son regard dans le mien. On doit partir, il est en train de se réveiller. »

Je m'étais déconnectée de la réalité pendant un instant, repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il s'était produit et, maintenant, nous n'étions plus en sécurité.

Je me relevais, maladroite et tentais de reprendre mes esprits.

« Ça va aller… Murmurais-je.

-Très bien, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Ils sont partis par où ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te demande par où ils sont partis ! Hurlais-je. »

Alice me regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés et je me souvins qu'elle n'était pas Jessica, qu'elle ne subissait pas mes crises de colères et de doutes et qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir, qu'elle allait être blessée et qu'elle devait être aussi effrayée que moi…

« Excuse moi… Murmurais-je, les larmes que je retenais depuis lors, coulant sur mes joues. »

Devant ma détresse, elle me prit dans ses bras et ce fût la première fois de la soirée qu'elle fût vraiment à l'aise avec moi. Alors que je venais de lui hurler dessus… Quelle ironie…

Je séchais tant bien que mal mes pleurs, ne voulant pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort et pris une longue bouffée d'air frais.

« Il faut les suivre, il faut sauver Edward ! Lui expliquais-je.

-Comment va-t-on faire ? Vaut mieux rentrer, une fois là-bas on pourra appeler la police !

-Non, cette attaque était organisée, ces hommes nous attendaient, c'était même indiqué sur l'indice. Il faut qu'on arrive à délivrer Edward, ça doit être possible, pour eux tout cela n'est qu'un jeu…

-Si c'est censé être un jeu, alors pourquoi nous a-t-on frappés, et pourquoi nous avoir laissées là sans nous capturer, nous aussi ?

-Ça j'en sais rien… » Murmurais-je.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Alice et moi nous étions remises en route, tentant de suivre les deux fils de pute -pardon, restons polis- les deux connards -c'est mieux hein- qui retenaient Edward. Ils étaient partis en direction du deuxième indice et nous nous doutions que tout cela avait été organisé bien avant que le jeu ne commence.

Quel jeu… Pensais-je.

Nous marchions prudemment, faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit afin d'entendre tout ce qui se passait autour de nous.

Après une trentaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes près d'une autre clairière et nous entendîmes enfin la voix de nos attaquants ainsi que celle d'Edward qui les insultait sans répit.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Chuchota Alice.

-Il faut attendre… On n'est pas de taille face à eux… »

Nous nous éloignâmes et choisîmes de nous cacher dans une crevasse en partie recouverte de buissons.

Nous réfléchissions à un plan d'action, proposant toutes les idées qui nous venaient en tête et petit à petit notre plan se mit en place.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'occasion idéale.

Nous les avions observés et avions découvert qu'ils retenaient Edward dans une sorte de cage constituée de morceau de bois attachés entre eux avec des racines. C'était rudimentaire mais l'on voyait que ça avait été préparé en avance, la construction faisant plus de deux mètres de haut sur trois mètres carrés au sol.

Un des gardes était assit à coté d'un feu alors que l'autre se tenait debout et s'amusait à provoquer Edward qui menaçait de lui filer un procès au cul.

Durant l'horrible attente que nous avions du subir, j'avais posé une question qui trottait dans ma tête depuis le tout début de cette aventure à Alice :

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ?

-C'est à dire ?

-Pourquoi es tu si distante et craintive avec moi ? Au début je pensais vraiment que c'était ta façon d'être tout le temps, mais quand je te vois avec Edward je me dis que c'est moi le problème…

-Je-je suis comme ça la plupart du temps… Avec Edward c'est différent…

-Pourquoi ? »

Je n'aurais vraiment pas du ressentir ce sentiment à ce moment-là mais je me sentais profondément jalouse.

« Puisqu'il m'a toujours défendue, surtout contre Rosalie… Le jour où tu es intervenue ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'en prenait à moi… L'année dernière c'était pire, tu n'étais pas là et j'étais déjà sa cible favorite et à chaque fois Edward était là pour éviter qu'elle n'aille trop loin…

-J'en savais rien…

-C'est pas le genre de chose dont on parle autour d'une table entre deux bières.

-Mais pourquoi es tu comme ça avec moi alors ? Je t'ai aussi défendue…

-Tu es la reine…

-C'est censé tout m'expliquer ? Pardon… Me repris-je.

-Ne t'excuse pas, me dit-elle en me faisant un maigre sourire. J'avais peur que tu sois comme elle, qu'en devenant reine tu deviennes comme elle, mais j'ai cru comprendre ce soir que ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'espère en tout cas, j'ai l'impression que l'on pourrait devenir amie… »

En disant ça elle rougit et se reprit de suite :

« Oublie ça, bien sûr que tu n'as pas envie d'être amie avec moi…

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si que j'ai envie de devenir amie avec toi ! Pourquoi je n'en aurais pas envie ?

-Tu préfères sûrement être amie avec des filles un peu plus populaires que moi, plus riches que moi et sûrement plus belles que moi !

-Au-cu-ne-ment ! Toutes ces filles me saoulent, je te jure, je peux pas rester plus de cinq minutes avec elles. Mais… Comment ça se fait que tu participes à cette soirée ? Les critères ne sont pas d'être riche et populaire ? Désolée je dis pas que tu-

-Non non, je sais, je ne suis ni riche ni populaire… J'ai juste joué au jeu proposé là, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, si je n'étais pas tombée sur vous deux j'aurais sûrement passé la soirée à me faire insulter…

-Ouais… Mais ces places à gagner ne sont-elles pas, elles aussi, truquées ?

-J'en sais rien, mais j'ai été prise…

-Tant mieux, je suis heureuse de mieux te connaître, dis-je émue en lui serrant la main doucement.

-Moi aussi. »

Nous nous étions regardées avec émotions et avions finalisé notre plan.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Une heure de planque plus tard, l'occasion idéale se présenta à nous : l'un des gardes venait juste de partir uriner tandis que l'autre, s'étant lassé d'insulter leur prisonnier, somnolait devant le feu.

Nous pouvions maintenant entrer en action : notre piège était fin prêt !

Discrètement, nous pénétrâmes dans la clairière, la cage et Edward faces à nous, le viking, lui, de dos.

Je pris mon épée par la lame et, une fois arrivée prêt de notre ennemi, j'abattis directement sur son crane la garde dont les pierres précieuses tintèrent sous le choc.

Le garde s'effondra par terre sans plus de cérémonie et Edward qui s'était couché par terre se releva brusquement, nous apercevant pour la première fois.

Il s'accrocha aux barreaux et chuchota afin de ne pas prévenir l'autre homme.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Si tu veux qu'on reparte Cullen, dis-le tout de suite ! Dis-je tandis qu'Alice s'attaquait aux racines retenant la construction avec un coutelas qu'avait cru bon d'ajouter Jessica à la tenue d'indienne. »

Mon dieu, Jessica, dans sa manie de vouloir que tout soit parfait, nous avait sauvé la vie.

Les racines étaient solides et les secondes s'écoulaient beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût. Aussi je décidais de l'aider en fragilisant les racines avec une pierre coupante et Edward fit de même quand il vit que ça marchait.

À la seconde où les racines cédèrent et où Edward fut libre, nous entendîmes un cri et vîmes le deuxième garde se ruer sur nous.

Edward, comme la fois précédente, se mit devant nous mais Alice et moi le prîmes par les bras et l'obligeâmes à courir dans le sens opposé.

« Suis nous ! Et fais ce qu'on te dit ! »

J'entendis le garde nous suivre et priais pour que notre plan marche. Nous allions le savoir dans quelque secondes.

Une fois arrivés près de l'endroit où nous étions restées avec Alice, j'accélérai et criai pour Edward :

« Saute ! »

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il fit ce que je lui dis et sauta au dessus du gouffre que nous avions recouvert de végétation, ce qui le rendait indétectable.

Le viking lui, bien trop absorbé par le fait de nous rattraper ne fit pas attention à ce que je dis et tomba dans ce gouffre, une plainte sortant de sa bouche au moment de sa chute.

Nous continuâmes de courir pendant une dizaine de minutes encore, voulant être sûrs qu'ils ne puisent pas nous rattraper.

Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes essoufflés, je fondis dans les bras d'Edward me sentant enfin en sécurité.

Je m'accrochais désespérément à lui, tentant de savoir où il avait mal et ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui faire avant qu'on ne le trouve et il mit un certain temps à me calmer.

Lui aussi remarqua les marques sur mon visage et ce fut à mon tour de le rassurer.

« Je te jure que ces gars vont le regretter, ils vont finir leurs jours en prison et ne pourront plus jamais en sortir ! Fulmina-t-il.

-Ça va, j'ai rien, je te promets que je n'ai rien, Alice aussi va bien ! »

Se rendant compte de la présence d'Alice, il la prit elle aussi dans ses bras, nous serrant toutes les deux contre lui.

Après ces embrassades vint le moment de décider quoi faire.

« Il faut qu'on retourne au manoir ! Déclara Edward.

-Oui, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer chez moi ! Dit Alice.

-Moi c'est d'arrêter ce maudis jeu et d'aller casser la gueule à Rosalie. C'est elle qui a organisé tout ça, tout est de sa faute !

-Tu peux pas faire ça, tu n'as pas de preuve, me fit remarquer Edward. Elle ne fera que nier, c'est une évidence…

-Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda doucement Alice.

-On rentre quand même et on oublie ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt. »

Ses paroles clôturèrent le dialogue et nous commençâmes à rebrousser chemin afin de rejoindre le manoir.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

C'est aux premières lueurs de l'aurore que nous débouchâmes de la forêt et que le manoir se dressa devant nous, toujours aussi hostile. Personne n'était en vue, ils devaient tous avoir trouvé le trésor maintenant. Nous nous en moquions, souhaitant juste partir de cet endroit de malheur.

Nous entrâmes dans la battisse pour reprendre nos affaires et éventuellement retrouver Jessica afin de rentrer avec elle.

La lumière rouge éclairait encore le palier du premier étage et tandis que nous pensions trouver la boule écarlate dans la pièce nous apparut plutôt une vision d'horreur :

Rosalie, quasiment nue, les parties les plus intimes recouvertes des tissus autrefois aux abords de la boule était allongée sur une table et prenait la pose, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Bon c'est pas vraiment une vision d'horreur vu le corps qu'elle avait mais quand même !

Des pouffiasses gloussaient tandis que l'une d'entre elle s'exclama :

« Félicitations ! Vous êtes les premiers à avoir trouvé le trésor, vous avez obtenu le privilège de voir la plus belle femme au monde offerte à vous !

-J'espère que c'est une putain de blague ? M'écriais-je en tentant d'étrangler la pouffiasse qui avait dit ça avec un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Arrête Bella, c'est bon, me retint Edward. On y va ! Dit-il en reprenant son portable qu'il avait dût abandonner au début de la chasse. »

Il nous entraîna, Alice et moi, dehors, en direction de la limousine, en envoyant un message à Jessica afin qu'elle récupère nos affaires.

Une fois dans le véhicule, nous nous affalâmes tous les trois sur les sièges qui me paraissaient vraiment plus confortables qu'avant et entrepris d'enlever mes cuissardes. Mes pieds douloureux me remercièrent et, bien que pendant notre sauvetage je les avais complètement oubliés, maintenant que la peur et l'adrénaline étaient parties ils se rappelaient à moi. Mon corset, lui aussi, fut laissé au sol, me laissant couverte d'une légère chemise et de mon pantalon en cuir. Alice fit de même, enlevant la plupart de ses accessoires, tandis qu'Edward indiquait le chemin à prendre au chauffeur.

Le véhicule démarra et bien malgré moi je sentis mes yeux se fermer.

* * *

Alors? Bien? Pas bien? Horrible? Ouffissime?

Dites moi tout!


	11. Chapter 11

Saluuut!

Nouveau chapitre encore et toujours corrigé par ma magnifique crazybells!

J'en dis pas plus bonne lecture!

 **Réponse à la review anonyme:**

 **Lau:** Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, ça me fait super plaisir que tu me suives aussi assidûment!

Oui, il fallait absolument que je trouves une tenue ultra sexy pour Edward, ça ne l'aurait pas fait sinon! ^^

Mouahahaha! Le beau prince charmant qui sauve la belle princesse, tu verras dans les prochains chapitre que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas! XD

Hihihi, j'ai hâte de connaitre ton avis en tout cas! ;-)

Merci à toi, à bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 10: _**PDV Bella**_

« Bella. Bella réveille toi »

Je grognais, souhaitant plus que tout rester dans cette douce torpeur qui m'enveloppait et me blottis contre la source de chaleur à laquelle j'étais étroitement collée.

« Bella… Chuchota de nouveau la même voix. »

Je sentais une main douce et chaude me masser le crane tandis qu'on me caressait la pommette doucement. Je grognais une nouvelle fois, souhaitant que cette personne cesse ces chuchotements intempestifs et me laisse dormir en paix.

On m'appela une troisième fois et je fus contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'on ne me laisserait pas tranquille.

Edward me regardait de ses grands yeux verts en souriant doucement, nos visages proches l'un de l'autre et je me rendis compte que nous étions étroitement enlacés sur un des sièges de la limousine. J'avais dû bouger pendant mon sommeil mais je pensais bien qu'Edward avait profité de celui-ci pour se rapprocher de moi.

« Votre prince charmant est là, Bella au bois dormant, vous devez vous réveiller. Dit-il, sa main toujours sur ma joue tandis que l'autre me maintenait contre lui.

-Où sommes nous ? Demandais-je en essayant de voir le paysage à travers les vitres teintées du véhicule.

-Chez moi. Répondit-il. Rentrons, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. »

J'acquiesçais et entrepris de me lever malgré les nombreuses douleurs qui parcouraient mon corps. Celui-ci avait du mal à avaler les nombreuses heures de course qu'il avait enduré la nuit précédente et les coups que j'avais reçu n'arrangeaient pas le tout. Ma mâchoire me faisait souffrir et je sentais que ma lèvre avait doublé de volume.

« Où est Alice ? Demandais-je remarquant l'absence de celle-ci.

-Déjà à l'intérieur, je lui ai donné mes clés afin qu'elle n'attende pas que tu te réveilles. J'ai bien fait : tu es une vraie marmotte !

-Hum, marmonnais-je. »

Je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je rêvais d'un lit bien douillet et bien chaud dans lequel je pourrais rester pendant des jours, non des semaines même !

Nous entrâmes par l'arrière de la maison qui donnait sur la rue dans laquelle la limousine était garée. Nous longeâmes un couloir pour finalement arriver dans un salon où nous trouvâmes Alice avachie sur le canapé, ronflant doucement.

« Viens, laissons la dormir. » Chuchota Edward.

Il me guida vers un escalier afin que nous montions à l'étage et m'emmena dans une salle de bain dans laquelle il me fit asseoir sur le bord d'une baignoire à remous. Je le regardais fouiller dans plusieurs placards, à la recherche de je ne sais quoi et me demandais ce que nous faisions là : ma seule envie était de dormir et je pensais, manifestement à tord, qu'il l'avait compris.

J'étais prête à lui faire part de mes questions quand, finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha de moi muni de plusieurs compresses, d'un désinfectant et d'une pommade contre la douleur.

Je soupirais et commençais à le supplier :

« On peut pas faire ça plus tard ? S'il te plaît…

-J'ai déjà laissé ces hommes lever la main sur toi alors, crois moi, je vais tout faire pour arranger ça en commençant par te soigner comme il faut ! Grogna-t-il. »

Ses yeux étaient noirs et tout son être transpirait la fureur.

« Edward, ça n'est pas de ta faute…

-Bien sûr que si, j'aurais dû vous protéger mieux que ça, tu te rappelles, c'est moi qui prends les risques comme ça vous êtes sûres de rien avoir, c'est toi qu'il l'as dit…

-C'était pour rigoler, on n'a rien.

-Alice n'a rien, toi par contre… Contra-t-il en touchant ma lèvre endolorie. »

Je poussais un petit gémissement de douleur en sentant la pulpe de ses doigts sur ma blessure et regrettai aussitôt ma faiblesse en voyant la mâchoire d'Edward se contracter violemment.

« Arrête, j'ai vraiment rien, tu crois vraiment que si j'avais aussi mal que ça on aurait réussi à te sauver Alice et moi ? »

Je sus tout de suite que je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça et Edward grogna :

« Tais-toi ! »

Il se reprit aussitôt en rajoutant plus doucement :

« Il faut que je te soigne, si tu bouges je risque de te faire mal. »

Bien que frustrée par ce mutisme forcé, je le laissai faire et décidai de ne plus réaborder le sujet. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'en vouloir alors que rien de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là n'était de sa faute.

Il désinfecta ma tempe et appliqua précautionneusement de la crème sur ma lèvre.

« Si madame veut bien… Dit-il en me tendant de nouvelles compresses et en s'asseyant lui-même sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Que dois-je faire? Soufflais-je. »

Il guida ma main jusqu'à sa tempe ensanglantée. Maladroitement je la soignais, mes yeux ne cessant de dévier vers ceux d'Edward qui étaient fixés sur mon visage.

Plusieurs fois il grimaça suite à mes gestes peu confiants et je m'excusai :

« Tu es bien meilleur que moi pour soigner les gens…

-Je suis destiné à être médecin. Me répondit-il.

-Ha… Oui, j'avais oublié… Tu veux faire quoi après tes études, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

-Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup toi et moi Isabella… Dit-il. »

Son sous-entendu me fit rougir et je me repris, ne souhaitant pas m'étendre sur le fait que nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé :

« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as pour ambition de faire plus tard Edward ?

-Pédiatre, dit-il en souriant.

-Ho, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avec des enfants… marmonnais-je.

-Les enfants m'adorent ! Dit-il. Tu m'imaginais dans quel secteur toi ? Me demanda-t-il

-Tout le monde t'adore j'ai l'impression, répondis-je simplement ignorant la deuxième partie de sa phrase.

-Bien sûr, je suis parfait !

-La perfection impliquerait le fait que tu sois modeste, crois moi, c'est encore loin d'être le cas ! »

Il rigola et je finis par désinfecter le reste de ses plaies. Ce n'était pas du beau boulot mais Edward me certifia que ça irait pour ce soir, enfin, ce matin. Le soleil était maintenant levé depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes et il ne devait pas être loin de huit heures.

Edward nous emmena dans une chambre que je pensais être la sienne au vu des affaires à lui que je reconnaissais à plusieurs endroits. Je restais derrière lui pendant qu'il cherchait des habits dans son dressing, me demandant pourquoi il ne m'avait pas encore montré une chambre où je pourrais dormir alors qu'il était clair que je dormais debout.

Il finit par sortir de son placard et me tendit une chemise ainsi qu'un caleçon noir.

Voyant mon étonnement il m'expliqua :

« Tu vas être beaucoup plus confortable là dedans : tes fringues sont mouillées et crades. »

J'acquiesçai, trop fatiguée pour me plaindre et me rendis dans la salle de bain afin de me changer.

Une fois fait, je décidai de retourner voir Edward afin de le remercier et surtout, surtout pour lui demander où je pouvais dormir mais je trouvai sa chambre vide.

À peine quelques instants étaient passés quand j'entendis Edward rentrer à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas encore ?

-Hum… Je ne savais pas où aller… Hésitais-je, peut-être qu'il m'avait déjà dit d'aller autre part et que je n'y avais pas fait gaffe, trop fatiguée pour comprendre correctement mon environnement à ce moment-là.

-Bella… Dis pas n'importe quoi, soupira-t-il. Viens ! »

Il avait ouvert un pan de la couette et m'invitait à m'y allonger.

« Mais et toi ? Demandais-je commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Et moi je serais de ce coté là, Bella, dit-il en désignant l'autre coté du lit.

-Je peux aller dormir ailleurs si ça t'embête, dis-je quand même.

-Sois pas sotte, viens ici avant que je vienne te chercher ! »

Cédant face à son insistance, je m'allongeais doucement dans son lit en me serrant le plus possible sur le bord.

J'entendais Edward qui, lui, se changeait dans la pièce d'à côté et en profitai pour humer son odeur imprégnée dans les draps.

Edward revint dans la pièce et ferma les volets automatiques, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

Je le sentis se glisser dans le lit quelques instants plus tard et alors que je pensais qu'il dormirait sans faire attention à moi, je sentis son bras me tirer contre lui, collant mon dos à son torse.

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, chuchota-il dans mes cheveux avant d'embrasser le haut de mon crane.

-Edward…

-Pas ce soir, s'il te plaît. Me supplia-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, intérieurement heureuse de ce qu'il se passait à ce moment-là et me blottis encore plus contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur.

Il m'embrassa plusieurs fois l'épaule et chuchota :

« Bonne nuit Bella.

-Hum… Bonne nuit Edward. Répondis-je déjà à moitié comateuse. »

Je sombrais rapidement dans les méandres du sommeil, profitant de la chaleur de mon hôte et de sa main qui me caressait doucement le ventre au travers de sa chemise.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Quelques minutes après que je ne me sois endormie -enfin c'est ce que je pensais !- je fus réveillée par des baisers dans mon cou, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps, ainsi que par une main se faisant de plus en plus entreprenante, remontant doucement le long de mon corps.

J'ouvrai les yeux pour découvrir un Edward à moitié allongé sur moi, retenant son poids pour ne pas m'écraser, en train de faire subir à mon cou mille délices.

Bien que j'aurais voulu dormir encore un peu, je le laissais faire et l'encourageai même en plongeant mes mains dans ses cheveux, collant mon corps encore plus contre le sien.

Ses mains s'attelaient à défaire les boutons de sa chemise que je portais et bientôt sa bouche descendit plus bas, passant par ma clavicule droite, puis par la seconde pour enfin atterrir sur mes seins récemment découverts avec lesquels il joua longuement. Il aspira un de mes tétons dans sa bouche en le mordillant doucement tandis que l'autre se faisait maltraiter avec délice par ses doigts enchanteurs.

Sous son merveilleux traitement, je commençais à gémir bruyamment au gré de ses coups de langue sur mon épiderme surchauffé.

De son genoux, il ouvrit mes jambes afin de se glisser entre et de faire rencontrer sa virilité encore couverte par le bas de son survêtement et mon centre impatient.

Ne voulant pas rester inactive dans cette découverte de nos corps, je parcourus de mes mains son torse divinement sculpté et tentai de ramener ses lèvres vers les miennes.

Bien que mécontent de devoir quitter ma poitrine avec laquelle il avait l'air de très bien s'entendre, il remonta le long de mon corps afin de me donner le baiser que je lui réclamais.

Je fondai moi même sur ses lèvres enchanteresses mais ma blessure se rappela instantanément à moi me faisant gémir, cette fois, de douleur.

Il interrompit instantanément son baiser et me regarda inquiet, me demandant si ça allait. Encore essoufflée et sûrement rouge autant de honte que de plaisir je le rassurai.

Il embrassa mes joues une à une, mon front, mon nez et toucha doucement ma lèvre endolorie de son pouce.

« Bonjour… Dit-il la voix rauque frottant doucement son nez avec le mien.

-Salut… Répondis-je maladroitement encore grisée par son réveil somme toute inhabituel. »

Il bascula sur le côté s'allongeant sur le flan et emmêla ses jambes avec les miennes.

Il commença à jouer avec mes cheveux, me regardant le sourire aux lèvres, ne disant rien.

Je rougis sous son regard, me demandant ce qu'il faisait.

« Quoi ? Dis-je embarrassée.

\- Rien, je suis juste content d'être là avec toi, me répondit-il sur un ton enjoué, son sourire intact. »

Il me regardait intensément mais je voyais ses yeux dévier plusieurs fois plus au sud. Je m'aperçus que mes seins étaient directement exposés à son regard et qu'il ne se gênait pas pour profiter du spectacle. Sa main jouant avec mes cheveux faisait même en sorte d'enlever au maximum sa chemise de mon corps afin qu'il puisse profiter au maximum de la vue que je lui offrais malgré moi.

 _Malgré toi, bien sûr, c'est pas comme si tu l'avais empêché d'ouvrir cette chemise au départ._

Je refermai les pans de la chemise et lui frappai la main qui essayait de me découvrir depuis le début.

« Héééé… pleurnicha-t-il.

-Est-ce-que, moi, je fais tout pour te déshabiller, hein ? Demandais-je faisant semblant d'être en colère.

-Hum tu veux que je te cite tous les exemples ou seulement un suffira ? Railla-t-il. »

J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur, cherchant quelque chose à dire mais, faute d'argument, je m'extrayais de ses bras et lui tournais le dos, lui envoyant sûrement mes cheveux en pleine figure.

« Bella ! Rigola-t-il. Tu sais très bien que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de mon corps, il est tout à toi, minauda-t-il. »

Il se colla contre mon dos, passant un bras par dessus ma taille afin de caresser mon ventre dénudé tandis qu'il se remettait à embrasser mon cou. Je restais stoïque pour lui prouver que ce qu'il me faisait ne m'atteignait gère mais intérieurement je brûlais.

Pile au moment où j'allais céder et me retourner afin de continuer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé, mon ventre gargouilla.

« Madame a faim à ce que je vois ! »

Il se leva, me laissant seule et frustrée sur son lit, et partit dans son dressing afin de chercher de quoi se couvrir le torse.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il revint dans la pièce, un t-shirt à la main que je remarquais les bleus présents sur tout le bas de son ventre.

Je poussai un petit cri effrayé, me demandant comment j'avais pu ne pas le voir avant et me levai pour aller voir ça de plus près.

Voyant ma mine horrifiée, il tenta de me rassurer, me disant que ce n'était rien.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu te faire mal, tout à l'heure, je ne faisais pas attention du tout, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Répétais-je mes yeux rivés sur ses meurtrissures, mes doigts tendus vers celles-ci, restant à quelques millimètres de sa peau.

-Parce que ce n'est rien. Ça va Bella, ok ? Dit-il les mains sur mes joues me forçant à quitter ses blessures des yeux afin de les plonger dans les siens. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal tout à l'heure, je te le promets. Contrairement à moi, murmura-t-il plus doucement en caressant ma lèvre gonflée du pouce. Allons manger, tu meurs de faim, finit-il. »

Il mit son t-shirt et m'aida à remettre les boutons de sa chemise, frôlant ma peau au passage.

Nous descendîmes afin de nous rendre dans la cuisine et nous traversâmes le salon qui donnait, je le remarquais alors, sur une piscine à débordement avec une vue tout bonnement magnifique de tout Chicago. Je restais figée devant les immenses baies vitrées, profitant au maximum de ce spectacle alors que je pensais à quel point Edward avait de la chance de vivre dans un cadre comme celui-ci. Sa maison semblait aussi grande que celle de ses parents et la décoration était tout aussi belle. Les meubles ainsi que le parquet de bois clair s'accordaient à merveille avec le mobilier design et moderne rendant le tout plus chaleureux.

À ma gauche se trouvait une cuisine américaine totalement équipée avec un îlot en marbre faisant office de table comme de plan de travail.

Alice était assise sur un des tabourets et lisait un article dans un journal local, un café à la main. Elle avait l'air de s'être bien remise de nos aventures de la veille.

Quand elle nous aperçut, elle nous sourit chaleureusement et s'exclama :

« Hé bien, vous avez traîné au lit ! Il est plus de seize heures ! Au fait Edward, je t'ai piqué du café, j'en avais bien besoin : ton canapé m'a achevé.

-Pour le café pas de problème, pour le canapé tu n'avais qu'à aller dans une chambre d'ami !

-Ronchon dès le matin à ce que je vois…

-Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes hein ? Dit-il en se faisant couler une tasse de café également. Bella sers toi, il y a tout ce qu'il faut à manger dans le frigo. »

J'obéissais et allai donc voir dans le frigo après être allée poser une bise sur la joue d'Alice et découvris, en effet, au moins une dizaine de plats en tout genre, des pizzas en passant par des lasagnes. Le tout fait maison. _Hé bah, en plus d'être carrément trop sexy ton futur amant est bon cuistot, la chance !_

« Wahou, on manque de rien chez toi… fis-je remarquer en sortant les lasagnes. »

Bien que je venais de me réveiller, j'avais envie de plus que d'un simple petit déjeuné, donc le café attendrait.

« Ouais ma mère doit penser que sans elle je ne survivrais pas donc en plus de m'ordonner de venir manger tous les dimanches, elle me refile des repas pour toute une garnison après. C'est assez pratique, j'ai jamais eu à cuisiner de toute l'année !

-Hou, ai-je enfin trouvé un domaine dans lequel ma seigneurie Cullen n'est pas douée.

-Tu serais surprise de mes talents et cherche pas, je suis le meilleur en tout !

-Sauf en modestie ! Intervint Alice. Ça a dû être dur pour toi hier, non ? De te faire sauver par des filles. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, ne m'attendant pas à une telle réplique de la part d'Alice et parce que je connaissais la réaction d'Edward à ce sujet… Il n'allait pas être content, ça c'est moi qui vous le dis…

Comme je l'avais prévu, un éclair de culpabilité et de fureur passa dans les yeux d'Edward et il se retourna brusquement vers la cafetière prenant sa tasse de café avec rage.

« À ce sujet, continua Alice, vous avez une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? Non enfin je veux dire, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on se fait agresser comme ça pour rien…

-Ce coup était prévu… Dit sombrement Edward.

-C'est ce que nous nous étions dit, intervins-je. L'indice nous disait clairement qu'un danger arrivait, ces hommes t'ont mené tout droit au deuxième indice et vous vous souvenez des cris que nous avions entendus juste avant d'arriver dans la première clairière ? Ça devait être d'autres participants…

-C'est Rose qui a organisé cette fête, avec l'aide de l'école tout de même. Je pense qu'elle a pas dû agir d'elle-même, je ne pense même pas que ce mauvais coup vienne d'elle, elle perdrait beaucoup trop dans l'affaire.

-Cette fille est prête à tout, contrais-je. Regarde juste le trésor qu'on a trouvé, qui serait prêt à faire ça ? Demandais-je.

-Une personne qui veut de l'attention ! Encore plus lorsqu'une autre personne vient juste de lui piquer ce qui la mettait en avant.

-Je ne lui ai rien pris du tout ! M'exclamais-je outrée.

Je n'avais jamais demandé à être mise dans la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais alors et le fait qu'Edward dise le contraire m'énervait au plus haut point.

« Bella, être reine était presque sa seule motivation dans la vie ! Bien que tu sois reine malgré toi, c'est quand même toi qui lui as enlevé tout ça ! »

Furieuse, je lâchais ma fourchette qui tomba au sol et teinta bruyamment. Je sortis de la pièce comme une furie, remontai à l'étage et décidai de prendre une douche.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

La douche m'avait calmée et je me rendais dans la chambre d'Edward afin de lui rendre ses affaires et ensuite quitter cette maison.

Le fait qu'il me dise que tout ce qui nous était arrivé était de ma faute m'avait mise dans une fureur noire contre lui mais aussi contre cette putain d'université de malades.

Pourquoi ces personnes se créaient autant de personnages et de problèmes alors que la vie était déjà assez compliquée comme ça ?

En serviette de bain, je tentais de ramasser mes affaires échouées au sol et déposais sur une chaise celles qu'Edward m'avait prêtées avant que nous nous endormions.

Moi qui pensais que cette journée allait être beaucoup plus simple que la précédente, je me mettais le doigt dans l'œil, jusqu'au coude !

Au moment ou j'allais entrer dans son dressing, Edward apparut, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, sortant lui aussi de la douche au vu de ses cheveux mouillés.

Il ne dit rien, m'observant m'affairer à travers la pièce et je crus même pouvoir réussir à partir sans problème mais il me bloqua le passage.

« Laisse moi sortir ! Lui ordonnais-je laissant mes yeux fixés sur son torse. »

Si il me regardait dans les yeux, il aurait directement deviné la peine que ses mots m'avaient faite.

« Bella…

-Laisse moi passer Edward, le coupais-je.

-Bella je suis désolé, ok ?

-Et moi je suis désolée de vous avoir fait autant de mal à Alice et à toi hier soir ! On s'est tous les deux excusés, c'est bon, laisse moi passer maintenant.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Bella, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

-Edward…

-Non s'il te plaît laisse moi finir, ok ? J'étais en colère, non je _suis_ en colère puisque hier j'ai rien pu faire, j'me suis fait avoir comme une merde. Tu as été blessée, Alice a eu la peur de sa vie et cette expérience restera à jamais gravée dans votre mémoire. Je suis un con puisque je suis en colère d'être celui qui as été sauvé… Et pour l'évacuer j'ai voulu la reporter sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et cette personne c'était moi…

-Et cette personne c'était toi, répéta-t-il. Bella j'ai jamais voulu dire que tout ça était de ta faute, le fait que Rosalie ne soit plus reine est de sa faute à elle. Tu n'as jamais voulu prendre sa place et cette place tu la donnerais bien à n'importe qui, je le sais. Je pense même que Rosalie n'a rien à voir la dedans, bien que ce soit une garce, elle préfère largement les humiliations publiques aux coups dans l'ombre.

-Tu la connais mieux que moi…

-Je la supporte depuis quatre ans déjà… Dit-il amèrement. »

Il y eu une pause où nous restâmes face à face sans rien dire puis :

« Bella je suis désolé, dit-il, le remord perçant dans sa voix. »

Il mit sa main sur ma joue, caressant doucement ma pommette et, quand il vit que je n'échappais pas à son toucher, m'attira conte lui pour m'enlacer étroitement.

Ma tête reposait contre son torse, j'entendais les battements de son cœur alors que mes bras entouraient son buste. Edward frottait mon dos de bas en haut, son autre main jouant dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il me murmurait mille excuses à l'oreille, embrassant mon crane et mes joues régulièrement.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position, évacuant le stress de notre dernière dispute dans les bras de l'autre.

« On n'arrivera jamais à rester plusieurs heures ensemble sans se disputer hein ? Me demanda Edward. »

Je me décollais légèrement de lui, le regardant dans les yeux et lui répondis en souriant :

« Ce serait pas nous sinon…

-Hum… »

Nous nous observâmes l'un l'autre sans rien dire et Edward rompit finalement le silence :

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, là, tout de suite… Chuchota-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Demandais-je sur le même ton, grisée. »

Il frôla pour la millième fois de la journée ma lèvre endolorie du pouce et me lança un regard équivoque.

J'allais lui faire remarquer qu'il pouvait très bien m'embrasser à un autre endroit mais Alice apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Heu… Désolée… Mais Jessica a appelé sur ton téléphone, Edward, et j'ai répondu, elle te dit, Bella, qu'elle t'attend devant chez toi. Edward elle doit te rendre tes affaires aussi…

-Bien sûr, répondit Edward aucunement gêné que l'on se soit fait interrompre dans un moment aussi intime. Je vous ramène les filles ! »

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Après nous être préparés, Edward m'ayant une nouvelle fois prêté un sweat ainsi qu'un bas de survêtement, nous sortîmes de la proche banlieue riche dans laquelle Edward habitait et prîmes la route en direction du centre de Chicago dans une Volvo grise aux sièges de cuir hyper confortables.

Nous arrivâmes une quinzaine de minutes plus tard devant le bâtiment abritant ma chambre et Edward s'arrêta à côté de la voiture de Jessica dans laquelle elle nous attendait.

Elle nous demanda ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, pourquoi nous avions quitté le manoir sans même prendre le temps de récupérer nos affaires et nous lui expliquâmes tout en détail.

Surprise, elle nous informa que nous étions les seuls à avoir eu ce problème, les autres groupes ayant été juste confrontés à des épreuves telles que des énigmes ou des test sportifs.

« Il va falloir que je voie ça et qu'on aille porter plainte, dit-elle. Je peux le faire pour vous mais vous devrez subir des interrogatoires dans la semaine, nous prévint-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondit Edward, merci Jessica. »

Encore une fois, celle-ci réagit bizarrement, rougissant excessivement, un petit rire nerveux sortant sans raison de ses lèvres. Bien que je l'eus remarqué, je laissais passer pour cette fois.

Après ça elle repartit rapidement, déclarant devoir gérer cette affaire au plus vite.

Alice retourna dans la voiture attendant qu'Edward la rejoigne afin qu'il l'a ramène chez elle.

« Bon… Je vais devoir y aller… Dit Edward une fois que nous fûmes seuls.

-Ouais… Merci pour tout Edward.

-De rien. Fais attention à toi Bella, appelle moi si quelque chose ne va pas !

-Hum… J'ai pas ton numéro… Dis-je en rougissant. »

 _J'étais vraiment en train de lui demander son numéro là ?_

Il rigola et sortit un stylo de sa poche, me marquant une série de chiffres dans la paume de ma main.

« Voilà, comme ça madame pourra m'appeler au secours à tout heure du jour comme de la nuit ! Dit-il finalement en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Bye Bella.

-Bye Edward. »

Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa longuement sur la joue avant de monter dans sa voiture et partir.

* * *

Voilà!

La suite arrive dans deux semaines comme d'habitude!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Harcelez moi de review pour que je le sache!


	12. Chapter 12

Heyyy!

J'espère que vous allez toutes (et tous?) bien!

Un nouveau chapitre ou j'essaye un peu quelque chose de différent avec un nouveau PDV de quelques lignes, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Petite dédicace à crazybells et à une de ses histoires que j'ai adoré bien qu'elle soit énormément triste! Et c'est une fois de plus elle qui a corrigé ce chapitre, merciiii!

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Lau :** Merci pour tes reviews à la chaîne, ça me fais énormément plaisir de voir que tu prends le temps de commenter chaque chapitre. Merci!

Hé ouais quel trésor hein... XD

Bella et Edward sont mignon quand ils ne se disputent pas? Mince il vont pas le rester très longtemps alors! XD

Halala beaucoup de monde se pose des questions sur Jessica, c'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre en ce moment hein ! La suite te révélera pourquoi elle l'est autant! ;-)

Encore merci! Bisous!

* * *

Chapitre 11: _**PDV externe**_

Le soleil se levait sur Chicago et l'herbe était encore mouillée de la rosée matinale. La ville s'éveillait et les premiers travailleurs sortaient de chez eux, leurs enfants, endormis, bénéficiaient encore de nombreuses minutes pour se prélasser dans leur lit.

Une jeune femme, elle, tournait en rond dans sa chambre, nerveuse.

Ses affaires étaient éparpillées partout autour d'elle, typique des chambres d'adolescentes. Elle tenait à la main un carnet dont elle tournait et retournait les pages, fébrile, marmonnant sans cesse, usant au passage le tapis présent sous ses pieds.

« Non… Non… Comment est-ce possible ? Ça aurait dû marcher… »

Elle tournait les pages sans s'arrêter, cherchant une information sans la trouver.

« Ça aurait dû marcher ! »

Ses mains tremblaient et son corps était secoué par de nombreux frissons.

« ÇA AURAIT DÛ MARCHER ! »

Elle jeta le carnet contre un mur sur lequel il rebondit pour tomber sur le lit. La jeune femme enragée, ne s'étant pas calmée grâce à ce geste violent, commença à détruire le reste de la pièce, éventrant les coussins qui laissèrent une multitude de plumes s'envoler dans la chambre, sortant parfois par la fenêtre ouverte malgré la froideur hivernale qui s'installait déjà en ce début novembre.

« Non, c'est pas possible ! Je vais la tuer ! LA TUER ! »

Elle continuait sa destruction massive, fauchant tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur son passage, déchirant les livres, éparpillant les quelques bibelots sur les étagères.

La femme s'arrêta brusquement, le visage rouge et le souffle erratique, et ramassa calmement le carnet sur le drap.

Elle se posta devant la fenêtre, regardant les dernières plumes voler au loin, ses mains, pour ne pas trembler, empoignaient fermement le carnet jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures.

Une fois les plumes hors de sa vue, elle regarda amoureusement son carnet, caressant sa couverture d'une main tremblante.

« Un jour je t'aurai. »

 _ **PDV Bella**_

En ce lundi matin, je me levais de bonne heure, ayant passé la quasi-totalité des dernières vingt-quatre heures à dormir aussi bien avec Edward que dans ma petite chambre d'étudiante que je partageais toujours avec Angela.

Je pouvais clairement dire que dormir avec l'un avait été beaucoup plus agréable que dormir avec l'autre mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre puisque Angela ne m'avait pas refait de crise.

Certes, elle était tout aussi survoltée et gamine qu'avant, mais ça je pouvais gérer. Alors que les crises du type « je veux absolument te ressembler et qu'Edward m'aime plus que tout », ça, non !

Depuis ce fameux jour, je faisais en sorte de passer le moins de temps possible avec elle et mon emploi du temps surchargé par Jessica m'y aidait beaucoup.

Malgré l'appréhension que j'avais eu la veille en rentrant, et qui me prenait toujours quand je devais rester seule avec elle, tout s'était bien passé.

J'avais cru qu'elle serait déjà au courant de ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée dans la forêt, vu la vitesse à laquelle les gossips circulaient dans Northwestern et le fait qu'elle semblait toujours être une des premières à les connaître et à les divulguer, mais non. J'en étais heureuse, la dernière chose que je voulais était de revivre tous ces moments de doute, d'incertitude et de peur en les racontant encore et encore.

Je savais que j'aurais à le faire quand les policiers allaient m'interroger et j'appréhendais assez ce moment pour ne pas vouloir le subir deux fois.

Nous avions mangé un plat à emporter comme tous les jours et à ce moment-là, je regrettais de ne pas avoir su profiter de la nourriture de la mère d'Edward quand j'en avais l'occasion. Un bon repas fait maison était toujours meilleur que ces repas hyper caloriques aux sourcesdouteuses que l'on pouvait obtenir pour quelques dollars à tous les coins de rue.

À peine trois phrases avaient été échangées entre nous quand nous avions été nous coucher, bien qu'elle ait essayé de m'interroger pour savoir où j'avais découché la veille. Mes réponses monosyllabiques avaient dû la décourager et je me rendais compte à ce moment-là que je n'avais jamais été aussi froide avec elle. Même les premiers jours, je m'étais efforcée d'être gentille afin que notre colocation se passe le mieux possible. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire : si elle ne se plaisait pas avec moi elle partirait et ça serait tant mieux, sinon je devrais attendre l'année suivante pour demander à changer de chambre et de bâtiment : voir Gertrude minimum deux fois par jour rendait la vie dans cet appartement, si on pouvait appeler ça un appartement, encore plus difficile.

Une fois dans mon lit, j'étais restée plusieurs minutes devant l'écran de mon téléphone, dans le noir complet, à me demander si, oui ou non, je devais envoyer un message à Edward pour le remercier. Finalement après avoir tapé et retapé les mots plusieurs fois, cherchant la meilleure formulation possible : celle qui ne faisait pas trop niaise mais qui n'était pas trop cérémonieuse non plus, je lui avais envoyé quelques mots et avais éteint mon téléphone juste après, sachant que si je ne le faisais pas, je ne saurais pas m'empêcher de le regarder toutes les deux secondes pour vérifier s'il m'avait répondu.

Bien que je tentais de m'en empêcher, après m'être étirée et réinstallée plus confortablement sous les couvertures chaudes qui me couvraient, je rallumai mon portable, appréhendant sa réponse, m'insultant mentalement d'avoir été aussi conne et d'avoir envoyé un message si peu de temps après que l'on se soit vu. J'aurais dû attendre de m'être reposée avant de le faire et je ne m'en rendais compte que ce matin-là, plusieurs heures après l'envoi du message.

Le message s'afficha et je le lus avec empressement :

 _« Je ferais tout pour toi princesse, je regrette juste que tu ne sois pas restée plus longtemps… Bonne nuit bébé, rêve bien de moi. »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel sous son excès d'ego, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas comme ça lorsqu'il était avec moi. Mais je rougissais quand même à ces surnoms qu'il me donnait tout le temps, peu importe ce que je puisse dire.

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant que dire à un message aussi concis et décidais d'écrire à Alec afin que l'on se voit après mes cours. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête et de voir quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais parler de ce qu'il s'était passé et qui pourrait me changer les idées.

Je me préparais rapidement, Angela était toujours endormie à mon plus grand bonheur et je sortis emmitouflée dans le premier sweat qu'Edward m'avait prêté. Celui qu'il m'avait prêté la veille était beaucoup plus chaud et j'avais décidé que je le garderais pour les nuits froides qui viendraient.

Vous avez bien compris, je ne vais en aucun cas les lui rendre. C'est lui qui a insisté hein, soyons bien clairs !

Malgré le mauvais week-end que j'avais subi et le fait que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi peu en sécurité, j'essayais d'accueillir cette journée avec bonne humeur et légèreté, le message d'Edward et le fait que je voyais Alec cette après-midi-là m'aidant beaucoup.

Une fois sur le campus, mon éternel café de chez Starbucks à la main, je m'empressais de rentrer dans ma salle pour ne pas avoir à subir trop longtemps les chuchotements que je provoquais à nouveau sur mon passage. Moi qui pensais que si Angela n'était au courant de rien, cela voudrait dire que les autres ne le seraient pas également… J'avais bel et bien faux et, ce jour-là plus que jamais, je détestai avoir tord.

Malgré mon avance quand j'entrais dans notre amphithéâtre, Jessica était à son poste et semblait, comme d'habitude, tout contrôler. Elle portait des petites lunettes bien qu'elle n'en n'avait encore jamais mises et ça concordait parfaitement avec son look de secrétaire avec des vêtements sobres mais classes.

À part ce samedi, je ne l'avais jamais vue autrement que dans ce genre de tenue et bien qu'elle faisait un peu trop professionnelle à mon goût, je devais avouer que ça la mettait agréablement en valeur. Sans compter que j'avais déjà entendu quelques étudiants qui fantasmaient sur la petite secrétaire sexy qu'elle incarnait parfaitement, le côté coincé en affriolait plus d'un !

Je la rejoignis tout en haut des escaliers, me demandant pourquoi elle avait cru bon de se placer aussi loin de l'estrade alors que la salle serait presque vide : retour de week-end avec une grosse soirée oblige, ajouté au fait que notre première heure était de l'économie, matière que la plupart des étudiants détestait et ratait le plus possible.

Elle m'accueillit chaleureusement, me demandant si j'allais bien, son inquiétude visible sur ses traits.

Une fois qu'elle fut rassurée, nous nous mîmes à discuter, attendant que le prof arrive :

« Alors pas trop dur de revenir à la vie normale après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-elle en voyant plusieurs élèves nous dévisager.

-Ça va, je crois que je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention de tous et que je ne m'en rends même plus compte. En fait, non, ça c'est faux, c'est horrible de sentir tous ces regards te suivre partout ! J'ai l'impression qu'on va me sauter dessus à tout moment et m'accuser de faits plus horribles les uns que les autres ! Mais bon… On peut rien y faire. »

Jessica me pressa l'épaule quand je poussais un soupir défaitiste et ô combien théâtral, ma tête posée sur ma main, le corps à moitié affalé sur le bureau.

« Au moins j'ai fait en sorte de nous placer tout au fond, comme ça tu ne sentiras pas ces horribles regards te lacérer la peau tout le long de la journée !

-Merci, t'es un ange Jessica, ça se voit que tu as l'habitude de ce genre de chose !

-Pas du tout, avec Rose c'était direction le centre de la salle pour que tout le monde puisse la voir ! Par contre, l'avantage avec elle c'était que je n'avais pas à subir ces horribles cours d'économie ! Je sais pas comment tu fais pour réussir à avoir, ne serait-ce que la moyenne dans ce cours, le prof est si barbant !

-Ça va… Moi je sais pas comment tu fais pour être là un matin aussi tôt alors que tu n'as pas cours avant neuf heures ! Ton lit ne te manque pas des fois ?

-Mon lit est beaucoup moins intéressant que de prévoir ton emploi du temps ! Cela dit, à dix-sept heures tu as rendez-vous avec un agent fédéral qui viendra sur le campus pour t'interroger, Edward sera là aussi, puis demain tu as ton boulot à la bibliothèque comme tous les mardis et mercredis, s'il te plaît, fais-moi le plaisir d'aller à ton cours de cheerleading, ça fait deux semaines que tu le manques, tu vas finir par être ridicule le jour du match puisque tu n'y seras jamais allée et ça c'est pas tolérable ! Débita-t-elle.

-Tu sais le plus simple ? C'est que je n'aille pas au match ! Comme ça je vais pas aux entraînements donc je suis contente et je ne suis pas ridicule donc tu es contente ! Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Je suis un génie t'as vu ? M'exclamais-je en souriant fièrement.

-Toi un génie ? Le monde va mal… Tu deviens aussi arrogante que ton stupide petit ami. Stupide petit ami qui joue à ces dits matchs et qui serait très heureux de voir sa petite amie l'encourager ! Contra-t-elle, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Il sera tout aussi content si je suis dans les gradins en train de l'encourager en criant son nom !

-Ton petit ami hein, souleva-t-elle. »

Je rougis n'ayant pas fait gaffe et tentai de me justifier pitoyablement :

« Tu es la seule qui as parlé de petit ami et puis, de toute façon, qui te dit que je parlais d'Edward hein ?

-Qui te dit que _je_ parlais d'Edward, hein ? Répondit-elle sournoisement en plissant les yeux.

-Le cours va commencer… Murmurais-je me détournant pour regarder le professeur installer ses affaires.

-C'est ça, tu peux t'échapper aujourd'hui mais un jour je découvrirai ce qu'il se passe entre vous et surtout ce que tu ressens pour lui ! »

Je continuais de l'ignorer en regardant droit devant moi alors que je voyais du coin de l'œil qu'elle m'observait toujours et me regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres pensant savoir exactement ce que je ressentais.

Cela, elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas le savoir, puisque je ne le savais pas moi-même. Le Edward avec qui j'avais passé la journée de la veille était l'exact opposé de celui qu'on m'avait décrit quand j'étais arrivée ici. On disait qu'il était calculateur, méchant même parfois, mais leader et vraiment dragueur et ce n'était que sur ce dernier point que j'étais d'accord. Je ne l'avais vu que taquin, blagueur et protecteur avec moi mais la description que tout le monde faisait de lui était à l'encontre de ce qu'il représentait pour l'école… Rosalie l'était aussi malheureusement, ça me prouvait que tout cela était peut-être vrai…

Bien qu'Angela n'était pas une source sûre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à une phrase qu'elle m'avait dite la première fois que nous nous étions parlées : _«_ _Il est vraiment gentil avec nous quand on lui plaît, on a l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde sous ses yeux »._ Ce qui me gênait le plus était le « quand on lui plaît », je savais très bien que je lui plaisais et il ne s'en cachait pas.

Comme Angela l'avait dit, j'avais l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde à ses yeux et la douceur dont il avait fait preuve la veille avec moi me le montrait bien. Mais une fois que je me serais donnée à lui… Que se passerait-il ?

Je sentais que j'étais déjà attachée à lui, si ce n'est plus, et ce que m'avait dit sa mère me faisait espérer, mais si elle avait tort ? Moi qui avais prévu de ne pas m'attacher deux mois auparavant je me retrouvais à prier pour qu'un mec ne fasse pas que jouer avec moi…

Je soupirais lourdement et Jessica me jeta un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis par un hochement de tête négatif, lui indiquant de ne pas faire attention à moi.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Les heures défilèrent lentement tandis que les cours s'enchaînaient et je regrettais de ne pas avoir plus parlé à Jessica pendant les deux heures d'économie qu'elle avait passées avec moi puisque je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Edward et à mettre en doute tout ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Ce doute fut encore plus grand lorsque je reçus un message de sa part me demandant si l'on pouvait se voir cette après-midi-là.

Était-ce une technique pour avoir ce qu'il voulait plus vite, pour trouver par la suite une nouvelle proie plus intéressante que moi ou voulait-il vraiment que nous passions du temps ensemble en dehors des sorties réglementaires que se devaient de faire le roi et la reine ?

Généralement je ne doutais pas de moi à ce point, choisissant au pif une des deux solutions, me disant que je verrais ce que ça donnerait, que la vie ne m'avait pas envoyé sur ce chemin pour rien. Mais là, quelque chose m'empêchait de prendre cette décision sur un coup de tête.

Je refusai sa proposition, m'excusant, puisque je devais voir Alec au même moment et il ne me recontacta pas de toute la journée.

Une fois mes heures de cours finies, je sortis de mon bâtiment, me rendis à notre fontaine et sautais dans les bras d'Alec, comme à notre habitude.

Une fois nos retrouvailles faites, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre café bras dessus bras dessous et il me questionna sur la fameuse soirée.

« Horrible ! Dis-je en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui. »

Il me faisait du bien, il me calmait et ses bras étaient chauds, me réconfortant merveilleusement bien.

« Qu'est ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il. Cullen a fait son gros lourd comme d'habitude ? »

Je rigolais à sa remarque et lui demandais :

« Qui t'a dit que c'était un gros lourd ?

-Toi ! »

Nous étions arrivés au café et nous commandâmes chacun de quoi boire et de quoi manger avant de continuer notre discussion côte à côte dans de grands fauteuils ultra-confortables devant une table de bois.

« C'est toi qui me l'as dit la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, tu as passé deux heures à te plaindre de lui ! Dit-il en souriant, se rappelant de ce fameux jour. Tu avais l'air de le détester plus que tout ! Mais ça a changé pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il regardant sa tasse de chocolat chaud plutôt que moi.

-Je sais paaaas, gémissais-je en posant la tête sur son épaule. Il est tellement… et si… Arrrgh il m'exaspère !

-J'avais cru le comprendre oui, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien tout en me caressant la joue de la main.

-Il a été tellement gentil avec moi hier je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans lui après ce que ces hommes m'ont fait, mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse semblant et-

-Quoi ? On t'a fait quoi Bella, qu'est-ce que ces hommes t'ont fait ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant par les épaules et en me regardant, la peur qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose visible dans ses yeux.

-Rien, c'est rien-

-Isabella Marie Swan dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé et tout de suite, dit-il avec aplomb. »

C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi désespéré et qu'il haussait la voix devant moi.

« Calme toi, lui dis-je en lui prenant les mains avant de me rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce que l'on soit collé l'un à l'autre. »

Je lui racontais l'entièreté de la nuit de samedi à dimanche, n'omettant aucun détail, à sa demande, et je finis par me retrouver sur ses genoux, celui-ci m'y avait attirée à l'instant où je lui décrivais avec peine les moments d'attentes insupportables que nous avions dû subir dans le froid et la peur.

Moi qui pensais que tout cela était déjà derrière moi, que je n'y repenserais plus que comme une histoire d'Halloween que j'aurais entendue dans un concours d'histoires pour faire peur, je me rendis compte que sans la présence d'Edward d'abord, puis d'Alec, j'y aurais repensé dans des moments beaucoup plus sombres et que j'aurais craqué tôt ou tard, versant les larmes que je versais à ce moment-là sur Alec, seule et plus désespérée que jamais.

Heureusement ce moment de peine et de douleur se passa accompagné de douces caresses dans les cheveux ainsi que de paroles réconfortantes murmurées à l'oreille.

Une fois ma crise de larmes passée, je me redressais sur le torse d'Alec, lui souriant gentiment tandis qu'il essuyait les larmes encore présentes sur mes joues de ses pouces, embrassant par la suite chacune d'elles.

« Et toi sinon ? Demandais-je cherchant à changer de sujet tout en restant serrée contre lui, ma tête reposant contre son épaule.

-J'ai fini une œuvre, une peinture pour être plus précis qui s'intitule « _Par amour_ ».

-Elle représente quoi ?

-C'est assez dur à expliquer, il faudrait que tu la vois pour comprendre…

-Tu me montrerais ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

-Je sais pas… Tu ne m'as jamais montré aucune de tes œuvres…

-Je savais pas que ça pourrait t'intéresser… Et puis je ne suis pas si doué que ça donc…

-Bien sûr que tu es doué, je veux dire pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas ? Tu as été reçu dans la plus grande école d'art, bon derrière celle de New York et celle de San Francisco mais tout le monde sait que c'est juste surcoté là-bas ! M'exclamais-je.

-C'est pas ce que disent mes profs… Ils disent toujours qu'il manque quelque chose dans mes œuvres, quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir…

-Ce sont juste de vieux fous qui veulent te rabaisser puisque tu es meilleur qu'eux ! Contrais-je en lui embrassant la joue. Moi je suis persuadée que tu es très doué et que tu deviendras un grand artiste !

-Tu es beaucoup plus sûre que moi sur ce point...

-C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi et que je suis là ! »

On continua à discuter de nombreuses minutes encore, se témoignant des gestes d'affection très souvent tandis que je restais sur ses genoux tout du long.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Dix-sept heures arriva rapidement et je ne vis pas le temps passer.

Alec me proposa de me raccompagner jusqu'à Northwestern où Jessica avait réussi à faire venir des policiers afin qu'ils nous interrogent Edward et moi et j'acceptai, heureuse de passer plus de temps avec lui.

Nous arrivâmes aux abords de la fontaine où le rendez-vous était fixé et je me calai une fois de plus dans les bras d'Alec, sachant qu'il devrait bientôt partir.

Quelques minutes à peine après que nous soyons arrivés, Alec se détacha de moi et, tandis que je lui jetai un regard étonné, il me désigna quelqu'un derrière moi et dit :

« L'emmerdeur est là, et il a pas l'air content de me voir… »

En effet, Edward arrivait à grands pas vers nous, ses yeux nous lançant des éclairs alors qu'il serrait les poings et contractait la mâchoire. Sa chemise blanche partiellement déboutonnée, son jean noir et ses cheveux ébouriffés criaient la décontraction mais sa posture, elle, hurlait la rage contenue.

Je me détachais doucement d'Alec alors qu'Edward n'était qu'à quelques mètres de nous. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir : mon mensonge pouvait me coûter cher que ce soit dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Alec serait sûrement blessé de découvrir que je m'étais servie de lui pour rendre jaloux Edward et ce dernier semblait déjà hors de lui.

Je restais près d'Alec, n'ayant pas le courage d'aller affronter la colère d'Edward et le laissais venir jusqu'à nous.

« Hum… Salut Edward… Tentais-je maladroitement.

-Swan… À ce que je vois ça va mieux. Dit-il cassant.

-Hum, oui, merci. Edward voici Alec _un ami_ , j'insistais bien sur le mot « ami » puis continuai : Alec c'est Edward, mais tu sais déjà qui c'est… Murmurais-je plus doucement ne voulant pas qu'Edward entende et se focalise sur cette partie. »

-Enchanté. Alec assez gêné lui tendit la main mais Edward l'ignora, préférant plutôt me regarder avec interrogation, colère et ce que je pensais pourvoir identifier comme de la peine. »

Je voulus me rapprocher de lui afin de mettre les choses au clair mais Jessica débarqua et Alec en profita pour me dire au revoir en m'enlaçant avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue.

Une fois mon ami parti, Jessica nous conduisit dans une salle qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir de l'administration. Durant toute l'attente, j'eus l'impression qu'Edward fit tout pour se tenir le plus éloigné de moi.

Lorsque les policiers arrivèrent, nous nous installâmes à une table et ils commencèrent à nous poser à chacun diverses questions sur le début de soirée mais Jessica dut partir plus tôt que prévu ayant cours.

Edward leur raconta d'abord notre traversée du pont ainsi que la rencontre avec les deux hommes à l'énigme et je continuais, leur narrant la recherche du premier indice ainsi que ce qu'il y avait de marqué dessus.

Lorsque je commençais à décrire avec peine l'attaque des vikings ainsi que notre traversée de la forêt à leurs trousses, seules, Alice et moi, Edward, qui n'avait esquissé aucun geste envers moi depuis nos retrouvailles plus tôt cette après-midi-là, me pressa doucement le genou puis prit ma main, me donnant un peu plus de courage.

Il raconta ensuite ce qu'il avait pu entendre de ses agresseurs, des diverses insultes dont il avait été l'objet aux simples remarques sur le chemin et nous révéla que ces hommes n'étaient pas que de simples mercenaires mais avaient bel et bien une dent contre lui, ce qui les incriminait autant que celui qui avait organisé tout ça.

Les policiers nous firent faire la liste des divers coups et blessures que nous avions plus graves pour Edward que pour moi : ma lèvre avait déjà dégonflé mais me faisait encore un peu souffrir alors que lui garderait les bleus sur son ventre encore plusieurs semaines.

Une fois toute l'histoire mise au clair, les policiers nous informèrent qu'ils auraient peut-être encore besoin de nous plus tard, pour avoir plus de précisions, donc, que nous ne devions pas quitter la région pour le moment.

Une fois l'entretient fini, Edward et moi partîmes de la salle ensemble mais il était redevenu froid avec moi et sa main avait quitté la mienne.

Alors que je pensais qu'il ne me reparlerait plus il me fit méchamment :

« Alors comme ça, dès que tu es seule tu cours te réfugier dans ses bras… Je vois… »

Il marchait en traînant les pieds, les mains dans les poches en regardant par terre, le dos voûté.

« Edward-

-Non Bella, après ce que nous avons fait hier je comprends pas ! Que tu trompes ce type j'en ai rien à faire, mais que tu ailles fricoter avec lui moins de vingt-quatre heures après avoir passé une journée avec moi, la nuit dans mon lit, je peux pas. Dit-il en m'arrêtant par le coude pour me pousser contre un mur ensuite. Je suis tous sauf partageur, je pensais pourtant que tu le savais. Rajouta-t-il en caressant un des suçons qu'il m'avait fait la veille alors que je venais à peine de me réveiller.

-J'ai pas fricoté avec Alec ! Me révoltais-je.

-C'est tout comme, à chaque fois que tu es avec lui, tu es dans ses bras, tu l'embrasses même ! Contra-t-il.

-Ce n'est qu'un ami !

-Tu embrasses beaucoup de tes amis ? Demanda-t-il »

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant quoi dire et Edward poussa un grognement frustré puis me lâcha brusquement, continuant sa route d'un pas lourd.

« J'ai fais ça pour te rendre jaloux, t'es content !? Hurlais-je à son encontre en le rattrapant. »

Il s'arrêta si brusquement que je lui fonçais presque dedans et alors que je ne savais quelle attitude adopter, il se retourna vers moi.

« Si tu tiens à la vie de ton ami ne refais plus jamais ça, ça m'a tué de te voir dans ses bras. »

Il me prit par les hanches et colla son front au mien, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux clos et continua :

« Tu l'avoues enfin.

-J'avoue quoi ?

-Que tu as vraiment envie de moi au point de vouloir me rendre jaloux pour m'avoir. Dit-il son sourire grandissant de plus en plus. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être avec ce mec, il est pas fait pour toi, ça se voit.

-C'est faux, Alec est quelqu'un de génial ! Le défendis-je.

-Il est pas assez bien pour toi, contra-t-il. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te protège, qui est aussi vif et vivant que toi.

-Tu connais quelqu'un comme ça ? Demandais-je, rapprochant sa bouche de la mienne en empoignant ses cheveux. »

Il ne me répondit pas, préférant m'embrasser langoureusement à la place.

Ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres, un mélange de douceur que je n'avais vue que très récemment chez lui alliée à de la force brute, Edward me serrait très fortement contre lui, semblant vouloir nous fondre l'un dans l'autre et ne me laissait aucun répit, mordant mes lèvres et jouant avec ma langue.

Quelques minutes de baiser endiablé plus tard, nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre essoufflés.

« Whaou… fis-je haletante.

-Ouais… Il faut que j'y aille… Dit-il en regardant l'heure.

-Ok, répondis-je un peu déçue.

-Je t'appelle demain, ok ? Me dit-il en me volant un dernier baiser puis il se détourna en direction du parking. »

Je rentrais chez moi encore plus perdue qu'en début de journée et je m'affalais sur une pile de coussins dans le coin de ma chambre, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire.

* * *

Bon je vous l'annonce tout de suite mais le prochain chapitre va être chaud chaud chaud!

Peut-être que c'est une bonne excuse pour laisser une review hein?

Encouragez moi à vous pondre quelque chose de pas trop mal! ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

Heeeeyyyyy!

Aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre qui comme promis va être chaud bouillant!

crazybells qui a très gentiment corrigé ce chapitre m'a dit, ou plutôt, m'a ordonné de vous faire part de son total désaccord sur le non port de préservatif des personnages dans ce chapitre et dans ceux à venir!

 **Il est important de dire que se protéger est bien sur obligatoire dans la vraie vie, avec n'importe quel partenaire que se soit!**

L'histoire ne subira pas de changement suite à ce non port de protection ( donc au revoir les Bella enceinte ^^ ).

Donc vous l'aurez donc compris, le rated M de cette fiction va enfin prendre un sens, ce qui veut dire lemon!

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Lau:** Haha merci beaucoup! ^^

Bella et Edward sont vraiement des handicapé des sentiments je l'avoue, mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que les choses vont bien avancer! ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 12: _**PDV Bella**_

Comme la veille, je me réveillais de bonne heure et la première chose que je fis fut de _checker_ mon téléphone pour voir si je n'avais pas de nouvelle de _lui_.

J'étais vraiment pathétique, il n'était que six heures trente et je me doutais bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à se lever aux aurores.

Cette affirmation se révéla fausse lorsque je découvris son message :

 _« Je veux te voir._ _À quelle heure tu finis ? »_

Ses messages étaient toujours concis et allaient droit au but. Ça me plaisait : contrairement à lorsque l'on était ensemble, il disait clairement ce qu'il voulait et je n'avais pas trois milles questions sans réponse en tête.

Ce jour là, la possibilité ne se présentait même pas, je finissais les cours tard et allais directement à la bibliothèque où je travaillais jusqu'à pas d'heure.

 _« Pas aujourd'hui, je travaille jusqu'à minuit à la bibliothèque. Désolée. »_

Message tout aussi bref mais clair.

Je me rendis en cours vêtue d'une jupe tailleur ouverte jusqu'à mi cuisse, d'un chemisier rouge à manches longues et de mon éternel manteau couleur crème. J'avais relevé mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et avais mis exceptionnellement des talons. Je faisais toujours des efforts les jours où j'allais travailler par respect pour mon employeuse et surtout pour paraître plus vieille : je n'avais que dix-huit ans et la plupart des étudiants qui venaient étaient en fin de cycle, essayant de composer leur projet de fin d'étude.

Une fois assise dans ma salle de cours, je me rendis compte que j'allais vite regretter ce choix de tenue : je pouvais voir à travers les fenêtres le ciel se couvrir et le vent se lever.

Les étudiants me regardaient encore et toujours comme une bête de foire mais je tentais d'en faire abstraction en me concentrant sur mes cours, seul moyen pour moi de réussir mes examens qui arrivaient à grands pas. J'avais de moins en moins de temps pour les bosser et je rentrais chez moi souvent trop fatiguée pour pouvoir retenir quelque chose lorsque je me mettais à réviser. Moi qui en début d'année m'étonnais d'avoir autant de temps libre, je maudissais maintenant celui qui avait décidé que je n'aurais aucune soirée tranquille. Vous l'avez bien compris, je maudissais Jessica !

Outre Jessica, je maudissais également cette journaliste people de malheur qui avait eu le culot d'écrire un article stupide sur la soirée d'Halloween. Cette fois, elle avait frappé fort : le journal de l'Université sortait normalement tous les lundis mais cette garce avait réussi à retarder la parution au lendemain, attirant l'attention de tous. Son article occupait cette fois plus de la moitié des pages du journal, ses deux pages centrales cultes regroupaient les témoignages les plus croustillants qu'elle avait pu récolter. Bien sûr, Rosalie en faisait partie mais outre les « cette fille n'est qu'une pleurnicheuse, elle ne mérite pas sa place de reine » et les compliments qu'elle se faisait à elle-même sur l'ingéniosité de son idée de trésor, elle ne disait rien de bien intéressant.

Heureusement pour moi la journaliste ne connaissait aucun détail sur ce que nous avions vécu mais trois autres étudiants, deux garçons et une fille, avaient laissé un témoignage qui en donnait de très bons indices :

 _« « Ils étaient trois » me raconta Emmett Mc-Carty, beau jeune homme de vingt-deux ans faisant parti de l'équipe de baseball de notre école et proche ami de notre merveilleux roi, j'ai nommé Edward - je suis trop sexy - Cullen ! Le bel étalon qui lui sert d'ami a vécu une horrible soirée en ce 31 octobre : « J'étais avec Mike Newton et Lauren Mallory à l'endroit où se trouvait un indice. On le cherchait lorsque l'on nous a attaqué_ _._ _On a réussi à repousser nos assaillants et je sais que j'en ai blessé deux mais d'autres arrivaient encore donc on a décidé de courir. ». Notre belle jeune femme, Lauren Mallory, elle, nous dit : « Nan mais c'était horrible, quoi ! Genre les mecs ils nous poursuivaient et tout et ils m'ont complètement décoiffée. J'vois même pas ce que ce genre de vandales faisait dans une soirée aussi bien que celle de Rosi-Rosa, hein. » Notre Mike Newton à la chevelure d'or, lui, est encore complètement déboussolé : « Tout ce qu'on a vécu s'est passé tellement vite, on a beaucoup couru puis l'on a atterri sur une route avant de croiser une vieille dame qui a_ _bien voulu nous ramener en ville. On a pas pensé à prévenir les autres. Emmett lui voulait retourner au manoir mais Lauren disait avoir mal dans la jambe et il a d'abord voulu s'assurer qu'on allait tous bien en nous proposant de faire un tour à l'hôpital juste au cas où. Lorsque l'on est sorti des urgences, on est rentré chez nous et on a prit des nouvelles des autres. ». Notre ex-reine, organisatrice de l'événement, a été interrogée par les forces de l'ordre mais ne semble pas avoir organisé cette attaque, elle affirme que ce serait Bella Swan, qui n'a pas voulu témoigner, qui aurait tout organisé afin de gâcher la soirée que notre ex reine_ _avait organis_ _é, qui avant que notre souveraine n'arrive_ _,_ _était parfaite. »_

Il fallait que je demande à Edward d'interroger ce "Emmett" pour que l'on sache si il n'avait pas plus d'infos. Je me rappelais des cris que nous avions entendus juste avant d'arriver au premier indice, si c'était eux ça voudrait dire que nous les aurions manqué de peu. Les deux autres, visiblement, soutenaient à fond Rosalie et ne seraient donc jamais objectifs, objectivité qui faisait également défaut à la moitié du campus. Cette partie des élèves comptait, entre autre, sur elle pour qu'elle les fasse entrer dans le cercle très privé des personnes "importantes" et participer, grâce à elle, à tous les événements qu'elle organisait.

À la pause de midi, je retrouvais Alice assise seule dans un coin du réfectoire, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible. Je la rejoignis, posant avec fracas mon plateau sur la table et lui fis la bise joyeusement.

« Alice ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

\- Bella ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas ?

\- Plutôt ouais… Lorsque l'on s'est quittée dimanche soir t'étais pas de très bonne humeur…

\- Contre Edward ! Tu n'avais absolument rien fais toi ! »

Elle me sourit, visiblement heureuse et nous nous retrouvâmes, aussi complices que le précédent week-end.

Alice, sous son air timide, cachait une jeune fille pleine de joie de vivre et légèrement surexcitée, un côté d'elle que j'adorais.

Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise lorsque nous étions en public, jetant des regards un peu partout autour de nous et se taisant brusquement lorsqu'elle sentait les regards des autres étudiants planer sur elle mais lorsque je repris deux étudiantes qui passaient près de nous, crachant leur venin tout sauf discrètement sur mon amie, elle reprit petit à petit confiance, oubliant complètement notre environnement.

Nous étions en plein fou rire, les larmes débordant des yeux et nous reprenions avec peine notre souffle lorsque Jessica arriva près de nous, étonnée de nous voir si complices.

Après de brèves présentations, Jessica se joignit à nous et nous terminâmes la pause du midi, toutes les trois plus amies que jamais.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Mes cours finis, je me hâtais en direction de la bibliothèque, le ciel de plus en plus menaçant, le vent emmenait de gros nuages noirs en plein sur le centre ville.

Les infos disaient qu'une tempête se profilait et qu'elle arriverait sûrement cette nuit-là. L'orage ne se révélait pas si dangereux que ça et aucune alerte n'avait été mise en place et la circulation n'en sera pas altérée.

J'arrivais alors que les premières gouttes de pluie tombaient et je me dirigeais directement vers le bureau d'enregistrement afin de faire part de ma présence à ma patronne avant de prendre connaissance des tâches qui m'étaient attribuées ce soir-là.

Je déposais mes affaires et commençais d'abord à ranger les livres laissés par les étudiants sur les tables, à enregistrer les entrées et les sorties jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures puis, lorsque le flux auparavant incessant d'étudiants se tarit, je m'attelais au travail le plus chiant que j'avais à faire ici : réorganiser les nouvelles étagères. La bibliothèque ayant subi un agrandissement peu de temps avant mon arrivée à Northwestern, des dizaines d'étagères restaient à pourvoir et je devais retrouver des centaines de livres différents éparpillés sur les trois étages qui composaient _Northwestern's Library_.

Peu de temps après, ma patronne m'informa de son départ et me rappela de bien fermer les portes de toutes les sections en partant.

La tempête avait commencé dehors et j'étais bien contente d'être à l'abri ici, je pensais même à rester toute la nuit afin d'éviter de me tremper en rentrant chez moi.

Il ne restait qu'une petite dizaine d'étudiants dans la bibliothèque lorsque vingt-trois heures sonna et ce n'est qu'une demie heure plus tard que je décidais d'abandonner ma tâche, pour commencer à fermer.

Je passai par le troisième étage où je ne trouvai personne puis descendis au deuxième où je dus réveiller un garçon qui s'était endormi sur une pile de livres. Il partit rapidement et je continuais mon inspection, fermant toutes les portes se trouvant sur mon chemin.

À minuit moins cinq tout était bouclé et je rassemblais mes affaires lorsque j'entendis le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonner.

« La bibliothèque est fermée, revenez demain s'il vous plaît. Dis-je mécaniquement sans me retourner. »

M'attendant à entendre la porte se refermer, je fus surprise que ce ne soit pas le cas et je me retournai, m'apprêtant à répéter que la bibliothèque fermait.

Au lieu de découvrir un inconnu lambda, je vis Edward devant l'entrée, trempé des pieds à la tête, qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber de minuscules gouttelettes d'eau sur le parquet ciré.

Je levais un sourcil, étonnée de le voir ici et j'allais lui en faire part quand il s'approcha de moi et m'aida à mettre mon manteau sans prononcer un mot.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je perdue.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu finissais tard, je suis venu te chercher ! Me répondit-il comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

\- Mais…

\- Oui ? »

Je cherchais mes mots, ne comprenant rien de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais et répétais bêtement :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens te chercher, répéta-t-il, j'avais envie de te voir et je voulais savoir si tu disais la vérité.

\- La vérité sur quoi ? Demandais-je encore plus perdue.

\- Si tu travaillais bien ici et que tu n'étais pas avec ton blondinet.

\- Avec mon blondinet ?

\- Alec, dit-il amèrement.

\- Mais il est brun ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Brun, blond, qu'est ce que ça change, j'aime pas que tu sois avec lui ! Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules nonchalant.

\- Et j'étais pas avec lui, comme tu as pu le vérifier j'ai travaillé ce soir, _papa_ ! C'est bon tu t'es assuré que j'étais bien toute seule, tu vas pouvoir y aller, non ?

\- T'es mignonne quand t'es en colère, tu sais ça ? Me dit-il en me regardant très sérieusement alors que je bouillais sur place. T'es pas contente de me voir ?

\- J'ai jamais dis ça mais- »

Il m'embrassa brusquement, me coupant la parole, et se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons collés l'un à l'autre. Une de ses mains me maintenait contre lui tandis que l'autre commençait à enlever l'élastique retenant mes cheveux attachés.

Je lui rendis son baiser un certain temps, profitant par la même occasion pour caresser ses cheveux dont je ne pouvais plus me passer mais je le repoussais peu de temps après, encore perdue, cherchant une explication à sa venue.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je une fois de plus.

\- J'aime beaucoup plus tes cheveux comme ça. Dit-il comme si de rien n'était en passant sa main dans mes cheveux, tirant parfois un peu dessus.

\- Edward ! Criais-je en frappant son torse.

\- Viens chez moi, me supplia-t-il. S'il te plaît…

\- Mais…

-Tu me manquais, j'ai besoin de toi… Continua-t-il en collant son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés. »

Puis il m'embrassa doucement, ses mains encadrant mon visage.

Je ne savais que faire mais sa douceur me faisait fondre. Il n'avait jamais agit comme ça avec moi auparavant et le voir me supplier autant me brisait presque le cœur.

Lorsque l'on se sépara, je lui soufflais un « Ok » d'assentiment et il me guida hors de la bibliothèque vers la tempête battant son plein.

Il m'indiqua sa voiture garée plus loin dans la rue et on se mit à courir, tentant en vain d'éviter les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur nous.

Au bout d'une longue et périlleuse course -enfin longue pas vraiment mais périlleuse, ça, oui !- on finit par s'asseoir brusquement sur les sièges en cuir du véhicule. On était entièrement trempé et nos cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés, lorsque l'on se regarda, un fou rire nous prit, ne voulant plus nous lâcher par la suite.

Il fallut plusieurs bonnes minutes pour nous calmer alors que nous étions tous deux affalés sur l'épaule de l'autre, les larmes de rire coulant encore sur nos joues.

Edward démarra et prit la route menant chez lui, route complètement vide de toute circulation à cause de la tempête.

Des centaines de litres d'eau s'abattaient sur nous chaque seconde et le vent violent couvrait les bruits aux alentours, nous plongeant dans une bulle étanche dans laquelle nous étions seuls au monde.

La main d'Edward reposait négligemment sur ma cuisse et faisait des allers retours lents qui m'allumaient plus que jamais.

Son petit air innocent, complètement différent de son air désespéré de tout à l'heure, me prouvait qu'il avait totalement conscience de ce qu'il provoquait en moi et je décidais de me venger.

J'avançais doucement ma main sur sa cuisse, remontant de plus en plus haut quand il intercepta mon geste en attrapant et serrant fortement ma main.

« Bella, si tu ne veux pas mourir ce soir vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite… Grogna-t-il.

\- Alors toi tu as le droit de t'amuser et pas moi ? M'exclamais-je.

\- Ne jamais déconcentrer le conducteur, c'est la base. Répondit-il en emmenant ma main capturée par la sienne à sa bouche. »

Il entrelaça nos doigts et commença à poser des milliers de petits baisers sur chaque phalange ainsi que sur le dos de ma main.

On mit du temps à arriver mais la maison d'Edward fut enfin en vue dans une partie assez isolée de la banlieue chic de Chicago.

Il me déposa devant la maison, me tendant son trousseau de clés puis alla se garer plus loin pour que sa précieuse voiture ne risque pas de se faire endommager par une branche arrachée à son arbre par le vent.

Je courrais jusque sous le porche, me retrempant de plus belle et tentais tant bien que mal de trouver la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

Une fois la serrure trouvée, je galérais cette fois à trouver la bonne clé parmi toutes celles que j'avais et avant même que je ne la trouve, je sentis un bras m'enlacer par derrière.

Je poussais un petit cri de stupeur mais les lèvres de celui que je reconnus comme étant Edward s'attelaient déjà à embrasser et à mordiller mon cou.

« Me déconcentre pas ! J'arrive pas à trouver la bonne clé ! Me plaignis-je »

Continuant son manège, il me prit les clés des mains et ouvrit presque instantanément la porte avant de me pousser à l'intérieur.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec son pied puis me colla contre le mur du couloir en m'embrassant férocement.

Je lui rendis son baiser tout aussi intensément alors qu'une petite voix dans ma tête se demandait si vraiment c'était une bonne idée de céder aussi rapidement alors que nous n'avions rien mis au clair sur ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, mais l'autre, elle, beaucoup plus vindicative, sentait déjà les mains d'Edward se faufiler sous ma chemise.

Cette deuxième partie gagna haut la main, « advienne que pourra » cria-t-elle et je commençais donc, moi aussi à caresser le corps tout bonnement parfait qui était pressé contre le mien.

Je frissonnais de froid et enlevai mon manteau imbibé d'eau et sentais une chaleur toute nouvelle s'installer au creux de mes reins.

Mon chemisier, lui aussi trempé, était maintenant complètement déboutonné et Edward en profita pour aller embrasser chacun de mes seins à travers la dentelle noire de mon sous-vêtement avant de continuer sur mon ventre. Il finit à genoux devant moi et commença à descendre ma jupe le long de mes jambes, découvrant mon tangua assorti à mon soutien-gorge.

Une fois ma jupe à terre, il me prit dans ses bras et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il traversait son salon d'un pas rapide en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Je l'embrassais sans relâche, frottant mon corps contre le sien en tirant sur ses cheveux trempés.

Il malaxait mes fesses de ses deux mains et très vite libéra l'une d'elles pour qu'elle entreprenne d'enlever mon soutien-gorge qu'il abandonna en haut des marches.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre de son pied, sans me lâcher, et me jeta sur son lit sans aucune douceur avant de recouvrir mon corps du sien.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou mais le délaissa vite au profit de mes pointes durcies par le froid et sa présence. Il les titilla l'une après l'autre sans jamais se lasser.

Je me tortillais sous lui en proie au plaisir qu'il me donnait et froissais sa chemise dont les boutons ne voulaient pas céder entre mes doigts.

Il descendit sur mon ventre, mes gémissements devenant de plus en plus audibles et commença à me caresser au travers de mon sous-vêtement trempé de désir.

« Edward… Gémissais-je d'une voix étranglée. »

Il m'adressa un sourire carnassier, se redressa devant moi et commença à faire rouler mon tangua sur mes cuisses puis enleva mes escarpins l'un après l'autre en me caressant les mollets doucement, me laissant complètement nue devant lui.

Il enleva rapidement sa chemise et observa en détail mon corps, le regard noir de désir.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique. Chuchota-t-il en me regardant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux. »

Je rougis et commençai à me mordiller la lèvre, me demandant quand est-ce qu'il finirait ce qu'il avait divinement bien commencé. Je commençai à frotter mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, me tortillant sous lui afin de soulager le feu ardent qui brûlait en moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends alors ? Lui murmurais-je en retour alors que cette attente devenait de plus en plus insoutenable.

\- Tu es sûre ? Me demanda-t-il pour la première fois.

\- Dépêche toi Cullen ! Ordonnais-je rapidement de peur de me mettre à trop réfléchir.

\- À vos ordres princesse ! S'exclama-t-il son regard devenant plus noir encore. »

Il caressa puis embrassa mon mollet droit, remonta jusqu'à ma cuisse, s'arrêta à la lisière de mon sexe enflammé puis fit la même chose de l'autre coté, remontant cette fois jusqu'à mon ventre alors que je gémissais de frustration, mes mains poussant sa tête où je voulais qu'elle soit.

Il ricana mais s'orienta finalement vers mon centre lâchant un « pressée bébé ? » victorieux au passage.

Ses mains caressaient langoureusement mes cuisses tandis que sa bouche s'acharnait sur mon bouton de plaisir lui faisant subir mille délices.

Il joua longtemps avec mon corps alors que je gémissais éhontément, mes mains caressant et tirant ses cheveux sans relâche, poussant au maximum sa tête contre moi, sa langue titillant mon clitoris avec acharnement.

Lorsque ses doigts vinrent se joindre à la partie je sus que ma fin était proche.

Il enfonça un doigt en moi, puis un second et déjà mes parois commencèrent à se contracter et j'explosais finalement de plaisir quand il mordit plus fort que les autres fois mon clitoris.

Je criais tous sauf discrètement son prénom, mes mains contractées dans ses cheveux, le corps tremblant de toute part.

Il remonta vers mon visage, se léchant les lèvres goulûment et m'enlaça, me laissant redescendre du paradis dans lequel il m'avait envoyé.

C'est avec la respiration erratique que je recommençais à l'embrasser de toutes mes forces, encore plus grisée qu'avant et caressais son torse saillant que je redécouvrais avec joie.

Je le fis basculer sur le dos, ses mains me caressant de toute part alors que je me plaçais à califourchon sur la bosse proéminente de son jean, me frottant sans vergogne contre celle-ci, nous arrachant à tous deux des grognements gutturaux.

Je mordillais son cou, voulant lui laisser une marque comme lui le faisait tout le temps et une fois mon travail réussi avec brio, je descendis sur son torse, caressant avec délectation sa musculation parfaite.

Je redécouvris sur ses abdos divinement musclés les bleus laissés par nos agresseurs et m'attelais à tous les embrasser, les uns après les autres, soulageant peut-être ses blessures.

Je descendais jusqu'à la lisière de son jean qui laissait entrevoir un V magnifique qui m'emmenait directement à l'objet de tous mes désirs.

Je me redressais sur son corps, lui adressant un regard coquin alors que je déboutonnais son jean et faisais descendre avec lenteur sa fermeture éclair ce qui le fit grogner de frustration.

Je fis descendre tout aussi lentement son jean sur ses jambes, en faisait bien attention à le caresser au passage et lui enlevais finalement en même temps que ses chaussures.

Je commençais à le caresser au travers du fin tissus de son boxer alors que je sentais son membre prendre encore plus de place.

« Bellaa ! Grogna-t-il en essayant de m'attirer jusqu'à lui »

Je l'esquivais et susurrais joueuse :

« Pressé bébé ? »

Il grogna une nouvelle fois, soulevant les hanches afin d'avoir plus de contact avec ma main et je décidais de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Je lui enlevais son boxer et le découvris pour la première fois complètement nu, plus beau et plus désirable que jamais, me rendant encore plus fébrile.

Je saisis son sexe d'une taille conséquente dans ma main et commençais de lents va et vient, le faisant languir plus que nécessaire.

Cette attente ne dura pas longtemps puisque très vite, Edward beaucoup trop excité, se redressa et me fit revenir à califourchon sur lui.

Il caressa mon sexe du sien puis s'enfonça d'un grand coup de reins dans mon corps, m'arrachant au passage un cri de plaisir.

Il resta profondément enfoui en moi quelques secondes, me serrant contre lui puis commença à bouger doucement et enfin de plus en plus vite.

Je l'accompagnais dans ses va et vient descendant lorsque lui montait afin de l'accueillir le plus profondément possible en moi.

Son membre m'écartait divinement et chaque coup de reins qu'il me mettait faisait gonfler la boule de chaleur qui menaçait d'exploser au fond de mon ventre.

Nos bouches se frôlaient l'une l'autre, sans jamais vraiment se toucher, nos yeux, qu'on peinait à garder ouverts sous le plaisir, ne quittaient pas l'autre et ses mains qui d'abord avaient été fourrager mes cheveux et caresser mon dos étaient maintenant sur mes fesses, m'accompagnant dans mes mouvements.

Il ressortit presque complètement de mon corps puis s'y renfonça violemment et recommença une, deux, trois fois avant que je jouisse sur lui, mes cris de plaisir étouffés par sa bouche.

Il vint quelques secondes après moi, en s'enfonçant dans un dernier coup de rein tout en serrant fortement mon corps contre le sien, plaquant au passage son torse contre mes seins.

On resta quelques minutes dans cette position, sa tête dans mon cou alors que je jouais avec ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'habitude.

Il sortit finalement de moi, m'arrachant une plainte à la fois de manque et de douleur due à mon absence d'activité sexuelle depuis plusieurs mois, et on se coucha l'un à côté de l'autre sans dire un mot.

Edward nous recouvrit de la couette puis m'attira sur son torse sur lequel je m'endormis au rythme de ses respirations et de ses caresses dans mon dos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Je sus dès que je me réveillais que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. J'étais allongée sur une masse chaude et confortable bien différente de mon petit lit une place qui faisait subir à mon dos mille malheurs.

J'ouvris les yeux et reconnus instantanément la chambre d'Edward et me rendis compte que j'étais tranquillement allongée sur son propriétaire qui me serrait possessivement contre lui. Nous étions tous deux complètement nus.

Je me rappelais alors de chaque seconde passée avec lui la veille et me demandais ce qu'il allait maintenant arriver.

Il ne m'avait pas jetée hors de son lit après qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait depuis le début et avait passé la nuit complète avec moi, ce qui me rassurait beaucoup. Mais qui dit qu'en se réveillant il ne me dirait pas de foutre le camp ?

J'appréhendais de plus en plus son réveil, me demandant même si il allait se souvenir de quelle fille il avait dans son lit ce matin-là et si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir en douce, m'évitant par là une trop grosse humiliation si c'était cas.

Je l'observais pendant son sommeil et tentais de me détacher de lui sans le réveiller mais il me serrait de plus en plus contre lui dès que je me dérobais de trop.

Il finit même par rouler sur le côté, mettant une de ses jambes sur les miennes, ses deux bras enfermant ma taille. J'étais prisonnière de son corps et je mentirais si je disais que ce cocon de chaleur à la fois confortable et dur ne m'était pas agréable.

Renonçant à mon plan de fuite qui, après réflexion, était plus que lâche, je me réinstallais plus confortablement contre lui et l'observais dormir, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du mien.

Ses cils étaient étonnement longs pour un homme, pas complètement noirs mais plutôt de la même couleur que ses cheveux, cheveux qui étaient dans tous les sens, complètement en bataille et qui lui donnaient cet air sexy qui lui été propre.

Endormi, tous les traits de son visage étaient décontractés et il paraissait plus jeune, plus juvénile. Mes yeux descendirent sur sa bouche charnue, qui je le savais était particulièrement douée et il me prit une envie viscérale de l'embrasser.

Je tentais de dompter cette envie, encore inquiète de sa réaction, mais j'échouais lamentablement et commençais à lui caresser la pommette du bout des doigts, rapprochant petit à petit ma bouche de la sienne, effleurant à peine ses lèvres. Je recommençais, y restant un peu plus de temps cette fois puis traçais le contour de ses lèvres du doigt.

Il sourit, les yeux encore fermés et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Seule la courbure de ses lèvres indiquait qu'il était bel et bien réveillé et qu'il attendait que je dise ou fasse quelque chose.

Je frôlais une fois de plus sa bouche de la mienne puis l'embrassais vraiment, forçant le passage de ses lèvres avec ma langue pour atteindre la sienne.

Ce n'est que là qu'il se décida enfin à réagir et qu'il me rendit mon baiser.

Une longue bataille commença entre nous et je le laissais finalement gagner, me retrouvant sur le dos, lui au dessus de moi, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure et ma langue.

Il coupa ce baiser, les coudes de part et d'autre de ma tête et me sourit grandement. Il semblait être l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

« Bonjour… Chuchotais-je, ne voulant pas rompre le cocon moelleux dans lequel nous étions.

\- Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il en posant un baiser sur mes lèvres, semblant ne jamais en avoir assez.

\- Mieux que jamais… »

Je savais pas si je m'avançais de trop, avouant tout beaucoup trop vite mais je voulais vivre ça tous les matins, me réveiller collée contre lui et rester des heures dans ses bras sans personne pour nous déranger.

« Moi aussi. Bella… Il cherchait ses mots, hésita puis visiblement se ravisa.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je inquiète.

\- Rien, rien de bien important… Murmura-t-il. »

Il commença à parsemer mon visage de baisers, tentant vainement de me distraire mais je ne cédais pas :

« Edward… Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. Le suppliais-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. »

Il souffla bruyamment en fermant les yeux. Je crus l'énerver et enlevais donc mes mains de son visage, pensant que notre moment était fini, qu'il me renverrait chez moi sans même me laisser le temps de me doucher.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, au lieu de découvrir de la colère dans ceux-ci, j'y vis plutôt du doute et de la peur.

« Bella… Je-j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment hier soir, un _très_ bon moment vraiment…

\- Moi aussi Edward… Murmurais-je rapidement, appréhendant d'avance la suite de la conversation.

\- Je-je t'apprécie Bella, je t'apprécie beaucoup… »

Je restais figée de stupeur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ne m'attendant pas du tout à une telle déclaration.

Vivement, je me jetais sur ses lèvres et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, il fut légèrement décontenancé mais me rendit mon baiser rapidement, me serrant contre lui en souriant grandement.

On baisa ou on fit l'amour, je ne savais pas vraiment, mais j'étais heureuse. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Voilàààà!

J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus!

Alors mon lemon c'est la cata ou ça va?

Dites moi tout! ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde!

Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais je suis en vacance pas chez moi depuis presque trois semaines déjà et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à publier... Vraiment désolée! Je dois aussi vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre aura lui aussi sûrement du retard puisqu'il n'est toujours pas écrit...

Ma belle crasybells, elle par contre, a été une vraie pro et m'a comme toujours corrigé le tout à la vitesse de la lumière, encore mille merci à elle! 3

Je vous laisse avec la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!

 **Réponse à la review anonyme:**

 **Lau:** Haha ton pressentiment est le bon, tu vas tout découvrir dans ce chapitre!

Ouais enfin!

Ça tu peux en être sur, elle ne va pas les rater!

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à bientôt! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 13: _**PDV Bella**_

Edward et moi étions dans la cuisine en train de nous préparer un petit déjeuner de roi. Enfin, _j'étais_ en train de nous préparer un petit déjeuner de roi ! Edward, lui, préférait faire le pitre et gouttait chacune des préparations que je nous concoctais ou il prenait le risque, sinon, de faire brûler sa fabuleuse cuisine lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras ou m'embrassait : c'est-à-dire environ toutes les cinq minutes.

Il avait l'air d'un grand enfant avec ses cheveux fous et sa bouille toute souriante. Je vous jure, depuis que nous étions descendus pour remplir nos estomacs qui gargouillaient bruyamment à cause de l'effort au combien physique dont on avait fait l'expérience juste avant, il n'avait cessé de sourire et de me titiller, ressemblant plus à un gosse de cinq ans venant de rencontrer celui qui deviendrait son meilleur ami pour la vie qu'à un homme de vingt deux ans.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais bien mieux : je rigolais sottement à chacune de ses blagues douteuses et je sentais mes joues chauffer dès qu'il me touchait ou me regardait trop longtemps.

Nous avions sûrement l'air de deux cons qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux et buvaient les paroles de l'autre sans soif mais, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me fichais de ce que je pouvais laisser transparaître et vivais enfin ma vie comme je l'entendais pour une période de quelques heures.

« Arrête ! Criais-je lorsque je surpris Edward le doigt dans la pâte à gaufres alors que je pressais des oranges.

\- Mais j'ai faim ! Bouda-t-il. Pourquoi tu me laisses pas manger, hein ?

\- Parce que c'est pas prêt ! Attends un peu et tu pourras tout dévorer comme tu l'entends ! Lui répondis-je patiemment, comme les dix autres fois où il m'avait posé cette même question.

\- Mais j'aime pas attendre ! Pleurnicha-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

\- Et bah tu attendras quand même ! Répondis-je en caressant ses cheveux avec douceur. Tu sais… Le temps passerait plus vite si tu m'aidais !

\- Huuuummm non ! Chui bien là ! Dit-il en se blottissant encore plus contre moi, son torse nu collé contre mon dos. »

Ses mains se baladèrent tranquillement sur mon ventre et il posa baiser après baiser sur ma joue alors que je mettais la pâte dans la machine à gaufre en essayant de ne rien renverser, tâche qui devint ardue lorsqu'il commença à me chatouiller.

« Edward, non, arrête, Edward ! Criais-je en me tordant dans tous les sens en voulant échapper à sa prise. »

Bien évidemment, une partie de la pâte finit par s'échouer sur le plan de travail et ce fut ce qui me sauva. Edward, bien sûr mort de rire, arrêta sa torture et me laissa finir de mettre le gaufrier en route tranquillement.

« Nettoie ça, ça t'apprendra à faire n'importe quoi !

\- C'est de ta faute, tu sais pas viser, t'as tout mis à côté, pas moi !

\- La faute à qui si je sais pas viser, hein ? Tu sais très bien que je peux pas résister aux chatouilles !

\- Non je ne le savais pas mais je suis ravi de l'apprendre ! Dit-il, un air diabolique se peignant sur son visage tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi tel un félin sur le point d'attaquer sa proie.

\- Non… Edward fais pas ça… Murmurais-je alors que je tentais d'esquiver sa prise maladroitement en me réfugiant de l'autre côté de l'îlot central. »

On tourna autour du meuble plusieurs fois, essayant de feinter l'autre sans jamais que le résultat ne soit concluant puis Edward s'arrêta.

Nous étions de part et d'autre du plan de travail qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose après notre passage et nous nous toisions avec malice, tentant de savoir qui abandonnerait le premier.

« Bella, chérie, viens ici. Dit Edward d'une voix doucereuse. Il tachait visiblement de m'amadouer et employait pour cela la manière douce.

\- Crève Cullen, il est hors de question que je me rende ! Répliquais-je. »

Il rigola puis bougea tellement vite que je ne le vis pas agir, se retrouva derrière moi et, avant que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me retrouvais pliée en deux et rigolais sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ses mains me chatouillant sans répit.

« Arrête ! Edward non ! Au-au secours ! Aidez-aidez moi ! Pitiez Ed-edward ! Hurlais-je, les larmes coulant de mes yeux alors que j'articulais avec peine ces quelques mots au milieu de mes rires.

Il finit par arrêter mais à contrecœur si vous voulez mon avis. Vu le sourire qu'il avait, ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup et visiblement il adorait me voir me tortiller et me débattre pour échapper à sa prise.

J'étais à bout de souffle et sûrement toute rouge mais quelques rires m'échappaient encore alors qu'Edward me soutenait le temps que je me reprenne.

« Ne… fais… plus… jamais ça… ! Le menaçais-je pitoyablement en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. »

Il rigola puis me prit le visage entre ses mains en caressant doucement mes joues.

« Pardonne-moi. Minauda-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour que tu m'excuses ? »

Il me regarda dans les yeux, un adorable sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres, et attendit patiemment ma réponse ce qui me fit rougir.

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres quelques secondes et, me souvenant des exploits dont elles étaient capables, je rougis de plus belle.

Il ricana puis lança :

« Tu veux que je t'embrasse Bella ? »

Je hochai doucement la tête, ensorcelée par sa voix devenue rauque et je vis comme au ralenti ses lèvres s'approcher des miennes.

Il m'embrassa doucement, ne se hâta pas et garda ses mains sur mes joues, les caressant délicatement, puis s'arrêta et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je tentais de reprendre ses lèvres, désireuse d'en avoir plus mais il se déroba.

« Edward arrête de jouer avec moi et embrasse-moi ! Exigeais-je.

\- Toujours aussi pressée Swanny ! Ricana-t-il en reprenant ma bouche avec force. »

Cette fois, il se colla à moi, me poussant par la même occasion contre l'îlot central puis me prit par les hanches pour me hisser dessus afin que nous soyons à la même hauteur.

La faim et le petit déjeuner étaient complètement oubliés et nous allions tenter d'assouvir une autre faim, beaucoup plus prenante, et qu'il me tardait de combler.

Au milieu de nos baisers et de nos mains se faisant de plus en plus baladeuses, une odeur de brûlé se faufila jusque dans mes narines.

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur puis repoussai Edward violemment, le forçant à me lâcher.

Le gaufrier laissait échapper une fumée noire et je courus le débrancher tout en prenant un chiffon afin de faire partir la fumée.

En ouvrant la machine, je découvris un reste noirâtre de ce qui devait être nos gaufres et je me résignai à mettre le tout à la poubelle.

« À cause de tes bêtises t'auras pas à manger !

\- Mes bêtises ? Tu m'as supplié de t'embrasser ! Répondit-il vivement. Il faisait de son mieux pour paraître outré mais cachait pitoyablement son sourire.

\- Tu m'as allumée ! Quelle idée aussi de se balader à moitié à poil, hein ? Répliquais-je en désignant son torse nu.

\- T'es pas très vêtue non plus je te ferais dire… Me fit-il remarquer »

En effet, je ne portais que sa chemise et mon tangua, ce qui révélait une grande partie de mon corps.

« Allez Swan, on va devoir repasser au bon vieux bacon et aux éternels œufs brouillés ! Dit-il. »

En passant près de moi il frappa mon cul puis alla ouvrir le frigo l'air de rien.

Je glapis de surprise et le frappais à mon tour, sur l'épaule cette fois.

« T'es qu'un goujat Cullen ! Dis-je en lui prenant tous les ingrédients des mains.

\- Et toi t'utilises des termes disparus depuis 1970, c'est pas mieux ! »

Je soupirais fortement, seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas rire stupidement à sa remarque.

Je commençais à cuisiner les œufs et le bacon et Edward m'aida enfin en mettant la table en n'oubliant pas, bien sûr, de me retarder en m'empêchant, par ses baisers, de cuire les œufs et la viande.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Après avoir mangé notre petit déjeuné en se chamaillant de plus belle, on s'installa devant l'écran plasma du salon qui diffusait la série culte The Big Bang Theory.

Edward m'avait persuadée à grand renfort de regards suppliants et de baisers de rester avec lui ce matin-là, malgré mes cours et j'avais fini par accepter de bonne grâce, trop heureuse pour écourter ce moment que nous passions ensemble.

On s'amusait à commenter ou à débattre certaines actions toujours plus loufoques des personnages ou on restait blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant du moment calme qui s'offrait à nous.

Moment calme qui se termina lorsque l'on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et des pas s'approcher de nous.

Alors qu'on était complètement affalé l'un sur l'autre, on se redressa pour tenter de voir par dessus le dossier qui arrivait et je reconnus Jasper Whitlock qui nous regardait, pas le moins du monde surpris par ma présence dans une tenue aussi légère.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? Demanda Edward visiblement pas très heureux de sa présence parmi nous.

\- Je viens rendre visite à mon meilleur ami, qui d'après les rumeurs, s'est fait agresser et qui n'a visiblement pas eu la bonne idée de m'en informer ! Répliqua-t-il venimeux. »

Mais il se retourna vers moi et toute sa rancœur sembla disparaître lorsqu'il nous observa, Edward et moi, tous deux très proches de l'autre.

« Accompagné d'une si belle demoiselle, je peux comprendre que tu aies pu perdre momentanément la mémoire et oublier ton bon vieil ami ! Bonjour Swan, alors comme ça tu cèdes si facilement au loup ?

\- Jasper… Menaça Edward.

\- Quoi c'est la vérité ! Elle criait sous tous les toits qu'elle te haïssait il y a moins d'une semaine et voilà qu'elle se retrouve déjà dans ton lit ! Visiblement, elle n'a aucune envie d'en sortir… Dit-il en rigolant, ignorant complètement la menace de son ami.

\- Je vais y aller, je pense… Dis-je à l'attention d'Edward. »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'escalier en passant près de Jasper.

« Whitlock… Murmurais-je venimeuse, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Swan, me répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement pour me saluer, tout sourire. »

Une fois en haut, je récupérais mes affaires en commençant par mon soutien-gorge, que je n'avais pas cru bon de récupérer plus tôt et le retrouvais, échoué en haut des marches. Alors que j'avais envie de sortir le plus vite possible de là, Jasper m'ayant ramenée à la triste réalité, je me rendis compte que la plupart de mes habits se trouvaient en bas, dans le hall d'entrée.

Je redescendis les marches sur la pointe des pieds et fus soulagée lorsque je ne vis personne dans le salon.

Je me rhabillais comme je pouvais et en profitais pour envoyer un message à Jessica pour qu'elle vienne de chercher.

Je me redirigeais vers le salon, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre congé et pensais une nouvelle fois à la fuite.

Avant même que je puisse y penser un peu plus sérieusement, Edward revint dans la pièce, cette fois seul.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça ! »

Je haussais les épaules douloureusement et répondis :

« C'est la vérité… Hum… Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

\- Reste s'il te plaît, il va partir ! Me supplia-t-il.

\- Non c'est bon, si je pars maintenant je pourrais peut-être aller à mon dernier cours de la matinée. Je suis déjà débordée, il faut pas que je prenne de retard.

\- T'es sûre ? Me demanda-t-il me suppliant sans vraiment le faire de revenir sur ma décision. »

Je hochai la tête et souris doucement en voyant son air presque désespéré à cause de mon départ.

Il souffla bruyamment puis m'attira brusquement à lui, me prenant dans ses bras avec la force du désespoir.

Il posa plusieurs baisers dans mes cheveux puis posa son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux.

« Bella… Murmura-t-il. »

Enfin, il m'embrassa passionnément, une de ses mains dans mon dos tandis que l'autre soutenait ma tête. Ce baiser dura longtemps, très longtemps. Edward ne voulait pas se détacher de moi et me serrait contre lui avec force, une force qui me faisait doucement gémir de plaisir.

« Ça va les tourtereaux, c'est pas la fin du monde, vous allez vous revoir et vous pourrez baiser comme des lapins après ! Entendis-je Jasper dire, sarcastique. »

Je me détachais d'Edward et m'apprêtais pour de bon à m'en aller mais ce dernier me vola un dernier baiser. Il me serra une dernière fois contre lui, ignorant complètement son ami derrière lui.

Je laissais là les deux hommes qui se défiaient du regard, l'un beaucoup plus moqueur que l'autre.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

J'étais rentrée chez moi après avoir mangé avec Jessica et Alice, repas dont je ne me souvenais pas de la moitié.

Les filles avaient bien sûr tout de suite perçu mon trouble et avaient essayé de me cuisiner sur Edward. Jessica m'ayant récupérée devant chez lui, elles avaient tout de suite fait le lien avec mon air rêveur nostalgique et en grande partie coupable.

Je ne laissais rien échapper et avais même détourné l'attention de Jessica en lui demandant à quelle heure se passait le cours de cheerleeding.

Depuis lors, elle n'avait plus posé une seule question sur ma soirée en tête à tête avec Edward et était devenue quasi hystérique, nous amenant chez moi comme si sa vie en dépendait, me laissant Alice et moi complètement dépassées.

Nous étions alors assises sur mon petit lit, Jessica devant nous en train de nous expliquer comment l'entraînement allait se passer, en fouillant en même temps dans mon armoire qui avait triplé de volume depuis que je l'avais rencontrée.

Elle en sortit d'ailleurs une mini jupe bleue et noire ainsi qu'un crop top de la même couleur, portant au dos le nom de notre université ainsi qu'un numéro.

Je me rendis compte que ce numéro était le même que sur le sweat shirt d'Edward qui gisait sur mon lit.

Une similitude que je devais soit prendre pour un coup du destin, soit, comme je le pensais plutôt, comme un coup de ma très chère amie ici présente qui faisait tout pour que l'on soit ensemble. Enfin rectification, pour que le roi et la reine soient ensemble et forment le couple parfait…

Je grognais plus que nécessaire quand je dus l'enfiler, pensant une fois de plus au mauvais temps dehors.

La tempête de la veille était bel et bien finie mais l'air restait beaucoup plus humide qu'à l'habitude et des nuages persistant ne laissaient aucune chance au soleil de nous réchauffer un peu.

À ma grande surprise, Jessica tendit une tenue à Alice qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle garda cette mimique au combien drôle plusieurs secondes et finit par éclater de rire.

« Mon dieu, tu m'as bien eu Jessica, c'était vraiment bien joué ! Dit-elle en se pliant en deux .

\- C'était pas une blague Brandon, file te changer ! Répliqua Jessica de sa voix la plus autoritaire. Il va falloir que tu commences à te resociabiliser Alice et quel est le meilleur moyen de se faire de nouvelles amies que de participer à une activité en groupe, hein ?

\- C'est clair, c'est tellement évident de faire amie amie avec les filles qui t'ont harcelée pendant des années ! Ironisa Alice. »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et une profonde tristesse transparut dans ses yeux.

« Alice… Dis-je doucement en la prenant dans mes bras, comprenant sa peine. »

Jessica s'était figée sous la remarque sarcastique et sembla chercher ses mots, profondément gênée.

« Je-J'avais oublié, je suis désolée… Dit-elle pitoyablement, des remords dans la voix.

\- C'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie facilement lorsque on le vit.

\- Je- si ça peut te rassurer, on a pas vu Rosalie depuis le début de la semaine et je doute qu'elle vienne à l'entraînement aujourd'hui…

\- Jessica… La menaçais-je me doutant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'insister. »

Je n'avais, moi non plus, jamais fait dans la dentelle mais je sentais qu'il fallait faire très attention à ce sujet qui semblait encore profondément la toucher.

Jessica lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet et rajouta :

« Enfin, tu nous avais dit que tu adorais la danse donc je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de faire une activité qui s'en rapproche plus ou moins avec nous. Mais c'est pas grave, si tu veux pas on fera sans toi… Pas que tu ne sois pas importante, loin de là ! Se rattrapa-t-elle. Mais on va te forcer à rien et puis ces cours ne sont pas si intéressants que ça et… Continua-t-elle en s'emmêlant les pinceaux et en s'enfonçant encore plus. »

Alice souriait, émue de voir à quel point Jessica tentait de la consoler, elle qui paraissait souvent sans cœur, ce qui rendait ses excuses maladroites et complètement hors propos.

« Jessica… Je pense que je vais venir avec vous. La coupa Alice alors que la première ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Tu as raison, j'adore la danse et ce serait dommage de rater une si belle occasion de passer plus de temps ensemble, et puis… Vous resterez avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répondis-je de suite en la serrant contre moi, c'est ce que les amies font ! »

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

On arriva sur le stade toutes les trois frigorifiées, jalousant les joueurs de football, eux bien au chaud dans leurs protections alors qu'on devait se balader en uniforme tout rikiki.

Les garçons avaient déjà commencé leur entraînement, se passant le ballon ovale rapidement et se taclant sans grande douceur. C'était vraiment un sport de brute et je n'imaginais même pas les bleus qu'ils devaient avoir après ça. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'Edward ne semblait pas être incommodé par ses blessures que je savais encore présentes sur son ventre.

On rejoignit l'autre côté du terrain où une quinzaine de filles était déjà en train de s'échauffer et je fus soulagée lorsque je ne vis pas Rosalie parmi elles, soulagement que je partageais visiblement avec mon amie qui restait en retrait derrière nous.

Jessica s'avança naturellement vers elles, leur faisant à toutes la bise puis crut bon de nous présenter alors qu'on restait plantée là sans rien dire.

« Désolée mais on accepte pas les nouvelles au milieu de l'année, tu le sais très bien Jess » s'excusa une des filles que je compris être la leader.

\- Bella est déjà inscrite, tu peux aller voir le coach et Alice, je sens qu'elle a quelque chose, elle pourrait apporter beaucoup à l'équipe ! Dit-elle sans se démonter.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis quelle fille rentre ou non dans l'équipe, c'est le rôle de Rosalie. Contra-t-elle »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de nous détester mais n'était pas vraiment amicale non plus, elle semblait juste suivre les règles qu'elle appliquait pour tout le monde.

« Allez Aly, Rose n'est même pas là, prends les justes en essai et si elles sont nulles elles partiront ! Supplia Jessica. »

La dénommée Aly réfléchit quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre puis finalement accepta :

« Très bien mais à une seule condition : si elles sont prises elles viennent à chaque entraînement, pas d'excuse ! »

Jessica nous regarda, nous demandant notre avis. Alice hocha doucement la tête, pas très sûre d'elle et je la suivis plus par obligation que par réelle envie.

On commença l'entraînement après que les autres filles eurent fini de définir nos rôles et c'est ainsi qu'Alice devint la voltigeuse principale de par son petit petit gabarit et moi une porteuse moyenne qui serait au milieu de la pyramide.

Aly, s'appelant en réalité Alyson, commença par nous faire faire plusieurs figures et sauts de base tandis que les autres filles répétaient déjà leur routine.

Elle nous forma pendant toute la séance, Alice se révéla beaucoup plus douée que moi, ce qui lui valut plusieurs compliments qui la firent rougir d'embarras.

Finalement toutes ces filles, bien que la plupart se faisait une joie de nous ignorer, n'étaient pas si méchantes que ça et étaient même, pour certaines, franchement sympathiques.

L'entraînement se fit dans le rire et dans la bonne humeur. Je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça et que je pouvais en plus regarder Edward jouer juste à côté de nous.

Plus tôt, je lui avais fait un signe de la main, m'attendant à ce qu'il me le rende, mais rien et il était retourné jouer ne m'ayant sûrement pas vue.

Une heure et demie après notre arrivée, on se rendit au vestiaire en même temps que les garçons mais je n'eus pas le temps de parler ne serait-ce que quelques instants avec Edward, celui-ci ayant quitté le terrain en premier.

Je me lavais, exténuée, et fus la dernière à sortir des douches et fis face à Alice et Jessica qui m'attendaient près de mes habits qui, cette fois, merci mon Dieu, étaient restés à leur place initiale.

Je me rhabillais tranquillement pendant qu'on papotait toutes les trois et on finit par sortir des vestiaires, moi la première, regardant derrière moi Jessica qui m'expliquait quelque chose sur mon planning qu'elle tenait à la main et qu'elle avait une fois de plus surchargé.

Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que je remarquais Edward, lui aussi dans le couloir, près des vestiaires des garçons.

Edward, dans le couloir, avec une autre fille.

Une autre fille qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche et qu'il collait contre le mur.

Même mur contre lequel il m'avait collée il y avait à peine quelques semaines.

Quelques semaines qui, je m'en rendais alors compte, m'avaient suffit à tomber amoureuse de lui.

Quelques semaines qu'il avait prises pour conquérir mon cœur qu'il venait tout juste de briser en mille petits morceaux alors qu'il me regardait indifféremment par dessus l'épaule d'une blonde sûrement siliconée pendue à son cou après que je me suis figée de douleur.

On ne bougea pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre pendant quelques secondes puis je courus vers la sortie, les larmes commençant à dévaler de mes yeux alors que j'entendais Jessica me courir après.

« Bella attends ! Cria-t-elle derrière moi. »

Je l'ignorais et préférais continuer ma course.

Je ne m'arrêtais que quand j'arrivais dans un parc et m'effondrais sur un banc, secouée de sanglots.

Je sortis mon téléphone et décidais d'envoyer un message au seul qui pourrait, je le savais, me réconforter : Alec.

Mon message devait être confus, je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots et les larmes qui embuaient mes yeux m'aveuglaient à moitié.

Les quelques personnes qui passèrent me regardèrent bizarrement et certains curieux vinrent me demander si je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

Je passais cinq bonnes minutes à me morfondre sur mon sort. Je m'insultais mentalement de tous les noms, me sentant plus que conne d'avoir cédé à un homme qui collectionnait les femmes et qui ne s'en cachait même pas. On m'avait pourtant prévenue mainte et mainte fois, que ce soit Angela, Alec ou tous les autres inconnus qui venaient me voir dans les couloirs pour me prévenir du piège dans lequel j'entrais de jours en jours un peu plus mais je les avais tous ignorés, trop impressionnée par l'homme que je voyais, malgré moi, comme parfait.

Bien que je disais le détester au début, je savais très bien que cette mince barrière que j'érigeais entre nous ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Comme il l'avait dit de si nombreuses fois, on se ressemblait beaucoup. Les traits de caractère que j'affirmais être les plus exécrables chez lui étaient ceux que j'avais moi-même. Secrètement c'était aussi ceux que j'aimais le plus mais je ne l'avouerais pas même sous la torture.

Jessica, que j'avais réussi à semer, me retrouva assise sur mon banc, la tête dans les mains tentant de retenir les sanglots qui voulaient sortir.

« Ho Bella… Dit-elle en me prenant maladroitement dans ses bras. »

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres me prit alors que je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir m'arrêter de pleurer.

« Tu verras, ça te passera dans quelques jours, ça nous fait toutes ça… Dit-elle doucement. »

Je relevais ma tête de mes mains pour la regarder, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« Jessica… Je-je pensais qu'il m'aimait o-ou du moins qu'il m'estimait a-assez pour qu'il n'aille pas v-voir ailleurs moins de- moins de vingt-quatre heures après qu'on a -après qu'on a… »

Un sanglot me reprit, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase alors que les larmes sur mes joues ne tarissaient pas.

\- Chut, chut Bella. Me calma-t-elle. Tu vas voir, ça va passer, ça nous ait toutes passé.

\- Co-comment ? Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait savoir et dire ça.

\- Edward a toujours était doué pour nous faire croire qu'on était LA fille, je pensais qu'avec toi c'était vrai, il n'avait jamais regardé l'une d'entre nous comme il te regardait toi… Dit-elle nostalgique. »

J'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur, ne comprenant ce qu'elle me disait qu'à mi-mot.

« Toi et Edward vous-vous… Demandais-je ébahie. »

Elle détourna les yeux mais hocha la tête, m'affirmant ce que je craignais le plus.

Je m'échappais de ses bras qui m'étaient devenus intolérables et je commençais à hurler, mes yeux versant un flot intarissable de larmes.

« Vous vous êtes bien foutus de moi, c'est ça ? Vous vous êtes retrouvés et avez passé vos soirées à rire de moi, alors que je me posais mille et une questions sur ce que je devais faire et vous avez pris des paris sur combien de temps il prendrait avant de me baiser, hein ? Hein ? Hurlais-je en pleurs alors qu'elle était figée de stupeur.

\- Bella non c'est pas ce que tu crois… Tenta-t-elle. »

Je l'ignorais et pris mon sac que j'avais jeté par terre et lui lançais :

« Te justifie pas c'est bon, je veux plus jamais te voir ! »

Je lui tournais le dos et tombais nez à nez avec Alec qui me regardait avec surprise. Je le pris par le bras afin que nous partions de ce maudis parc.

« Bella… Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Lâche-moi je te dis ! Hurlais-je de plus belle. »

Je traînais Alec derrière moi alors qu'il était complètement perdu et qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Bella. Bella arrêtes-toi ! Cria-t-il finalement en plein milieu de la rue. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit-il doucement. »

Complètement désespérée, je me blottis dans ses bras, mes sanglots reprenant de plus belle, mouillant son t-shirt au passage.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Bella parle moi ! Dit-il de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Je-je c'est Ed-edward… hoquetais-je.

\- Qu'est ce que ce connard a encore fait ? Dit-il en se mettant en colère. »

Je ne répondis pas, continuant de sangloter contre lui alors qu'il me caressait le dos, essayant de me calmer.

Edward Cullen avait fait ce que je craignais le plus, il m'avait abandonnée.

* * *

Alors? J'ai pas été trop sadique?

Reviewer moi ça! ;-)


	15. Chapter 15

Saluuuut tout le monde!

Voici un nouveau chapitre posté un peu n'importe quand, j'essaie de rattraper le retard que j'ai pris donc un autre chapitre sortira dans pas trop longtemps et celui d'après sortira aux alentours du 12 août! (Enfin je dis ça mais il faut que j'arrive à me motiver à écrire et ça c'est pas gagné! XD)

Ce chapitre est loin d'être mon préféré, vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi en le lisant mais je vous promets quelque chose de vraiment mieux pour le suivant! ;-)

crazybells, elle, est totalement scandalisée par ce qui va se passer mais m'a quand même généreusement corrigé ce chapitre! ^^ Encore merci à elle!

Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse avec la suite!

 ** _Réponse à la review anonyme:_**

 **Guest:** Ha ouais? C'est une bonne hypothèse que tu as là maaaaiiiiis je peux rien te dire!

Pour savoir si Edward est vraiment un salop il va falloir attendre quelque chapitre mais je te laisse te forger ton propre avis! ;-)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review! À bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 14: _**PDV Bella**_

J'étais prostrée dans ma petite chambre étudiante depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Alec était parti à contrecoeur afin de se changer et m'avait promis de revenir le plus vite possible. Depuis notre sortie du parc, il était resté avec moi et me soutenait à bout de bras alors que j'épanchais ma douleur sur son épaule. Il m'avait juré de faire vite mais la solitude dans laquelle j'étais plongée, seule sur le matelas dur de ma colocation, me forçait à me remémorer l'instant même où _il_ avait brillamment réussi à me briser le cœur. Et oui j'en été revenu à _il_ ou à _lui_ à partir du moment où je m'étais rendue compte que le simple fait de penser à son nom faisait battre mon cœur de nouveau.

C'était con, n'est-ce pas ? _Il_ avait déchiqueté sans aucun remords mon organe vital et celui-ci n'attendait que son assassin pour recommencer à battre.

Angela, elle, était là. Je ne la voyais pas mais je l'avais entendue pousser la porte de l'appartement pour rentrer et avais senti sa main qu'elle voulait sûrement réconfortante sur mon épaule, sans qu'elle ne dise un mot. Je lui en étais sincèrement reconnaissante et admirais la maturité dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait compris d'elle-même. Je l'avais peut-être oublié mais elle aussi était tombée dans _son_ piège et, pire que ça, il n'avait même pas daigné répondre à ses attentes et lui avait imposé une éternelle insatisfaction. Peut-être était-ce mieux pour elle : lorsque l'on n'a jamais connu le bonheur, il ne nous manque pas.

J'étais restreinte à le chercher pour le restant de ma vie.

Plus tard, je me rendrais compte à quel point j'étais mélodramatique à rester recroquevillée dans mon lit et à m'auto plaindre, mais à ce moment-là, la tristesse et la honte formaient un cache opaque qui m'aveuglait totalement.

Mon portable, sur mon oreiller, vibrait souvent de divers appels ou messages d'Alice et plus fréquemment de Jessica. Je savais quel appel j'attendais. J'espérais, mais redoutais en même temps, que _son_ nom et son selfie, prit deux jour plus tôt, s'affichent sur l'interface de mon téléphone. J'espérais qu'il me dise que que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur, que la blonde l'avait agressé et que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. Je voulais qu'il me dise toutes les phrases bidons qu'on entendait dans les films et qui faisaient fondre l'héroïne, ce qui, dans ce genre de fiction, menait forcément à une fin heureuse où le garçon et la fille sont fait pour être ensemble et finissent avec trois chats, deux labradors et une ribambelle de marmots qui bavent et crient partout. Je rêvais de tout ça, mais j'avais une peur bleue de ce qui pourrait se passer si jamais il m'appelait. J'étais trop faible, à cet instant, pour réussir à lui résister si jamais il revenait vers moi. Je ne voulais pas céder à de simples excuses trouvées dans un livre, excuses qu'il ne penserait peut-être même pas mais ses baisers, son sourire en coin, son air espiègle, son rire joueur et ses mains sur ma peau, tout ça était encore trop frais dans mes souvenirs pour que je puisse me défendre comme je le faisais habituellement.

Edward… Oui Edward avait réussi à abattre la barrière que j'avais érigée toute ma vie afin de ne pas être blessée par les autres. J'avais commencé à la bâtir à partir du moment où je m'étais rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas compter sur les autres, le jour où ma mère, alors que j'avais sept ans, n'avait pas répondu aux innombrables appels de la maîtresse d'école alors je m'étais cassée le bras. Celle-ci m'avait donc emmenée elle-même à l'hôpital et ce n'est que le lendemain matin, se rendant brusquement compte de mon absence alors qu'elle était au lit avec un de ses amants, que ma génitrice était venue me chercher.

Cette protection s'était consolidée au fil des années et ne m'avait jamais trahie, elle. Je la pensais impénétrable mais quelqu'un -que je savais aujourd'hui être plus fort que moi et que ma pauvre protection contre le monde extérieur- avait eu l'idée folle de marchander avec elle. Elle s'était faite avoir par les fleurs et les chocolats qu'il lui lançait à tout bout de champ et finalement, lorsqu'enfin elle lui accorda le droit de passage, il en avait profité pour piller les richesses qu'elle cachait, laissant l'âme qu'elle gardait à feu et à sang.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

La semaine passa comme au ralenti, Alec était avec moi le plus souvent possible et restait jusque tard dans la nuit avant de rentrer chez lui. Il faisait tout pour me changer les idées et les œuvres qu'il imaginait devant moi me plongeaient dans une torpeur agréable qui vidait mon esprit et anesthésiait mes sens. _Par amour,_ l'œuvre qu'il m'avait déjà dit avoir commencée quelques semaines plus tôt, lui donnait du fil à retordre. Alec peignait ses tableaux comme un écrivain écrivait ses livres. Il avait déjà l'histoire de base mais là où l'écrivain retranscrivait la trame avec des mots et des phrases lui le faisait avec des formes abstraites et de subtiles nuances de couleurs. Il n'avait pas souhaité me dire ce qu'il avait voulu raconter mais m'avait, une fois de plus, promis de tout me dévoiler lorsque son œuvre serait finie et que je la verrais.

Angela passait, elle aussi, le plus clair de son temps avec moi, je n'allais plus en cours depuis le mercredi et elle m'aidait à garder le cap. Mes études, comme je l'avais déjà remarqué quelques jours plus tôt, étaient passées au second plan depuis plus d'un mois et je savais que les effets se feraient ressentir lors des partiels de Noël qui arrivaient à grand pas.

Angela me rapportait tous les cours que j'aurais dû suivre et restait à m'observer le plus souvent en silence. Les potins et anecdotes puériles dont elle me faisait d'habitude continuellement part avaient disparus au profit de grands silences et de paroles lourdes de sens, ce qui me faisait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle aussi avait pu ressentir pour… Edward. Son nom m'écorchait toujours la langue bien que mon cœur, qui avait petit à petit commencé à se reconstruire, ne savait plus s'il lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Angela avait beaucoup souffert et souffrait toujours de ses rejets presque quotidiens et m'avoua que je l'avais aidée petit à petit à tourner la page. En me voyant heureuse avec lui, elle s'était faite au fait qu'il n'était pas bon pour elle et avait bien vu que tous ses efforts pour me ressembler ne donnaient rien. Rien à part le fait de briser petit à petit le début d'amitié qu'on avait pu bâtir les premières semaines de mon arrivée ici. Elle semblait regretter ses actions et s'était excusée plusieurs fois de la peur qu'elle avait pu me causer en ayant un comportement hystérique.

Alors qu'au fil de la semaine je m'étais rapprochée d'Angela, je m'étais, au contraire, éloignée d'Alice et de Jessica.

La première m'avait envoyé plusieurs messages le premier jour et avait tenté de m'appeler à plusieurs reprises mais plus les jours passaient et plus ses appels se faisaient rares et bien moins insistants. Elle avait dû comprendre que je n'étais pas encore prête à réapparaître dans la circulation et qu'il fallait me laisser plus de temps.

Jessica, au contraire, était tout aussi acharnée qu'au début, elle m'envoyait message après messages et m'appelait toutes les heures. Tous les soirs, elle venait frapper à ma porte et j'avais déjà dû envoyer Alec lui répondre plusieurs fois afin qu'elle ne réveille pas tout l'immeuble. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas la laisser me voir et il le lui rendait bien, étant persuadé qu'elle était de mèche avec Edward qu'il diabolisait plus que personne. Des cris s'élevaient donc fréquemment depuis l'entrée que je n'avais pas franchie depuis cinq jours.

J'avais peur de ce qu'il se passerait une fois dehors. Je savais que l'entièreté des élèves était déjà au courant et tout ce petit monde devait fourmiller afin de découvrir les détails les plus croustillants au sujet de la reine cocue et du roi qui était donc, de nouveau, sur le marché.

Je ne faisais plus confiance à personne, hormis Alec qui veillait sur moi sans relâche et qui m'avait permis, en me poussant sérieusement au cul, en ce lundi matin-là, d'enfin sortir et d'affronter pour de bon la réalité, quoi qu'elle me réserve.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Comme redouté, j'étais une fois de plus au centre de toutes les attentions, même à l'entrée de l'école où, pourtant, très peu de monde passait du temps. Les gens se retournaient sur mon passage, j'en voyais se moquer de moi et d'autres me regarder avec pitié. Ce dont j'étais sûre c'est qu'en ce lundi neuf novembre, chaque élève présent ce jour-là me jugeait, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

La première chose que je vis en entrant fut, comme pour Halloween, des centaines de flyers qui jonchaient le sol et qui, de part leur nombre, le recouvraient presque entièrement. Je me forçais à les ignorer mais mon cerveau captait malgré lui quelques brides de phrases : _**« LE COUPLE ROYAL DÉCHU ! », « REINE », « HUMILIÉE », « QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER ? ».**_

Ma seule envie était de baisser la tête et de marcher le plus vite possible afin de ne plus avoir à supporter ce supplice mais, avec une force que je ne savais posséder, je gardais la tête bien haute et défiais quiconque de me prendre en pitié. J'avais été faible pendant quatre jours et c'était pour moi quatre jours de trop. Edward avait peut-être détruit mon cœur mais le reste de ma personne fonctionnait encore et il en faudrait plus pour le briser complètement.

Si il me croisait il croirait que, comme pour lui, notre histoire n'avait été qu'une simple passe pour moi et que ce qu'il m'avait fait m'avait juste choquée sur le coup et que j'en étais parfaitement remise. Toute une vie de mensonges devrait être suffisante pour cacher ma peine intérieure encore bien trop grande à mon goût.

Dès que je croisais Jessica, je sus que mon masque ne tiendrait pas. Elle s'avança discrètement vers moi, calant ses pas sur les miens et elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Je lui souris gentiment, attendant ce qu'elle allait dire.

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et une once d'espoir apparut en elle.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais vraiment dû te prévenir plus tôt pour ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et moi mais je savais pas comment te le dire sans que ça finisse comme ça. J'aimerais avoir un cœur aussi bon que le tien et réussir à pardonner les fautes de mes amies aussi facilement. »

Le même sourire présent sur mes lèvres, je lui ouvris les bras et elle poussa un petit cri en s'y blottissant sur-le-champs. Mes bras refermés autour de son corps, je suis chuchotais :

« Jessica, je sais pas où tu as vu que j'étais une sainte mais, crois moi, mon cœur n'est pas en or, au contraire, il se transforme un peu plus chaque jour en glace. »

Elle se figea et tenta de dire quelque chose mais je la coupai :

« Je ne pardonne pas aussi facilement, encore moins quand on me ment. Edward et toi vous êtes bien joués de moi et, crois moi sur parole, je vais me venger. Mais tu as de la chance, Jessica, tu as quand même été mon amie par le passé, je serais peut-être moins dure avec toi qu'avec lui. »

Elle tenta de s'extirper de mes bras mais je la retins et ajoutai :

« Ne tente plus de m'appeler et ne viens plus chez moi, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et tu me déconcentres pour le moment. »

Je la relâchais et lui fis face. Je vis une pointe de peur dans ses yeux et lui souris tout en caressant sa joue du dos de la main.

« À plus tard, Jess' !» lançais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil, aussi souriante qu'au début de notre rencontre.

Quand je l'avais vue, j'avais paniqué mais lorsqu'elle avait commencé à me sortir ses excuses bidons, celles que, justement, j'avais peur d'entendre d'Edward, j'avais ri. J'avais ri intérieurement et je savais ce que j'allais devoir faire : cacher ma peine dernière un sourire factice accompagné d'une réconciliation pour les autres et, pour elle, la menacer, lui faire perdre toute confiance en moi.

Je lui avais fait peur et je savais que notre amitié serait sûrement compromise mais c'était sa punition pour m'avoir menti. Je ne comptais pas m'en prendre à elle autrement mais si elle décidait d'abandonner maintenant ce n'était pas grave. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'amie pour vivre, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de personne.

Je continuais ma route, le visage confiant, l'air avenante, mon sourire factice ne quittant pas ma bouche.

Quelques mètres plus loin, mon masque faillit, une fois de plus, tomber mais pas pour la même raison. À présent c'était Alice qui se dirigeait vers moi et arrivée à mon niveau, elle me prit directement dans ses bras sans rien dire, me montrant son soutien. Je lui rendis son étreinte, me rendant compte que je m'étais trompée : j'avais bel et bien une amie qui m'épaulerait et le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas harcelée comme l'avait fait Jessica montrait qu'elle respectait mes choix et qu'elle les acceptait sans même que je le lui demande.

J'étais heureuse de la retrouver et je lui en fis part. Elle s'inquiéta pour moi tout d'abord mais je lui affirmais que tout allait bien, que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle tenta de me parler du sujet « Jessica » mais je m'excusais et prétendais de ne pas vouloir arriver en retard en cours pour éviter le sujet. Elle comprit mais insista pour m'accompagner à ma salle et nous continuâmes le chemin dans un silence serein.

Mon masque était bel et bien tombé. Un vrai sourire ornait mes lèvres en présence d'Alice mais je savais que lorsque nous nous séparerions, je devrais le remettre en place, ne voulant pas perdre la face devant les centaines de vautours assoiffés de chair fraîche qui gravitaient continuellement autour de moi.

Nous arrivâmes vers ma salle de classe et je marchais nonchalamment vers celle-ci, souhaitant conserver au maximum ma crédibilité. Quand j'y entrai, j'eus la désagréable surprise de découvrir Edward auprès de la même pouffiasse blonde avec laquelle je l'avais vu.

Ils se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre, au pied des gradins de l'amphithéâtre. Edward la tenait d'une main par la taille tandis que son autre main caressait sa joue, ses doigts dérivant parfois sur ses lèvres. Ils parlaient à voix basse et la fille, complètement séduite, rougissait continuellement et se mordait la lèvre, lorsqu'elle ne riait pas stupidement.

Beaucoup de personnes les observaient et, lorsque que je rentrais, tous les chuchotements qu'ils s'échangeaient s'arrêtèrent net pour reprendre une dizaine de secondes plus tard, ce qui interpella le couple.

Edward me vit mais se re-concentra sur la fille devant lui comme si je n'étais qu'une élève comme une autre.

Le sourire que j'avais réussi à garder jusqu'alors se fana en une fraction de seconde. Je restais figée sur le pas de la porte, bloquant toute entrée ou sortie.

Edward lui dit au revoir de la pire des façons possibles à mes yeux et il se planta devant moi, son sourire en coin que je connaissais maintenant si bien plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Swan, bien que ce soient toi et ton incroyable cul qui bloquiez la porte, j'aimerais bien sortir, merci ! » Dit-il malicieux.

Il avait dit ça comme s'il ne venait pas d'embrasser une autre fille que moi juste devant mes yeux. Il avait dit ça exactement sur le même ton qu'il employait lorsqu'il me taquinait. Comme si pour lui tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu et que la récompense était de détenir le cœur de toutes les filles qu'il croisait et ça, pour toujours, en agissant à chaque fois de la même façon avec elles.

Ne réagissant pas, il me prit naturellement par la taille et me poussa légèrement sur le côté afin qu'il puisse passer.

Son geste me fit frémir de toute part. C'était la première fois depuis cinq jours qu'il me touchait et ça m'avait manqué. Beaucoup trop manqué. Il faisait battre mon cœur plus vite et mes satanées joues, malgré moi, rougirent. Je fondais sous ses mains et je savais que si je laissais cela se reproduire à l'avenir j'allais finir six pieds sous terre.

« À plus tard Bella. » Dit-il charmeur en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

J'étais ahurie. Ébahie de stupeur. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment osait-il ?

Cet étonnement se transforma petit à petit en colère, colère qui augmentait à mesure que je me rendais compte que tout le monde me regardait et qu'une bonne partie de celui-ci rigolait dans sa barbe.

Alice, tout aussi choquée, tenta de dire quelque chose mais je savais ce que je voulais faire et ne voulais rien entendre, même venant du plus charitable des êtres.

Je me retournais vers Alice, mon faux sourire ayant remplacé la stupeur sur mon visage en une fraction de seconde, et lui dis :

« Merci de m'avoir accompagnée mais t'as vu, personne ne m'a mangée ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure au self ! »

Puis je lui tournai le dos et commençai à gravir les marches menant à ma future place.

Je repérais la pute d'Edward -oui maintenant je l'appellerai comme ça : la pute d'Edward !- et allai m'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.

Je lui dédiai un sourire avenant et me présentai le plus naturellement possible.

« Je suis Bella Swan, mais tu dois savoir qui je suis ! »

Je jouais la carte de la confiance et je vis que ça la décontenança.

« Mouais, il paraît. Dit-elle en faisant la moue. »

Elle me fusillait du regard mais je continuais, pas le moins du monde impressionnée :

« Alors comme ça toi et Cullen, hein ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien. »

Ce fut à son tour de sourire et elle répliqua :

« T'inquiète pas, je compte le garder plus longtemps que toi. Dit-elle fière d'elle.

\- C'est bien de se sentir aussi en sécurité avec lui, hein ? Mais au fait… Ajoutais-je en me tapotant le menton théâtralement. Tu t'es faite une teinture depuis vendredi ? Non puisque je t'ai vue dans ses bras et t'étais châtain clair la dernière fois…

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi, quoi ?

\- Arrête, je sais très bien que je ne peux pas te croire, tu fais ça juste pour le reconquérir, mais crois moi, maintenant que je l'ai, je ne le lâche plus !

\- Hé je veux juste t'éviter de te faire humilier en public comme moi ! Je te jure, vendredi je l'ai vu avec une autre, juste devant la fontaine à l'entrée de l'université et personne ne les a raté, ça c'est clair !

\- C'est triste de se faire rejeter, hein ? Tu en viens à raconter des mensonges pour te rendre intéressante ! C'est vraiment affligeant ma pauvre, je te plains sincèrement.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Regarde autour de toi… Tout le monde te regarde, te montre du doigt, se moque de toi, chuchotai-je alors qu'elle faisait ce que je lui disais. Ma belle, on est peut-être ennemie mais on peut aussi être alliée et éviter d'être la cible de tout ça en s'unissant et en disant merde à Edward Cullen… Une si belle femme qui se fait humilier par un connard sans cœur c'est triste à voir mais ça en affriole plus d'un ! Les personnes sans vie s'amusent en voyant les filles comme nous tristes. Les filles importantes et belles, bien sûr ! »

Je savais que mon objectif était atteint. Elle s'était méfiée au départ mais à son regard je savais que je l'avais convaincue. Je remerciais à présent la dizaine de personnes qui ne savait pas se faire discrète et qui avait réussi à faire perdre confiance en elle la pute d'Edward! Comme quoi le mauvais a parfois du bon...

« Huuum… Je fais confiance à Edward, je vais lui demander si tu n'es pas juste une autre de ces filles qui lui courent après ! Dit-elle fière d'elle. »

Ok, je m'étais peut-être emballée mais je me rendais compte que ce revirement était pour le mieux. Elle lui demanderait des comptes et grâce à ça je pourrais voir si il faisait tout ça juste pour me faire souffrir ou si il était vraiment tombé sous le charme de cette nana, ou pire : si il en était tombé amoureux.

Non, Edward ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, j'avais cru que si mais tout en lui n'était que faux semblant. Il faisait croire qu'il aimait puis rejetait pour avoir du nouveau, du plus neuf !

« D'accord… Juste pour que tu saches : j'ai toujours cru en la solidarité féminine… »

Je lui dis cette dernière phrase et me tus pour le reste du cours.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Toute la journée, j'avais gardé le masque de jovialité que je m'étais créée. Je n'avais ni recroisé Edward ni sa pute et c'était tant mieux. Jessica m'évitait complètement et je n'avais vu que son ombre dans les couloirs. J'étais heureuse qu'aucun des trois ne m'ait à nouveau importunée puisque je n'en pouvais plus. Autant mentalement que physiquement. Lorsque j'avais croisé Edward, j'avais bien cru que c'était ma fin. Heureusement, j'étais plus forte que ce que je pensais et visiblement, j'étais pas la seule, Alice m'avait fait part de sa surprise :

« C'est bizarre, après ce qu'il s'est passé, je pensais te retrouver en moins bonne forme que ça. Tu transpires la bonne humeur mais il y a autre chose… Autre chose que je n'avais jamais vue chez toi… »

Je lui avais répondu ce que tout le monde aurait voulu entendre :

« Je ne suis pas si joyeuse que ça, Alice, ce n'est qu'un masque qui cache ce que je ressens vraiment…

\- De la tristesse… Avait-elle murmuré. »

J'avais hoché la tête mais j'avais délibérément omis le fait que ce n'était pas tout.

J'étais triste, oui, mais il y avait autre chose, autre chose qui m'avait permis de tenir debout ce jour-là, de résister à tous ces regards, de résister à _son_ regard, à _son_ toucher et qui m'avait permis de ne pas étriper vive la pute d'Edward, quelque chose de bien plus fort et qui se renforçait chaque seconde depuis _sa_ trahison…

La vengeance !

Alice ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais un autre si. C'était à 23h49 ce jour-là que je découvris qui.

 _« Tu m'impressionnes Swan, moi qui pensais que tu n'étais qu'une petite chose qui s'écroulerait au premier obstacle… Je te tire ma révérence ! J. WHITLOCK._ »

En voyant ce message, je sus que je pourrais me venger, mon plan n'était pas encore tout à fait établi mais, à coup sûr, Whitlock en ferait parti.

Edward Cullen ne va rien comprendre de ce qui lui arrive !

 _ **PDV Edward**_

En la voyant arriver devant moi, ses petits poings sur les hanches, la mine sévère, je sus que j'étais mort, ou plutôt que j'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et qu'elle me torturerait jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. En même temps, je l'avais mérité…

* * *

Ouais je sais ce que vous allez me dire: Bella est pitoyable!

Maaaaaaaiiiiiis... Pour moi il fallait au moins passer par là! C'est la première fois qu'elle aime vraiment quelqu'un et c'est la première fois qu'elle a le cœur brisé, je pouvais pas la faire passer en mode super woman tout de suite! Mais ça arrive! ;-)

J'espère que vous serez tellement scandalisé par l'attitude de Bella que vous me laisserais un petit mot... (traduction: review please! XD)


	16. Chapter 16

Heeeeeyyyy!

Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien!

Dans une semaine c'est fini les vacances pour moi, donc oui, je suis en train de bader... XD

Qui dit fin de vacance dit aussi post plus régulier! Je suis censée pour poster un autre chapitre dans pas longtemps, il est déjà écrit et est en cour de correction, puis un autre dans deux semaines! Ensuite je reprendrais mon rythme d'un post toutes les deux semaines!

Voili voilou! Je vous laisse avec la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise mais avant ça...

 **Réponse à la review** **anonyme** **:**

 **Sochic88:** Hey! Haha t'inquiète pas pour ça c'est prévu! ;-) En espérant que la suite te plaise! ^^ Merci pour ta review et, comme tu le dis si bien, Girls Power!

* * *

Chapitre 15: _**PDV Bella**_

Perchée sur des talons de dix centimètres, je m'inspectais minutieusement devant le miroir de ma salle de bain et cherchais le moindre petit défaut que je pouvais avoir : comme d'habitude, je n'en trouvais aucun.

J'étais vêtue d'une robe de soirée très moulante, avec de très fines bretelleset un décolleté qui, sans révéler totalement ma poitrine, ne laissait pas une grande place à l'imagination. De plus, le tissu m'arrivait un peu plus bas que le milieu des cuisses ce qui, selon toutes personnes de plus de quarante ans, me vaudrait un alinéa supplémentaire appelé « pute à mi-temps » dans mon CV.

Selon les personnes de ma génération, par contre, ma robe était tout à fait décente et certains mecs diraient même que révéler un peu plus de ma peau ne me ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire !

Je retouchais une dernière fois mon rouge à lèvres qui, comme à mon habitude, était d'un rouge très profond, lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée se déclencha.

« Entre ! C'est ouvert ! Criais-je. »

Je ne m'inquiétais pas de qui ça pouvait bien être, n'attendant de toute façon qu'une seule et unique personne. De plus, je savais très bien que Gertrude scrutait chacune des allées et venues dans sa sacro-sainte résidence. Alec m'avait avoué avoir eu plusieurs fois du mal à entrer mais s'était toujours arrangé pour se faufiler lorsque la sexagénaire disparaissait pour prendre de nouveaux magasines qui alimentaient sans cesse la pile toujours plus haute qui trônait sur son bureau.

« Toujours aussi sexy Swan ! Me dit Jasper en arrivant derrière moi.

-Je sais, mais merci quand même ! Répondis-je arrogante. »

Il rigola et me prit par les hanches, regardant nos reflets dans la glace.

« Prête à briser des cœurs ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il en n'oubliant surtout pas de détailler mon corps avec envie.

-Quelle question, je brise toujours des cœurs ! »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et posai un baiser sur sa joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres, laissant une grosse trace de rouge à lèvres avant de me dégager de ses bras pour aller chercher ma mini-pochette dans la pièce voisine.

Il m'insulta allègrement pour la touche de couleur que j'avais laissée sur son visage tandis que je tentais de ne pas rire trop fort, ne voulant pas réveiller ma colocataire.

Peine perdue ! Il s'avérait que celle-ci était bel et bien réveillée et que j'en étais effectivement la cause. En même temps, je venais tout juste de hurler pour laisser Jasper entrer, ma logique se faisait la malle parfois…

« Hey Angela… Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous… _Mensonge._

-Je peux toujours venir si tu insistes ! Dit-elle en se redressant avec peine sur son lit.

-Non, non ! Dis-je précipitamment. Tu es malade il faut que tu te reposes ! La prochaine fois, hein ? »

Elle acquiesça à contrecœur, visiblement mécontente, mais n'insista pas plus et se rallongea lourdement, la fièvre l'avait sûrement trop affaiblie pour qu'elle se décide à me faire une scène.

« On va y aller, prends bien soin de toi ! Lui dis-je en guise d'au revoir. »

Je pris ma pochette et entraînai Jasper, qui s'était au préalable débarrassé de ma marque d'affection, derrière moi.

Une fois la porte fermée, je m'exclamai :

« Je remercie celui qui a inventé la grippe ! Pour une fois, on a pas eu à inventer une excuse bidon pour qu'elle ne vienne pas !

\- T'es d'un cruel Swan ! Je ne te savais pas aussi vile ! Fit Jasper visiblement outré.

\- Ferme-la Whitlock, t'es pire que moi.

\- C'est pas faux… Rigola-t-il. »

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et chuchota :

« T'as encore beaucoup à apprendre ma belle, bien que je doive avouer que tu m'as surpris par le passé. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et répondis du tac au tac :

« J'attends de voir ce que tu peux m'apporter… Pour l'instant pas grand-chose… Fis-je ennuyée. »

Il rigola et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, n'attendant sûrement pas un tel affront de ma part.

« Swan, swan, swan… Regarde et apprends… »

C'est ce que je fis tout le reste de la soirée alors que je gardais la tête haute, mon masque, qui ne m'avait pas quittée depuis un mois, en place, prêt à berner tout le monde.

 _Mensonge, encore et toujours des mensonges._

On arriva ensemble environ une demi-heure plus tard chez une des hautes personnalités de l'école qui donnait une soirée chez elle, le même genre de fête à laquelle j'avais déjà assisté chez Rosalie. Ces sorties m'étaient alors familières et je m'y sentais comme chez moi.

La villa était remplie d'une centaine de personnes et, malgré la nuit déjà avancée, la maison et le jardin étaient éclairés comme en plein jour par des centaines de barres fluorescentes qui illuminaient l'ensemble des pièces et des convives de rose, de jaune ou de vert de tous les côtés.

On alla au bar et Jasper, malgré les serveuses débordées et la dizaine de personnes qui criait leur demande, réussit à nous commander des verres en moins d'une minute.

Dieu merci, sa beauté en émouvait plus d'une et il semblait déjà avoir une touche avec une jolie serveuse au short ultra court et au bout de tissu qui semblait lui faire office de haut de maillot de bain qui lui cachait à peine la poitrine. Comme quoi je n'étais pas la plus dévergondée ce soir-là, j'en étais même très loin !

« Maintenant Swan, place au spectacle ! Me dit-il avant de se diriger vers une fille qui buvait tranquillement son verre en regardant sans grand intérêt une partie de bière-pong qui avait lieu devant elle. »

Je le vis en moins de cinq minutes obtenir le numéro de la fille et en supplément une danse des plus sensuelles.

Il revint vers moi après avoir chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de sa nouvelle conquête et avait lancé :

« Alors, impressionnée Swan ?

-Hum… J'ai déjà vu mieux, en fait… Je t'ai vu faire mieux une centaine de fois depuis que je sors en soirée avec toi ! T'inquiète Jasper, j'avais compris que tu pouvais draguer n'importe quelle fille, je ne suis pas aveugle !

-Ha ouais ? Bah tu sais comment faire alors ! Vas-y, à ton tour !

-Pourquoi j'irais draguer des mecs, j'ai pas envie de ça, je viens ici juste pour me vider la tête !

-L'alcool et la danse sont peut-être un très bon moyen de te vider la tête mais je t'assure qu'il y en a un autre bien meilleur !

-J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec des mecs qui veulent de moi juste pour le sexe, ok ?

-Moi qui pensais que tu avais du culot… Visiblement je me suis trompé… Tu es vraiment la petite fille parfaite qui attend le prince charmant que j'avais cru voir en te rencontrant… J'attendais bien mieux de ta part Swanny… Dit-il ennuyé en commençant à s'en aller.

-Ok, ok, Jasper ! Lui dis-je en le rattrapant. Je te ramène le numéro d'un mec et ensuite tu me lâches, ok ?

-Bien. J'attends de voir ça, ne me déçois pas Swan !

Consternée, je me dirigeai vers un mec assit à une table pas très loin et qui avait l'air déjà pas mal occupé avec une autre fille mais je savais que si j'arrivais à faire l'exploit de le choper avant une autre, Whitlock ne pourrait plus me considérer comme la petite fille parfaite qu'il m'avait dit avoir vue en moi et me laisserait tranquille.

Toujours selon lui, une abstinence de plusieurs mois faisait de moi une prude et le fait que je n'étais toujours pas allée voir ailleurs, après le coup d'Edward, confirmait ses propos.

Après m'être débarrassée assez facilement de ma concurrente, je fis au mec devant moi un rentre dedans très peu discret, ce qui sembla le ravir.

Je le laissais m'offrir un verre, contente de pourvoir noyer mon ennui dans l'alcool alors que le mec à côté de moi me parlait de je ne sais quoi. Je faisais semblant de l'écouter, rigolant quand il fallait rire et regrettais de ne pas avoir su choisir une cible plus intéressante. Il était mignon mais je voyais autour de moi des mecs bien mieux et sa personnalité inexistante ainsi que l'absence de charisme ne rattrapaient rien.

Décidant de passer à l'étape supérieure, je laissais mes mains vagabonder sur son torse, ses cuisses ou ses bras. Alors qu'il me parlait à l'oreille, j'étais focalisée sur Jasper qui était revenu de je ne sais où et qui me regardait intensément, semblant attendre le moment où j'irais plus loin.

M'ennuyant ferme et pressée de retrouver le beau blond qui visiblement m'attendait, je demandais son numéro au mec devant moi qui me le donna, très fier de lui.

Lorsqu'il commença lui aussi à avoir les mains un peu trop baladeuses, je pris congé, lui disant qu'une amie m'attendait.

Je me dirigeai vers Jasper et lui lançai la serviette sur laquelle le mec dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom avait écrit son numéro.

« Alors, content ?

-Pas forcément… Répondit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je. J'ai laissé ce mec me peloter, tu veux quoi de plus ?

-Il s'avère, Swan, que ce mec n'était franchement pas à mon goût, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver mieux pour moi… »

Choquée, je lui demandais :

« Pour toi ?

-Pour moi ! Répéta-t-il

-Et c'est quoi ton genre, Monsieur-je-change-de-bord-en-moins-de-dix-minutes ?

-Le mec là-bas ! Dit-il en désignant un grand brun métisse accoudé au bar. Ramène-moi son numéro et je serais content !

-J'aurais jamais pensé ça venant de toi… Murmurais-je toujours aussi surprise. Et pourquoi t'y vas pas toi-même ? Tu m'as bien prouvé assez de fois comme ça que tu pouvais avoir qui tu voulais, non ?

-J'aime te surprendre ma belle, allez ! Dit-il en me poussant vers ma nouvelle cible. Et puis je sais qu'il est à ton goût aussi donc je te fais profiter ! »

J'y allai, tentant de paraître sûre de moi, chose très compliquée après ce que je venais d'apprendre, vraiment je n'y aurais jamais pensé… Ce n'était pas la première fois que je sortais avec Jasper malgré le fait qu'on ne passait que très peu de temps ensemble, en effet ça faisait même plusieurs week-ends qu'on arrivait ensemble et qu'il partait directement chasser. Je ne l'avais vu qu'avec des filles plus jolies les unes que les autres, elles tombaient toutes dans le panneau et monsieur quittait toujours la fête en plein milieu, me laissant rentrer seule avec Alice qui m'avait accompagnée les autres fois ou même Jessica, malgré le fait que je ne lui adressais toujours pas la parole. On restait danser entre filles quelques heures encore avant de repartir chez nous la tête vide et les pieds douloureux.

C'était la première fois que je sortais vraiment seule avec lui et pour tout vous dire ça me faisait un bien fou, j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais sans que personne ne me juge. Je me rendais compte que les petits défis de Jasper, bien que je ne l'admettrais jamais devant lui, ramenaient du piquant à la soirée, chose qui n'était à ce moment-là pas encore arrivé.

C'est pourquoi quand j'arrivais plus près du beau brun que Jasper avait repéré, et qui était beaucoup plus à mon goût cette fois-ci, je me lâchais et décidais d'aller tout de suite dans le vif du sujet :

« Tu viens danser ? Demandais-je de ma voix la plus suave.

-Avec plaisir, beauté ! Me répondit-il en se levant. »

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais au centre de la foule qui dansait sur les musiques du moment et je commençais à me déhancher au rythme des basses.

Mon cavalier me colla à lui alors que je parcourais son corps vraiment très musclé de mes mains et je devais avouer que j'appréciais grandement les goûts de Jasper finalement.

Alors que ses mains se baladaient de ma taille à mes cuisses, il me cria à l'oreille, en raison de la forte musique :

« Alors c'est quoi ton petit nom ? »

Outch ! Celui-ci était peut-être plus beau mais il faisait plus penser à un pervers qu'autre chose ! Ne laissant rien paraître je criais à mon tour :

« Bella et toi ?

-Jacob ! Je peux dire que je suis plus qu'enchanté de te connaître Bella ! Tu portes mieux que quiconque ton nom… Dit-il, dragueur, en saisissant cette fois mes fesses à pleines mains. »

Seigneur, plus lourd je connais pas ! Jasper n'avait pas si bon goût finalement, heureusement que je savais que je n'aurais pas à me le coltiner toute la soirée !

Je rigolais comme je savais qu'il fallait le faire et me retournai contre lui, me frottant sans vergogne contre son corps. Si j'augmentais la pression rapidement, peut-être que ce moment serait écourté…

Je me retournais contre lui et, ma bouche contre son oreille, je lui demandais son numéro pour qu'on se revoit.

« Je pourrais te le donner directement lorsque l'on sera chez moi, tu ne crois pas ?

-Huuum… J'ai une amie qui m'attend plus loin… Mais je peux te rappeler, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Il insista au départ mais finit quand même par me donner son numéro et je le quittai tout de suite après, le sentant vraiment très pressé de se soulager alors qu'il pressait fortement son membre contre moi.

Je cherchais Jasper plusieurs minutes avant de le trouver assit seul à une table.

« Voilà t'es content cette fois ? Dis-je en lui montrant le second numéro.

-Non, il s'avère que lui non plus n'était pas mon type finalement !

-Putain mais tu veux quoi à la fin ?

-Je me suis miraculeusement rendu compte que les nichons me manqueraient trop si je passais de l'autre côté donc finalement ces numéros ne m'intéressent pas ! Dit-il en me lançant à la figure la serviette en papier que je lui avais laissée précédemment. »

Je me sentais conne de m'être faite avoir aussi facilement et m'apprêtais à jeter les deux numéros, n'en voyant franchement pas l'utilité, mais il me stoppa :

« Par contre toi tu peux toujours t'en servir, n'oublie pas : il y a un moyen beaucoup plus efficace que l'alcool et la danse pour oublier ! Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je ne compte pas les rappeler, à quoi bon ? Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Le second numéro était pour toi je te ferais dire ! Ce mec était un vrai porc !

-Tous les mecs sont des porcs dans ce genre de soirée, ils n'attendent qu'une chose, après à toi de voir ou non si tu veux te faire désirer… Vu comment t'es sexy Swan tu peux être sûre qu'ils sont déjà à tes pieds ! Et ils ne sont pas les seuls… Dit-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Arrête ça, tu sais bien que ça marche pas avec moi ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi ça marcherait pas avec toi ?

-Parce que je suis pas ce genre de fille !

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi as-tu cru à tout ce que te disait Edward ?

-Ne parle pas de lui ! Le menaçais-je.

-Tu n'es pas ce genre de fille, soit ! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de partir avec un de ces deux mecs alors ?

-Je-j'ai juste pas envie de partir avec eux, ce-ça ne m'intéresse pas…

-C'est ça Swan. Tu vas vraiment me faire croire que tu n'as pas envie de te frotter contre un mec ! Pourtant i peine un mois ça ne semblait pas du tout te déranger avec Edwa-

-Arrête de parler de lui !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un connard sans cœur et qu'il m'a fait croire que-

-Qu'il y aurait plus entre vous ? Est-ce-qu'il te l'a dit clairement ? Est-ce-qu'il t'a dit les mots « je t'aime » ? Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit-il alors que je ne répondais pas. Il ne t'a rien promis et a juste appliqué le plan.

-Le plan ? Quel plan ?

-Celui que je viens juste de te montrer ! Regarde, dit-il en me désignant le gars du début de soirée et Jacob, tous les deux n'arrêtent pas de te regarder et surveillent l'autre en même temps. Ils se demandent qui est-ce-que tu vas choisir et avec un peu de chance on aura un peu d'action s'ils commencent à se taper dessus ! Tu ne leur as encore rien donné mais tu as attisé leur désir en t'arrêtant au milieu de l'action, ils en veulent plus et c'est normal. Si tu les fais attendre pendant assez longtemps, ils te voudront tellement que même lorsque tu leur donneras ce qu'ils attendent ils ne voudront plus te laisser partir !

-Mais même si j'avais envie de coucher avec l'un d'eux je ne veux pas les avoir sur mon dos pour le restant de ma vie !

-C'est bien pour ça qu'Edward t'a brisé le cœur ! »

Choquée, je ne répondis rien et le laissai continuer.

« Il t'a eu mais ne te veut plus alors que toi, tu t'es attachée ! Il t'a brisé le cœur pour te faire comprendre que s'était fini mais lorsqu'il sera en galère il sait qu'il pourra revenir vers toi, puisque tu auras développé des sentiments pour lui au préalable… Bien sûr, cette technique ne marche que sur du moyen terme : elle met du temps à se mettre en place et le risque est que le chasseur, si il passe trop de temps avec sa proie, commence, lui aussi, à développer des sentiments…

-Mais c'est cruel !Vous jouez ouvertement avec les sentiments des personnes ! Vous n'avez aucune considération pour les autres alors ?

-Hé ouais ! Mais c'est comme ça qu'on gagne et que l'on obtient ce que l'on veut… Penses-y Swan… Si tu ne veux pas être atteinte, commence par devenir chasseur et laisse la place de victime aux autres… »

Je me renfrognais et m'obligeais à ne pas penser à cette solution que je commençais à trouver de plus en plus facile. Ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps en compagnie de Jasper qui, je le savais, réussirait petit-à-petit à me faire perdre le reste de principes que je possédais encore, et le connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne voudrait pas partir de suite, je commençai à penser au meilleur moyen de rentrer chez moi

« Hé Bella… Tout le monde fait ça, tu sais ?

-Je sais Jasper, je sais ! M'énervais-je. Je suis déjà considérée comme une garce par la plupart des personnes qui me connaissent un minimum mais si je commence à jouer consciemment avec les sentiments des autres, encore plus que ce que je fais actuellement, ça va pas le faire ! Je n'ai jamais été proche de quiconque avant mon arrivée ici, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec les autres mais je ne pense pas que _ça_ ce soit la bonne solution !

-Qu'est-ce-que tu en as à foutre des autres, Bella ? Regarde, ils ne sont que là pour te faire du mal ! Rosalie, Jessica, Angela ou même Edward ! Trois d'entre eux t'ont planté un couteau dans le dos alors qu'ils disaient être tes amis et tu continues à agir de la même façon ! Tu comprends pas que c'est pas la bonne solution ? T'es trop gentille Swan !

-Tu vas arrêter de me parler d'Edward un peu. Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche, c'est pas possible ! Criais-je.

-Hey, Bella, calme ! Je comprends que tu sois encore affectée par ce qu'il t'a fait mais il faut passer à autre chose là ! Je t'ai cité trois autres noms et c'est celui-ci que t'as retenu, tu penses pas que y'a un problème là ? Si tu avais agi autrement depuis le début ou même après qu'il t'a jeté ça n'aurait pas été le cas !

-Je suis passée à autre chose ! Son plan n'a pas marché : tu vois je me suis pas battue avec sa pute pour l'avoir !

-Rien que le fait que tu appelles Madisson « sa pute » montre que tu n'es clairement pas passée à autre chose !

-Quand bien même, rien que le fait que je ne lui cours pas après prouve qu'il n'était qu'une passe pour moi, une passe dont je ne veux plus entendre parler ! Donc pour la millième fois : arrête de me parler de lui !

-Et si il revenait ?

-Pourquoi il reviendrait ? Si il est allé voir ailleurs, c'est qu'il ne veut plus de moi, non ? C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt !

-Mais tu réponds pas à ma question !

-J'en ai marre de tes questions, Whitlock ! Qu'est-ce-que t'as ce soir ? Dis-je en me levant. Laisse tomber, je vais rentrer en taxi. »

Je me levai, pris mes affaires et sortis dans la rue attendre mon taxi.

Seulement quelques minutes après que je suis sortie de la villa, je le sentis me rejoindre et il mit son bras sur mes épaules.

« Ok Swan je m'excuse, j'aurais pas dû insister. »

Je continuai de l'ignorer, attendant mon taxi.

« Je comprends que ça puisse encore te toucher mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est ce qui se passe ici, on vit pas dans un conte de fée et tu n'as sûrement pas rencontré ton prince charmant en Edward ! Déjà je ferais un bien meilleur prince charmant que lui mais en plus tu savais ce qui allait se passer, tu t'es juste laissée entraîner par tes sentiments. T'es loin d'être bête Swan, mais il faut comprendre qu'ici il y a deux camps, les vainqueurs : ceux qui sortent de la bataille sans aucune blessure et les vaincus. C'est à toi de décider dans quel camp tu veux être. »

Je savais que c'était vrai, je savais que tout le monde m'avait prévenue, on m'avait dit qu'Edward était un des plus forts dans cette guerre mais j'avais été faible, j'avais cédé facilement alors que je ne connaissais ni les règles ni les aboutissants de celle-ci. J'avais cru pouvoir avoir ce que je voulais sans aucun effort, sans que personne ne m'en empêche. Pour une fois, j'avais cru avoir la chance de ne pas me faire blesser. Cette prise de conscience brisa le masque que je m'étais forgée et laissa transparaître tous les sentiments que je refoulais depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Une larme coula et je reniflais, ce qui attira l'attention de Jasper.

« Hey Bella, ça va aller… Dit-il en essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces.

-Désolée je suis vraiment pitoyable… Murmurais-je en tentant que cacher les traîtresses qui témoignaient de comment cette histoire pouvait me toucher.

-Non Bella… C'est pas totalement vrai, je sais que tu peux réussir à passer au-dessus de tout ça, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit toutes ces choses, pour te faire ouvrir les yeux une bonne fois pour toute et que plus jamais des larmes ne sortent de ceux-ci. Edward a gagné cette fois, mais ne le laisse plus remporter la victoire à présent, bas-toi, sois forte, je sais que tu peux l'être et tu verras, après ça, tu ne laisseras plus personne t'atteindre comme il a pu le faire. Ne te conduis pas comme toutes celles qui lui courent après pendant des années et qui vont obéir au moindre mot qu'il pourra leur dire. Tu es peut-être restée chez toi pendant des jours, peut-être que le revoir t'a peinée mais à partir de maintenant, et comme tu avais commencé à le faire, tu resteras forte devant les autres et c'est comme ça que tu commenceras à gagner, c'est comme ça que tu diras merde une bonne fois pour toute à Edward Cullen. »

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes puis continua :

« Bella, tu es une fille magnifique, très sexy et je voulais que tu saches ce soir que tu pouvais avoir n'importe quel homme et que tous te voulaient pour eux. Je voulais que tu saches que tu peux être de la même trempe qu'Edward et que tu peux lui briser le cœur comme lui a brisé le tien ! »

Je lui souris, émue qu'il prenne le temps de me réconforter comme il le faisait et lançais :

« Toi aussi t'es un beau parleur, hein ?

-Rien que pour toi ma belle ! »

Il sécha mes dernières larmes et, avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il me prit par le menton et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

J'écarquillai les yeux et lui demandai :

« C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Je me suis toujours promis d'embrasser au moins une nana en soirée et, vu que ce n'était toujours pas fait, je me suis dit que tu étais la candidate idéale ! Te prends pas la tête Swan, tu vas vieillir trop vite sinon, profite ! »

Je rigolais de sa bêtise et me demandais où est-ce-qu'il trouvait ses idées.

« Allez Swan, c'est fini pour ce soir, je te raccompagne chez toi ! Dit-il en nous dirigeant vers sa voiture.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Jasper avait raison, je n'avais qu'une vie, qu'une jeunesse et je refusais qu'Edward m'enlève tout ça, je refusais qu'Edward fasse de nouveau partie de ma vie.

Après cette soirée, mes week-ends étaient remplis de ce même genre de fête et mes semaines se résumaient à travailler, autant à l'université qu'à la bibliothèque et à voir mes amis.

J'avais eu un peu de mal à reprendre les cours au départ, j'avais raté plusieurs jours et malgré les facilités que je pensais avoir au début de l'année, il s'avérait que ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Mes partiels auraient lieu dans moins de deux semaines et je comptais bien les réussir. Je passais donc presque tout mon temps libre à réviser seule dans ma chambre ou tard le soir à la bibliothèque les jours où j'étais de service.

Ma patronne avait bien failli me renvoyer après mes deux absences consécutives -celle où Edward m'avait trahie et le jour suivant où je n'étais pas sortie de ma chambre- surtout que je n'avais aucune excuse à lui donner. Heureusement pour moi, elle m'avait donné une seconde chance et je m'attelais à arriver à l'heure et à ne rater aucun de mes jours. Mon travail n'était pas des plus passionnants mais me donnait l'avantage d'avoir tous les livres que je voulais à disposition et me laissait beaucoup de temps pour réviser.

Outre les révisions, je passais toujours beaucoup de temps avec Alec, même si notre relation s'était refroidie. Il n'avait pas aimé mon changement. Il ne comprenait pas que je passe mes week-ends en soirée à danser et à draguer des mecs pour finalement rentrer seule chez moi. Il en voulait d'autant plus à Edward, puisque c'était lui qui avait fait s'opérer ce changement chez moi, mais incriminait aussi Jasper depuis que je lui avais révélé qu'il m'avait embrassée et que nous étions assez proches l'un de l'autre. Il pensait qu'il était comme Edward, je ne pouvais pas le contredire : Jasper était son meilleur ami après tout. Je savais que Jasper me comprenait et qu'il m'aidait à sa façon à sortir de la toile que son ami avait astucieusement tissée autour de moi.

La police, elle, m'avait recontactée afin que l'on puisse se voir après mes partiels. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose de nouveau sur l'enquête et voulaient à nouveau nous interroger. Ils avaient demandé à ce que je vienne seule cette fois et j'en été plus qu'heureuse. Cette soirée d'Halloween avait été un moment fort dans mon aventure avec Edward et je ne voulais vraiment pas revivre ça.

Je n'étais pas redevenue proche d'Angela : Jasper ne la supportant pas, il ne voulait absolument pas d'elle avec nous et je devais avouer que bien qu'elle avait été là pour moi pendant mes quatre jours de remise en question, elle était une personne qui me tirait trop vers le bas. Nous n'avions rien en commun et comme Jasper avait dit : je devais faire mon choix entre les deux camps. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne faisais plus partie du sien…

Je reparlais plus ou moins à Jessica, nous étions beaucoup moins proches qu'avant et je sais que sans Alice je ne la verrai plus du tout. C'était la seule qui était totalement impartiale avec tout le monde : elle nous parlait à Jessica comme à moi, n'était pas aussi froide qu'Alec avec Jasper mais elle ne se tenait pas trop proche de lui non plus. Son passé devait sûrement y jouer pour quelque chose mais la Alice que j'avais connue au tout début de l'année avait presque complètement disparue : elle était plus ouverte au monde et bien qu'elle se méfiait des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle arrivait à vivre une vie normale. Elle était celle qui nous réunissait toutes les trois Jessica, elle et moi et ne tolérait aucun écart d'aucune de nous deux.

Jessica avait tenté de me faire venir au cours de cheerleading et avait même essayé de me refaire l'emploi du temps de ministre que j'avais mais j'avais tout bonnement refusé. Je n'étais pour ainsi dire plus reine, j'avais refusé clairement de continuer cette mascarade et bien que le titre me collait toujours à la peau, je vivais comme toutes les autres étudiantes de l'université. Jessica avait commandé ma vie pendant un moment mais je lui avais clairement dit merde, je ne voulais plus avoir à dépendre de quiconque.

Malheureusement si Jessica avait fini de me harceler, sûrement par peur de revivre une scène comme je lui en avais fait vivre, la journaliste, elle, ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. J'avais complètement arrêté de porter attention au journal. Je ne voulais pas angoisser à nouveau à cause des horreurs que je risquais de trouver parmi les articles mais il était, comme toujours et à mon plus grand dam, le centre d'intérêt commun à tous les élèves de l'école. J'apparaissais encore dans les pages centrales, les articles relataient mes sorties des week-ends et avec qui je pouvais bien parler ou boire pendant ces soirées.

Rosalie n'avait pas repris sa place d'antan et n'avait même pas essayé de me parler. Elle était réapparue la semaine suivant ma propre réapparition mais avait fait très peu parler d'elle, l'attaque de la forêt devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose : elle avait complètement disparue à partir de ce moment-là… Je savais par contre qu'Edward faisait la une, je l'avais vu au bras d'une dizaine de filles différentes depuis Madisson et c'était un sujet que la journaliste devait se faire un plaisir de mettre en scène. Les gens, bizarrement, faisaient attention à ne pas prononcer _son_ nom près de moi. Sûrement à cause du fait que j'avais cassé le nez de cette pauvre Madisson lorsqu'elle était venue me voir après être allée parler à Edward et que celui-ci l'ait jetée comme un mouchoir usagé. Ils avaient dû comprendre que parler d'Edward avec moi était devenu risqué.

L'intéressé, lui par contre, ne se gênait pas du tout. Je ne l'avais plus croisé depuis plusieurs semaines, que ce soit à l'université ou aux soirées auxquelles je participais, mais depuis celle en tête à tête avec Jasper, je l'y voyais presque systématiquement.

La première fois avait été un choc pour moi. Comme lorsque je l'avais croisé en compagnie de Madisson, je m'étais figée alors que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il était là, assis au bar de la boîte de nuit dans laquelle l'anniversaire de je sais plus qui avait lieu et parlait à la barmaid, son sourire en coin scotché sur ses lèvres. Il s'était finalement retourné dans ma direction, sentant probablement mon regard sur son dos, et lorsqu'il m'avait vue, m'avait tout simplement sourit. Un sourire vrai que je n'avais que rarement vu chez lui. « Un sourire qu'il n'a qu'en ta présence » me chuchota alors ma conscience. C'était celle-ci qui m'avait faite revenir à la réalité, elle n'était que la représentation de ce que je voulais et il s'avérait qu'à ce moment-là je voulais Edward, je voulais croire qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de spécial entre nous.

Mais ça, heureusement, c'était avant ! _Menteuse_

Edward m'avait fait souffrir, me faisait encore souffrir, mais j'avais décidé moi aussi de lui faire du mal. Il ne serait plus le seul à participer à ce petit jeu et je comptais bien gagner cette fois !

Je me battais donc sans jamais mettre mon cœur en danger et je me rendis compte que c'était la meilleure façon de faire, la meilleure façon de ne pas être détruite !

* * *

Voilà!

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?

De Jasper? De Jacob? De Bella?

Dites moi tout! ^^

Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Heyyyy!

Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un tout petit jour de retard vous m'en voyez navrée mais j'ai un un bug hier, je ne m'étais absolument pas rendue compte qu'on été dimanche mdrrr.

Dans le dernier chapitre j'ai commis un horrible sacrilège: j'ai oublié de remercier ma superbe correctrice, crasybells, alors qu'elle s'était acharnée avec mon chapitre en pleine vacance! Je suis vraiment désolée ma belle, mille merci ainsi que mille bisous pour toi! (En passant allez voir sa fiction en court,celle-ci estt actuellement en mode guimauve chose très rare quand on connait l'auteure :-) )

* * *

Chapitre 16: _**PDV Bella**_

Alice devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Elle n'était plus sortie avec moi depuis un bon moment et je trouvais son comportement de plus en plus suspect, elle redevenait comme avant : elle se renfermait petit à petit sur elle-même et passait son temps avec je ne sais qui. J'espérais juste une chose : que cette personne ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Oui je pensais qu'Alice était amoureuse et qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. J'étais heureuse pour elle mais je ne pouvais pas dire que son éloignement m'enchantait. C'était ma seule vraie amie, ma meilleure amie, et voilà que quelqu'un me l'enlevait alors que nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer. J'étais jalouse et j'avais du mal à le cacher.

Elle ne nous avait pas parlé de lui, ni à Jessica ni à moi. Je m'étais même forcée à aller parler à mon ancienne secrétaire pour voir si elle savait quelque chose au sujet du mystérieux « ami » d'Alice mais, comme moi, elle ne savait rien. On avait bien tenté de l'interroger, surtout depuis qu'elle quittait nos soirées entre filles au beau milieu de celles-ci ou qu'elle ne finissait pas le verre qu'elle avait commandé lorsque nous étions en terrasse, après avoir reçu un message dont elle ne voulait rien nous dire. Mais rien, rien du tout. Alice jurait qu'elle n'avait personne et nous assurait qu'elle était juste débordée, qu'elle avait des choses importantes à faire pour les cours.

Je n'avais appris que récemment qu'elle était en licence d'arts, plus précisément dans la mode, notre université ne possédait que très peu d'élèves dans cette filière et les faisait donc travailler avec ceux de l'université voisine -celle où étudiait Alec- de temps en temps.

J'avais demandé à ce dernier si Alice ne sortait pas avec un élève de son cours mais, après quelques jours d'observation, il m'avait assuré qu'il ne l'avait vue avec personne et que je devais cesser de m'en faire pour elle, qu'elle était sûrement stressée à cause des partiels qui arrivaient aussi de son côté et qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître rabat-joie en nous disant qu'elle nous quittait pour travailler.

Alec m'avait dit que leurs partiels étaient composés de deux parties, une technique et l'autre basée sur des connaissances générales. Pour la première, ils devaient passer devant un jury qui inspectait les travaux qu'ils avaient effectués depuis le début de l'année puis ils devaient créer une pièce répondant à un thème choisi aléatoirement. Pour l'autre, c'était un « simple » devoir sur table qu'ils devaient compléter dans un temps imparti.

La première épreuve était la plus redoutée des élèves et je comprenais qu'Alice soit effrayée au point de s'entraîner pendant son temps libre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la carrure ni le look des personnes travaillant dans la mode. Je ne savais pas si la petite part de confiance qu'elle avait acquise depuis que nous nous connaissions suffirait à convaincre le jury intransigeant auquel elle devrait faire face.

Après qu'Alec m'a fait comprendre cela, j'étais allée la voir pour lui proposer mon aide, aide qu'elle avait gentiment déclinée :

« Bella, ton futur boulot est de retranscrire des faits afin que ceux-ci atteignent le plus de gens possible, des gens normaux. Moi, je dois créer des tenues pour des personnes qui portent des talons en forme de dragon avec une veste à paillette des années 70, je pense pas que ça va coller mais merci quand même ! » voilà comment je m'étais faite renvoyer en même pas dix secondes.

Après tout, elle avait raison mais je m'étais sentie vexée qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de moi pour une chose aussi importante pour elle alors que moi j'avais en permanence besoin d'elle.

Elle était une des seules à pouvoir me parler d'Edward sans qu'elle ne reçoive mon poing dans le nez et elle en profitait beaucoup. Elle n'acceptait pas vraiment que je drague d'autres mecs lorsque je sortais danser mais le tolérait puisque c'était exactement ce que _lui_ faisait. Je crois qu'elle lui parlait encore. Elle ne me disait jamais quand elle le voyait mais elle n'avait pas l'air de le détester, elle était persuadée que nous faisions une connerie en essayant de faire du mal à l'autre mais restait neutre dans ses propos. Malheureusement, cet éloignement avait fait que j'avais perdu cette aide-là, j'avais perdu l'ange gardien qui veillait sur moi et qui m'empêchait de faire les plus grosses conneries au monde. C'était la seule qui m'avait tenue éloignée de la tentation, de la solution soi-disant magique de Jasper.

À partir de ce moment-là j'avais deux possibilités, aller voir Alec avec qui je pourrais parler, qui me réconforterait à coup sûr et qui m'offrirait une centaine de solutions ou aller voir Jasper qui me tenterait encore plus, avec qui j'oublierais tout et grâce à qui je me réveillerais le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête horrible qui m'obligerait à ne pas penser à mes problèmes sous peine de tomber dans le coma.

J'avais choisi la première solution : j'avais invité Alec dans notre café et nous avions commencé à discuter d'Alice puis, de fils en aiguilles, nous en étions venus au sujet "Edward/Jasper". Malheureusement ça ne se passa pas comme prévu :

« Bella, je ne veux plus que tu le vois. M'apprit Alec.

\- Ça tombe bien puisque ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas parlé à Edward ! Dis-je sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parlait pas de _lui_ pour une fois.

 _-_ Ça, c'est une très bonne chose ! Mais c'est de Jasper que je ne veux pas que tu t'approches !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il m'aide !

\- Ho oui il t'aide en te jetant dans les bras de chaque mec qui passe et en te saoulant tous les week-ends, c'est une super aide ça, dis donc !

\- Il m'aide juste à oublier Edward et ça marche très bien je te ferais dire, alors peut-être que tu n'approuves pas ses manières mais c'est comme ça que ça marche !

\- Ça peut marcher autrement ! Merde il est en train de te détruire et tu le laisses faire en souriant ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est une vie ça ? Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, tu es en train de tomber une seconde fois dans le panneau, le même qui plus est ! Jasper est aussi toxique qu'Edward et tu sais bien où ça t'as menée la dernière fois ! Commença-t-il à crier.

\- Si je suis si conne, tu n'as qu'à me laisser et aller voir quelqu'un plus digne de ta présence, tu crois pas ? Hurlais-je. »

Le ton était monté tout le long de la conversation et j'étais, à ce moment-là, debout en train de gesticuler en direction de la porte.

« Ouais c'est ce que je vais faire, vaut mieux… Dit-il en contenant sa colère. »

Il prit sa veste, se leva et partit en direction de la sortie sans m'accorder un seul regard.

« Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais, quoi qu'il arrive… L'interpellais-je, la voix nouée.

\- Et moi je pensais te connaître. À ce que je vois on est deux à s'être trompé… Murmura-t-il en sortant pour de bon du café. »

La possibilité que j'avais cru être la meilleure m'était en réalité apparue comme étant la pire des deux. Blessée et en colère, j'appelais Jasper qui saurait, comme à son habitude, tout me faire oublier.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Jasper savait toujours trouver les bons plans, en même temps il était invité partout, et même lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, il arrivait à entrer rien qu'en prononçant son nom, un nom prestigieux même à l'international.

Les Whitlock étaient détenteurs d'une des plus grandes chaînes d'hôtels au monde et étaient également connus pour leur grande participation à des œuvres caritatives en tous genres. Jasper, lui, se démarquait au sein de l'école grâce à son statut de Running Back dans l'équipe de football ainsi qu'à son statut de meilleur ami d'Edward. Les filles l'adulaient autant que le premier et les garçons voulaient tous avoir sa peau -enfin… un bon nombre de mecs bavaient quand même quand il passait dans les couloirs…- : Jasper se faisait un malin plaisir à piquer les copines des autres et il paraît qu'il avait fait les quatre cents coups avec Edward à une époque.

Époque désormais révolue. Beaucoup se posaient la question quant à savoir si les deux amis n'étaient pas en froid et même moi je ne le savais pas. Je ne parlais pas d'Edward et son meilleur ami non plus, c'était comme ça et ça m'allait très bien.

Ce soir-là, après ma dispute avec Alec, j'avais appelé Jasper et celui-ci m'avait promis de me remonter le moral comme il se doit et de me faire vivre la soirée de ma vie.

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivés sur place, je m'aperçus grâce au cadre de la soirée ainsi que le paysage aux alentours que cette soirée serait différente des autres.

Nous étions au bord du lac Michigan, dans une petite crique, avec une petite dizaine de bungalows reliés par des lanternes toutes de couleurs différentes alors qu'un DJ, placé sur le bord d'un ponton en forme de T, faisait cracher à ses enceintes une musique aux sonorités latino. Une masse dansante se profilait devant celui-ci alors qu'un va-et-vient incessant se faisait entre les différentes maisonnettes. Des feux de camp étaient allumés, j'en comptais au minimum sept, et les gens s'amassaient autour d'eux pour se réchauffer ou pour faire griller des marshmallows sur des pics en bois.

Jasper m'entraîna vers le bungalow le plus proche de nous qui grouillait de personnes. Chose normale : c'était là où se trouvait le bar et qui dit alcool dit centaine de personnes aux alentours, cette équation faisait toujours effet, quelle que soit la fête où l'on pouvait se retrouver.

Jasper nous servit à chacun un cocktail rougeâtre présent en litres dans de grands saladiers transparents puis, après avoir repéré des connaissances à lui, m'emmena vers l'un des feux.

On salua les différentes personnes assises sur les rondins qui entouraient le feux de bois et je fis connaissance avec Emmett, un grand gaillard qui faisait des blagues à longueur de temps et qui me fit rire une bonne partie de la soirée. Le temps passait à une vitesse fulgurante en sa compagnie, si bien que je ne remarquai pas Jasper nous quitter. Emmett s'assurait de faire le pitre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de me provoquer puisque, d'après lui, je n'étais pas du tout crédible lorsque je sortais de mes gonds. _Pas crédible, pas crédible, il va voir lui quand je vais vraiment m'énerver_ , pestais-je intérieurement.

Jasper était parti en chasse depuis longtemps lorsque je quittais mon nouvel ami pour, moi aussi, aller trouver quelqu'un à me mettre sous la dent. Je n'avais encore jamais ramené quelqu'un chez moi mais j'aimais bien m'amuser un peu avec un ou deux beaux mâles pendant la soirée, c'était une manière comme une autre de passer le temps. Le fait de se sentir désirée était le meilleur des sentiments au monde et je n'allais absolument pas cracher sur ce petit moment de bonheur !

J'enlevais mes chaussures -pas pratiques pour danser sur le sable !- et m'élançai sur la piste de danse improvisée, me faufilant entre les danseurs pour me retrouver au centre de ceux-ci.

J'écoutais la musique, laissant le tempo m'envahir et commençais à bouger au rythme de celui-ci. Les yeux fermés, je laissais tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi disparaître et oubliais tous mes problèmes. Une profonde plénitude m'envahit, je découvrais jour après jour à quel point la danse pouvait être à la fois libératrice et anesthésiante, je ne pensais plus à rien et laissais mon propre corps me dicter mes pas.

Ce sont des mains sur ma taille qui me sortirent de ma transe, je m'apprêtais à me retourner afin de voir à quel beau mâle j'aurais l'honneur d'avoir affaire ce soir-là quand je reconnus _son_ odeur mélangée à celle de l'alcool présent dans nos boissons. Moi qui étais contente de ne rien avoir eu à faire et que quelqu'un vienne à moi de lui-même, j'étais à ce moment-là plus qu'en colère que ce soit _lui_ qui me fasse cet « honneur ».

Je me retournais vivement et commençais à le menacer :

« Bas les pattes Cullen, va voir une autre de tes putes !

\- Et si c'est toi que j'ai envie de voir, bébé ? Me répondit-il. »

Il souriait grandement mais pas de la même manière que d'habitude, non il avait l'air vraiment joyeux et ses mots semblaient moins assurés que d'ordinaire… Il était bourré !

« Cullen, je veux bien te le répéter une dernière fois puisque, vu ton état, tu n'as pas dû le comprendre la première fois mais enlèves tes putains de mains de moi !

\- Sshhh, sssshhhh, sshhh. Bella, bébé, on est sur une piste de danse, on ne parle pas ! On doit danser. Dit-il en me rapprochant de lui. Il noua ses mains autour de ma taille, m'empêchant de bouger.

-Arrête Cullen ! Répondis-je en mettant mes mains sur ses bras pour m'extirper de son emprise.

-Bella… Murmura-t-il la tête dans mon cou. »

Il inspira profondément mon odeur et déposa un baiser sur ma jugulaire qui battait à tout rompre.

« Tu m'as manqué. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille. »

Mon monde s'arrêta de tourner, la musique n'existait plus et les personnes autour de nous disparurent, il n'y avait que moi coincée dans les bras d'Edward. Je ne sentais plus que son souffle sur ma peau et son odeur mélangée à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Mon cœur se rebrisa un peu plus si c'était possible puis, d'un coup, le monde se remit à tourner.

Mais cette fois toutes les personnes qui nous entouraient s'étaient figées et nous regardaient. J'avais encore la main levée du coup que je venais de lui asséner tandis qu'Edward se tenait la joue et me regardait avec douleur. Je l'avais frappé de toutes mes forces et il m'avait enfin lâchée.

Je me rapprochais de lui, tremblante, et lui murmurais :

« Ne me touche plus jamais Cullen ! »

J'avais bien insisté sur les trois derniers mots puis je fis volte-face brusquement, lui envoyant sûrement mes cheveux dans la figure. La tête haute, je traversais la foule qui nous observait encore et en bousculais plus d'un sans aucun remords. J'espérais que cette fois il avait compris, qu'ils avaient tous compris que dorénavant on ne jouait plus avec moi.

J'allais me prendre un autre verre et retournai près du feu devant lequel j'étais restée la plus grande partie de la soirée. Il faisait maintenant nuit depuis plusieurs heures et de nombreux couples s'étaient déjà formés. Je ne retrouvais pas Jasper et décidai de rester méditer près du feu sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Avant même d'avoir eu une seconde pour y penser, quelqu'un s'approcha de moi.

« Je peux ? Demanda mon nouvel ami.

\- Bien sûr, ce tronc d'arbre de m'appartient pas de toute façon. Répondis-je laconique.

\- Merci. »

On resta tous les deux silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je ne me rende compte de quelque chose :

« C'est bizarre, ça doit faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que tu es à côté de moi et tu n'as toujours rien dit. Toi qui en début de soirée ne t'arrêtais pas…

\- Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de compagnie après ce qu'il s'est passé mais aussi un peu de calme donc je me suis soumis à cette horrible tâche qui est de rester à côté de toi !

\- Merci, dis-je émue qu'il comprenne ce qu'il me fallait. »

On resta encore un petit moment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que je le vois bouger plusieurs fois de suite, se retenant visiblement de parler.

« Quand tu disais que rester près de moi sans rien dire était dur, tu ne rigolais pas, hein ? Lui dis-je taquine.

\- Je déteste ne rien dire, tu sais pas ce que tu es en train de m'infliger là ! S'exclama Emmett. »

Je rigolais et fus surprise de la franchise de ce rire, bien loin de ceux que je me forçais d'émettre ces dernières semaines.

« Très joli coup de poing en passant, j'aimerais pas m'y frotter !

\- Ouais bah me tente pas… Le menaçais-je.

\- Hooouuu mademoiselle se met en colère ? Mon Dieu, je tremble de peur ! Épargnez-moi de son courroux, pitié ! »

Je lui frappais le bras pour le faire taire mais il continua :

« Non, non, non je suis pas Edward, moi Emmett, E-MME-TT répète après moi, E-M- Aïe ! Cria-t-il lorsque je le frappais de nouveau. Edward ne m'avait pas dit que tu trempais dans les trucs BDSM, je me serais méfié avant de venir te voir sinon !

\- Tu t'arrêtes jamais ? Dis-je en le frappant une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi je m'arrêterais ? Si ça se trouve moi aussi j'aime les cordes et les fouets et quand tu me frappes je suis en train de prendre mon pied sans même que tu t'en rendes compte ! S'exclama-t-il. »

On continua à se chamailler comme des gosses et lorsque l'on se calma, il prit tout à coup un air sérieux que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui, ça le rendait encore plus intimidant et sa carrure hors norme me sauta encore plus aux yeux. Il était vraiment très musclé et très, très, grand, je savais même pas si, debout, je lui arrivais à l'épaule.

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-il gravement.

\- Très bien et toi ? Répondis-je futile.

\- Non Bella, je te demande si tu vas bien. Si tu vas bien vis-à-vis de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure…

\- Ça peut aller…

\- Bella… Je sais que-

\- Que quoi ?! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que tout va mal et que le monde va s'effondrer parce qu'il m'a touchée ? Non, non je ne te dirais pas ça puisque ce n'est pas vrai… Je veux pas que ce soit vrai. Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort et gâcher une soirée à chercher pourquoi tout ça m'est arrivé à moi. Je ne suis pas faible, je n'ai pas envie d'être faible de nouveau donc non, je vais pas me laisser faire et je ferais tout pour l'oublier pour de bon et oublier ce qui s'est passé ce soir par la même occasion, ok !?

\- Wow Bella calme, je voulais juste savoir comment tu prenais tout ça…

\- Excuse-moi, je m'emporte un peu trop vite en ce moment, surtout quand on me parle de _lui…_ Je sais pas ce qui me prend, je te déballe tout ça alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas… Laisse tomber, va-t'en voir tes amis, tu t'amuseras beaucoup plus qu'avec moi.

\- Je suis fourré avec toi devant ce feu depuis des heures déjà, une minute de plus ou de moins ça ne changera pas grand-chose au grand ennui que tu m'as déjà fait subir ! Dit-il dramatique. »

Il reprit son sérieux et continua :

« Edward a été un vrai con avec toi, ta manière de réagir est compréhensible…

\- Peut-être m-

\- Mais complètement conne ! Continua-t-il sans me laisser l'occasion de justifier ce que je faisais.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je perdue.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et le regardais alors qu'il développa :

« Edward a peut-être été un con de te lâcher alors qu'il revient vers toi continuellement mais toi tu as été conne de le laisser t'atteindre et de le laisser continuer son petit jeu encore et encore.

\- Mais… N'importe quoi ! Je le laisse pas continuer ! Regarde ce soir !

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue à cette soirée, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Je mettais trop de temps à répondre donc il reprit sans me laisser rien dire :

« Si tu n'étais pas venue, tu n'aurais même pas croisé Edward ! Tu savais qu'il serait là, il est toujours fourré dans ce genre de fête et ça fait des lustres que tu le sais ! Et toi tu te ramènes toujours ! Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je te vois, tu lui tournes autour, tu te pends au bras d'autres mecs pour le rendre jaloux et quand il fait attention à toi, tu piques des crises. Ce que je vais dire est méchant, Bella, mais c'est la vérité : tu mérites de souffrir comme tu le fais. Vous le méritez tous les deux… »

Il se leva et posa un baiser sur mon front avant de partir au loin.

J'étais restée figée pendant toute sa tirade, ne m'attendant pas du tout à ça de sa part puis me levai et partis à la recherche de Jasper afin de me tirer de cette soirée qui avait eu trop vite fait de partir en catastrophe.

Je l'aperçus au bras de deux jolies filles qui le collaient comme pas possible et je me dirigeais vers lui, au beau milieu de la foule dansante, à grands pas.

« Jasper… Tu peux me ramener ? Lui demandais-je bouleversée. »

Il dut remarquer mon émoi puisqu'il se désintéressa des deux glousseuses à ses bras et vint directement me prendre dans ceux-ci.

« Hey Swanny tu t'amuses plus ? C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward tout à l'heure ? Non parce-que- »

J'en avais marre d'entendre _son_ nom, que tout le monde me demande si j'étais mal à cause de _lui_ , que tout le monde sache qu'il avait compté pour moi. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'Edward alors je fis la chose la plus conne que j'aurais pu faire à ce moment pour arrêter tout ça : j'embrassai son meilleur ami.

Je l'avais empoigné par le col et avais plaqué violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes, seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour lui couper la parole comme il se doit. Il ne mit que très peu de temps pour répondre à mon baiser et se reprit très rapidement en me prenant par la taille avant de me coller à lui.

Je me séparais de lui et lui chuchotai :

« Arrête de me parler de lui ! »

J'avais dit ça presque méchamment puis avais recollé mes lèvres aux siennes. Cette fois, il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser, faisant en sorte que sa langue trouve la mienne afin qu'elles commencent un combat qui déciderait de qui contrôlerait.

Ce baiser était féroce, il n'y avait aucune tendresse entre nous deux et on jouait à qui soumettrait l'autre en premier.

Je passais mes mains dans ses boucles blondes alors que je m'attelais à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. C'était si différent de ce que j'avais alors connu, cette différence, au lieu de me déranger, me fit un bien fou.

Lui parcourait mon corps de ses mains et en profita pour enrouler une de mes jambes contre sa taille, nous rapprochant au maximum.

On s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre notre souffle puis on recommença, encore et encore. Des grognements virils sortaient à intervalles réguliers de sa gorge alors que j'étouffais mes gémissements dans nos baisers.

Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter mais cet instant hors du temps prit fin lorsqu'une fille passablement éméchée nous bouscula en rigolant.

Reprenant conscience de la foule qui nous entourait, Jasper nous conduisit jusqu'au parking sans rien dire, il me tenait simplement par la hanche et marchait rapidement.

« Jasper… Essayais-je, me demandant ce qu'il allait se passer à ce moment-là. »

Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, les paroles d'Alec, d'Alice et d'Emmett résonnaient à fond dans ma tête, me donnant un mal de crâne infernal. Ma tête tournait et l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité plus tôt n'arrangeait rien.

« Je te ramène chez toi ! Dit-il vivement. »

Il marcha encore plus rapidement et m'entraîna derrière lui.

« T'es en colère ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix. »

Nous étions enfin arrivés devant sa voiture et sans que je ne m'y attende, il me plaqua violemment contre celle-ci.

« Si je suis en colère ? Demanda-t-il ses yeux me lançant des éclairs. »

Il se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent et dit durement :

« Je suis en colère de ne pas pouvoir avoir ce que lui a eu ! Tout ça parce qu'il t'a brisée et que je ne suis pas un connard au point de te briser encore plus. »

Puis il m'embrassa de nouveau, ne me laissant aucune échappatoire, bien que je n'en cherchai pas vraiment. Enfin, ce baiser prit fin aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

Jasper contourna la voiture puis prit place derrière le volant alors que je restais figée, le souffle encore haletant.

Il me ramena chez moi en silence et même si celui-ci fut pesant au possible, je ne pouvais me retenir de me punir encore plus en ressentant une certaine honte à avoir agi comme je l'avais fait et encore plus du fait que j'aurais aimé plus.

Avant de partir, il me prit dans ses bras par-dessus la console centrale et me susurra à l'oreille :

« Prends soin de toi Swanny. »

Ça sonnait beaucoup trop comme un adieu à mon goût…

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, j'eus soudain peur : j'étais seule pour la première fois depuis… longtemps… Alec ne voudrait sûrement pas me parler de nouveau, Alice était de plus en plus distante et je doutais que Jasper veuille encore qu'on se voit après le coup que je lui avais fait la veille.

Ma dernière réflexion se révéla être fausse lorsque, sur les coups de dix heures, je reçus un message de sa part :

 _« Swanny, rapplique chez Edward, j'ai besoin de te voir. »_

Interloquée par ce message, et surtout par le lieu où il voulait me voir, je répondis :

 _« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais chez Edward ? »_

Après quelques instants d'attente, mon téléphone bipa :

 _« Je crèche chez lui six jours sur sept, t'inquiète, il n'est pas là, viens j'ai besoin de te voir._ »

Une heure plus tard, j'arrivais devant la maison d'Edward. Celle-ci était toujours aussi impressionnante et je me questionnais encore sur combien devait lui coûter tout ça. Sûrement beaucoup mais il ne devait pas s'en soucier, il était riche et ne le cachait à personne.

Devant son portail ouvert, j'hésitais sur la marche à suivre mais finis par entrer dans son jardin sans en informer quiconque.

Arrivée devant la porte, je frappais plusieurs fois mais personne ne m'ouvrit, je décidai donc d'enclencher la poignée afin de voir si la porte était bel et bien fermée.

Elle ne l'était pas.

Je m'avançais silencieusement dans l'entrée et entendis des rires masculins et féminins en provenance du salon, de la musique résonnait en fond, ce qui expliquait qu'on ne m'ait pas entendue.

Je me dirigeais vers la pièce principale où je me figeais de stupeur.

Alice, mon Alice, était assise sur le canapé, ses jambes négligemment posées sur les cuisses d'Edward. Elle était morte de rire à côté d'un Edward tout aussi hilare. Ils se tenaient tous les deux très proches l'un de l'autre, plus proches que de simples amis.

Moi qui pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il m'avait déjà fait subir, je me trompais.

Le cliquetis que mon sac fit en tombant sur le sol m'avertit que je n'étais pas en plein cauchemar mais que j'étais bel et bien réveillée.

* * *

Hihihihihi j'ai fait ma sadique je sais!

Alors vous en pensez quoi?

Dites moi touuuuuuuut!


	18. Chapter 18

_Heeyyyy!_

Chapitre un peu spécial aujourd'hui puisque'au vous aurez le droit à des PDV différent et oui, enfin!

Beaucoup de révélations aussi j'attend avec impatiente vos réactions! ^^

crazybells à comme d'habitude gentiment corrigé ce chapitre, allez la remercier en allant lire ses histoires!

Gros big up à elle qui a en plus tout découvert avant tout le monde! ;-)

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Haha une explication si il y en a une elle est juste en bas! ;-)

 **Lulu17:** Mouahahah! Je publie une fois toute les deux semaines et je vais essayer de tenir ce rythme au maximum! Il y a du y avoir un bug puisque chez pas eu ton adresse perso mais je te répond ici de toute façon! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 17 : _**PDV Alice**_

Je me levai brusquement afin de m'extirper des bras d'Edward dès que je vis que Bella était, elle aussi, présente dans la pièce.

Cette dernière était figée sur place, le visage décomposé, et nous regardait, Edward et moi, avec horreur.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! M'exclamai-je vivement, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps de la voir aussi démunie face à nous.

-C'est exactement ce qu'elle croit, au contraire. Me reprit Edward venimeux en se levant à son tour. »

Je me tournai vers lui afin de le regarder avec incompréhension, ce qui laissa le temps à Bella de s'éclipser de la pièce sous les yeux indifférents d'Edward.

Je m'approchai de celui-ci et lui plantai un doigt dans le torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide, ce n'est plus humain à ce niveau-là ! » l'incriminais-je.

Je fis ensuite volte-face afin de rattraper mon amie avant que celle-ci ne s'en aille pour de bon.

Je la retrouvais au milieu de l'allée centrale qui menait au portail d'Edward, elle était en train de fuir et ignorait mes cris qui lui disaient de m'attendre.

Arrivées au niveau du grand portail en fer forgé blanc qui délimitait la propriété, je l'attrapai par le bras et l'arrêtai avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

Je la fis se retourner pour qu'elle lise la vérité dans mes yeux et qu'elle n'ait aucun doute sur ce que j'allais lui dire mais, alors que je m'attendais à la voir les yeux remplis de larmes, ou, au pire, me regarder avec colère, je la vis, au contraire, me regarder avec compassion et compréhension.

Surprise, le grand discours que j'allais lui tenir se bloqua dans ma gorge, ce qui lui laissa le temps d'assener :

« Alice… »

Malgré l'absence de larme sur ses joues, sa voix, elle, se brisa bel et bien.

« Alice, reprit-elle avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci, ne te laisse pas avoir, ne sois pas aussi stupide que moi, s'il te plaît. Tu es ma seule amie, je ne veux pas le voir te briser toi aussi.

-Bella ce n'est pas comme ça entre lui et moi… Essayais-je de lui expliquer, en vain.

-Reste loin de lui, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire, je l'ai su trop tard mais-

-Je peux pas rester loin de lui, Bella ! La coupais-je. Je-

-Il le faut, pourtant ! Me coupa-t-elle à son tour. Je sais à quel point ça peut te paraître difficile, je te comprends mais-

-Non, Bella, tu ne comprends pas-

-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, arrêtes tout ça avant-

-Edward est mon frère Bella ! Criais-je pour lui faire arrêter son discours de folie. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et blanchit considérablement, encaissant ma lourde révélation.

« C'est mon frère, répétais-je pour qu'elle ne croit pas à une hallucination auditive.

-Que-quoi ? C'est pas possible Alice, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a mis dans la tête pour te faire dire ça.

-Il ne m'a absolument rien mis dans la tête Bella, c'est la vérité. La seule et unique vérité.

-Mais-enfin, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi je ne l'apprends que maintenant alors que ça fait plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois, que l'on se côtoie tous les jours ! Je-c'est insensé, vous ne vous ressemblez même pas !

-C'est compliqué, dis-je en me frottant le visage pour m'éclaircir les idées. »

Je n'en revenais toujours pas que mon secret soit ainsi dévoilé au grand jour, aussi subitement, sans qu'aucun indice ne m'ait prévenue.

Je pris Bella par la main et l'amenai sur un banc en bois peint lui aussi en blanc alors que les gravillons crissaient sous nos pas, déchirant le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

Une fois assises, je ne lâchais pour autant pas sa main, au contraire, je l'enveloppais dans les miennes, et les posais sur nos genoux qui se touchaient.

« Tu as dû remarquer que je ne parlais pas beaucoup de moi… Commençais-je. »

Elle hocha la tête et je sus qu'elle était prête à m'écouter sans m'interrompre et, je l'espérais de tout cœur, sans me juger.

« Que je ne parlais pas beaucoup de ma famille ni de ce qu'a pu être ma vie avant d'arriver ici… »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et mit sa seconde main sur la mienne pour me soutenir. Je lui souriais doucement avant de continuer.

« J'ai eu une enfance tout à fait normale, j'allais à l'école, les professeurs étaient gentils avec moi, je réussissais plutôt bien. J'invitais mes camarades à mes anniversaires, je n'étais jamais isolée dans la cour de récrée et je ne me sentais jamais seule. J'étais bien entourée. Mes parents étaient attentifs envers moi, je n'avais pas de frère ni de sœur donc, pour m'occuper le soir après l'école, ils ont décidé de m'inscrire à des cours de danse. Tu dois t'en douter, j'ai adoré ça. »

Elle hocha la tête et me fit signe de continuer. Elle ne devait sûrement pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.

« C'était du modern jazz, j'étais complètement dans mon élément et personne ne pouvait me dire quoi faire, pas même mes professeurs puisque j'étais naturellement douée. Continuais-je. Je n'avais aucun effort à fournir pour faire des pas que d'autres devaient travailler pendant de multiples séances. J'étais faite pour ça. La danse est devenue ma passion et je n'ai jamais décroché. Mon collège se passa tout aussi bien que mon primaire et je pensais que ça aurait été aussi le cas pour le lycée. »

J'avalais ma salive nerveusement et continuai pour une Bella de plus en plus captivée par mon histoire :

« Arrivée en première, repris-je, j'appris par mon coach que j'avais été repérée lors d'un gala de danse et que j'avais l'opportunité de participer à une compétition d'État. J'étais la plus heureuse au monde à ce moment-là et je voyais la fierté dans les yeux de mes parents, je ne pouvais rien demander de plus. Ma vie était parfaite. »

Je m'arrêtais une seconde fois. Je savais que cette partie de mon histoire était la plus dure pour moi, peu importe les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux jour.

« Mes parents m'avaient accompagnée le premier jour afin de m'aider à m'installer dans le petit appartement que les organisateurs avaient mis à disposition des danseurs. La compétition allait se dérouler sur deux semaines et ils voulaient que les participants soient au meilleur de leur forme. J'ai passé les qualifications sans problème et j'ai grimpé les échelons sans que personne ne puisse m'arrêter. Mes parents étaient venus me voir danser à chaque représentation et étaient mes premiers fans. J'étais arrivée en finale, au meilleur de ma forme, et je sentais que je pouvais gagner, que je pouvais aller en compétition nationale. »

Je reprenais mon souffle, j'avais débité tout ça d'une traite.

« Le soir de la finale je m'étais retrouvée seule, mes parents n'étaient pas avec moi dans les coulisses pour me soutenir. J'avais regardé sans cesse à travers le rideau qui menait à la scène pour essayer de les apercevoir au milieu des autres spectateurs mais j'avais beau les chercher, je n'arrivais pas à les trouver. Mon ultime concurrente venait juste de finir son spectacle et je m'apprêtais à entrer sur scène, reléguant l'absence de mes parents au second plan, tout ce qui m'importait était de gagner. C'est à ce moment-là que mon coach est arrivé en courant, pâle comme un fantôme. Il m'a expliqué quelque chose, je ne comprenais absolument rien et, finalement, il m'a amenée à l'hôpital. »

Bella retenait son souffle et attendait que je lui dévoile la suite, ce que je fis d'une voix tremblotante :

« C'est en voyant les corps morts de mes parents sur des brancards que j'ai compris ce qui se passait. Ils avaient été tués lors d'un accident de voiture alors qu'ils se rendaient à la finale. Ils sont morts sur le coup, m'avait appris le médecin, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de souffrir. On m'a demandé de les identifier et de confirmer que c'était bel et bien mes parents qui étaient morts ce soir-là. Je me retrouvais sans rien, j'avais tout perdu, mes parents et la compétition. Je n'ai plus jamais fait de danse depuis… Murmurais-je enfin. »

Bella me regardait les larmes aux yeux. Son regard débordait de pitié.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Bella ! M'exclamais-je la voix nouée.

-Mais Alice… Tenta-t-elle.

-Y'a pas de « Mais Alice » qui tienne, je ne t'ai pas raconté ça pour que tu me prennes en pitié, c'est exactement la réaction que je redoutais, je-

-Excuse-moi Alice, dit-elle précipitamment, ça n'arrivera plus ! Mais comment Edward est arrivé là **-** dedans ?

\- Après la mort de mes parents je n'avais plus personne, plus aucune famille. Mon coach m'a proposé de venir habiter chez lui, le temps que je devienne majeure et que je puisse trouver un vrai boulot, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec la danse. Je suis donc partie dans un orphelinat, je savais que j'aurais moins d'un an à y rester donc j'ai rien fait pour partir. Je devais aller voir des assistantes sociales ou des psy chaque semaine, suite aux conditions dans lesquelles j'avais perdu mes parents, mais aucune d'elles ne savait m'aider ou me faire me sentir mieux. Puis, un jour, Esmée est arrivée. Je sais pas si tu le savais mais c'est une très grande psychiatre. Elle devait participer à un congrès près de mon orphelinat et elle en a profité pour venir nous voir et constater le travail de ses collègues. »

Nos mains étaient toujours jointe mais mon regard avait depuis longtemps déserté le sien et préférait se focaliser sur la pointe de mon pied qui jouait nerveusement avec des gravillons au sol.

« C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrées. Ça a tout de suite très bien marché entre nous : elle était à l'écoute et j'avais le sentiment qu'elle me comprenait. Je pense qu'elle était émue par mon histoire et elle a décidé de me prendre sous son aile. Elle était restée deux semaines et, avant de partir, m'avait demandé de l'accompagner. J'ai tout d'abord refusé, elle avait une famille et je ne voulais pas déranger. Mais elle a insisté et est même restée plusieurs jours de plus pour me convaincre, elle disait qu'elle ne partirait pas sans moi, qu'elle me considérait déjà comme sa fille. Finalement elle a réussi à me convaincre d'au moins venir avec elle jusqu'à ma majorité et qu'ensuite je pouvais faire ce qui me chantait. Que ce soit rester à orphelinat ou chez elle ça ne changeait pas grand-chose donc j'ai fini par accepter. »

Je m'arrêtais un instant, me remémorant les bons souvenirs que j'avais eu.

« Les Cullen ont été vraiment parfaits, Carlisle et Esmée sont devenus des vrais parents pour moi au fil du temps et Edward est devenu mon frère, on était très proche tous les deux et j'avais le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé une vraie famille qui m'aimait vraiment, même si je n'oubliais pas mes vrais parents. Après l'obtention de mon diplôme, Esmée et Carlisle sont venus me parler dans ma chambre. Ils voulaient savoir ce que je voulais faire et m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi. J'ai donc commencé mes études à Northwestern et c'est là que le second cauchemar a commencé. J'avais toujours refusé qu'Esmée et Carlisle me payent mille et une choses, malgré leur insistance. Ils en avaient déjà beaucoup trop fait pour moi, donc j'ai commencé à travailler, tout mon héritage était déjà parti dans les frais exorbitants de l'école. Le peu d'affaires que je possédais était donc abîmé et je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de faire attention à ce que je portais : j'étais différente des autres. Personne n'aime les gens différents donc les autres élèves s'en sont pris à moi. »

Mes phrases devenaient de plus en plus hachurées et je dus reprendre ma respiration. Une fois sûre de ma voix je repris :

« En premier lieu, Edward n'a rien remarqué mais il s'est vite aperçu dans mon comportement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'avait priée de tout lui expliquer et je l'envoyais toujours bouler, je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une victime qui a toujours besoin des autres pour survivre, lui et ses parents m'avaient déjà bien assez aidée comme ça. Puis, un jour, il a été témoin d'une des agressions que je subissais quotidiennement, il est devenu fou et a envoyé un mec à l'hôpital et en a blessé deux autres. Il a reçu un blâme pour ça, il en avait déjà eu un lors de sa première année et si il arrivait au troisième il se ferait renvoyer sur le champ. Je l'ai donc supplié de ne rien faire de plus, de laisser les autres tranquilles. Personne ne savait qu'il me considérait comme une sœur à ce moment-là et je voulais que personne ne sache. Il a accepté à contrecœur de ne rien révéler mais ne voulait pas abandonner, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il est vraiment devenu roi, avant il était juste très populaire mais il a tout fait pour que plus personne ne me fasse du mal. Il a assez bien réussi mais Rosalie n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne se lassait jamais de m'humilier. Elle faisait partie des premières à m'avoir agressée et elle continuait toujours sans qu'Edward ne puisse rien faire. Puis tu es arrivée, tu es la seule qui m'ait défendue alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas, c'est comme ça qu'Edward a commencé à s'intéresser à toi…

-Comment ça ? Me demanda Bella surprise de cette ultime révélation.

-Le soir de la fête chez Rosalie, il était venu te voir pour te remercier… Mais dans les faits ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça… Bella, il faut comprendre qu'il s'y prend comme un pied avec toi, il faut pas lui en vouloir, il a un bon fond !

-Alice, je peux comprendre que tu le défendes mais ton Edward n'est pas le même que le mien, tu ne le vois pas clairement. Il a peut-être été super avec toi mais, comme tu dis, avec moi, il ne pouvait pas plus mal s'y prendre.

-Bella, Edward tient sincèrement à toi, il a juste fait une erreur, tu dois lui pardonner !

-Ce que tu m'as dit, Alice, ne change rien entre nous. Je comprends que tu aies voulu garder ça pour toi et je comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'ai retrouvée avec Edward. Mais ça ne changera rien entre lui et moi non plus, c'est fini entre nous, ça n'a même jamais vraiment commencé. »

Je soupirai et la suppliai du regard mais elle garda ses yeux obstinément rivés sur nos mains toujours enlacées.

« Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, hein ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement en cherchant mon regard.

-Je sais, merci. Dis-je sincèrement. »

Elle me prit finalement dans ses bras et, après plusieurs longues minutes où nous encaissions les dernières révélations, nous nous séparâmes enfin.

« Je pense que je vais partir, dit Bella mal à l'aise en regardant nerveusement vers la porte d'entrée. Tu dois avoir envie de rester avec Edward…

-J'ai envie de rester avec toi aussi Bella, tu peux rentrer tu sais, il ne te mangera pas… Tentais-je en l'entraînant vers la maison.

-Tu veux pas qu'on aille chez toi plutôt ? Demanda-t-elle en me suivant à reculons.

-On est chez moi Bella ! »

Devant son air surpris, je continuais :

« Je n'avais pas l'argent pour me payer mon propre appart et Carlisle et Esmée ont refusé que je prenne une minuscule chambre dans une des résidences universitaires. J'allais pas leur faire payer un logement en plus donc j'ai emménagé avec Edward qui avait de nombreuses chambres en trop ! En plus ça leur fait plaisir puisqu'ils peuvent venir nous voir souvent et qu'ils savent qu'il y en a un pour surveiller l'autre !

-Mais… Alors pourquoi le lendemain d'Halloween il comptait te ramener chez toi ? »

Je rougis en me souvenant de ce détail et lui dis d'une petite voix :

« On en est venu à inventer des stratagèmes vraiment tirés par les cheveux pour que personne ne découvre notre relation… grimaçais-je. »

J'étais déjà dans l'entrée mais je vis Bella restée bloquée sous le porche. Je l'interrogeais du regard et elle me demanda :

« Tu veux pas qu'on aille chez moi plutôt ?

-Bella ! Grognais-je en lui tirant le bras pour qu'elle me suive. »

On arriva dans le salon et je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers les escaliers pour que nous allions dans ma chambre quand Edward, que je n'avais pas vu, s'exclama :

« Déjà de retour Swan ? On va pouvoir se voir plus souvent maintenant que tu connais notre petit secret ! »

Il était penché sur l'îlot central, appuyé sur son coude et sa main soutenait son visage sur lequel un sourire arrogant était planté. Sourire qui cachait sans doute la fureur qui l'habitait à ce moment-là. J'en eu la confirmation lorsqu'il me jeta un coup d'œil et qu'elle transparut pendant une fraction de seconde.

Bella aussi était furieuse mais, elle, ne faisait rien pour le cacher.

« J'ai peut-être beaucoup d'admiration pour ce que tu as fait pour Alice, Cullen, mais ça ne change absolument rien entre toi et moi, tâches de t'en souvenir ou ce sera mon poing dans ton nez qui le fera à nouveau ! Cracha-t-elle en faisant allusion au coup qu'elle lui avait porté la veille. »

Elle se détourna de lui, m'adressa un sourire désolé, prit son sac qu'elle avait abandonné par terre, en arrivant et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Après avoir entendu la porte claquer, je me retournais vers mon stupide frère et commençai à lui crier dessus :

« Comment tu peux être aussi stupide ? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Répliqua-t-il en ignorant mes cris.

-Qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit, qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit ?! La vérité que je lui ai dit, je n'allais quand même pas continuer à lui mentir sans arrêt !

-Tu sais qu'à cause de tout ça, elle va sans arrêt revenir ici et empiéter sur _mon_ territoire ?

-Empiéter sur _ton_ territoire, rien que ça ? Ça ne te dérangeait pas tellement quand elle était dans ton lit ! Mais monsieur a décidé que c'était trop du jour au lendemain et maintenant plus personne n'a le droit de venir sur _son_ territoire !

-On en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois, Alice !

-Bah peut-être qu'une fois de plus te fera enfin revenir à la raison ! »

 _ **PDV Edward :**_

Je me passais les mains dans les cheveux de frustration, les décoiffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et me retenais tant bien que mal d'exploser.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice qui semblait être dans le même état que moi. Elle était essoufflée après avoir autant crié et son petit corps était secoué de tremblements de fureur.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se rapprocha de moi et reprit plus calmement :

« Edward, pourquoi t'efforces-tu à toujours tout gâcher comme ça ?

-Je ne gâche rien Alice, c'est arrivé et c'est tout. Murmurais-je en détournant le regard.

-Je pensais que tu étais heureux avec Bella, tu avais vraiment l'air heureux, je ne t'avais encore jamais vu comme ça. Dit-elle ne comprenant toujours pas le pourquoi du comment nous en étions arrivés là avec Bella.

-Tu t'es trompée, tout était loin d'être parfait et je te rappelle qu'elle me déteste, nous deux c'était juste impossible.

-Elle te détestait ! Nuança-t-elle.

-Elle me déteste toujours, tu l'as bien vu aujourd'hui, non ?

-Tu fais tout pour te faire détester Edward, tu te trimballes toute la journée avec des nunuches à ton bras, même moi en les voyant je pourrais en venir à te détester !

-Je suis désolé Alice mais ce que je fais de ma vie sexuelle ne devrait t'intéresser en rien.

-Elle ne m'intéresse en aucun cas mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est vraiment limitée ! Je n'ai pas vu une seule de tes nunuches mettre un pied ici, la dernière était Bella !

-Serais-tu en train de traiter ta meilleure amie de nunuche ? Demandais-je en retenant mon rire. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

« Tu m'as comprise ! Bella n'est pas comme toutes ces autres filles mais toi tu as été assez con pour la traiter de la même manière !

-Ok, ok ! Dis-je en levant les mains en l'air. Et puis c'est faux, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, Bella est venue ici, les autres non ! Si tu tiens à affirmer que je l'ai traitée comme toutes les autres, je vais devoir ramener toutes mes conquêtes ici !

-J'y crois pas… S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur moi. »

Elle me frappa de toute sa force mais je la maîtrisais rapidement avant qu'elle arrive à me faire vraiment mal.

« T'es vraiment, vraiment, un con, tu sais ça ? J'aurais presque honte de t'avoir pour grand frère ! M'apprit-elle en me regardant avec colère.

-Mais vu que je suis ton frère t'es obligée de m'aimer, non ? La taquinais-je.

-Pas de t'aimer, juste de te supporter ! Me provoqua-t-elle. »

Je relâchais doucement ses poignets que je retenais alors et la pris dans les bras.

Elle finit par me rendre mon étreinte quand elle se rendit compte que je ne la lâcherais pas et chuchota :

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines à dire que tu l'aimes pas ? Je le vois depuis le début, tu l'aimes mais tu fais tout pour tout foutre en l'air en même temps. »

Je soupirais fortement et resserrais ma prise sur son petit corps. J'avais toujours adoré la différence de gabarits entre nous deux, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir une petite sœur à protéger.

J'en avais marre de cette discussion que nous avions déjà eu des dizaines de fois et décidais de changer de sujet :

« Maman et papa ont appelé quand tu étais dehors, ils veulent qu'on vienne manger chez eux ce midi. »

Acceptant mon choix de ne pas répondre à ses questions, elle répondit joyeusement :

« Je vois même pas pourquoi ils prennent encore le temps d'appeler, ça fait deux ans que chaque dimanche on va manger chez eux ! »

On se sépara et elle partit se préparer. Je la suivis et tentais de ne pas penser à notre dispute qui revenait sans arrêt. Elle ne voulait pas en démordre et était persuadée que j'avais tort. Quant à moi, je tentais encore de me persuader que j'avais raison.

* * *

 _À vos marque..._

 _Prêt..._

 _Reviewez!_


	19. Chapter 19

Hey!

Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier grandement, j'ai réussi à atteindre les 100 reviews!

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je pensais vraiment pas qu'autant de personnes me suivent chapitre après chapitre et je suis plus qu'heureuse que ce soit le cas.

Merci pour tout et un grand merci à ma magnifique crazybells qui a fait que tout ça puisse arriver!

Ce chapitre pourrait avoir pour titre "révélations et baston" mdrrr et je l'aime beaucoup, oui oui c'est bien un PDV Edward que vous voyez en dessous, vous ne rêvez pas! XD

* * *

Chapitre 18 : _**PDV Edward**_

Ça ne faisait que trop peu de minutes que j'étais levé que le petit monstre qui me tenait lieu de sœur me gâchait déjà la vie. Elle avait beau être déjà adulte, elle faisait à peine un mètre cinquante et avait une voix aiguë à vous percer les tympans, encore plus lorsqu'elle vous rabâchait la même chose depuis des semaines.

J'étouffais mes grognements de frustration dans le coussin du canapé sur lequel j'étais vautré et me retenais de l'étriper vive.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu lui faire ça Edward !

-C'est simple, j'ai juste eu à embrasser la première jolie fille qui passait et puis c'était réglé, simple non ? Lançais-je. »

J'avais beau avoir répondu à ses interrogations une bonne centaine de fois, elle ne voulait rien entendre et une fois de plus elle m'ignora :

« Même Esmée n'en revient pas ! Elle était persuadée que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre ! Tu sais à quel point elle est déçue de ton comportement, Edward.

-Si tu ne lui avais pas dit, elle n'aurait jamais été déçue, aussi ! Répliquais-je en faisant référence à la veille.

-Elle voulait l'inviter à la maison ! Bella n'aurait jamais voulu venir dans un endroit où elle savait qu'elle t'aurait croisé et elle aurait été obligée de refuser, Esmée aurait été très déçue !

-Bah voilà ! Dans les deux cas maman aurait été déçue, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Si tu n'avais pas été lui raconter n'importe quoi toi aussi ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit que Bella et moi étions ensemble ? On n'a jamais été ensemble !

-Elle me harcelait pour connaître tous les détails, je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que tu te la faisais et que tout ce qui t'intéressait chez elle était son corps ! Et puis je pensais pas que t'allais faire la connerie d'aller voir ailleurs deux heures plus tard ! »

Je soupirais fortement et me levais, bien décidé à aller me faire un café et à ignorer cette discussion le plus longtemps possible.

Je me servais une grande tasse de café et, une fois de plus, j'utilisais ma technique préférée : le changement de sujet.

« Ma très chère petite sœur, voudrais-tu du café ? Demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

-Tu trouves pas que je suis assez énervée comme ça ? M'agressa-t-elle.

-Ok pas de café pour toi aujourd'hui. Dis-je en rangeant la verseuse pleine sur la cafetière.

-Ho ça va, donne-moi ça ! Dit-elle énervée en secouant la main vers la boisson chaude. »

Elle se servit une tasse qu'elle but sur le coup et en prit une autre avant de ranger la verseuse à sa place.

Son pied tapotait par terre nerveusement et elle me jetait des coups d'œil énervés fréquemment alors qu'elle avait délaissé les tabourets pour s'appuyer contre le plan de travail.

Moi, au contraire, j'étais tranquillement installé sur un des tabourets devant l'îlot central et sirotais tranquillement ma boisson caféinée en en savourant la saveur. Je savais très bien que ça ne suffirait pas à rester alerte pour le reste la journée, j'avais absolument besoin de plus de boisson pour tenir.

Mes journées à l'université devenaient de moins en moins supportables depuis des semaines. Je ne rêvais que de rester terré chez moi à me détendre sous ma couette mais mes professeurs ne me le pardonneraient pas : j'avais été absent beaucoup trop souvent depuis le début de l'année pour pouvoir manquer ne serait-ce qu'un cours sans une bonne raison. Bien sûr, je n'en possédais aucune.

Tout ça c'était à cause d' _elle. S_ i elle n'avait pas été là, ma vie aurait été beaucoup plus facile mais elle était arrivée et avait tout gâché. Je rêvais de ma vie tranquille d'autrefois, où elle n'était pas là à graviter sans arrêt autour de moi mais elle se rappelait continuellement à mon bon souvenir, même lors de mes rares moments de répit. Enfin ce que je pensais être des moments de répit : la petite scène de la veille m'avait prouvé que je ne pouvais être tranquille nulle part.

« Alice pourquoi tu l'as appelée hier ? Je pensais que tu voulais que tout ça reste secret. Lui demandais-je en sortant de mon mutisme. »

Elle releva la tête vers moi et, une fois de plus, elle me fusilla du regard.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est moi qui l'ai appelée ? J'ai pas eu l'air assez surprise pour que tu percutes ? Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit de venir !

-Alors qui ?

-T'en as vraiment aucune idée ? Me demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Si je te le demande ! M'exclamais-je. »

J'en avais marre de rester dans le flou alors que pour elle tout paraissait limpide. J'avais sans cesse l'impression qu'elle était au courant de tout, avant même que les événements ne se produisent.

« Demande à ton stupide meilleur ami, il doit être plus au courant que moi, lui ! Cracha-t-elle, une haine pure se reflétait dans ses yeux à l'évocation du blond.

-Jasper ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien ? Dis-je surpris du méprit que ma sœur avait pour lui.

-« Aimais » est exactement le bon terme ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que depuis que ton meilleur ami te donne des "conseils" tout va mal pour toi ? C'est lui qui t'a fait tout gâcher et toi tu continues à le suivre les yeux fermés ! Alors oui avant je l'aimais bien, maintenant je peux à peine le supporter !

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire, tout va bien chez moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait du mal à ta meilleure amie que mon monde s'effondre !

-Ah oui ? Tu trouves ça normal que l'on ne fasse que se disputer depuis des semaines ?

-Ça arrive tout le temps entre frère et sœur, non ? Répliquais-je, pourtant conscient que ça ne nous arrivait pas à nous.

-Que papa et maman soient déçus par ce que tu fais ? Toi, le fils parfait qui ne faisait que de bonnes choses, qui ne leur avait apporté que fierté depuis des années !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, maman et papa savaient très bien que j'étais loin d'être parfait, ils détestaient le fait que je sois un petit con arrogant.

-Ils s'en fichaient tant que c'était pour te protéger de ceux qui nous voulaient du mal. Ils n'aiment pas le fait que tu le sois avec des personnes que t'aimes. Avec Bella.

-Pourquoi t'en reviens toujours à elle ? M'écriais-je, mécontent de devoir penser à elle en permanence.

-Parce que tous nos problèmes viennent du fait que tu as fait ton con avec elle et que tu t'évertues à envenimer la situation à chaque fois que tu la vois ! Dès le début je t'avais dit d'arrêter tout ça mais t'en as fait qu'à ta tête. »

Je me souvenais très bien de quelle soirée elle parlait. C'était le lendemain de ma nuit avec Bella, le jour où j'avais compris que cette fille était toxique, qu'elle ne me ferait que du mal.

Le soir, Alice était venue, ses petits poings sur ses hanches et m'avait engueulé comme jamais. C'était notre vraie première dispute.

Bien sûr, nous nous étions déjà pris la tête pour des broutilles mais nos cris n'avaient jamais atteint ce volume-là.

Elle était repartie encore plus furieuse qu'elle était arrivée et avait été voir son amie qui, elle au moins, saurait l'écouter, d'après elle.

Elle n'était revenue à la maison que pour se doucher et pour prendre quelques minutes de sommeil et était repartie sans me jeter un regard. Au bout d'une semaine j'avais cédé, ma petite sœur me manquait beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais cru possible et je l'avais suppliée de me pardonner.

Je lui avais expliqué mon point de vue, la raison de mes actions, et une fois de plus elle s'était mise en colère en me traitant d'imbécile et de lâche. Elle était repartie furieuse, était revenue quelques heures plus tard pour me dire que je pouvais encore tout arranger, qu'elle allait même m'aider à tout remettre en ordre.

Naturellement j'avais refusé, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à réparer et que mon raisonnement était le bon, que si je retournais vers _elle_ j'allais sombrer. J'avais fait l'erreur une fois, je n'allais pas la reproduire en connaissance de cause. Jasper m'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux, il était celui qui m'avait sauvé et qui m'aidait à ne pas replonger chaque jour.

« Youhou Edward ! Dit Alice en claquant ses doigts devant mes yeux. La terre à Edward, la terre à Edward !

-Ouais c'est bon Alice chui là… Grognais-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains. »

Ma vie était devenue sacrément compliquée et mon cerveau avait du mal à tenir le rythme. _Te bourrer la gueule tous les week-ends n'est pas la meilleure solution pour garder l'esprit clair_ me fit remarquer ma terrible conscience.

Celle-ci ne cessait de s'inviter à la moindre occasion et remettait en cause la moindre de mes décisions, me donnant des maux de crâne phénoménaux.

 _Ça, ça s'appelle la gueule de bois…_

« Ferme-la… Répliquais-je à haute voix. »

Alice me regarda bizarrement et je m'excusais :

« J'ai pas l'esprit clair en ce moment, ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis, désolé…

-Hum… Tu ferais bien de tout remettre en ordre, ça résoudrait tout.

-Et ça recommence… Murmurais-je pour moi-même. »

Je la laissais déblatérer sur ce qui serait le meilleur pour moi avant de la couper et de lui proposer qu'on aille en cours. Si l'on ne se dépêchait pas, on allait arriver en retard, ce qui était hors de question vu les partiels qui arrivaient dans une semaine.

Je savais que pour moi c'était gagné, j'étais presque assuré d'avoir mon mes concours vu mes résultats des cycles précédentes. C'était mon ultime année assit sur une chaise puis j'intégrerai l'hôpital de Chicago. Pour Alice, par contre, c'était l'année des sélections, ses notes influeraient sur quelle grande entreprise la formerait à la fin de l'année. Les grandes enseignes françaises, celles qu'elle visait, ne voulaient que l'excellence et Alice, malgré son talent, devrait travailler avec acharnement pour réussir. Je savais qu'elle avait un énorme potentiel, et elle aussi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réveiller parfois au beau milieu de la nuit pour améliorer une de ses pièces ou pour revoir une technique précise.

J'étais fier de la voir réussir dans son domaine et me demandais ce qu'il en aurait été pour la danse. Je connaissais son histoire par cœur et je savais qu'elle était une étoile dans son domaine artistique. Malheureusement je ne l'avais jamais vue danser, bien que le petit aperçu que j'avais eu lors des entraînements de cheerleading m'avait prouvé qu'elle était plus que douée. Je me rappelais aussi que Bella l'était beaucoup moins, j'avais eu une énorme bouffée de tendresse envers elle lorsque je l'avais vue plusieurs fois tomber maladroitement alors qu'elle essayait une posture ou une figure.

Ça m'avait assuré dans le fait que je devais tout arrêter, que Bella était mauvaise et qu'elle allait me détruire, je n'avais donc pas répondu à son sourire timide lorsqu'elle m'avait aperçu en train de l'observer.

Chassant ces pensées dangereuses de mon esprit, je filais à l'étage finir de me préparer pour aller en cours.

Le trajet en voiture fut bien plus calme alors qu'Alice et moi discutions de ses épreuves à venir. Avant de la déposer une dizaine de mètres avant le campus de Northwestern, technique que nous appliquions depuis le début de l'année pour que personne ne se doute de rien, je la pris dans mes bras et m'excusais pour ce qu'il me semblait être la centième fois depuis un mois. Elle me rendit mon étreindre en grognant un peu et en soutenant une fois de plus que j'étais stupide mais qu'elle m'aimait quand même. Je la remerciais puis redémarrais pour aller me garer dans l'emplacement le plus proche de l'entrée qui, grâce à mon statut pour ainsi dire royal, était toujours libre. _Au moins toute cette merde a quelques avantages_ me dis-je tout bas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

La journée ne s'était pas si mal passée, comparée à celles que j'avais dû subir récemment. J'avais eu une nouvelle blonde pendue à mon bras toute la journée, je ne me souvenais plus de son nom alors que je l'avais déjà vue des centaines de fois, elle était dans la même promo que moi et suivait la plupart de mes cours. Je me rendais compte que si beaucoup de personnes disaient me connaître, moi je n'en connaissais pas la moitié, en réalité je ne faisais pas attention au gens qui m'entouraient. Je restais avec les joueurs de l'équipe qui, même s'ils paraissaient idiots et rustres pour certains, étaient de bons gars qui ne se prenaient pas la tête et qui profitaient de la vie telle qu'on la leur présentait. Ma seule envie était de redevenir comme eux, Jasper m'y avait aidé mais le reste du chemin que j'avais à parcourir, je devais le faire seul.

Emmett, un grand type à la carrure plus qu'impressionnante qui parviendrait presque à me faire complexer et avec qui j'avais passé pas mal de soirées à une époque pas si lointaine si j'y réfléchissais bien, avait petit à petit changé. Lorsque j'étais allé lui demander le pourquoi de son changement il m'avait répliqué :

« Ça s'appelle mûrir mec, t'étais sur la bonne voie mais là tu retombes complètement au fond du trou, fais attention. »

Il m'avait dit ça sur un ton paternaliste en me tapotant l'épaule doucement et s'était détourné sans faire plus attention à moi.

Mécontent, je m'étais ré-intéressé au babillage incessant de la nouvelle blonde en cherchant ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire par là.

Je me rendais compte que toutes les filles que j'avais eues à mon bras étaient blondes, toutes sans exception, était-ce à cause du cliché qui existait sur la stupidité de ces filles que je ne choisissais plus qu'elles ou par contraste avec Bella ? M'insultant mentalement, je me convainquis que la première solution était la bonne, qu'il me fallait alors beaucoup moins d'efforts pour les mener en bateau. La preuve, c'était au moins la vingtième qui tombait dans le panneau en moins d'un mois. Je n'avais rien à faire, elles venaient toutes à moi comme des papillons de nuit attirés par la lumière. Elles finissaient brûlées quand je les rejetais et ne revenaient plus vers moi, enfin, avant qu'elles n'oublient ce que je leur avais fait et qu'elles reviennent au galop, semblant avoir perdu la mémoire.

Bien heureusement, je n'avais pas aperçu une seule fois Bella de la journée, j'avais même tout fait pour l'éviter. Jusqu'alors je faisais en sorte qu'elle voit avec qui j'étais mais je savais qu'aujourd'hui je n'en avais pas la force.

Je rentrais chez moi exténué alors que je n'avais rien fait de particulier et m'avachis sur mon canapé, voulant y rester pour le reste de ma vie. Tout était plus facile lorsque j'étais allongé là, sans personne pour me dire quoi faire, que ce soit ma conscience ou mes proches.

Je dus m'assoupir un instant puisque je fus réveillé brusquement par la porte d'entrée qui claquait.

Jasper entra dans le salon et je grognais lorsqu'il poussa mes jambes pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Grognais-je.

-Chui juste passé voir mon meilleur pote qui n'a pas l'air d'être dans les meilleures dispositions possibles.

-Mouais tu m'étonnes, Bella est venue ici hier… Dis-je de mauvaise humeur. »

Mon mal de crâne du matin n'était toujours pas parti et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toute la merde dans ma vie.

« Au moins c'est réglé, tu ne l'auras plus dans les pattes à partir de maintenant. T'es libre mec, elle ne viendra plus te voir pour essayer de te manipuler, tu pourras enfin redevenir comme avant, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Rigola-t-il. »

-Alice dit que c'est toi qui l'as faite venir ici.

-Bien sûr que c'est moi, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour aider mon meilleur pote !

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Elle a failli penser qu'Alice et moi étions ensemble. Alice n'aurait jamais supporté de la perdre !

-Elle s'en remettra, elle nous a nous !

-Elle lui a tout révélé, elle lui a tout dit, elle sait qu'il n'y a rien de ce type entre nous.

-Merde ! Jura-t-il. Je pensais qu'elle voulait que personne ne sache ! Putain on va tout devoir recommencer de zéro !

-Pourquoi ?

-Putain tu te rends pas compte qu'à cause de ça elle va revenir encore et toujours et que toi tu vas retomber dans son piège ? Cette fille est dangereuse, Edward !

-Je sais Jasper, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre, je vois ce qu'elle est vraiment maintenant mais Alice, elle, est persuadée du contraire ! Lui révélais-je.

-Mec arrête, Alice ne voit pas clair, elle est exactement comme toi il y a un mois. Tu étais devenu une loque et obéissais aux moindres faits et gestes de cette fille alors qu'elle te manipulait complètement.

-Alice dit que je lui ai brisé le cœur.

-Edward, tu n'as rien brisé du tout, Bella n'était là que pour gagner du pouvoir, je te l'ai dit ! Je l'ai vue avec cet Alec, elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'après t'avoir tout volé elle te jetterait comme elle a jeté tous les autres. »

Je soupirais lourdement et tentais de mettre mes idées au clair.

« Alice dit qu'elle n'a touché aucun autre homme depuis que je l'ai quittée. »

Il rigola et répliqua :

« Mec je peux t'assurer qu'elle en a vu plus d'un et même que je comprends comment elle a réussi à t'avoir aussi facilement : putain, sa langue est vraiment jouissive ! Gémit-il en me jetant une œillade complice.

-QUOI ? Hurlais-je. »

Avant même d'avoir conscience de le faire, mon poing rencontra le nez de Jasper et il tomba à terre. Il secoua la tête, sonné, et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand je le pris par le col et le relevais brusquement.

« Comment t'as pu la toucher, connard ? Hurlais-je aveuglé par la fureur.

-Ce n'était pas compliqué, elle n'est pas bien farouche je te rappelle. »

Je tentais de lui mettre un second coup mais il l'esquiva et profita de mon déséquilibre pour s'échapper de ma prise. Je repartis à l'assaut mais il contra mon poing qui se dirigeait rapidement vers son visage de sa paume et me tordit le poignet. Il profita de ma douleur pour, à son tour, me porter un coup au visage et me pousser loin de lui. Nous étions alors face à face, à égalité et nous tentions de rendre nos souffles moins erratiques qu'ils ne l'étaient. Enfin Jasper prit la parole :

« Comme ça on est quitte. Dit-il en se tenant le nez qui saignait. »

J'haletais bruyamment et essayais de me calmer. Je savais que de me battre avec mon meilleur ami n'était pas la bonne solution, surtout si c'était pour me faire casser le nez. Bella m'avait déjà bien assez abîmé comme ça.

« Mec regarde comment elle t'a envoûté, tu peux pas la laisser continuer.

-Pourquoi es-tu allé vers elle dans ce cas ? Tu n'as pas peur de finir aussi pitoyable que moi ? Soufflais-je en retombant faiblement sur le canapé.

-Je suis prévenu, moi, je sais à quoi m'attendre. J'ai juste fait ça pour te montrer qu'elle ne recule devant rien, qu'elle ne tient pas vraiment à toi. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle couché avec ton meilleur ami, hein ?

-Putain mec je sais plus quoi faire… Me plaignis-je.

-T'es vraiment une tapette, regardes-toi en train de pleurnicher sur ton sort sans te sortir les doigts du cul. »

J'allais répliquer mais Alice arriva et se renfrogna à la vue de Jasper et de nos nez ensanglantés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu Whitlock ? Cracha-t-elle.

-Toujours aussi accueillante Brandon ! Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Avec toi oui ! Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. »

J'allais répondre mais Jasper me coupa.

« Je lui ai dit à quel point je te trouvais charmante et ton cher grand frère n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier ! Rigola-t-il. Il m'a aussi avoué que tu ne pouvais plus me supporter, c'est vrai chérie ? Je suis un ange pourtant. Minauda-t-il en faisant la moue.

-Un ange démoniaque peut-être, répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Je suis sûre que tu étais encore en train de lui monter la tête ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Je veux juste que mon pote continue de profiter de la vie et pas qu'il la gâche avec quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas !

-Bella le mérite, elle est tout simplement adorable, c'est lui qui ne la mérite pas, il n'a fait que jouer avec son cœur à cause de toi ! S'écria-t-elle.

-J'en ai marre ! Criais-je, las d'entendre sans arrêt les mêmes arguments. Continuez de vous disputer si ça vous chante mais ça sera sans moi !

Je me levai et filai à l'étage pour me soigner. Une fois fait, je me rendis dans ma chambre dont je fermais la porte pour étouffer les cris que j'entendais du rez-de-chaussée. Je m'étendis sur mon lit, la tête dans les oreillers et tentai de tout oublier.

 _ **PDV Alice**_

On regarda Edward partir sans un mot puis, dès qu'il sortit de notre champ de vision, je fusillais Jasper du regard alors que lui me regardait, fier de lui.

« Nom de dieu, pourquoi tu t'évertues à tout gâcher comme ça ? M'écriais-je.

-C'est pour son bien ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Je comprends pas, tu passes tout ton temps avec Bella en ce moment, tu la connais, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas comme tu la décris, cette fille ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! »

Soudain la lumière se fit dans mon esprit :

« Tu l'aimes, tu es amoureux d'elle, c'est pour ça que tu as tout gâché entre elle et mon frère ! M'écriais-je sûre de ma trouvaille. »

Étonnement, il éclata de rire et se tordit même en deux pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Brandon, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi peu crédible de toute ma vie! Je veux dire, bien sûr que Swan m'attire, qui ne le serait pas ? Mais pour tout te dire quelqu'un d'autre me plaît beaucoup plus… Dit-il en me jetant un regard équivoque. »

Je rougis, pas habituée à ce genre de remarque de la part du sexe masculin, mais me repris vite :

« Arrête de délirer Jasper, entre nous deux ça n'arrivera jamais et tu le sais très bien. Edward te tuerait pour avoir dit ça, tu as bien vu sa réaction de tout à l'heure, non ? À moins que ce ne soit pas le sujet de votre dispute justement…

-Tu as peut-être raison… Mais imagine à quel point ce serait excitant de se voir sous le nez de ton frère, le fait de devoir se cacher sans cesse toi et moi… Dit-il en me caressant la joue, une lueur excitée dans le regard. »

Je lui frappais fortement la main, pas envoûtée pour un sou, et répliquai :

« Garde tes fantasmes pour toi Whitlock, ils ne m'intéressent en aucun cas ! Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu mets un point d'honneur à les faire se détester, hein ?

-Edward était en train de se perdre ! Répliqua-t-il brusquement. Il était en train d'oublier ce qu'il était réellement ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se passer !

-Alors tu es allé lui dire des mensonges pour qu'il en vienne à détester Bella ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Elle allait lui briser le cœur de toute façon ! Ça finit toujours comme ça ! Et puis si ce n'était pas le cas il aurait tout oublié, tout le monde, tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, il allait m'oublier moi !

-Alors c'est ça… Murmurais-je. Tu as juste peur de perdre ton meilleur ami ? Dis-je surprise.

-Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre, dit-il durement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Jasper attend ! »

Je le suivais mais il me claqua la porte au nez sans aucun égard.

« Putain de garçons de merde ! M'exclamais-je en faisant demi-tour et en envoyant les coussins sur le mur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils rendent tout toujours aussi compliqué ? »


	20. Chapter 20

Saluuuuuut! (Ouais je sais je mets toujours beaucoup trop de lettre dans mes salutations...)

Nouveau chapitre pile à l'heure, on reprend les bonnes habitudes et ça fait pas de mal! ^^

Ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre était tout sauf prévu mais c'est sorti comme ça donc on va devoir faire avec! XD

Un grand merci à crazybells qui comme d'habitude à fait des miracles et elle qui a du mal à écrire en ce moment allez la soutenir sur _The only easy day was yesteday_ qui vient juste de passer la barre des 500 reviews! Félicitation mon chacorne tu le mérites! ^^

 **Réponse aux reviews anonyme :**

 **Laau :** Hey! Déjà un grand merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours très plaisir!^^

Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue, les discours de sourds, les décisions incompréhensibles et les actes totalement inutiles des personnages sont en même temps voulu et pas voulu. C'est compliqué à expliquer mais mes personnages ont vraiment leur petits univers et dès que quelque chose est chamboulé dans celui-ci ils ne contrôlent plus rien, ils sont pour la plupart complètement perdu ce qui rend leurs idées et leurs actes irréfléchis et complètement bêtes. Chacun veut faire ce que **lui** veut sans écouter les autres ce qui mène à rien. Ce chapitre va être le déclencheur de la suite et j'espère que les prochains te sembleront plus intéressant.

Ton petit couple tu vas pouvoir en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre, oups spoiler...

Haha la partie d'Halloween et moi aussi ma préférée et pour ta théorie sache que tu n'est pas la seule à être sur cette piste là... Reste plus qu'à savoir si c'est la bonne ou pas... ^^

Merci beaucoup, autant de soutient ça fait chaud au cœur! À très bientôt!

Bye!

* * *

Chapitre 19 : _**PDV Jasper**_

Furieux, je claquais la porte d'entrée au nez d'Alice, ce qui coupa court à tout argument de sa part. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers ma voiture garée en plein milieu de l'allée, m'installai au poste de conduite et démarrai en trombe, ce qui fit voler les gravillons derrière moi. Je sortis de la propriété, traversai le plus vite possible la banlieue résidentielle et m'élançai à toute vitesse sur la nationale puis sur l'autoroute.

La vitesse me calmait, alors, je parcourus une longue distance en très peu de temps. Lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon, je me contrains à faire demi-tour et à rentrer à Chicago. Je redécouvrais à peine la civilisation après plusieurs heures à parcourir des contrées désertes de toute présence humaine, quand mon téléphone bipa, signe que j'avais reçu un nouveau message. Toujours en train de survoler les rues au volant de mon bolide à vitesse élevée, je l'ouvris, faisant fi du code de la route :

 _Je sais ce que tu ressens, ça fait mal, hein ? Ne pas être apprécié à sa juste valeur…_

Le numéro m'était inconnu mais j'y répondis quand même, surpris de voir que quelqu'un connaissait ma situation et se permettait même de la juger :

 _Qui es-tu ? De quoi parles-tu ?_

J'envoyais ce message et continuais ma route en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à mon portable. Mon mystérieux interlocuteur finit par m'adresser un second message mais, au lieu de répondre à mes questions, m'envoya une simple adresse.

Pesant le pour et le contre, je finis par me décider et tournai au dernier moment vers ma gauche ce qui me valut de nombreux coups de klaxons mécontents.

Je les ignorais et accélérais vers l'inconnu.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

 _ **PDV Bella**_

La semaine des partiels venait juste de se terminer. On était vendredi soir et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses semaines, je me retrouvais seule chez moi. Angela n'était pas là, je la voyais à peine et elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de me supplier de l'amener à des soirées cotées, je me disais qu'elle avait finalement réussi à en trouver d'autres où elle se rendait seule.

Malgré la fatigue due aux examens, je ne pouvais supporter de rester seule sans sortir. Mes concours s'étaient bien passés, je ne savais pas si j'allais les avoir mais j'avais fait mon maximum, les dés étaient jetés. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour changer les choses donc je n'avais plus qu'à fêter le début des vacances dignement.

Enfin si j'en avais l'occasion… Alec ne me parlait plus depuis notre dispute et, malgré mes piètres tentatives pour le faire revenir vers moi, il ne voulait plus me voir. J'avais fini par abandonner malgré le mal que ça me faisait : je ne pouvais concevoir que notre amitié soit finie à cause d'une si petite broutille.

Jasper également ne répondait pas à mes appels, j'avais hésité à l'appeler, au départ. Je n'avais pas voulu le joindre après mes explications avec Alice, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait envoyée chez Edward alors qu'il n'y était même pas mais j'avais bel et bien fini par le contacter pas assez revancharde pour me contraindre à passer la soirée seule, mais celui-ci n'avait pas daigné répondre.

J'aurais pu aller à une soirée seule mais je ne savais même pas où aller et comment agir sans la présence rassurante de Jasper près de moi. Je me rendais compte que, malgré moi, elle était devenue indispensable et que mes sorties ne reposaient quasiment plus que sur lui.

Quasiment… Pas totalement !

Je n'avais qu'à appeler Alice ! On pourrait sortir ou rester chez elle… Bien que, si j'y pensais bien, rester chez elle ne me plaisait pas trop, _il_ pourrait être là et voir son sourire arrogant ne me tentait pas.

Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir-là et le voir me ferait instantanément rager. Il avait toujours cet effet-là sur moi. Dès qu'il entrait dans mon champ de vision, une foule de sentiments se déchaînait en moi et mes réactions étaient plus qu'imprévisibles.

J'appelai Alice en prévoyant de lui proposer de sortir mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, j'essayai une nouvelle fois mais sans plus de résultat.

Je pesais le pour et le contre et, après de nombreuse minutes de tergiversation, je me décidais enfin à aller la voir chez elle, peu importe le fait qu'Edward y soit aussi.

Si j'y réfléchissais bien, il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour que je l'y croise. Il devait sûrement être à une fête ou, au pire, dans le lit d'une autre blonde, c'était toujours des blondes, des blondes magnifiques, qui s'affichaient sans arrêt à son bras.

Oui, voilà, il ne sera pas chez lui, ça me facilitait grandement les choses !

Sûre de moi, je sortis de ma chambre après avoir enfilé une tenue simple mais qui ferait l'affaire, quoi que nous fassions avec Alice.

Je chopais le dernier bus de la journée de justesse et celui-ci me conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de la banlieue la plus riche de tout Chicago.

Contrainte de finir le chemin à pied, je pestais contre le fait de ne pas encore avoir de voiture. Mes parents n'avaient jamais eu assez pour m'en offrir une et, bien que je travaillais trois jours par semaine, le modique salaire que je recevais en échange de mes bons et loyaux services ne suffirait pas à m'en acheter une. J'avais, comme la plupart des étudiants, du mal à finir mes fins de mois donc celle-ci n'arriverait pas de si tôt.

Suite à plusieurs minutes de marche, je me trouvais enfin devant le grand portail en fer forgé qui protégeait la résidence.

J'enclenchais la poignée et me faufilais à l'intérieur, heureuse que le portail ne soit pas fermé, signe que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur.

Je traversai l'allée centrale et sautai deux à deux les marches menant au porche. J'hésitai une fraction de seconde avant de frapper mais me convainquis que ce ne pouvait être qu'Alice qui me répondrait, _il_ ne devait même pas être là…

Je frappais deux coups distincts et attendis plus d'une minute avant de retenter ma chance.

J'allais frapper une troisième fois lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Sur Edward…

Le destin m'en voulait clairement, quelle chance j'avais de tomber sur lui un vendredi soir, celui où tout le monde fêtait le début des vacances de Noël qui plus est !

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il me regardait étonné, un sourcil relevé, attendant clairement que je lui explique ma présence ici.

« Heu… Je suis venue voir Alice, dis-je de but en blanc.

-Elle n'est pas là, me répondit-il sans plus de précision. »

Sur ce, il claqua la porte, me laissant seule sous le porche alors que la nuit tombait et que la température baissait de minute en minute.

Mécontente, je tambourinais contre le bois jusqu'à ce qu'Edward daigne une nouvelle fois m'ouvrir.

« Tu veux quoi ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix ennuyée, visiblement contrarié de me voir.

-Où est Alice ? Demandais-je en prenant sur moi.

-Pas ici, dit-il concis. »

Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de fermer la porte mais, bêtement, je mis ma main entre la porte et son cadran. Heureusement Edward s'arrêta avant de me déchiqueter les doigts. Il souffla fortement et lança :

« La technique c'est de mettre ton pied pour caler la porte, pas ta main ! Retiens-le, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi prévoyant ! »

Il se retourna et partit à l'intérieur, visiblement las de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi.

Timidement, je le suivais et répliquais maladroitement :

« De toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé vu les chaussures que je porte ! »

Je désignais mes fines chaussures à talons qui n'auraient en aucun cas protégé mon pauvre petit pied de la porte si je l'avais mis en travers.

Edward ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil à mes pieds avant de continuer son chemin vers le frigo où il se servit un verre d'eau. Évidemment, il ne m'en proposa même pas.

Me souvenant pourquoi j'étais venue ici et pourquoi j'avais bien failli perdre un membre, je lui demandais une nouvelle fois :

« Où est Alice ?

-Pas ici-

-Oui je sais qu'elle n'est pas là ! Le coupais-je, sur les nerfs. »

Je soufflais un bon coup et repris patiemment :

« Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire où peut bien se trouver Alice, vu que visiblement elle ne se trouve pas ici ?

-Ses épreuves fissent tard et elle va sûrement rester un peu plus longtemps pour discuter avec les élèves de son cours pour avoir les premières impressions de chacun… Murmura-t-il à contre cœur.

-Très bien… Murmurais-je à mon tour. »

Je restais plantée maladroitement au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant quoi faire. D'un côté je n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer chez moi autre qu'à pied et je ne supporterais pas de marcher dans ce froid avec un simple trench coat comme protection et avec des talons aux pieds. D'un autre, je ne me sentais pas non plus de rester plantée au milieu de la pièce pour attendre Alice alors qu'Edward ne supportait que très mal ma présence. Comme je supportais très mal la sienne, bien entendu.

Les minutes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur interminable alors que ni Edward ni moi n'esquissions un geste ou un mot.

Alors, je commençais à regarder autour de moi, meilleure occupation que je trouvais à ce moment-là dans le silence pesant.

Très vite je regrettais : je tombai d'abord sur le canapé à ma droite qui, indéniablement, me rappela le matin que j'avais passé dessus, collée contre Edward ou à me chamailler avec lui. Cette image me serra le cœur, je n'en revenais toujours pas, tous ces moments s'étaient déroulés quelques semaines seulement avant que tout ne s'effondre en une faction de seconde.

Je sentis ma nostalgie remonter insidieusement et me décidai de chasser ces dangereuses pensées en regardant autre part.

Encore une fois raté ! Alors que je me tournai un peu plus, je vis l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, rappel du plaisir que j'y avais prit. Me détournant une nouvelle fois, je tombai sur l'îlot central autour duquel nous nous étions affrontés puis consumés avant qu'une odeur de brûlé ne nous sorte de notre frénésie. Pire, Edward lui même y était attablé, de profil, et faisait tourner l'eau dans son verre, le fixant comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Finalement mon regard se porta sur la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la piscine ainsi que sur le lac Michigan. Je n'y avais prêté que trop peu d'attention lors de mes précédentes visites, trop obnubilée par le propriétaire de cette merveilleuse villa pour profiter réellement de la vue.

Je me rapprochais de la baie et fus époustouflée par la beauté du paysage qui se teintait de rouge, de rose et d'orange.

L'eau transparente de la piscine à débordement créait un léger bruit qui rendait la vue, si c'est possible, encore plus mystique. On pouvait voir au loin le lac paré de mille et une couleurs, surmonté des ombres des montagnes sur le rivage voisin. La vue était à couper le souffle et je restais un long moment à l'admirer, totalement inconsciente de ce qu'il se trouvait autour de moi.

C'est pourquoi je n'entendis pas Edward s'approcher. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule, mon souffle se coupa, cette fois, pour de vrai. J'éprouvais beaucoup de mal à détacher mon regard de l'horizon, je me retournai donc vers lui comme au ralenti.

La pièce était quasiment plongée dans le noir, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Je ne pouvais voir aucun détail du visage d'Edward, juste sentir son souffle heurter le mien.

La main sur mon épaule se déplaça jusqu'à ma joue sans que je ne fasse rien pour l'arrêter, encore sous l'émotion que le paysage et le soleil couchant avaient provoquée en moi.

La main d'Edward, aussi légère et douce qu'une plume, caressa ma joue longuement alors que je restais figée sur place, mon souffle qui se faisait plus erratique, rencontrait le sien, alors que sa bouche se rapprochait de la mienne.

À ce moment-là, j'avais tout oublié, jusqu'à mon nom. J'avais oublié le bien et le mal que cet homme m'avait fait, j'avais oublié les jours passés à pleurer et les semaines à errer avec pour seul but de me reconstruire et de l'oublier. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je voulais que sa main reste sur ma joue et que sa bouche rejoigne la mienne devant cette vue d'exception, devant ce paysage magique.

Mon vœu se réalisa avant même que je n'eus le temps de le formuler.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes une première fois et après une dernière hésitation, une dernière chance de faire demi tour, de tout arrêter avant que ce ne soit trop tard, elles se lièrent aux miennes de la plus merveilleuse des façons.

Ce baiser était lent, doux, sublime. Hors du temps et de l'espace. Plus rien ne comptait à part sa main sur ma joue, ses lèvres qui bougeaient contre les miennes et finalement son corps, qu'il plaqua contre le mien, finit par sceller notre accord muet. Tout était oublié pour quelques secondes seulement.

Quelques secondes qui se transformèrent en quelques minutes et, qui sait, peut-être quelques heures…

Malgré l'absence de souffle, nos bouches ne restaient jamais bien longtemps loin l'une de l'autre alors que nos mains parcouraient le corps de notre partenaire, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper bien que nous n'en avions aucune envie.

J'étais sur la pointe des pieds, mes mains empoignant ses cheveux pour garder sa bouche collée à la mienne, les siennes caressaient mon dos et mes cheveux, lorsqu'un petit couinement retentit dans la pièce où les seuls sons audibles jusqu'alors étaient ceux de nos souffles se heurtant.

Notre baiser prit fin sous la surprise et nous nous retrouvâmes à un mètre l'un de l'autre en une fraction de seconde, retrouvant instantanément la mémoire.

La magie s'était brisée.

Devant nous se trouvait une Alice armée d'un immense sourire qui nous criait « je vous l'avais bien dit ! »

Edward passa devant elle sans rien dire et sortit par une porte que je n'avais jamais empruntée.

Je reportais mon regard vers Alice qui sautillait.

« Hiiiiiiiiii j'y crois pas ! C'est trop bien ! Cria-t-elle.

-Alice, Alice, Alice stop ! Murmurais-je : je ne voulais pas qu'Edward nous entende. Alice je sais pas ce que tu as bien cru voir mais ce-c'était absolument rien.

-Ce que j'ai cru voir ? Demanda-t-elle choquée. Bella tu me prends pour qui ? Edward et toi étiez en pleine séance de je ne sais quoi mais vous étiez bel et bien en train de faire quelque chose, je ne suis pas aveugle, je te rappelle !

-C'était rien, juste… Juste un moment d'égarement ! On n'était pas dans notre état normal, J'étais pas dans mon état normal, me repris-je.

-Edward t'aurait-il droguée ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Non bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Alice ? Déniai-je automatiquement.

-Alors voilà ! Tu étais en pleine possession de tes moyens !

-Non, non !C'est-c'est cette maison, ok ? C'est cette maison qui me rappelle des choses et cette vue qui m'a troublée, sans ça rien ne serait jamais arrivé. »

Alice soupira lourdement.

« Je me demande quand est-ce que vous ouvrirez un bonne fois pour toutes les yeux…

-Ils le sont Alice et c'est comme ça que doivent être les choses… Dis-je en me frottant nerveusement les épaules. Je-Ça te dit qu'on reste ici et qu'on se regarde un bon film ? Demandais-je en me souvenant de la raison de ma venue ici.

-Bien, montons dans ma chambre, dit-elle en renonçant à continuer sur cette pente glissante. »

La soirée se passa bien, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser au baiser échangé avec Edward. Je ne comprenais pas comment ça avait pu se passer, comment j'avais pu laisser ça se passer. Je finis par me dire que les souvenirs que cette maison contenait et l'émotion que m'avait provoquée ce coucher de soleil avaient été trop pour moi, que ce moment avait été un simple moment de faiblesse qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

Alice ne reparla pas de ce qu'elle avait vu, malgré l'évidente envie qu'elle avait de le faire. Elle me regardait de temps en temps en souriant et au moment de me coucher me murmura un « fait de beaux rêves » plus qu'équivoque. Je n'avais pas répondu.

Le souhait qu'elle fit pour moi pourtant ne se réalisa pas, en effet le sommeil m'échappait et c'est après de longues heures de tergiversation que je me décidais à descendre.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais ça ne saurait tarder, la noirceur de la nuit s'était déjà éclipsée.

La maison était silencieuse et je décidai de l'explorer en commençant par l'étage.

J'y trouvais deux chambres d'ami ainsi qu'une salle faisant office de deuxième salon, de salle de jeux et de bibliothèque. Deux murs entiers étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies à ras bord de livres, le troisième abritait un écran plasma sous lequel étaient juchées de multiples consoles de jeu et le quatrième n'en était pas vraiment un. En effet, une immense baie vitrée, encore une fois, donnait sur un balcon terrasse qui faisait tout le tour de la maison.

Je sortis de la pièce et m'avançai vers la dernière que comprenait l'étage. C'était _sa_ chambre, je n'avais pas prévu d'y entrer mais le fait que la porte soit entrouverte m'intrigua. Je poussais le battant de la porte doucement pour découvrir à nouveau les lieux. Rien n'avait changé à part les draps. Cette similitude m'envoya des centaines de flashs de notre nuit torride. Je claquais la porte brusquement en fermant les yeux.

Ça faisait mal…

Je restais plusieurs minutes au milieu du couloir à me reprendre, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte avant ce jour à quel point cet homme m'avait marquée, m'avait détruite. Je gardais la tête haute la plupart du temps mais cette façade n'était due qu'à mon envie de rester forte, j'avais été forte toute ma vie, pourquoi arrêter en cet instant ? Je devais continuer de vivre, plus en rejetant cette douleur mais en l'acceptant et en vivant avec elle chaque jour.

C'est ainsi que je réussis à descendre dignement les escaliers et à continuer mon exploration de la maison.

La porte par laquelle était sorti Edward donnait sur un autre couloir où je découvris une nouvelle chambre, une salle de bain, ainsi qu'un escalier menant sans doute au garage.

La porte du fond, elle, menait à une salle de sport où je découvris Edward endormi sur un canapé.

Il était magnifique, c'était indéniable, je laissais mon esprit affaibli par les récents événements se nourrir de son image angélique alors que je me demandais comment allait se passer la suite. Je n'en avais aucune idée : je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais, de ce qui était bon pour moi.

Le visage dépourvu de toutes mimiques haineuses qu'il me dédiait ces temps-ci, Edward était encore plus beau, encore plus envoûtant, si ce n'est possible. Son t-shirt à terre me laissait une vision de son torse totalement libre. Vision tout aussi belle que les premières fois où je l'avais vu.

Je restais encore quelques minutes à l'observer puis partis.

 _ **PDV Edward**_

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, c'était le dernier examen que j'aurais à passer pour le semestre et ce soir-là commenceraient les vacances de Noël, synonyme de détente et de fêtes. Je n'avais pas croisé Bella une seule fois de la semaine en plus de ça. Rien ne prévoyait l'ouragan dévastateur qui allait arriver.

La journée était terminée et j'attendais Alice pour connaître ses premières impressions, elle appréhendait beaucoup ses partiels et malgré le fait que j'étais sûr qu'elle les avait réussis je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

Une fois de plus je m'endormis sur le canapé et des coups à la porte me réveillèrent. Je ne savais absolument pas qui ça pouvait être : Alice avait les clés et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle savait bien que je ne fermais jamais la porte lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, tout comme Jasper.

L'inconnu toqua une nouvelle fois et je me décidais à aller ouvrir.

Pour découvrir Bella perchée sur des talons et vêtue d'un trench coat couleur crème qui la mettait admirablement bien en valeur.

Elle me posa une question à laquelle je répondis mécaniquement et refermais la porte, trop étourdi pour savoir quoi faire d'autre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Je n'en savais absolument rien mais sa venue était anormale, que cherchait-elle à faire ? Est-ce que, comme Jasper me le répétait si souvent, elle ne cherchait qu'à me reconquérir pour mon argent, pour mon statut, pour me dépouiller de tout ce que je possédais ?

Elle frappa une nouvelle de toutes ses forces et je lui ré-ouvris, la redécouvrant encore plus belle que la première fois, je l'avais énervée et ça la rendait encore plus désirable.

« Tu veux quoi ? Demandais-je d'une voix plus dure que prévue.

-Alice est où ? Demanda-t-elle en contenant sa colère.

-Pas ici. »

Simple, bref, concis, c'était la meilleure chose à dire et à faire, maintenant elle allait pouvoir repartir et n'aurait plus aucune raison de répandre son aura toxique. Je refermais une nouvelle fois la porte mais au dernier moment je vis des petits doigts se glisser dans l'embrasure, sur le point de se faire écraser. Je stoppai mon mouvement et m'énervai :

« La technique c'est de mettre ton pied pour caler la porte, pas la main ! Retiens-le, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi prévoyant ! »

Sur ce, je fis demi tour et rentrai dans le salon avec pour seule envie de ne plus voir son petit regard tantôt en colère, tantôt timide.

Elle me suivit, se justifia en parlant de je ne sais quel problème avec ses chaussures, le seul problème que j'y voyais était qu'elles lui faisaient des jambes beaucoup trop belles et que ce n'était pas humain d'incarner autant la perfection.

Je me servis un verre d'eau pour me rafraîchir les idées alors qu'elle me relançait sur le sujet Alice, elle s'énerva une nouvelle fois et, alors que je pensais qu'elle allait enfin finir par partir, elle resta plantée au beau milieu du salon.

Quelle torture c'était de rester assit là à rien faire alors qu' _elle_ était dans la même pièce que moi, tout était beaucoup plus simple lorsqu'elle m'insultait ou que nous étions en présence d'autres personnes, alors j'arrivais à voir son vrai visage. Ici, seul avec elle, dans la maison ou s'était passée notre courte mais intense histoire, j'avais beaucoup de mal à le percevoir.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne la vis pas se diriger vers la baie vitrée et ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'aperçus la vision de la perfection.

Une déesse devant un paysage céleste.

Toute pensée disparut de mon cerveau, rien ne comptait à part elle, elle m'avait envoûté comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait fait. Mes membres s'engourdirent et, sans aucune prémédication de ma part, mon corps se leva et se rapprocha du sien. Bientôt ce fut ma main qui bougea pour aller se poser sur son épaule de sorte à la faire pivoter.

Elle quitta des yeux la vue inoubliable pour se tourner vers moi.

Son souffle se heurta au mien et sans que je ne sache vraiment qui fit le premier pas, nos lèvres s'unirent d'abord timidement puis plus franchement dans un second temps.

Hors du temps et de l'espace plus rien ne comptait pour moi à part sa bouche contre la mienne et son corps qui vint se lover contre moi.

Plus rien ne comptait à présent, tout était oublié et je souhaitais que ça reste comme cela indéfiniment.

Ce moment était parfait.

Il fut trop vite interrompu à mon goût. Alors que plus rien n'existait autour de moi, j'aperçus Alice et tout se brisa.

Je me souvins de qui était dans mes bras et en une fraction de seconde je m'éloignais d'elle.

J'aperçus le choc et le dégoût dans son regard qui devait étrangement faire miroir au mien.

Alors sans plus de parole, je quittais la pièce pour aller me réfugier dans ma salle de sport.

Je me défoulais et évacuais le trop plein de sentiments, de frustration et d'énergie jusqu'à plus souffle avant de m'effondrer de fatigue et de douleurs sur un canapé.

Ma nuit fut peuplée de nuances de couleurs voyageant dans les airs alors que des lèvres se posaient sur les miennes, aussi douces que les ailes d'un papillon.

Je me réveillais alors que le soleil filtrait à peine par la baie vitrée devant moi et je décidais de me lever le plus rapidement possible afin de sortir pour de bon de ces dangereux rêves.

Je me rendis dans le salon toujours aussi désert et je me shootais une fois de plus au café, ce qui ferait, je l'espérais, disparaître l'écrasante fatigue dont j'étais victime.

Alice se leva une bonne heure plus tard alors que je n'avais encore vu aucune trace de la présence de Bella dans la maison.

« Alors vous vous retrouvez en cachette les amoureux ? Tu sais grand frère vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher, après votre petit manège d'hier soir je sais déjà tout !

-Arrête de raconter des conneries dès le matin Alice, Bella et moi ne nous sommes pas retrouvés cette nuit, elle est juste en train de profiter de ton hospitalité en dormant jusqu'à pas d'heure.

-Bella n'est pas en haut Edward… Murmura Alice, le regard dans le vide. »

 _ **PDV Bella**_

Embarquée dans un train à destination de Seattle, je regardais le paysage défiler alors que les premiers rayons de soleil venaient caresser ma peau.

J'étais partie, et c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi?

Dites moi tout! ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Heyyyy!

Chapitre assez court aujourd'hui je m'en excuse, surtout qu'il ne me plait pas vraiment... Je vous laisse juger cela avec la suite! ;-)

Un grand merci à crazybells qui a fait des merveilles et qui m'a corrigé ça en un temps record, franchement je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs donc allez la soutenir, elle en a besoin! XD

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **emma :** Pas si dur que ça puisque mon délai d'attente est de deux semaines haha! ;-) Désolée mais je ne peux franchement pas faire mieux, je suis toujours assez juste dans les délais et les raccourcir serait renoncer à mes neuf heures de sommeil ce qui est vraiment inenvisageable pour moi! ^^ (oui dormir c'est la vie). Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, merci pour ta review! ^^

 **Guest :** Hé ouais dur dur la vie! ^^

 **nina :** C'est exactement ça, prions pour que ça marche! ;-) Tu vas très vite avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre même! Merci à toi!^^

* * *

Chapitre 20 : _**PDV Bella**_

« Joyeux Noël, ma chérie ! S'exclama ma mère en me prenant fermement dans ses bras. Je suis si contente de te revoir, j'ai tellement de trucs à te raconter ! Tu savais que…

-Joyeux Noël, maman… Murmurais-je alors qu'elle continuait son discours que je savais sans fin en nous entraînant, son nouveau petit ami à qui je n'avais même pas eu le temps de dire bonjour, et moi dans la maison de mon père. »

C'était bizarre de la voir circuler aussi naturellement dans ces pièces alors que ça faisait bientôt dix-sept ans qu'elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds.

Mes parents s'étaient séparés alors que je n'étais encore qu'un tout petit bébé d'à peine un an et ma mère m'avait emmenée dans un autre État, sans laisser le choix à mon père. Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard que j'avais décidé de le revoir et d'habiter avec lui : les excentricités de ma mère et ses deux cents quarante-trois amants me pesaient trop pour que je supporte d'habiter H24 avec elle. Mais la vie chez mon père n'était pas celle dont j'avais rêvée non plus.

Six mois plus tôt, j'avais été plus qu'heureuse de quitter cette vie-là, partagée entre les responsabilités que je n'avais pas à prendre à mon âge et les comportements tout sauf responsables de mes deux parents mais je me rendais compte à ce moment-là qu'ils m'avaient manqué.

Après avoir passé six mois à jongler avec de nouvelles responsabilités dont je ne voulais toujours pas, et des relations sociales pas toujours facile à gérer, j'étais heureuse de retrouver mes parents. Bien qu'ils soient loin d'être parfaits, ils étaient eux et simplement eux, ils ne se cachaient pas sous une tonne de mensonges et, même s'ils avaient du mal à me le montrer, je savais qu'ils m'aimaient et que ça ne pourrait jamais changer.

Ils m'aimaient au point de se revoir pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans.

J'étais arrivée chez mon père quatre jours plus tôt, au milieu de la nuit, après avoir passé presque deux longs jours dans divers trains.

Sa surprise avait été totale : je n'étais pas censée rentrer pour les vacances de Noël et, encore quelques semaines auparavant, je pensais à la meilleure excuse possible pour ne pas rentrer en fin d'année.

Malgré ça, il m'avait accueillie chaleureusement et m'avait monté dans ma chambre pour me border comme jamais avant il ne l'avait fait. La douleur sur mon visage avait dû être bien visible…

Mon humeur, bien que meilleure qu'à mon arrivée, ne s'étant pas améliorée au fil des jours, Charlie, sans que je ne m'y attende, avait fait l'impensable : il avait invité ma mère et son copain du moment à venir passer Noël chez lui, dans le minuscule village tout décrépi qu'était Forks.

Il pensait que de la revoir me ferait du bien et, parce qu'il était bien trop renfermé pour me le demander lui-même, qu'elle me ferait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pour que je revienne si vite et si détruite.

C'est pourquoi, en ce matin du 25 décembre, je me retrouvais dans le salon de mon père, assise sur le canapé rabougri entre ma mère et son chéri, à fixer le mur devant moi alors que ma mère piaillait sous l'oreille attentive de mon père assit dans son fauteuil fétiche.

Sans aucune gène, celle-ci évoquait les divers voyages qu'elle avait effectués récemment, en Russie, en France et en Thaïlande si je me souvenais bien. Bien sûr ces voyages avaient tous été faits avec un partenaire différent. Phil, lui, était le dernier en lice et ne l'avait, si j'avais bien compris, encore jamais emmenée nulle part mais un voyage à l'Île Maurice était déjà programmé pour la suite.

Ce fameux nouveau « papa » n'avait pas encore une seule fois ouvert la bouche et préférait m'imiter en admirant lui aussi la superbe peinture d'un blanc taché face à nous. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pu en placer une. Renée lui demandait souvent son avis mais, trop pressée de reprendre la parole, ne lui laissait même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Cette situation qui nous ennuyait, Phil et moi, n'avait pas du tout le même effet sur Charlie. Je me doutais qu'il était resté profondément amoureux de ma mère toutes ces années et ça se voyait à son comportement. Il essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation sans queue ni tête de ma mère et tentait même de réagir, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec son attitude renfermée habituelle.

L'émerveillement qu'il avait en voyant ma mère se teintait parfois de colère sans que je ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Même si Phil n'avait pas l'air d'être l'homme qui tiendrait ma mère en place, je ne pensais pas que Charlie, malgré ses sentiments, veuille vraiment recommencer une histoire avec son ex femme.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, le repas se prit dans une bonne humeur relative, les histoires de Renée rythmant la soirée.

Malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, je n'arrivais pas à en profiter. Avoir mes deux parents avec moi à Noël, pour la première fois de ma vie, était un vrai cadeau mais mon humeur restait maussade quoi que je fasse. Le sentiment d'avoir échoué y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Après le dessert, on se réunit tous au salon pour attendre minuit, heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Souhaitant rester seule quelques minutes, je me levai et allai dehors, sous le porche et me mis à observer la neige tomber en gros flocons sur le sol.

Il avait commencé à neiger ce matin-là, redonnant aux rues éclairées l'ambiance de Noël que j'avais connue ces quatre dernières années. Forks était réputée pour son mauvais temps mais ses rues enneigées et ses grands sapins décorés de lumières multicolores valaient le coup qu'on s'y attarde.

Alors que je commençais à penser à aller chercher mon manteau à l'intérieur, j'entendis quelqu'un sortir à son tour et me le poser sur les épaules.

« Merci. Dis-je doucement. »

Renée, puisque c'était elle, s'assit près de moi et, fait très rare, ne parla pas pendant un moment et se contenta simplement de regarder dans le vide.

Ceci étant, très rapidement, elle n'y tient plus et asséna :

« Comment il s'appelle ?

-Qui donc ? Fis-je mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Celui que tu fuis.

-Je ne fuis personne, j'avais juste envie de rentrer à la maison.

-À d'autres ma chérie. Tu sais ton père et moi ne sommes pas dupes, nous avons très vite remarqué que tu ne te plaisais avec aucun d'entre nous.

-Je me rends compte maintenant que j'avais tort. Vivre avec vous était loin d'être un calvaire.

-Peut-être… Acquiesça-t-elle. Et qui t'a donc fait changer d'avis si vite ? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Tout le monde, les gens, leurs faux-semblants, leurs statuts si cher à leurs yeux. Ces gens-là ne sont pas normaux, ils vivent dans un monde parallèle et s'empêchent d'être heureux.

-Hum et pas quelqu'un en particulier ? Insista-t-elle. »

Je restais silencieuse, ne voulant pas m'étendre sur ce sujet et je fus surprise lorsque ma mère reprit la parole. Son habitude était de parler pour n'évoquer que sa personne, pas pour aider les autres.

« Tu sais ma chérie, il y a très longtemps je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme. Il était gentil, très gentil et m'aimait vraiment. On a eu un beau petit bébé ensemble, j'étais heureuse avec mon enfant et cet homme mais j'avais besoin de plus, il avait sa petit vie bien rangée et moi je n'avais que lui et mon bébé. J'avais envie d'être libre, de faire ce qu'il me chantait et avec lui je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais envie de faire telle ou telle chose, de lui demander de tout quitter pour moi, alors c'est moi qui l'ai quitté pour enfin accomplir mes rêves. J'étais amoureuse mais ça m'empêchait d'avancer…

-Tu me dis que le plus simple serait de tout quitter ?

-Le plus simple oui, le plus intelligent non. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'ai pu vivre ce que j'avais envie de vivre et que, même si c'est peu, ça m'a rendue heureuse. Ça m'a rendue heureuse pour un temps… Aujourd'hui j'ai presque quarante ans… Oui ma chérie je le dis haut et fort ! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit la surprise sur mon visage à l'annonce de son âge. »

Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de se rajeunir d'au moins cinq ans à chaque fois qu'on le lui demandait.

« Mais aujourd'hui je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose, reprit-elle. J'ai conscience que je ne me suis pas bien occupée de toi, Bella, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais vraiment aimé rencontrer ton père plus tard. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là ça aurait pu marcher avec lui. Aujourd'hui je ressens le besoin de me poser après avoir papillonné pendant des années. Mon envie de liberté est toujours là, mais l'envie de rester tranquillement chez moi avec mon mari aussi…

-Tu comptes te remettre avec Charlie ? Demandais-je sottement.

-Bella… Dit-elle en me caressant la joue doucement. Je peux comprendre que c'est ce que tu souhaites mais ton père et moi c'est fini depuis des années et la flamme s'est éteinte depuis longtemps déjà. Quand il n'y a plus de flamme, il est impossible de créer quelque chose. Il faut en trouver une nouvelle, avec une autre personne…

-Et quand la flamme est trop grande ? Demandais-je. Quand elle incendie tout sur son passage sans rien laisser derrière elle, quand elle ne fait que te blesser ?

-Alors c'est qu'elle est mauvaise et qu'il faut partir, ou bien, qu'elle n'est pas faite pour être approchée pour l'instant et qu'il faut attendre encore un peu.

-Et comment sait-on ce qu'il faut faire ?

-Personne ne peut le prédire, comme tout obstacle c'est à toi de découvrir comment le franchir. »

Sur ces belles paroles, elle se retira à l'intérieur alors que je restais quelques minutes à méditer ses conseils.

 _Abandonner pour de bon ou attendre ?_

C'était la question à un million et j'avais déjà utilisé le choix du public : depuis le début je laissais les autres décider pour moi, ça n'avait pas marché, il fallait donc que je change de méthode.

Au départ mon but avait été de réussir mes études, devenir une grande journaliste puis de me forger la vie stable que je n'avais jamais eue. Aujourd'hui mes études étaient passées au second plan et je découvrais l'intérêt des relations sociales, qu'elles soient familiales, amicales ou amoureuses, ainsi que le fait qu'elles me tenaient beaucoup plus à cœur que mon objectif premier. Mais ce nouvel objectif, celui de trouver des personnes qui m'aimeraient et qui me respecteraient telle que je suis, se révélait beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre et à maintenir. J'avais le choix entre la sûreté et, ce que je pensais peut-être être, le bonheur.

Le bonheur : ce que j'avais toujours recherché, ce que je ne pensais ne jamais avoir trouvé jusqu'à ce jour. Le bonheur avait une définition propre à chacun. Je pensais que réussir professionnellement, avoir une belle maison et de quoi voyager dans le monde, serait mon bonheur mais une nouvelle voie s'était ouverte devant moi, beaucoup plus simpliste et naturelle.

Cette nouvelle voie j'étais décidée à la suivre et je me promettais que cette fois j'y mettrais tout mon cœur, toute mon âme.

 _ **PDV Alice**_

Bella était partie, pour de vrai.

Après avoir fouillé toute la maison et le jardin, le matin où elle avait disparu, nous avions appelé chaque personne la connaissant, allant jusqu'à rendre visite à Rosalie dont on entendait plus que très peu parler. Celle-ci avait ouvert la porte de son immense villa. Ma pire ennemie était décoiffée, pas maquillée, et son regard était vide de tout sentiment, elle semblait complètement perdue. C'est Edward qui avait parlé, il était celui qui la connaissait le mieux et espérait que son charme lui ferait dire ce qu'elle savait. Malheureusement elle n'était au courant de rien et paraissait comme morte, plus aucune réaction à ma vue ou à celle d'Edward et le dédain qu'elle portait à Bella avait disparu : plus aucune insulte ou comportement provocateur. La Rosalie qu'on avait eue devant nous n'était plus la même. Elle s'était métamorphosée et personne ne semblait comprendre comment ni pourquoi cette transformation avait eu lieu.

Malheureusement personne ne savait où Bella était allée et pourquoi elle n'avait laissé aucun mot, aucune indication.

J'avais tenté de la joindre une centaine de fois au moins mais Edward avait dû me surpasser pour le coup. Je ne savais pas vraiment où ils en étaient dans leur relation, Edward n'avait pas voulu me le dire mais, bien qu'il paraissait plus disposé qu'avant envers elle, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un amoureux transit fou d'inquiétude de la disparition de sa petite amie. Il était inquiet, ça oui, d'où les nombreux appels, mais il paraissait pour ainsi dire… soulagé. Soulagé, c'était le mot : avoir Bella hors de sa vie lui permettait de souffler et, je l'espérais, de se rendre compte qu'elle lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Alec et Jessica s'étaient joints à nos recherches, le premier trop inquiet pour se souvenir qu'ils s'étaient disputés et qu'ils n'étaient plus censés se parler et, la seconde, pas assez revancharde pour tenir compte du fait que Bella la détestait.

Ces recherches nous avaient menés à fouiller la chambre de Bella, chose qui avait été très vite faite. Angela, présente elle aussi, au plus grand dam de la majorité d'entre nous, nous avait assuré que Bella n'était pas réapparue le matin de sa disparition et qu'elle n'avait plus donné aucun signe de vie. Bella n'avait emporté aucune affaire avec elle, ce qui nous fit douter. C'en était-elle vraiment allée de plein gré ? Ne s'était-elle pas fait enlever par je ne sais quel pervers ou tueur en série ? Par les mêmes personnes qui nous avaient attaqués le soir d'Halloween ? Tout cela était-il organisé depuis le début ?

Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à appeler la police pour disparition, après deux jours d'absence, Bella répondit à un de mes nombreux messages :

 _« Je vais bien, ne tentez plus de me joindre »_

Alors que nous avions presque abandonné, nous recommençâmes à la harceler d'appels et de messages mais celle-ci, comme on s'en doutait, ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Jasper, que personne n'avait vu depuis sa dispute avec Edward et moi, réapparut le même jour, se pointant à l'improviste dans notre maison comme il savait si bien le faire, et apprit à son tour le départ de Bella. Sa réaction surprit tout le monde :

« Au moins tu n'auras plus à faire attention à ce qu'elle tente de te faire croire, c'est au moins ça de gagné. Dit-il à l'adresse d'Edward. »

Celui-ci réagit très violemment à ce propos et tenta de se jeter sur lui. Jasper ne dut la survie de son beau minois qu'à Alec, présent aussi, qui s'était interposé entre les deux et qui repoussa Edward avec brusquerie.

Jasper en profita pour s'en aller, claquant la porte d'entrée avec fracas pour nous faire comprendre son mécontentement.

« Je vais aller lui parler, nous informa Alec alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à le suivre. »

Il sortit de la pièce, nous laissant Jessica, Edward et moi seuls dans l'immense salon vide de tout bruit.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

La vie reprit son cours petit à petit, je passais Noël avec les Cullen qui étaient devenus pour moi une vraie famille au fil des années. Edward et moi n'avions jamais été aussi proches et toutes les tensions présentes jusqu'alors entre nous tous s'étaient calmées pour au moins un temps.

Celui que je considérais comme mon frère ne s'était pas vraiment confié à moi mais son comportement en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. J'étais persuadée que Bella lui manquait, non seulement par sa présence mais aussi par ses joutes verbales qu'elle lui destinait il y a encore peu. Jasper n'avait plus essayé de le liguer contre elle. Il n'était revenu que très peu de fois à la maison et Alec avait semble-t-il réussi à le calmer, bien que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'était vraiment dit entre les deux garçons.

Pour le nouvel an, nous avions tous été conviés chez Emmett qui avait, lui aussi, mal vécu la fuite de Bella. Ils ne s'étaient parlés que quelques fois mais une belle amitié avait commencé à naître entre eux. Nous nous étions tous retrouvés là-bas, Edward, Jasper, Jessica, Rosalie, Emmett, Alec et Angela, les deux derniers ayant été conviés par mes soins, nous éloignant de la centaine d'invités, créant un cercle qui resta incomplet toute la soirée.

Le groupe que nous commencions à former été des plus atypiques. Nous nous retrouvions souvent, sans vraiment le vouloir, à différents endroits de la ville, tous reliés par une seule et même personne. Nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment, ne cherchant pas à en apprendre plus les uns sur les autres, certains se détestaient même, et personne ne savait ce que Rosalie ou Angela faisaient parmi nous, les deux détestaient ou étaient haïes par Bella mais personne ne les avait rejetées. Elles étaient donc restées. Lorsque nous étions ensemble nous parlions peu, préférant rester dans un état de réflexion intense propre à chacun.

Les vacances s'écoulèrent à ce rythme sans qu'aucun de nous ne reçoivent de nouvelle de celle qui, sans le vouloir, nous avait unis. Nous ne savions ni quand, ni si elle allait revenir.

 _ **PDV Bella**_

Je passais l'entièreté de mes vacances à Forks, chez mon père. Celles-ci furent rythmées par de nombreux moments de doutes, de réflexions et de chagrins. J'évacuais tout le trop plein que j'avais vécu ces derniers mois et me posais des questions existentielles, la plus courante étant : _Irais-je trouver mon bonheur à Northwestern ou le chercherais-je ailleurs, abandonnant ce que j'avais déjà là-bas ?_

Cette question que je ressassais sans cesse trouva sa réponse à la toute fin de mon séjour.

Ma mère, qui était restée jusque-là et qui devait repartir en même temps que moi afin d'éviter le moment gênant qu'il y aurait eu entre elle et mon père lorsque je serais partie, ne m'avait plus conseillée comme elle l'avait fait le premier soir et s'en excusa après coup, me révélant qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir m'aider là-dessus, elle, ayant fait le mauvais choix d'après elle.

Mon père, lui, semblait n'avoir aucune idée de la raison de mon mal être, et se montra beaucoup plus bavard et affectueux qu'à l'habitude.

Mes deux parents semblaient enfin avoir compris, après dix-huit années, comment se comporter avec moi et semblaient plus qu'heureux de cette trouvaille.

Je m'épanouissais enfin dans ma famille et au moment de leur dire au revoir le chagrin que j'aurais dû avoir la toute première fois fit surface.

C'est la gorge nouée que je prenais place dans le train me menant à Chicago.

Mon bonheur, je ne l'avais pas trouvé dans ma famille pendant des années mais il avait fini par apparaître : tout vient à point qui sait attendre.

Je pensais l'avoir trouvé à Northwestern, il devait donc être réel, j'y croyais et rien ne me ferait changer d'avis à partir de maintenant. Je repartais chez moi !

 _ **PDV inconnu**_

« Tellement proche du but, tellement proche… Elle va enfin payer ! »

* * *

Une review pour m'encourager à écrire la suite qui n'est toujours pas écrite? :-/


	22. Chapter 22

_**Saluuuuuut tout le monde!**_

 _ **Alors je vais faire très vite par grosse flemme, trois points sur ce chapitre:**_

 _ **-J'adore ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi et en plus il est enfin aussi long que je le veux!**_

 _ **-Un gros merci à ma crazybells d'amour qui comme d'habitude m'a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record!**_

 _ **-Et j'espère que ça va vous plaire! À vous de jouer! ;-)**_

 ** _Réponse à la review anonyme :_**

 **Guest :** Hey! Alors toutes tes questions ne vont pas avoir de réponse avant un petit moment encore! ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise quand même! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère!

* * *

Chapitre 21 : _**PDV Bella**_

Installée sur ma chaise, derrière le guichet principal de la bibliothèque, à vingt-trois heures, je pensais à ma vie qui avait bien changé en deux semaines.

 _ **Flash back**_

Une fois de plus, le trajet entre Forks et Chicago me prit un temps interminable, ce qui m'incita à me questionner sur l'intérêt de vivre dans un pays aussi grand. Une vie entière ne suffirait pas à visiter la moitié de celui-ci !

Je rentrais chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit pour finalement m'écrouler comme une masse et m'endormir sitôt que le tissu de l'oreiller toucha ma joue. Mon réveil fut, lui aussi, tout aussi soudain : des éclats de voix, des cris, des chuchotements affolés et des objets qui tombaient à terre me firent me redresser en sursaut sur mon lit.

Les premiers avaient été causés par Edward, Jasper, Emmett et Alec qui s'invectivaient car l'un d'entre eux avait, semblait-il, fait tomber une boite remplie de livres sur le pied d'une Angela qui sautillait dans la pièce en tenant son membre meurtri, et qui, vu les circonstances, avait poussé le hurlement qui m'avait réveillée. Les chuchotements, eux, venaient d'Alice, de Jessica et de Rosalie qui sommaient les garçons au silence sans se rendre compte qu'elles faisaient tout autant de bruit.

Hébétée, je restais figée dans mon lit durant une durée indéterminée et ce ne fut que le choc que je subis lorsqu'Alice se jeta dans mes bras qui me démontra par A plus B que je n'étais pas en train de rêver.

En effet Jasper, Alec, Emmett, Angela, Jessica, Alice, Rosalie et Edward se trouvaient bel et bien dans ma chambre universitaire alors que le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé.

« Ho Bella, tu nous as tellement manqué… Murmura Alice tout en m'étreignant. »

Je restais muette, encore sous le choc, mais, lorsque que mon amie se décida enfin à me laisser respirer, je lâchai :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

Mon ton fut plus dur que ce que j'avais prévu et leurs expressions se teintèrent de remords.

Alice fut celle qui prit la parole et qui tenta de tout m'expliquer :

« Tu nous as fait très peur lorsque tu es partie et comme je l'ai déjà dit tu nous as beaucoup manqué, alors quand Angela nous a appelés ce matin, lorsqu'elle a remarqué ton retour, on a pas pu s'empêcher de débarquer malgré l'heure… »

Je hochais la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris, que je ne leur en voulais pas et commençais à dévisager les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Qu'Angela soit là était tout à fait normal : on habitait ensemble depuis le début de l'année et, malgré tous mes efforts pour me défaire de sa compagnie, elle restait une personne intégrante à ma vie. Pour mon plus grand malheur d'ailleurs : bien qu'elle se soit calmée, elle était une des personnes que j'avais décrite comme complètement folle à ma mère. Cette fille était beaucoup trop instable et je pensais que c'était l'une des raisons de ma fuite, j'avais besoin de normalité, une normalité que je ne pouvais même pas trouver le soir en rentrant chez moi. Je voulais à tout prix m'éloigner des personnes néfastes à l'accomplissement de mon bonheur et je pensais qu'Angela faisait partie de ces personnes là, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son désir d'être amie avec moi. Il fallait que je lui parle et que je trouve un moyen de couper les ponts avec elle.

Je décidais de mettre cette décision de côté pour l'instant et de me concentrer sur les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Jessica était là aussi, ça ne me surprenait pas vraiment : elle avait toujours voulu se faire pardonner et je décidais qu'il était temps de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

« J'aimerais rester seule s'il vous plaît, dis-je alors qu'ils attendaient tous une réaction quelconque de ma part. »

Surpris, ils commencèrent à protester bruyamment mais je rajoutais rapidement :

« Alice, Jessica, vous pouvez rester !

-Mais Bella on est tous là pour toi, tu peux pas- commença Alec.

-Je vous reverrai plus tard, j'ai besoin de temps, le coupais-je.

-Bella- essaya Edward.

-Plus tard… Murmurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent délicieusement mais il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de souffler fortement et finit par partir sans regarder derrière lui. Jasper le suivit rapidement en adoptant le même comportement et Alec fit de même en me regardant d'un air désolé. Angela, toujours dans l'excès, partit en reniflant, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Rosalie, dont je ne pris conscience de la présence qu'à ce moment-là, sembla hésiter quelques secondes, baissa la tête, effectua un demi-tour, fit mine de s'en aller, se figea sur le pas de la porte, hésita une seconde fois, se retourna, murmura un « désolée » et partit pour de bon. Emmett, lui, me fit un grand sourire, un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa rapidement, me laissant seule avec Jessica et Alice.

Un moment de flottement suivit le départ contraint des autres mais cette ambiance pesante s'interrompit lorsque, pour la seconde fois de la journée, Alice sauta dans mes bras.

Ce n'est que là que je pris conscience de mon retour et je serrais ma meilleure amie de toute mes forces. La seule, l'unique qui m'avait soutenue quoi que je fasse, même lorsque je faisais les mauvais choix et qui avait tenté à maintes reprises de me faire voir la vérité. Ma toute première amie et la plus précieuse.

Je me rendis compte de ma bêtise lorsque je lâchais Alice et que je me retrouvais devant Jessica. Bien qu'Alice ait toujours été là pour moi, elle n'avait pas été ma première amie. Jessica si. Elle était celle qui m'avait offert tout son soutien, d'abord par devoir, puis, par sympathie, celle-ci avait tenté de me protéger des vautours qui encerclaient le monde dans lequel elle vivait, celle qui avait, plus que tout, voulu que j'intègre son monde. Je l'avais détestée, moins parce qu'elle avait aimé celui que j'aimais, que parce que je détestais son monde. Et lorsqu'elle avait voulu intégrer le mien je ne l'avais pas aidée, lui en refusant l'accès. C'est moi qui avais fauté, pas elle, mais ce n'est que ce jour-là que je m'en rendis compte.

Alors qu'elle me regardait d'un air timide, je l'attirais à moi pour l'étreindre et m'excuser.

Après nos embrassades, nous partîmes prendre un café dans ce qui était devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous presque quotidien.

La patronne qui les connaissait bien, alors, les accueillit comme des reines et, à ma vue, me prit dans ses bras, s'exclamant qu'elle s'était faite du soucis pour moi à partir du moment où Alec lui avait appris la nouvelle de mon départ. Je fus touchée de sa sympathie et la remerciai chaleureusement en lui promettant de ne plus lui faire de pareille frayeur.

On s'installa dans les gros poufs qui faisaient office de chaises et les filles commencèrent à m'expliquer les changements dus à mon départ précipité mais je les coupais :

« C'est gentil les filles mais j'ai envie de voir tout ça par moi-même. J'ai trop longtemps laissé les autres guider mon regard sur les choses qui m'entouraient, j'ai pas envie de refaire la même erreur une seconde fois. »

Alice sourit doucement et dit, admirative :

« T'as l'air tellement changée… Plus posée, plus en phase avec toi même, plus heureuse. Ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir.

-Je sais, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main en commençant par m'entourer des bonnes personnes et en arrêtant de laisser les faux-semblants se mettre sur mon chemin. Répondis-je en leur prenant la main. Je ne compte plus faire de scandale et je ne compte absolument pas reprendre ce ridicule rôle de reine, conclus-je en regardant Jessica qui eut la décence de s'empourprer.

-Désolée Bella, je ne voulais absolument pas te faire te sentir mal… Ce-

-C'est oublié, la rassurais-je, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu t'extirpes de cette machine infernale qu'est la communauté de Northwestern. Je sais que c'est possible, Rosalie semble l'avoir fait, elle… »

Elles se regardèrent gênées.

« On ne sait absolument pas ce qui a fait changer Rosalie-, commença Jessica.

-J'ai pas envie de savoir de toute façon, la coupais-je une fois de plus, enfin pas de vos bouches. Tout ce qui m'intéresse est de savoir comment tu te sens. Demandais-je en me tournant vers Alice. »

Elle chercha ses mots un instant pour finalement lâcher :

« Je sais pas… Ça fait tellement de temps que je me suis habituée à la détester et voilà qu'elle revient comme si de rien n'était, qu'elle commence à pleurer ton absence sans nous expliquer la raison de sa venue parmi nous. Et-et… Je sais pas… Tout le monde semble l'accepter si facilement comme si elle n'avait jamais brisé des vies avant, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Même Edward qui sait n'a… n'a rien dit et je comprends, elle est devenue tellement simple, tellement gentille par rapport à avant… On ne peut plus la détester, mais-mais j'ai plus que tout envie de la détester ! »

Elle commença à sangloter doucement en essayant de cacher ses larmes et, émue, je me mis à genoux devant elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se calma au bout d'un moment et je lui chuchotais à l'oreille :

« Rien ne t'oblige à l'aimer, ni même à l'apprécier. Personne ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir pour ça. Ce qu'il faut maintenant c'est comprendre pourquoi elle a changé, il faut aussi que vous vous parliez. Si à l'avenir elle reste dans notre environnement, il faut que tu t'expliques avec elle, qu'elle comprenne le mal qu'elle t'a fait.

-Non ! Je-je…

-Pas tout de suite, la calmais-je, tu as du temps, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux, tu pourras enfin laisser cette partie de ta vie derrière toi et passer à autre chose. »

Je la calmais en lui caressant les cheveux courts de sa nuque doucement et, lorsque nous nous détachâmes, je demandais à Jessica :

« Tu sais où je pourrais la trouver ? Comme je l'ai dit, il faut que nous parlions elle et moi.

-Je pense qu'aller chez elle serait un bon début. L'université ne semble pas être un endroit propice pour une discussion au calme.

-Plus vite ce sera fait mieux ce sera, dis-je en me levant. »

J'étais en train de prendre congé lorsqu'une voix bien connue m'interpella. C'est là que j'aperçus Alec qui s'approchait à grands pas de nous.

Les filles, comprenant la délicatesse de la situation, s'éclipsèrent et nous restâmes, Alec et moi, face à face pendant un petit moment.

Il leva sa main jusqu'à ma joue et la caressa doucement en me regardant dans les yeux. Les siens exprimaient un amour inconsidérable envers ma personne et je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais merdé avec Alec.

Je m'en rendis encore plus compte lorsque celui-ci m'attira à lui et m'embrassa avec la force du désespoir.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si j'avais été amoureuse d'Alec. Notre histoire aurait été simple, douce et belle. Mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, et il n'aurait pas dû être amoureux de moi. C'était de ma faute si, maintenant, j'étais dans ses bras, immobile, me laissant faire, alors que lui semblait plus qu'heureux de me revoir. Je l'avais utilisé, autant pour m'amuser que pour rendre un autre jaloux et aujourd'hui mon confident s'excusait de m'avoir laissée quand j'avais eu besoin de lui pour les mauvaises raisons : je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui en tant qu'ami, pas parce qu'il comptait pour moi, mais plutôt pour ressentir ce sentiment de contrôle au moment où je n'en avais aucun. Edward était celui qui me faisait perdre le contrôle, Alec était celui dont je m'étais servie pour me protéger d'Edward.

Ce jour-là il fallait non pas que je me protège moi, mais que je protège Alec.

Je stoppais notre baiser tout doucement, profitant une dernière fois de son étreinte qui savait me réconforter comme aucune autre et finis par me détacher de lui.

Je me rendis compte que ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes et que d'autres coulaient aussi sur les miennes.

Les siennes étaient des larmes de joies, les miennes par contre étaient les premiers annonciateurs des mots que j'allais prononcer.

« Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué ma Bella, ne pleure pas, les larmes ne doivent pas gâcher la beauté de ton visage, dit-il en le prenant dans ses mains et en essuyant celles-ci de ses pouces. »

« Alec, dis-je en bloquant ses mains sur mon visage et en les éloignant de celui-ci, on ne peut plus se voir…

-Comment ça ? Bella, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu dis, tout est oublié, je-ça fait bien longtemps que cette dispute n'a plus aucun sens pour moi. Je t'aime Bella, je ne veux plus rester loin de toi, le mois dernier a été bien trop difficile pour moi pour que je laisse cela se reproduire. Je t'aime Bella, je ne veux plus te quitter.

-Il est bien là le problème, Alec. Je t'aime aussi mais pas comme tu m'aimes moi. Je peux pas te demander de rester à mes côtés alors que je ne partage pas tes sentiments et que je ne les partagerai jamais. J'ai été égoïste de te garder près de moi depuis le début et, bien que ça me fasse mal de le dire, il ne faut plus que l'on se voit. C'est la seule solution… Finis-je alors que je voyais petit à petit ses traits s'affaisser.

-Quoi ? Non, non, tu ne peux pas… Bégaya-t-il alors que ses larmes de joie se transformaient en larmes de tristesse. Bella ne dis pas de bêtise, on ne peut pas... on ne peut pas se quitter…

-C'est ce qu'il faut faire Alec, murmurais-je en m'éloignant de lui, mes mains toujours dans les siennes.

-Ne me quitte pas ! Sanglota-t-il. »

Il tomba à genoux devant moi et serra mes mains très fort contre son cœur, m'obligeant à me pencher en avant.

« Tu peux pas me faire ça… »

Mes larmes roulaient librement sur mes joues, m'empêchant de voir clair et, alors que je libérais mes mains de l'étreinte passionnée d'Alec, je chuchotais difficilement :

« Adieu Alec. »

Je sortis rapidement du café en ignorant les regards surpris des personnes présentes dans les lieux et fus reconnaissante envers la gérante de ne pas m'avoir arrêtée alors que je n'avais même pas payé. Elle devait se douter que ce n'était pas le moment et que de toute façon je reviendrais m'acquitter de mes dettes.

Une fois dehors, je m'arrêtais afin de respirer posément, mes sanglots m'obstruaient les voies respiratoires.

C'était la seconde fois que je le perdais et ça faisait tout aussi mal que la première.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

J'avais prévu d'aller voir Rosalie mais ma rencontre avec Alec m'avait trop affaiblie émotionnellement pour que j'aille m'exposer à elle. Tout le monde disait qu'elle avait changé mais valait mieux prévenir que guérir : je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrive à m'atteindre et la meilleure façon pour cela était que je me sente bien, ce qui n'était pas le cas à ce moment-là.

Je décidais à la place d'aller à la bibliothèque pour régulariser ma situation et pour chercher un nouveau travail au plus vite si jamais j'étais renvoyée.

J'avais disparu pendant un mois, sans prévenir quiconque, même pas mon employeuse, et celle-ci ne devait pas être des plus heureuses.

Alors, lorsque je rentrai dans le bâtiment regroupant les principaux ouvrages de la ville, je m'armai de mon plus beau sourire et j'approchai d'un pas volontaire du guichet d'accueil, priant tous les dieux connus à ce jour et plus encore pour que ma patronne soit conciliante.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

 _« Ce n'est plus en mon pouvoir » qu'elle avait dit…_ Fulminais-je intérieurement alors que j'attendais dans une sorte de salle d'attente, assise sur une chaise en fer qui faisait pleurer mon coccyx de douleur. Ça faisait une bonne heure que j'attendais et rien n'indiquait que j'allais être prise en charge rapidement.

Ma patronne avait, elle aussi, une patronne qui avait un patron qui n'était que le sous-fifre d'un homme influant de la ville. Bref j'étais chez le big boss pour une simple histoire d'absence et de petit boulot et celui-ci devait trouver cette histoire aussi ridicule que moi puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être décidé à gâcher son précieux temps à me recevoir. Je fulminais de devoir rester là à attendre un homme qui me prendrait de haut et qui m'annoncerait que je n'avais plus de boulot.

Pour passer le temps, je décidais de rallumer mon téléphone après un mois de vacances pour celui-ci.

Il commença à biper sans arrêt et je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de finalement réussir à arrêter le son. Malheureusement, le vibreur, lui, restait activé ce qui faisait que mon smartphone ne cessait de vibrer.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il redevint silencieux et que je pus enfin le déverrouiller. Il indiquait _« 90 appels manqués »_ et _« 120 nouveaux messages »_ , je parcourais ces derniers, les supprimant petits à petits, découvrant qu'Alice avait surpassé tous les autres mais qu'Edward n'était pas pas en reste. Alec, Jessica, Emmett et Angela m'en avaient laissé quelques-uns. Rien de la part de Jasper ou de Rosalie. Compréhensible pour la seconde, assez moins pour le premier.

Je passais aux messages vocaux qui disaient tous à peu près la même chose et que je dus supprimer manuellement un par un. Ça me prit une grosse demie-heure durant laquelle aucun big boss ne sortit de son bureau.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, renonçant pour de bon à mon poste, je vis un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costard cravate aussi gris que ses cheveux et au visage luisant, arriver par la même porte par laquelle j'étais entrée. Je le vis lui et ensuite Emmett qui discutait tranquillement avec.

Surprise, je ne réagis pas lorsqu'ils passèrent devant moi et ce n'est que lorsqu'Emmett lança une dernière blague au big boss qui s'enfermait dans son bureau que je retrouvais l'usage de la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'aide une énième femme en détresse, quoi d'autre ? Dit-il joyeux. »

Tout en disant ça, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner dans la pièce comme si je ne pesais rien.

« Haaaaaaa Emmett ! criais-je malgré moi.

\- Chuuut ! Tu veux quand même pas mettre en colère le big boss alors que je viens juste de t'arranger le coup !

\- Comment ça tu m'as « arrangé le coup » ?

-Bah quand on s'est quitté ce matin, j'ai pensé qu'à un moment ou à un autre tu t'inquiéterais pour ton boulot, donc j'ai fait en sorte de passer un petit coup de fil au monsieur très riche qui gère cette bibliothèque et -merci papa d'être aussi riche et influant - le gentil monsieur, qui ne cherche qu'à soigner son image, a accepté de me voir pour m'apprendre ce qu'il appelle « la vie, la vraie ! ». Donc j'ai dû passer quatre heures sur un terrain de golf à écouter les hallucinations d'un vieux multimillionnaire qui ne sait plus quoi faire de son argent ainsi que celles de sa femme qui a vingt ans de moins que sa belle fille pour t'arranger le coup. Hé bam je t'annonce que tu es la chanceuse détentrice de ton ancien travail que tu avais perdu mais que tu viens juste de retrouver, félicitations !

-Emmett… Dis-je sans voix. Mon dieu, tu es formidable, comment je peux te remercier ? »

Il ouvrit les bras théâtralement et je me jetais dedans, lui offrant la plus forte étreinte dont j'étais capable.

« Tout doux, tu vas finir par me casser une côte, rigola-t-il. Malgré son petit gabarit ça a de la force cette chose-là ! Dit-il surprit en faisant mine de m'étudier comme un animal exotique.

-Merci, merci, merci ! Vraiment, Emmett, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi !

-Tout ce que je veux, Bella, c'est une promesse : promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne partiras comme ça, sans prévenir personne !

-Je te le promets, dis-je émue qu'autant de personnes soient inquiètes de mon départ.

-Allez on va arrêter la séquence émotion et on va aller se manger une bonne glace, c'est la solution à tous problèmes.

-Je vous suis chef ! Dis-je en me mettant au garde à vous et en parlant comme un soldat. »

On commanda des glaces à un marchand ambulant avant de prendre place dans le Shakespeare Garden, tout près de la bibliothèque.

On parla pendant un bon moment avant que le sujet sensible soit abordé : Rosalie.

« Elle a changé, m'apprit Emmett, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle est vraiment différente, ce n'est plus la même personne, presque. Bien sûr, elle reste tout aussi belle qu'avant mais c'est une beauté simple, sans artifice, une beauté qui est due à sa personnalité…

-T'as dû bien apprendre à la connaître puisque je ne lui connaissais aucune personnalité, moi…

-Je suis sûr qu'elle a toujours été là, mais que Rosalie n'a jamais laissé personne la voir. Je comprends que tu puisses lui en vouloir, Bella, mais Rose est une personne différente aujourd'hui.

-Rose hein, rigolais-je sarcastiquement, t'as vraiment dû apprendre à la connaître pour que tu en viennes à lui donner des petits noms.

-Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que tu n'étais pas là, donc la meilleure chose que tu as à faire est d'aller la voir, dit-il durement. Tout le monde peut changer, et tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Tu dois apprendre à pardonner comme tu l'as fait avec Jessica et Edward.

-Je n'ai rien pardonné du tout à Edward, répliquais-je.

-À d'autres Bella, on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps mais je suis un fin observateur, ne l'oublie pas. J'ai vu ta réaction ce matin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps tu ne l'as pas regardé comme si ton monde s'effondrait, il y a un mois encore tu aurais piqué une crise de nerf en nous voyant tous, mais là non, tu as voulu régler les choses de suite, sans faire de vague. Peut-être que tu nous as fait peur en partant mais tu as pris la bonne décision à l'époque, c'est la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire. »

Il fit une pause et reprit :

« Va voir Rosalie, écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire et prends ta décision, n'essaie pas de la prendre avant d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. »

Sur ce, il se leva, posa un baiser sur mon front et partit tranquillement, me laissant seule sur le banc du parc.

Emmett avait toujours un don pour faire réfléchir les gens…

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Je frappais à la porte de l'immense villa de Rosalie, me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes sans réponse je frappais de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Rosalie m'ouvrit.

La première chose qui me choqua fut l'absence totale de maquillage sur son visage alors qu'il était plus de dix-sept heures et la seconde fut de constater que sa peau était tout aussi parfaite sans qu'avec. À quoi bon se fatiguer à se tartiner la figure tous les matins lorsqu'on est aussi belle au naturel.

Au naturel, elle l'était : ses cheveux était attachés dans un chignon approximatif alors que sa tenue se composait d'un bas de jogging et d'un pull trois fois trop grand pour elle. On était bien loin des mini-jupes et des décolletés ravageurs que je lui connaissais jusqu'alors. Malgré ça, Rosalie restait une des plus belles femmes que j'avais rencontrées à ce jour, son _elle_ naturel reléguait, et de loin, sa version pomponnée au fin fond des abysses.

Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire gêné qui devait faire reflet au mien. J'avais été réticente, au départ, à la voir mais en pensant à sa venue dans ma chambre ce matin-là j'avais estimé avoir le droit à des explications.

Elle se racla la gorge nerveusement, ne sachant que dire. J'étais dans la même situation qu'elle mais, étant venue la déranger, il me semblait que c'était à moi de faire le premier pas.

« Salut… dis-je incertaine. »

« Tu veux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle au même moment. »

J'acquiesçai et, alors qu'elle s'effaçait, je rentrai dans sa demeure. Elle était la première personne chez qui j'étais allée en arrivant à Chicago me rendis-je compte. C'était d'un risible…

Elle m'amena silencieusement jusqu'au salon qui était tout aussi luxueux que le reste de la maison et on s'assit dans des canapés, l'une en face de l'autre.

On joua un petit moment à qui regarderait ses pieds le plus longtemps et -tatatadam- je finis par gagner ! En effet, Rosalie prit la parole :

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis venue ce matin avec les autres… Commença-t-elle.

-Effectivement, c'est pourquoi je suis venue ici, répondis-je, je pense avoir le droit à quelques explications. C'est pas comme si nous avions été les meilleures amies du monde récemment.

-Oui, tu as le droit de savoir. Tout d'abord je suis désolée, vraiment. Dit-elle avec plus de conviction.

-C'est déjà un bon début, admis-je.

-J'ai été une vrai salope avec toi, comme avec les autres, mais encore plus avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter que tu débarques et que tu deviennes la nouvelle attraction de l'école, que tu me piques la place que j'avais mis des années à avoir. Alors j'ai voulu te ridiculiser, te faire devenir la risée de tout le monde.

-Comme tu le faisais avec tout les autres, c'est ça ? Comme tu l'as fait avec Alice ! Quelles excuses tu as pour elle, hein ? C'est pas comme si l'idée de te faire de l'ombre avait effleuré son esprit. C'est la personne la plus douce, la plus gentille qui puisse exister. Je suis persuadée que si tu lui avais demandé d'être son amie, elle aurait accepté rien que pour te faire plaisir, bien qu'elle ne puisse supporter les personnes comme toi ! M'énervais-je d'un coup.

-Je ne suis plus comme ça, Bella ! J'ai changé, c'est pour ça que j'étais là ce matin. Quand tu es partie, je cherchais déjà à m'excuser depuis des semaines mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le bon moment. Je connais ton histoire avec Edward et je pensais que tu n'avais pas trop envie de me voir après ce qu'il t'a fait…

-Tu as bien pensé, oui. Mais c'est la même chose aujourd'hui, j'ai beau faire tous les efforts possibles je n'arrive pas à oublier le mal que tu as fait aux personnes autour de toi, je sais que je n'arriverais pas à faire de toi une amie, sachant que ma meilleure amie souffre rien qu'en te voyant. Je sais même pas si je peux te croire quand tu dis que tu as changé. C'est clair que tu as l'air d'avoir changé, physiquement et mentalement, mais qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse destinée à nous faire mal au moment venu.

-Bella, dit-elle en fermant les yeux fortement, semblant lutter contre quelque chose, il faut savoir que la fille que j'ai été était une vraie peste, c'est vrai. Après tout je pouvais me le permettre : je suis riche, belle, j'ai un grand avenir devant moi et toutes les portes me sont ouvertes. Alors oui, j'en ai profité, j'humiliais les gens aussi facilement que j'écrase un cafard sous ma chaussure et je jouais la fille superficielle et bête pour plaire au plus grand nombre. C'était facile, simple et ça ne me demandait aucun effort, j'aurais pu continuer des années comme ça mais quelque chose m'a fait voir la vérité et je sais maintenant que ce que j'ai fait était mal. Je regrette plus que tout mes actes et si c'était à recommencer je ne ferais plus du tout les même erreurs. »

Son ton était désespéré et ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Rosalie que je connaissais. Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé une ouverture si grande sur elle-même, elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé un si grand champ de tir. Malgré moi, je sentais bien qu'elle commençait à m'atteindre.

« Quand j'ai appris ta disparition, j'étais vraiment très inquiète. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave, tu peux pas savoir à quel point te voir ici en bonne santé me rassure. Ça peut te paraître bizarre mais je me suis inquiétée pour toi comme tous les autres mais ils n'ont pas demandé à ce que je les quitte, ils m'ont acceptée sans poser de question. Je leur en suis reconnaissante mais je te devais des explications… finit-elle.

-En effet ça me paraît bizarre… Je pense que tu leur en dois aussi, surtout à Alice. Elle est celle que tu as le plus fait souffrir et ça me tue d'être en train de te parler en sachant ce que tu lui as fait. Il va me falloir du temps avant que je pense à te considérer comme une amie, ou du moins que je ne pense plus à toi comme à une ennemie.

-Je parlerais à Alice, m'assura-t-elle. »

Sur ce je me levais et sortis de la pièce en entendant Rosalie chuchoter timidement un « Merci Bella ». Je ne me retournais pas, c'était au dessus de mes forces pour le moment.

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par quelqu'un qui appela mon nom. Je redressais la tête du livre dans lequel j'étais plongée et rencontrais les prunelles vertes d'Edward. Les choses avaient bien changé en deux semaines…

* * *

 _ **S'il vous plait reviewer moi ça à fond!**_

 _ **J'aime vraiment ce chapitre et j'aimerais savoir si c'est aussi le cas pour vous!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_HEYYYY!_

 _Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui qui marque le dernier tournant de l'histoire ! Oui vous avez bien compris c'est bientôt la fin, il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres, je sais pas combien encore mais je ne pense pas que ça dépassera cinq... Tout dépend de mon inspiration et des passages que je rajouterais en plus de ceux que j'ai en tête depuis le début! ^^_

 _Encore un grand merci à crazybells qui depuis le début de cette aventure me corrige avec beaucoup de courage et qui arrive encore à me supporter moi et mes horribles fautes après tout ce temps!_

 _Je vous laisse avec la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ;-)_

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Djen :** Hey ! Heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ^^ À très vite et merci pour ta review ! ;-)

 **Guest :** À oui ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair ? Tu peux venir me voir en privé si il y a des choses qui ne semblent pas coller, je pourrais peut-être faire des changements. Par contre j'ai la malheureuse nouvelle que ta demande ne sera pas effectué dans ce chapitre et sûrement pas dans les autres aussi, désolée... ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Bye !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : _**PDV Bella**_

« Excuse moi, tu disais ? Demandais-je à Edward planté devant moi alors que j'étais à peine sortie de mes pensées.

-Je demandais si tu pouvais enregistrer ce livre pour moi, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. »

Celui-ci ne quittait jamais ses lèvres en ma présence. Je savais bien qu'il tentait de m'éblouir et jubilait à chaque fois qu'il réussissait.

« Bien sûr ! Répondis-je calmement. »

J'ignorais royalement sa tentative de déstabilisation et enregistrais rapidement son livre.

« Ce sera tout ? Continuais-je professionnellement. »

Il me tendit un petit bout de papier et déclara :

« Saurais-tu si ce livre est encore disponible ? J'ai cherché mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, peut-être qu'il a été mal rangé ou que quelqu'un l'a emprunté.

-Je vérifie ça, dis-je en entrant les références qu'il m'avait données dans le système informatique. Il est censé être disponible, t'es sûr d'avoir cherché au bon endroit ?

-À cent pour cent !

-Peut-être qu'il est dans la réserve des livres abîmés… Murmurais-je. Je vais aller voir, attends moi là. »

Je me levai, contournai mon bureau, et me rendis en direction des salles d'archives où se trouvait le local de rénovation des livres. Je m'aperçus bien vite qu'Edward ne m'avait pas écoutée le moins du monde et me suivait comme si de rien n'était, haussant les épaules lorsque je lui jetais un regard surpris.

Une fois dans le local sombre rempli de poussière, je commençais mes recherches en lançant :

« Serais-tu devenu sot durant mon absence, Cullen ? »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de rigoler alors que je le voyais secouer la tête du coin de l'œil.

« Le voilà ! M'exclamais-je, contente, lorsque je le trouvais enfin. »

Edward me tendit la main, attendant que je lui remette ma trouvaille, mais j'hésitais.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te le donner… Dis-je finalement. Il n'est pas encore réparé et il tombe en lambeaux, j'ai pour ordre de le noter sur une liste lorsque quelqu'un le demande afin qu'il soit réparé au plus vite. Expliquais-je en lui montrant le post-it collé sur la première de couverture.

-Tu m'as donc fait me déplacer pour rien ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils comiquement.

-Si monsieur savait écouter ce qu'on lui dit, on n'en serait pas là ! Dis-je en le poussant vers la sortie. Allez, oust !

-Bella, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce livre. Dit-il en enfermant mes poignets dans ses mains afin de m'empêcher de le chasser. »

Voyant que je ne cédais pas, il continua sur un ton enjoué :

« Allez Swan, je jure de te le rendre ce soir ! Personne ne verra qu'il est sorti de cette pièce ! »

Il me fit des yeux de chien battu et, faible comme je l'étais, je cédais et lui fourrai le livre dans les bras.

« Merci, j'en prendrais soin, dit-il reconnaissant en me faisant un clin d'œil.»

Il tourna les talons pour partir mais se retourna une dernière fois :

« Tu peux me faire confiance Swan, dit-il avec une voix lourde de sous-entendus. »

Sur ce, il partit et disparut parmi des étages.

Je retournai à mon poste et tentai de reprendre le fil de l'histoire que j'étais en train de lire avant qu'Edward ne m'interrompe mais sa dernière phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

Je savais bien qu'il ne parlait pas que du livre.

Notre relation depuis mon retour était plus que floue. J'avais l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant : nous nous chamaillions, il se faisait dragueur, je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher et répondais même à ses piques sans jamais que ça n'aille plus loin que de la provocation.

C'était cela, nous nous provoquions, attendant de savoir lequel de nous deux céderait en premier, lequel demanderait à statuer de ce que nous faisions, de ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre.

Ce comportement était revenu naturellement. Mon absence avait fait les choses se tasser, la rancœur que je ressentais autrefois envers lui avait presque disparu, je n'avais pas oublié mais j'avais pardonné. Lui ne semblait plus vouloir me tuer à chaque fois qu'il me voyait et semblait même heureux de mon retour.

Je n'expliquais pas ce changement de son côté mais je sentais que l'absence de Jasper y était pour quelque chose.

Celui-ci avait complètement craqué lorsque j'étais revenue.

Après ma discussion avec Rosalie, j'avais décidé d'aller chez Alice afin de la tenir informée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Là-bas j'avais rencontré Jasper alors que je rentrais à peine dans le salon de la villa. Celui-ci, à ma vue, s'était emporté, hurlant à Edward, qui était aussi là, que je n'étais qu'une manipulatrice, que mon départ avait été prévu depuis le début pour que tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi. Il lui disait aussi de ne pas me faire confiance, qu'il savait de quoi il parlait, lui racontant encore et encore la fois où je l'avais embrassé sur un parking, tentant en vain d'oublier Edward. Par là, il tentait de prouver que je sautais sur tous les mecs que je croisais tant qu'ils étaient beaux et, le plus important, riches ! Voyant que son histoire n'émouvait pas Edward, Jasper s'en était pris à moi, il m'avait insultée et avait commencé à me secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne s'interpose entre lui et moi. Mon ancien amant avait fini par le mettre dehors, lui hurlant de ne plus jamais revenir chez lui tant qu'il ne redeviendrait pas lui-même.

Je compris ce jour-là que Jasper n'était plus celui que je pensais connaître. Nous avions pourtant passé beaucoup de temps ensemble lors des mois précédents mais le manipulateur qui sommeillait en Jasper semblait être celui qui avait ligué Edward contre moi, lui montant la tête avec des histoires abracadabrantes avec pour but que notre relation encore naissante cesse.

Depuis, nous n'avions toujours pas revu Jasper. Il avait déserté les couloirs de l'école et, d'après Alice qui n'avait pas arrêté les cours de cheerleading, il avait aussi abandonné son poste au sein de l'équipe de football, au grand bonheur de ses coéquipiers qui ne supportaient plus les sautes d'humeurs du jeune homme qui avaient commencé déjà quelques mois auparavant..

Personne ne comprenait son aversion envers moi. Il faisait parti du groupe qui s'était formé pendant mon absence et, d'après les autres, il n'avait jamais semblé vouloir me voir disparaître pour toujours.

Je voyais bien que le comportement de Jasper attristait Edward et, d'après Alice, ce dernier avait plusieurs fois pensé à suivre les recommandations du premier pour que son meilleur ami revienne mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, il tenait beaucoup trop à son libre arbitre pour suivre les conseils de quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune preuve du mal que je lui faisais, il ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur qui nous avait séparés. Sans même me l'avouer, j'avais compris que c'était cela qui avait poussé Edward à commettre les actes qui avaient causé notre rupture, enfin, c'était ce que je pensais, peut-être bien qu'il ne se sentait pas bien avec moi ou qu'il était tout simplement l'homme que tout le monde m'avait décrit à mon arrivée, un coureur de jupons qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir toutes les filles pour lui. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de lui, tout ce que je savais c'est que nous nous entendions bien et, qu'en tant qu'ami, je n'avais absolument rien à lui reprocher.

Le fait que je n'ai rien tenté envers lui et que je ne cherchais pas à abuser de son pouvoir, de sa notoriété, avait dû le conforter dans le choix qu'il avait fait.

Mon retour à l'université, lui aussi, avait fait des vagues. Tout le monde s'était rendu compte de mon absence. Habituée aux fêtes en tout genre, le fait que je ne m'y rende plus avait fait jaser. Très peu d'élèves rentraient chez eux à Noël, hypnotisés par le semblant de pouvoir qu'ils pensaient avoir sur le campus.

La journaliste anonyme, profitant de notre absence à Rosalie et à moi, avait même fait couler beaucoup d'encre en inventant des histoires plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres :

 _ **« Combat à mort entre notre reine et notre ex-reine ! Aucun corps n'a été retrouvé ! »**_

 _ **« La royauté de Northwestern kidnappée par la mafia, notre roi met tout en œuvre pour retrouver ses deux promises. »**_

 _ **« La magnifique Rosalie Hales et la non moins merveilleuse Bella Swan parties en lune de miel après des mois de relation secrète et un mariage à Las Vegas ! »**_

Plus amusées que furieuses, Rosalie et moi avions quelques fois joué de ces rumeurs pour nous débarrasser des curieux. Une partie de l'école pensait qu'on était maintenant des tueuses sans scrupule qui torturaient chaque personne qui croisait notre route au mauvais moment, d'autres qu'on menait l'amour parfait et qu'on débordait de mièvreries l'une envers l'autre et on avait même réussi à faire croire à certaines personnes qu'on passait des heures chaque matin à se maquiller et à se parfumer pour cacher notre corps en putréfaction.

Ces rumeurs avaient réussi à nous rapprocher plus que jamais et, bien que je restais encore sur mes gardes et que je gardais une distance avec elle par égard pour Alice, je devais admettre que Rosalie n'était plus la garce que nous connaissions.

Le groupe que nous formions maintenant Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Emmett, Edward et moi était plus soudé que jamais et pour la première fois de ma vie je ressentais ce que c'était de faire partie d'un groupe d'amis uni qui se comprenaient vraiment. Je n'étais plus seule, nous nous soutenions les uns les autres et nous protégions contre le monde extérieur dont la seule envie était de nous séparer.

Cela faisait du bien et je me sentais à ma place, mieux que jamais dans ma vie. Ma seule espérance était que cette situation dure à jamais.

Une fois encore perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le temps passer et ce n'est que cinq minutes avant la fermeture que je commençais à vider les salles.

Plus personne n'était en vue dans les étages et, après avoir fermé les multiples portes, je me présentais devant Edward qui travaillait encore.

Je me raclais la gorge alors qu'il était plongé dans la lecture de l'ouvrage décrépi que je lui avais fourni plus tôt. Ne m'ayant tout simplement ignorée, je mis ma main sur son épaule et l'appelais.

Il sursauta et sembla reprendre ses esprits en me voyant :

« Excuse moi Bella, tu voulais quoi ?

-Il est minuit, c'est l'heure pour moi de fermer, désolée, répondis-je.

-Oh ! Bien sûr, donne moi cinq minutes ! »

Il entreprit de rassembler les dizaines de feuilles volantes qui traînaient sur sa table et remit en rayons une dizaine de livres alors que je récupérais, comme promis, le livre que je lui avais grassement prêté.

Il revint vers moi, m'annonçant qu'il était prêt puis nous quittâmes la bibliothèque après que j'ai fermé la porte d'entrée à clé.

On marchait en direction du parking lorsqu'il me demanda :

« Donc tu viens à la maison, c'est bien ça ?

-Ouais… Murmurais-je assez gênée d'empiéter comme ça sur son territoire et de l'obliger à me conduire chez lui. »

Suite à une discussion assez houleuse avec Angela durant laquelle je lui avais expliqué qu'il ne fallait plus qu'on se voit, j'avais décidé de déménager. J'avais prévu de trouver une chambre de bonne dans les environs mais Emmett, dont le seul but dans la vie était d'aider toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, avait fait de nouveau jouer ses relations et m'avait trouvé une chambre non attitrée dans une autre résidence universitaire. La chambre, malheureusement, avait subi un dégât des eaux quelques mois auparavant et n'avait toujours pas été rénovée. Mon ange gardien avait réussi à faire commencer les travaux mais ceux-ci ne seraient pas terminés avant au moins deux semaines, me laissant à la rue puisque je n'avais aucune envie de rester avec Angela plus longtemps. Celle-ci m'avait fait trop peur, éventrant des coussins ou saccageant la salle de bain dans un excès de colère.

Au départ, j'avais prévu de loger à l'hôtel, bien trop réticente à demander l'asile chez quelqu'un, mais dès qu'Alice a été au courant de mes projets, elle m'a obligée à venir chez elle, m'affirmant qu'elle avait largement la place et que je ne dérangerais pas le moins du monde. Tout cela bien sûr sans demander l'avis d'Edward. Je ne savais pas ce que celui-ci en pensait mais il n'avait eu aucune réaction particulière lorsqu'Alice lui avait appris la nouvelle, affirmant juste que je faisais ce que je voulais.

On se dirigea donc ensemble vers la voiture d'Edward qui n'était finalement pas la voiture d'Edward en y regardant de plus près… Je lui en fis la remarque :

« Nouvelle voiture ?

-Non, c'est l'une des voitures de mes parents, ils me l'ont prêtée puisque j'ai mis la mienne au garage cette après-midi. »

J'acquiesçai en signe de compréhension et montai dedans, admirant l'intérieur de celle-ci, toute de cuir faite.

« Jolie, commentais-je. »

C'était un euphémisme, c'était l'une des plus belles voitures que j'avais vue et la plus belle dans laquelle je rentrais, elle devait coûter plusieurs dizaines de milliers de dollars si ce n'est des centaines de milliers. Beaucoup auraient été émerveillés devant un tel bijou mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Bien sûr cette voiture était impressionnante et était parfaite pour faire parler de soi mais elle n'était que trop peu pratique à mon goût.

« Je sais, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard tout fier de lui. »

Je rigolais et secouais la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel et il se vanta :

« Et cette petite merveille sera bientôt à moi ! Mes parents m'ont promis de me l'offrir lorsque j'aurais fini et réussi mes études !

-Si il ne faut que ça pour te faire plaisir… Tu sais, en te voyant avec ça, les gens vont directement te classer dans la case « fils à papa qui obtient tout ce qu'il veut après une bonne crise de larmes ».

-Je sais mais cette voiture est classe !

-Pas faux, approuvais-je. »

Sur ce, il démarra et nous conduisit en direction de chez lui.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

On arriva à la villa en un temps record. En effet, Edward s'était amusé avec son petit joujou sur l'autoroute et avait dépassé les cent quatre-vingt dix kilomètres heure, ce qui m'avait fait hurler de peur. J'aimais les sensations fortes mais slalomer entre les voitures à une vitesse folle était trop intrépide pour moi. Je préférais largement les montagnes russes qui faisaient tout aussi peur mais avec lesquelles j'avais l'assurance de ne pas avoir d'accident et donc de mourir. J'entends déjà les septiques qui me citeront les innombrables accidents qui ont déjà eu lieu dans des parcs d'attractions mais je leur demanderais de bien vouloir me laisser me voiler la face !

Edward, lui, était hilare et se moquait encore de mes cris lorsqu'on entra dans le séjour.

« Je devrais faire ça plus souvent ! Explique moi comment un être humain peut faire de tels sons, je suis sûr qu'on t'entendait jusqu'à New-York !

-Ho crois-moi ça n'arrivera plus ! Il est hors de question que je remonte une seule fois dans cette voiture ! Quand bien même il faudrait que je marche toute la nuit pour rentrer !

-Avec tous les fous qui se baladent dans la rue, le soir, t'aurais plus de chances de mourir si tu fais ça que si je te raccompagne, me fit-il remarquer. »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, je le bousculais d'un coup d'épaule et allais dans la cuisine pour me sortir quelque chose à boire.

Je me trouvais un jus de fruit et j'en proposais un à Edward qui accepta.

On resta à papoter quelques minutes, assis sur les tabourets du bar, comme deux bons vieux amis jusqu'à ce que je bâille et qu'il me propose d'aller me coucher :

« Tu peux aller dans la chambre d'ami ou même avec Alice, je pense pas que ça la dérangerait ou…

-Ou quoi ? Demandais-je alors qu'il ne finissait pas sa phrase. »

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi de sa démarche de prédateur. Il me regarda intensément tout en jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux et continua :

« Ou tu peux venir avec moi… Ça fait des semaines que mon lit demande ta présence, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

-C'est ton lit qui demande ma présence, sérieusement ? Me moquais-je en le repoussant doucement. Je pense que je vais devoir décliner ton invitation et que je vais aller combler le lit de la chambre d'ami. Seule ! Ajoutais-je alors que je le voyais revenir à la charge. »

Je lavais mon verre rapidement et, alors qu'Edward me suivait des yeux, je décidais de quand même le remercier de m'avoir ramenée par un simple baiser sur la joue.

Alors que j'avais prévu que celui-ci soit rapide et sans aucune ambiguïté, Edward contrecarra mes plans et m'enferma dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

J'hoquetai de surprise et il en profita pour glisser son visage dans mon cou, nous rapprochant encore plus. Trop faible pour résister ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, je m'abandonnai moi aussi dans cette étreinte.

« Tu me manques, chuchota-t-il

-Je suis avec toi, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Laisse moi t'avoir, supplia-t-il, ignorant mes paroles.

-Je suis avec toi.

-Sois à moi, exigea-t-il cette fois. »

Je me dérobais de son étreinte, lui donnant un baiser semblable à une plume au passage, et disparus de sa vue.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Edward et moi commençâmes à nous fréquenter de plus en plus assidûment après cet épisode. Notre lieu de vie commun oblige, nous passions presque tout notre temps ensemble sans qu'une vraie relation soit mise en place par l'un de nous deux.

Personne ne posait de question et bien que certains avaient tiqué lorsque les premiers baisers et les premiers gestes affectifs étaient apparus, dès lors plus personne ne s'en préoccupait.

Ce passage était facile, nous n'avions aucune obligation, aucune raison de nous disputer mais je savais bien que nous ne pourrions pas rester dans cette situation indéfiniment. Celle-ci s'apparentait à la période de flirt qu'il y avait avant une relation, combinée à celle d'un couple déjà établi et à qui la vie réussissait. Les périodes les plus agréables mais qui étaient toujours suivies d'autres qui, elles, l'étaient beaucoup moins. Notre relation ne pourrait donc définitivement pas y échapper.

Nous n'avions pas parlé du passé, tout semblait être clair entre nous, nous avions tous deux fait des erreurs, faisant du mal à l'autre mais c'était fini, nous n'avions plus besoin de ressasser ces moments douloureux, juste de profiter du moment présent et de notre nouvelle situation bien plus que confortable.

Je descendais les escaliers deux semaines après le revirement de situation qui avait fait de ma vie un petit nuage tout blanc et cotonneux dans lequel il était bon de s'installer tellement il était doux et confortable.

J'étais habillée d'une simple chemise de lin blanc appartenant à Edward dans laquelle j'avais dormi, confortablement installée dans les bras de son propriétaire. Nous n'avions rien entrepris depuis nos retrouvailles, bien que l'envie ne manquait pas mais nous voulions faire les choses bien, enfin c'était la seule explication de j'avais. La première fois, nous nous étions jetés trop vite dans le bain, n'apprenant même pas à nous connaître vraiment et nous avions bien vu ce que ça avait donné : douleurs et méfiance envers l'autre. Nous avions décidé, sans même se concerter, de faire les choses bien mais l'un comme l'autre corsions les choses naturellement : d'après Edward, moins j'avais de vêtement et plus j'étais belle. Celui-ci, tout naturellement, ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de me déshabiller à tout moment, m'obligeant à me couvrir avec la seule chose que j'avais sous la main : sa chemise. La même que je venais juste de lui enlever et qui m'avait révélé un torse qui, plus que de me mettre l'eau à la bouche, attirait mes mains comme un aimant.

Nous finissions donc tous les deux frustrés au possible mais bizarrement sans jamais que l'un de nous ne cède à la tentation.

Je rejoignis Edward dans la cuisine, passant ma main sur ses épaules lorsque je le contournais et me servis une bonne tasse de café bien chaud.

Edward pianota encore quelques secondes sur son ordinateur devant lui avant de le fermer et de se tourner vers moi.

Il me fit déposer ma tasse sur le bar et m'attira à lui entre ses jambes.

Ses mains dans le creux de mon dos faisaient de petits cercles rassurants alors qu'il collait son front au mien, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

« Salut toi, chuchota-t-il tout contre mes lèvres avant de s'emparer de celles-ci, ne me laissant pas le loisir de répondre à ma guise. »

Je ne lui en voulus pas, trop contente de retrouver le chemin de ses bras pour ça.

Une fois nos bouches séparées, il me regarda si intensément que j'allais lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas lorsqu'il prit la parole pour ne me dire que trois mots :

« Je t'aime, prononça-t-il fermement. »

Bouche bée, je me figeais dans ses bras mais lui, loin de se défiler, m'embrassa délicatement avec tout l'amour qu'il avait dit avoir pour moi.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

 _ **PDV Edward**_

Ça y était, je lui avais dit. Cette affirmation gravitait autour de moi depuis des semaines si ce n'est des mois. Même avant de l'avoir détestée de tout mon cœur, je savais qu'il en était fini de moi. Je savais qu'à partir de ce moment plus rien ne serait pareil, ma vie, mon univers, seraient tournés vers elle et chercheraient sans cesse son bonheur. Je l'aimais déjà à l'époque mais j'avais fait semblant de la détester. Une part de moi savait déjà que c'était trop tard, que si j'arrivais à la détester aussi intensément c'est que je l'aimais tout autant. C'était bien connu, l'inverse de l'amour n'était pas la haine, au contraire, les deux étaient beaucoup plus proches que ce que l'on pensait. Deux sentiments forts, les plus forts peut-être, les plus éphémères sûrement mais ceux qui valaient la peine d'être connus.

Ce matin-là j'avais pris ma décision. Ça n'en n'était même pas une en y réfléchissant bien. Rien n'avait était prémédité. Je l'avais juste vu arriver, avec l'air encore endormie, dans une chemise à moi qui laissait voir la longueur de ses jambes et révélait à peine la naissance de sa poitrine et c'était sorti comme une évidence lorsque j'avais effleuré sa peau et goutté une fois de plus à ses merveilleuses lèvres.

J'avais vu le choc dans ses yeux mais je l'avais ignoré, elle ne pouvait pas me rejeter, pas après ce que nous avions vécu. Je l'avais abandonnée oui, la douleur que j'avais vue chez elle ne pouvait être feinte, elle m'aimait, j'en était persuadé et alors que plus rien ne s'opposait à notre amour, elle n'avait aucune raison de fuir.

J'avais eu tort.

Il était minuit et je partais récupérer Bella pour la dernière fois à la bibliothèque. Les clés de son appartement lui seraient délivrées le lendemain et elle pourra emménager, à moins que je ne la convainque de rester chez moi. C'était mon but ce soir-là et j'avais une bonne idée de ce qui pourrait la faire rester…

Mais, arrivé à la bibliothèque, je trouvais celle-ci vide de toute présence humaine. Je l'appelai à voix haute mais personne ne me répondit et je décidai donc de me diriger vers son bureau pour voir si elle n'avait pas laissé de petit mot.

J'en trouvai un :

 _ **« Désolée, ne cherchez pas à me retrouver ni à me joindre, tout est fini, adieu. »**_

 _ **Bella**_

À ce moment-là, pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentis mon cœur se briser.

* * *

Voilààààààà

J'aurais voulu vous dire deux petits mots sur le comportement de Bella dans ce chapitre mais je ne peux pas le faire sans spoiler le prochain chapitre donc je vous dirais tous ça dans deux semaines ! ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, j'attend beaucoup vos retours, sachez que très bientôt l'identité du PDV inconnu vous sera dévoilé ! Alors des hypothèses ? ^^


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey!_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous confortera dans cette bonne humeur! ^^_

 _Je l'aime bien, mais le prochain sera encore mieux (enfin j'espère) j'ai juste peur qu'il n'arrive pas à temps puisque j'ai envie de faire les choses bien pour le grand final donc je risque de le travailler un peu plus, donc de mettre plus de temps à l'écrire et donc le poster..._

 _Je prie pour que vous l'ayez à temps mais rien n'est sûr..._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse avec la suite!_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Hey! Tu veux dire quoi par tu ne comprends pas tout ? Quel passage en particulier ? Haha je pense que la période de ramage est un peu terminée, désolée de te décevoir... Merci pour ta petite review ! ^^

 **Yuck :** Salut ! Tu verras si ton hypothèse s'avère être vraie dans ce chapitre! ^^ Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Chapitre 23 : _**PDV Alice**_

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg ! Hurlais-je morte de peur. »

J'étais assise dans l'un des canapés de la villa, les genoux remontés jusqu'à ma poitrine alors que d'une main je serrais un des multiples coussins moelleux qui étaient éparpillés dans le salon et que de l'autre je tenais un pot de glace Ben and Jerry's de toutes mes forces contre moi. De ce fait, une bonne quantité de glace vint s'échouer sur le coussin sans que je n'y prenne garde, trop absorbée, mais aussi horrifiée, pour quitter des yeux ce qu'il se passait devant moi. La cuillère qui m'avait servi jusqu'alors à déguster le dessert glacé était coincée entre mes dents et, vu la force que j'exerçais dessus, j'étais sûre de la retrouver déformée après ce désastreux instant.

Devant moi se jouait une course poursuite des plus effrayantes : un homme masqué poursuivait, muni d'un couteau couvert du sang de sa dernière victime, une jeune femme brune au beau milieu d'une bibliothèque sinistre. Il ne lui laissait aucune chance de s'échapper mais lui accordait tout de même le mince espoir de l'avoir semé afin qu'il puisse continuer son petit jeu plus longtemps. Lorsqu'elle trouvait un endroit où se cacher, elle s'arrêtait, se recroquevillait sur elle-même et pleurait silencieusement pour finalement se rendre compte que sa cachette se révélait être une impasse qui lui coupait toutes issues alors que son agresseur la retrouvait inexorablement.

Alors que l'immense écran plat devant moi diffusait les images du fou furieux qui cherchait sans relâche sa jeune victime, sur une musique des plus stressantes, la porte d'entrée de la maison claqua, ce qui me fit hurler de plus belle.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rugir sur mes deux amis qui n'avaient aucune compassion pour mon petit cœur déjà mis en difficulté par le film d'horreur, Edward surgit subitement dans la pièce et gravit les marches de l'escalier en m'ignorant.

Je le regardais disparaître à l'étage et balbutiais quelques mots mais les insultes que j'allais lui asséner se perdirent dans ma gorge lorsqu'il claqua la porte de sa chambre.

J'hésitais entre rester nerveusement assise sur le canapé pour finir de regarder mon film qui m'angoisserait encore plus ou monter à l'étage afin de demander à Edward ce qu'il se passait.

Mon choix fut fait lorsque j'entendis des bruits assez violents venant de l'étage.

Mon frère avait besoin de moi et je me devais d'aller l'aider, quelle que soit la raison de sa colère.

Je montais silencieusement les marches, comme une enfant qui avait peur de se faire réprimander par ses parents, et avançais doucement jusqu'à la porte, me demandant si il fallait que je frappe ou non.

La sagesse me fit choisir la première option et je frappai trois coups brefs contre le bois.

« J'ai pas envie de parler, Alice, entendis-je Edward répondre. »

J'ignorai la mise en garde sous entendue dans sa voix et pénétrai quand même dans sa chambre. Je l'y découvris allongé sur son lit, son bras recouvraient ses yeux, et vis en même temps sa chambre sens dessus dessous.

J'enjambais ce qu'il restait d'une commode et m'assis sur le lit, juste à côté d'Edward.

« Aliiiice, se plaignit-il comme le gamin qu'il n'était plus, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair dans « je n'ai pas envie de parler » ?

-On est pas obligé de parler ! Répondis-je d'une voix qui sous entendait que c'était totalement logique. Allez pousse toi gros tas !

-Chui pas un gros tas, grogna-t-il en me laissant de la place, tout en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller qui étouffa les injures qui suivirent. »

Je restais quelques secondes silencieuse mais, n'y tenant plus, je chuchotais :

« Edward ! »

Il ne répondit pas, alors je réessayais :

« Edward ! … Edward !

-Merde Alice, t'es sourde ou quoi ? Fous moi la paix !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il souffla fortement et se leva sans répondre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Je l'y suivis avec quelques secondes de retard et le regardais se mouiller le visage alors que j'étais adossée au chambranle de la porte.

Il avait les mains de chaque côté du lavabo, le dos voûté, le regard fixe planté dans le miroir en face de lui.

J'attendis une dizaine de secondes encore et retentais :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Bella et moi s'est fini, annonça-t-il concis.

-Donc vous étiez vraiment ensemble ? Demandais-je à moitié excitée par cette nouvelle, à moitié triste puisque, visiblement, à l'heure où je l'apprenais, c'était déjà terminé.

-Oui, non, j'en sais rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde, Alice ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est terminé, et que cette fois il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière !

-Quoi ? Attends, t'as dit quoi ? Plus de retour en arrière ? Tu veux dire que Bella est… qu'elle est morte ? M'emportais-je.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Alice ! S'emporta-t-il. Tes stupides films d'horreur te montent à la tête, tout ce qui se passe c'est que Bella s'est barrée encore une fois sans rien dire à personne ! »

Furieux, il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, me bousculant au passage, et descendit les escaliers au pas de course.

Je le suivais rapidement, encore sous le choc de son annonce.

« C'est pas possible, Bella n'a pas pu partir comme ça, il a dû se passer quelque chose ! Tu es sûr que tu devais aller la chercher ce soir ? Jessica l'a peut-être récupérée, ou alors Emmett… Ou Rosalie !

-Elle a laissé un mot, Alice ! Il disait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous, pas de moi, Alice, de nous tous ! Je vais voir Jasper, dit-il après une petite pause en prenant sa veste qu'il avait abandonnée dans l'entrée, il avait raison depuis le début et j'ai été assez aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

-Non, Edward, il y a forcément une explication ! Elle nous avait promis de ne plus partir ! Elle n'avait aucune raison de partir ! Elle me l'aurait dit si quelque chose se passait mal, elle était tout le temps avec l'un de nous, on était plus proche de jamais !

-Ça n'a pas suffit visiblement, conclut-t-il d'un ton sec en sortant sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. »

Hors de moi par sa faute et surtout très inquiète, je décidais d'appeler tous les autres en attendant de trouver une solution pour faire revenir Edward.

Ils arrivèrent tous très vite bien que certains, je ne citerais pas de nom *kof kof Rosalie kof*, s'étaient plaints de l'heure à laquelle je les faisais se déplacer. Personne n'avait de nouvelle de Bella et nous étions de nouveau tous très inquiets. Cette fois notre amie avait semblé aller bien et était proche de chacun d'entre nous. Personne n'avait vu de changement particulier chez elle et, bien que j'espérais que ce soit les films d'horreur qui me montaient à la tête, comme l'insinuait Edward, mon intuition, elle, me disait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave…

Après les quelques appels que nous avions pu passer, nous décidâmes de retourner sur le dernier lieu connu où elle aurait pu se trouver : la bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivés sur place, une chose nous choqua tous : le fait que, malgré l'heure très avancée de la nuit, ou plutôt du matin pour le coup, la bibliothèque soit toujours ouverte et que des lumières soient allumées à chaque étage.

« C'est pas le genre de Bella… Commenta Emmett. Avec tout le mal qu'elle a eu pour avoir et récupérer ce job je pense pas que, quand bien même elle serait vraiment partie, elle voudrait laisser une telle mauvaise impression.

-Elle s'appliquait toujours à ne jamais oublier ne serait-ce qu'une lumière allumée ou une porte ouverte, qu'elle laisse tout en plan comme ça n'est pas normal, rajouta Jessica. »

Nous nous regardions avec angoisse, leurs commentaires ne servant qu'à dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Son départ ressemblait de moins en moins à un départ.

D'autres détails attirèrent notre attention une fois dans le hall d'accueil : le papier que Bella avait laissé, et que Edward avait abandonné, gisait à terre mais, plus que ça, lorsque nous passions de l'autre côté de son bureau, on pouvait voir des feuilles volantes tapisser le sol ainsi qu'un livre ouvert comme si il avait été abandonné sans même que l'on ne fasse attention à retenir la page.

Emmett monta à l'étage afin de vérifier si il n'y avait plus personne alors que les filles commençaient à chercher d'autres indices.

De mon côté, de plus en plus angoissée, je tentais désespérément de contacter Edward.

« Edward viens à la bibliothèque, s'il te plaît, je sens qu'il y a des choses pas normales qui se sont passées ici ! Annonçais-je dès qu'il répondit.

-J'arrive. Répondit-t-il brièvement à ma plus grande surprise. »

Moi qui pensais que j'allais devoir batailler pour lui faire oublier son ego blessé par le rejet qu'il pensait avoir subi…

Il raccrocha avant même que je ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus.

Celui que je considérais comme mon frère arriva et je remarquais rapidement qu'il était aussi fébrile que nous.

« Jasper est introuvable. Annonça-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. Je suis passé chez lui mais il n'y était pas, j'ai appelé toutes les personnes que nous pourrions connaître et chez qui il aurait pu aller un mardi soir mais personne ne l'a vu, je suis même allé jusqu'à appeler ses parents pour savoir si ils ne l'avaient pas vu mais sa mère est à New-York et son père perdu dans une île paradisiaque avec une de ses nombreuses amantes et n'ont pas entendu parler de lui depuis des semaines…

-C'est la même chose pour Bella, ajouta Rosalie. Enfin sauf pour les parents, on a les a appelé et ils nous ont appris qu'elle avait pris de leurs nouvelles hier, tout semblait bien aller chez elle d'après eux. »

On rapporta les informations que nous avions récoltées de notre côté à Edward et il nous confirma que la maison de Jasper semblait avoir été abandonnée précipitamment, comme si le propriétaire avait une chose des plus importantes à faire.

Ou qu'il n'était pas parti de son plein gré.

Jasper et Bella avaient été enlevés…

Nous semblâmes tous venir à cette conclusion au même moment et nous nous regardâmes à tour de rôle sans savoir quoi faire.

 _ **PDV Inconnu**_

Enfin ! Enfiiiiiiiin !

Le moment était enfin venu. Après des jours, des semaines, même des mois d'attente, le moment était enfin arrivé !

J'allais enfin pouvoir me venger !

Elle allait souffrir.

Je ne laisserais personne se mettre sur ma route à présent.

Elle allait souffrir.

Plus personne ne pourrait m'arrêter.

Tout était en place, la phase finale de mon plan allait enfin s'achever.

Plus personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

Tout allait se terminer ce soir !

Les choses étaient écrites depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, pour qu'on puisse m'arrêter !

Je le savais, quelqu'un allait mourir ce soir !

 _ **PDV Edward**_

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !

J'avais envie de hurler de douleur et de frustration mais tout ce que j'arrivais à ressentir était un énorme vide qui me dévorait la poitrine et qui m'empêchait même de bouger. Je ne pouvais que rester statique à regarder les autres qui commençaient à s'affoler et qui cherchaient à appeler la police.

Deux de mes amis avaient disparu. Plus que ça, mon meilleur ami, celui que je connaissais depuis le collège, à côté de qui j'avais découvert toutes les épreuves de la vie et celle qui était, j'en étais sûr, l'amour de ma vie, celle qui m'avait blessé au plus haut point mais à qui j'avais pardonné sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

J'allais me retrouver seul, sans attache, sans personne pour me soutenir, sans personne à aimer. Ils avaient disparu, disparu de ma vie et, qui sait, ils avaient peut-être déjà perdu la vie, qui sait ce que leurs kidnappeurs leur avaient déjà fait.

Le petit corps chaud qui vint se lover contre moi me prouva que j'avais tort, qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard et que je n'étais pas seul. J'avais mes amis avec moi, j'avais ma sœur encore toute récemment acquise qui était venue me réconforter, si ce n'est qu'elle se réconfortait elle-même.

Je regardais autour de moi et je pouvais voir Emmett et Rosalie se regarder droit dans les yeux, semblant comprendre pour la première fois ce que tout cela impliquait alors que Jessica nous regardait à tour de rôle complètement perdue n'ayant, elle, personne à qui se rattacher.

Alors que j'allais leur proposer de se rendre directement au poste de police, afin que nous leur expliquions la situation de vive voix, Rosalie annonça :

« Il faut qu'on aille les sauver !

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, riposta directement Emmett.

-Ils vont peut-être mourir par ma faute ! S'exclama-t-elle farouchement. Je ne laisserais pas cela se passer, je ne laisserais pas mes amis mourir !

-C'est inconsidéré d'y aller alors qu'on ne sait même pas ce qui nous attend là-bas !

-C'est ce que tu t'es dit la première fois, peut-être ? Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Ça n'a rien à voir !

-Ça a tout à voir, au contraire !

-On ne sait même pas si ce sont eux !

-Toi comme moi savons très bien que ce sont eux ! Qui d'autre irait l'enlever, hein ?

-Et si ce n'est pas eux ? Si on y va et qu'il n'y a personne ? Répliqua Emmett.

-Peut-on savoir de qui vous parlez ? Demanda Jessica. J'ai pas l'air d'être la seule à être perdue ! Ajouta-t-elle en nous désignant, Alice et moi.

-Assumes tes choix maintenant, dit Emmett à Rosalie rageusement.

-Très bien ! Assena-t-elle. »

Elle se tourna vers nous et déclara :

« Je sais où se trouve Bella et qui l'a enlevée ! Enfin, si mes hypothèses sont bonnes…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Alice.

-C'est une longue histoire, éluda-t-elle.

-Que tu vas prendre le temps de nous raconter, la menaçais-je. »

Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle connaissait les agresseurs de Bella et de Jasper sans nous prouver qu'elle n'était pas de mèche avec eux ? Si je me souvenais bien, elle détestait Bella il n'y a pas si longtemps encore et elle n'avait jamais été proche de Jasper ! Qu'elle nous ait trahis comme ça, sans le moindre scrupule, alors qu'elle disait être notre amie, me dégouttait au plus haut point.

Elle sembla lire mes pensées, ou bien mon visage avait parfaitement retranscrit mes émotions puisqu'elle s'écria :

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces gens là, Edward ! Pour tout te dire j'ai été dans la même situation que Bella !

-Tu as été enlevée ?! Demandais-je surpris et, plus que tout, honteux de mes insinuations.

-Oui ! T'es content maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle après une petite pause.

-Pas tellement, murmurais-je piteusement.

-Très bien, dit-elle sa colère redescendant petit-à-petit.

-Tu comptes nous en dire plus ou on en reste là ? Demanda Jessica timidement.

-On va en rester là je crois ! Dit Emmett remarquant que Rosalie risquait d'exploser à tout moment. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Alice, toujours dans mes bras, déclara d'une petite voix :

« On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On va sauver Bella ! Déclara Rosalie avec hargne »

 _ **PDV Inconnu**_

 _Tic… Tac…Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…_

 _L'heure tourne._

 _L'heure est bientôt arrivée._

 _La jolie fille va sombrer._

 _La jolie fille va mourir !_

 _Tic… Tac…Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…_

 _ **PDV Bella**_

Je l'entendais chantonner près de moi. Ça faisait des heures qu'elle chantonnait, toujours le même air, sa voix de petite fille me donnait la chair de poule. J'avais toujours détesté les films d'horreur avec des petites filles ou des poupées. Je détestais ma vie à ce moment là.

Tout était arrivé si vite, en un instant j'avais su que j'étais perdue, en un instant j'avais su que j'allais mourir.

En fait non, au départ, alors que j'étais tranquillement installée sur ma chaise, à la bibliothèque, et que j'avais vu ces hommes débarquer, j'avais cru devoir faire face à de nouveaux emprunts qui, à mon plus grand dam, me feraient lâcher mon livre, au combien formidable, que j'avais envie de finir depuis des jours sans que jamais je ne trouve le temps de me poser pour le faire.

Mais non, ce fut bien pire qu'une simple coupure dans une séance de lecture, ces hommes, bien qu'ils avaient l'aspect d'étudiants lambda, n'en étaient pas, je ne les avais jamais vus sur le campus. En même temps je ne connaissais pas tout le monde… Ils faisaient peut-être parti de l'école mais l'aura dangereuse qui flottait autour d'eux me laissait penser que si c'était le cas alors l'on ne savait absolument pas qui étaient vraiment les personnes à côté desquelles nous étions assis en amphi.

Ils avaient réussi à m'amener sans que je ne puisse rien faire, mes cris n'avaient alerté personne et les coups que je leur mettais semblaient les préoccuper autant que le fait de savoir combien de chaussettes ils avaient dans leur penderie.

J'avais été attachée, bâillonnée et mes yeux avaient été bandés. Les seules informations que je recevais parvenaient de mon ouïe et de mon sens du toucher. C'est comme ça que j'avais su que j'avais été transportée en camionnette et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec moi. Ce n'était pas une série d'enlèvements, j'étais la seule visée, la seule victime.

Je m'étais d'abord demandée ce qui avait poussé mes agresseurs à me choisir moi, puis j'avais compris. Je n'étais pas riche, je n'avais pas de parents connus, je n'étais pas connue. Enfin si, par une petite communauté d'étudiants, depuis plusieurs mois j'étais la coqueluche de certains et l'ennemie publique numéro une des autres. Mes agresseurs devaient faire partie de ces « autres ».

Dès lors, je me trouvais quelque part, je ne savais absolument pas où, et une folle furieuse me chantait à l'oreille et si je n'avais pas été pas à ce point effrayée, j'en rigolerais.

J'entendais d'autres voix autour de moi, d'hommes et de femmes, elles chuchotaient et je ne parvenais pas à comprendre le sens de celles-ci. Des choses semblaient se préparer, des cartons ou des meubles semblaient être déplacés et j'entendais tout le monde s'activer autour de moi.

Et puis il y avait cette petite fille, non cette femme. Il y avait cette femme qui tournait autour de moi et qui m'observait. Je sentais son regard sur moi, elle me regardait sous tous les angles et elle chantait. Toujours la même chanson, avec le même air, celui d'une berceuse.

Elle avait une arme à la main, je le savais puisque j'avais entendu un cliquetis métallique qui me rappelait beaucoup trop les divers films policiers que j'avais pu voir avec mon père les samedis soirs. Pour finir de me faire peur, elle me l'avait fait entendre juste à côté de mon oreille alors qu'elle venait à peine d'apparaître près de moi ce qui m'avait fait frissonner comme jamais encore je l'avais fait. Un frisson qui part du bas du dos et qui remonte jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux vous les faisant s'hérisser de frayeur.

Le cliquetis du flingue puis la berceuse, comme si elle pensait que ça allait endormir ma peur…

« Tic… Tac…Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…

L'heure tourne.

L'heure est bientôt arrivée.

La jolie fille va sombrer.

La jolie fille va mourir !

Tic… Tac…Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac… Chantonna-t-elle près de mon oreille. »

Je tentais de crier mais le bâillon m'en empêcha, alors je me mis à pleurer. À quoi bon sauver les apparences alors que j'allais mourir. C'était fini, c'en était fini de moi, de mes principes et de mes valeurs. Qu'on me voit pleurer, être faible, m'importait peu à ce moment là.

« L'heure est venue, chantonna-t-elle, tu vas mourir jolie fille ! Rigola-t-elle. »

Puis elle enleva brusquement le bandeau qui cachait mes yeux et, son visage, pour la première fois, m'apparut. Même si je n'avais pas été bâillonnée, j'aurais été incapable de produire le moindre son.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Pourquoi elle ?

* * *

Alors?

Alors?

Alors?

Oui c'est bien la même folle que dans le chapitre qui vous parle actuellement.

Faites attention à vous...

MOUAHAHAHAHA !


	25. Chapter 25

Heeeeyyyyy !

Aujourd'hui chapitre hyper méga super giga important qui va presque clôturer cette histoire !

Il y aura un où deux autres chapitres après celui-ci ( tout dépend de mon inspiration et de vos retours ) mais pas plus !

J'adore ce chapitre, c'est mon préféré de tous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira également et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Ma superbe crasybells à magnifiquement corrigé se chapitre et je l'en remercie ! ^^

Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard mais j'ai eu un weekend légèrement écourté précédé de journées de flemmardise aiguë et j'ai préféré vous servir un chapitre tout beau tout propre plutôt qu'un encore rempli de faute ! ^^

Pas plus de balbla, je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture !

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Yuck :** Je ne vais quand même pas te spoiler maintenant que tu es sur le point de découvrir si ton hypothèse est la bonne, je ne suis pas vache à ce point, si ?

* * *

Chapitre 24 : _**PDV Edward**_

Décidés à ne pas perdre plus de temps, nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers la Jeep d'Emmett qui avait l'avantage d'aller à une vitesse plus qu'admirable ainsi que de pouvoir tous nous accueillir confortablement.

Emmett était au volant, ce petit joujou était tout de même le sien, et Rosalie m'avait cédé la place à l'avant qui lui revenait habituellement, au vu de mon état d'anxiété bien supérieur à la normale.

La voiture était rapide sur la route, comme un éclair, alors que je poussais Emmett à aller toujours plus vite.

« Se planter dans le paysage ne nous fera pas arriver plus rapidement Edward ! S'énerva Rosalie alors que je commençais à hausser la voix sur mon ami.

-Bella est enfermée je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui, excuse-moi de vouloir l'aider au plus vite ! Répliquais-je mauvais.

-Si on a un accident, on n'arrivera pas du tout donc laisse Emmett gérer !

-Rosalie, je vois bien que tu n'en as rien à foutre d'elle mais- Commençais-je avant de me faire couper par Alice.

-Edward stop ! On est tous dans le même état que toi, ok ? Emmett va aussi vite qu'il le peut et Rosalie en a autant à foutre de Bella que toi. On est tous dans la même situation, on en sait tous autant les uns que les autres et s'énerver ne servira à rien !

-Elle en sait beaucoup plus que nous et tu le sais bien ! Lui rappelais-je. »

La révélation de son enlèvement m'avait calmé pendant quelque temps mais cet état d'esprit avait été bien vite oublié alors mon inquiétude pour Bella était revenue au galop. L'imaginer là-bas, aux mains d'hommes sans considération et prêts à toutes les horreurs, me révulsait.

« Ce ne sont pas les hommes la plus grande menace… M'informa Rosalie.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je perdu.

-Tu avais peur de ce que ces hommes pourraient faire à Bella, mais ce n'est pas un homme qui est responsable de tout ça, aussi surprenant que ce soit c'est une femme. Enfin on aurait plutôt dit une enfant, mais une gosse ne pourrait jamais avoir ce niveau de perversité. »

Je comprenais alors que j'avais pensé tout haut et que ça pourrait m'être bénéfique, j'allais enfin pouvoir faire cracher à Rosalie toute la vérité.

« Tu ne sais donc pas qui t'a enlevée ? Demandais-je.

-Non, j'avais tout le temps les yeux bandés et ils ne me laissaient entendre que ce qu'ils voulaient, pas grand-chose en l'occurrence. Il y avait juste cette femme, qui venait me voir souvent. Elle était clairement folle. Elle était là, sans arrêt, à me chuchoter des choses à l'oreille, comme quoi j'allais payer, comme quoi sa vengeance allait enfin être accomplie. Elle disait que c'était de ma faute, que je l'avais mérité, qu'il ne fallait s'en prendre qu'à moi si j'étais là. Que je n'aurais pas dû le lui voler…

-Lui voler quoi ? Demandais-je avide d'avoir plus d'informations sur celle qui avait comploté contre deux personnes à qui, je devais bien l'admettre, je tenais.

-J'en sais rien, elle parlait mais ses paroles ne voulaient rien dire, j'avais l'impression qu'elle délirait, elle n'était pas claire et répétait sans arrêt la même chose : j'allais payer et je devais mourir. »

J'avalais nerveusement ma salive et commençais à angoisser plus sérieusement pour Bella. Dans quel enfer avait-elle donc atterri ?

« Et comment t'es-tu sortie de là ?

-Emmett m'a sauvée… Dit-elle doucement avec émotion. »

En me retournant, je pouvais voir que son regard laissait transparaître toute la reconnaissance et tout... l'amour ? qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui.

« Comment l'as-tu retrouvée ? Demanda Jessica, que nous n'avions plus entendue depuis un moment, curieuse.

-C'était juste après Halloween, alors que tout le monde soupçonnait Rose d'être celle qui avait commandité l'agression de votre groupe, commença-t-il en nous désignant Alice et moi de la main sans quitter des yeux la route. Je suis allé la chercher chez elle pour savoir, pour peut-être aider et surtout pour ne pas que l'on se fasse une idée des choses sans avoir la version des deux partis.

-Tu étais persuadé que Rosalie n'avait aucune responsabilité dans cette attaque ! Me rendis-je compte.

-Même toi tu le savais Edward ! Me rappela-t-il. Ça se voyait, toi qui n'avais jamais hésité à aller t'expliquer, ou plutôt, à aller casser la gueule de quelqu'un, après ça tu n'es même pas allé lui parler !

-Elle avait disparu… Elle avait vraiment disparu et personne ne s'en est inquiété ! M'exclamais-je honteux. »

Rosalie avait frôlé la mort et personne ne s'en était soucié, personne n'avait rien remarqué et tout le monde avait continué sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde à part Emmett…

« Tous sauf Emmett… Murmura Alice qui semblait en être venue à la même conclusion que moi.

-Exact. Confirma Rosalie sobrement.

-Je m'inquiétais et j'ai cherché à la retrouver seul, sans demander d'aide à personne, bien sûr ça n'a pas été concluant, je suis donc allé voir la police, grâce à mon père et à sa notoriété j'ai eu le droit à quelques avantages et les policiers ont acceptés de me venir en aide. Ils ont pu la localiser grâce à son portable qui, Dieu merci, était resté allumé et avec elle. Je pensais que c'était gagné, qu'on allait pouvoir la sauver mais la police a mis du temps à réagir, j'y suis donc allé seul.

-Le truc le plus stupide que tu pouvais faire… Murmura Rosalie.

-Et je suis bien heureux de l'avoir fait ! Répliqua-t-il immédiatement. Arrivé là-bas, il n'y avait personne, juste elle, attachée sur une chaise, bâillonnée, les yeux bandés. Je l'ai libérée puis je l'ai emmenée chez moi. Lorsque la police est arrivée sur les lieux, elle n'a rien trouvé de suspect et personne n'était revenu. Lorsque nous sommes allés porter plainte le lendemain et que les policiers ont constaté que Rose n'était pas blessée et qu'elle était saine et sauve, ils ont décidé de ou classer l'affaire décrétant qu'ils avaient plus urgent à faire que de retrouver des kidnappeurs aussi gentils que les télétubbies selon eux.

-Puis je suis restée chez Emmett un moment, continua Rosalie. Il m'a merveilleusement bien accueillie et ses pancakes sont à tomber par terre, dit-elle en plaisantant. J'avais surtout peur de sortir et de devoir subir ça une seconde fois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps jesuis restée dans cet enfer, quelques jours sûrement… Ma psychopathe ne venait me voir quetrès rarement, me menaçant souvent, sans jamais mettre ses menaces à exécution, je sais pas ce qu'elle attendait mais elle a attendu trop longtemps, Emmett est arrivé et m'a sauvée. J'ai réussi à reprendre une vie normale grâce à lui, et je pourrais même dire que cette expérience m'a appris ce qu'était la vie, la vraie. Fini les faux-semblants, j'avais envie de vivre comme je le voulais et être une garce sans cœur au cerveau plus que limité ne m'intéressait plus.

-Et tu n'as rien dit à personne, pourquoi ? Demanda Alice revêche. »

Je voyais bien par là qu'elle essayait de garder ses distances avec Rosalie, elle ne voulait pas prendre en pitié celle qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant un certain moment.

« Je pense que toi mieux que personne peux comprendre ce que ça fait de devoir avouer quelque chose d'aussi honteux aux autres… Murmura la belle blonde en baissant la tête. »

Cette mauvaise expérience lui avait au moins fait se rendre compte de quel monstre elle avait été avant, elle avait vraiment changé et elle s'en voulait. Il faudrait plus que ça à Alice pour lui pardonner totalement mais elle était sur la bonne voie.

Alice ne répliqua rien mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête, montrant par là qu'elle avait compris.

« Nous arrivons, murmura Emmett. »

Il se gara en vitesse sur un terrain vague, juste devant un vieil entrepôt qui semblait abandonné et, alors que nous sortions tous de la voiture, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Le bruit d'une déflagration.

 _ **PDV Bella**_

Je restais figée de stupeur devant ma découverte.

Elle se tenait devant moi avec un grand sourire d'enfant, l'arme -que j'avais entendue être chargée- à sa main.

« Bonjour Bella ! Tu es contente de me voir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. »

Je ne produisis aucun son, mon bâillon m'en aurait empêché de toute façon et je me contentais de la regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Ma tête devait être mémorable à cet instant puisqu'elle éclata de rire.

Elle rit longtemps avant de hurler de rage et de me gifler violemment.

« Réponds moi quand je te pose une question !

-Ne pas être bâillonnée l'aiderais peut-être à te parler tu ne crois pas, Angela ? fit remarquer une voix d'homme qui s'approchait. »

Je me rendis alors compte de ce qui se trouvait autour de moi et mon cœur sembla s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

À côté de mon ex colocataire folle à lier se trouvait un ami : Jasper.

À sa vue, je me mis à pleurer pour de bon et le suppliais du regard, mon bâillon étouffant mes cris.

« Hum c'est vrai… Délivre là ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu me donnes des ordres ! Répliqua Jasper. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici déjà ? Pourquoi était-t-il là ? Il s'était lié à elle alors que rien ne les rattachait. Pourquoi l'avoir aidée à me faire du mal ? Pourquoi l'aider à me… me tuer ? Ferait-il vraiment cela ? Serait-il capable de me faire du mal après tout ce que nous avions vécu ? Me faire du mal alors qu'il savait que son meilleur ami m'aimait ?

C'était cela le problème, Edward m'aimait et Jasper ne voulait pas que son ami m'aime. Il avait tout fait pour nous séparer. Continuerait-il jusqu'à ce que nous soyons séparés à vie ? Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Comment avait-il pu devenir aussi cinglé qu'elle ?

Que ce soit Angela la responsable de tout ça ne devrait même pas me surprendre, son comportement ne cessait de se détériorer au fil des semaines. Elle avait rendu ma vie infernale et j'étais allée jusqu'à accepter d'habiter chez Alice et Edward alors que j'avais une peur bleue de rester avec lui aussi souvent. Après être rentrée de chez mon père, je savais que je voulais le reconquérir, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, mais envahir son espace vital n'était pas dans ma stratégie, je pensais qu'il se lasserait de moi et qu'il finirait pas me rejeter pour de bon cette fois. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, ma vie avec lui avait été parfaite jusqu'au dernier jour et quitter ma petite chambre universitaire ainsi que mon horrible colocataire avait été la meilleure décision de ma vie.

Malheureusement, Angela n'avait pas bien pris la chose et semblait être sur le point de se venger.

Je me reconnectais à l'horrible réalité que j'étais en train de vivre et dont il avait été si facile de faire abstraction au profit de souvenirs heureux, pour finalement retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Ne crie pas, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, me prévint-il d'une voix dure.

-Jas-jasper, murmurais-je d'une voix éraillée. Aide moi, aide moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il m'ignora et se détourna de moi pour aller s'asseoir sur une caisse en bois un peu plus loin. J'observais enfin ce qu'il se trouvait autour de moi. J'étais attachée contre une poutre de fer au milieu de ce qu'il avait l'air d'être un entrepôt abandonné où de nombreuses palettes s'entassaient. Je pouvais apercevoir plus loin, sur l'une d'elle, l'ombre d'une silhouette orientée dans notre direction. Un homme, d'après sa stature, nous observait sans rien faire, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

« À l'aide, murmurais-je d'une voix anxieuse à sa destination. »

Je n'avais pas crié, la menace de Jasper planait encore trop près de moi.

Lorsque je compris que l'ombre ne répondrait pas et qu'elle ne m'entendait sûrement même pas, je m'adressais aux deux autres :

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Demandais-je anxieuse.

-Ho ça ma belle Bella tu le sais déjà, chantonna Angela près de moi. Tout est de ta faute et tu vas devoir le payer !

-Je t'en supplie Angela, m'étranglais-je alors qu'elle pointait son arme contre mon front, quoi que j'ai fait, je ne mérite pas ça.

-Et qui le dit, hein ? S'exclama-t-elle. Toi ! C'est toi qui le dis ! Tu m'as tout volé, tout ! Et tu oses dire que je n'ai pas le droit de me venger ? Que j'exagère ? Que je suis folle peut-être ? Crois-moi, la plus folle de nous deux, c'est toi ! Tu as été folle de croire que tu aurais pu tout me voler sans en subir les conséquences ! Tu as eu mon titre, tu as eu mon trône, tu as eu ma célébrité et pour finir tu as réussir à avoir l'amour de ma vie ! Sans toi, j'aurais pu tout avoir, sans toi tout aurait été parfait ! Parfait, tu m'entends ? Parfait ! Hurla-t-elle enfin et me giflant.

-Et maintenant tu vas pouvoir partir Bella, finit Jasper. Tu vas partir pour ne plus jamais revenir, sans jamais chercher à recontacter Edward et ça sera fini pour de bon. »

Je pleurais de peur mais une pointe d'espoir venait de naître en moi : j'allais vivre, ils allaient me laisser vivre !

Malgré la situation, je regardais Jasper avec toute la reconnaissance que je pouvais avoir et louais tous les dieux que je connaissais.

« NON ! Hurla Angela de plus belle. C'est trop tard maintenant ! Tout est prêt, plus jamais elle ne ressortira de cette pièce !

-Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! S'exclama Jasper en colère.

-Peu importe, ça va se passer comme ça, c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer, pas autrement ! »

Elle se posta en face de moi, son arme au poing et recommença à chantonner :

« _Tic… Tac…Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…_

 _L'heure tourne._

 _L'heure est bientôt arrivée._

 _La jolie fille va sombrer._

 _La jolie fille va mourir !_

 _Tic… Tac…Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac… »_

Sa tête se balançait sur ses épaules à chaque bruit d'horloge qu'elle chantait et elle éclata d'un rire démoniaque à la fin de sa chanson.

« Au revoir jolie fille, susurra-t-elle en plaçant son index sur la gâchette. »

Des sanglots obstruaient ma gorge ce qui m'empêchait de bien respirer et, sans plus aucun espoir, je fermai les yeux précipitamment et attendis le bruit assourdissant qui serait synonyme de ma mort.

« Arrête ! Cria la voix d'un homme. »

Une voix que j'aurais tôt fait de reconnaître : celle d'Alec.

J'ouvrai les yeux sous le choc alors que la balle partait.

Derrière moi.

La surprise avait fait bouger Angela qui avait tiré dans le vide.

« C'est pas ce qui était prévu ! Hurla-t-il en courant vers nous. »

C'était lui, l'ombre au fond de la salle, il était là depuis le début et n'avait rien fait. Il était avec elle, avec eux.

Le peu d'espoir qui avait surgit en moi à l'entente de sa voix s'évanouit immédiatement et je me demandais qui d'autre surgirait comme ça, de nulle part, pour me punir, pour me donner la mort.

Il tenta d'enlever l'arme des mains d'Angela mais celle-ci, farouche, ne se laissa pas faire.

« Elle doit payer ! Elle doit payer ! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

-Pas comme ça ! Riposta-t-il furieux. »

Puis un autre coup partit.

Dans le ventre d'Alec cette fois.

Tout le monde se figea sauf Angela, celle-ci profita du fait qu'Alec l'ait lâchée et pointa son arme vers moi pour finalement s'effondrer sur place avant d'avoir eu le temps de tirer. Jasper se tenait derrière elle, une barre de fer à la main : il venait de la frapper à la tête.

Il me regarda, déboussolé, et murmura un « désolé » avant de s'enfuir vers une porte au loin sans plus se préoccuper d'Alec ou de moi.

Je sanglotais pitoyablement alors qu'Alec regardait avec un étonnement non feint le sang se répandre sur son t-shirt.

«Alec, Alec… Croassais-je. »

Celui-ci s'effondra à genoux devant moi, une grande souffrance et une grande peine bien visibles dans ses yeux.

« Alec…

-Bella, souffla-t-il doucement.

-Alec, reste avec moi Alec, tout va bien se passer. »

Je tentais sans résulta de libérer mes mains attachées dans mon dos mais je ne réussis qu'à approfondir les blessures qui se profilaient déjà sur mes poignets.

Mon ami rampa jusque moi et posa sa tête sur mes genoux alors que les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues.

« Chut, Bella, chut, j'ai jamais aimé t'entendre pleurer… Murmura-t-il en soulevant un peu sa tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… Pleurais-je.

-Pourtant c'est toujours en pleurant que tu venais me voir… Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Je m'en veux tellement Alec, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi… Dis-je alors que je voyais la tâche de sang sur son t-shirt se répandre et ses mains retomber par terre, n'ayant plus la force de contenir sa blessure.

-Je voulais être ton prince charmant ce soir… Reprit-il. Je devais te sauver… Te sauver… Pas Edward… Moi… Seulement moi, dit-il doucement. Après ça tu… m'aurais… aimé…

-Je t'aime Alec, je te jure, sanglotais-je. Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie. Reste avec moi ! »

Dans un dernier effort, il leva sa main ensanglantée et me caressa la joue doucement, les yeux plus vifs que jamais.

J'eus un sursaut d'espoir, il allait vivre !

Puis sa main retomba, sa tête reprit place sur mes genoux et la vie quitta pour de bon ses yeux au même moment qu'un filet le sang glissait de ses lèvres pour finalement dégouliner sur son menton.

Tout redevint calme, mes sanglots s'étaient effacés. Je retenais mon souffle attendant que les caméras sortent de leurs cachettes, qu'Alec se relève en rigolant en s'écriant un « je t'ai bien eue ! ». Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. À la place, j'entendis des bruits de courses.

Mon nom était crié mais je n'en avais que faire, je ne pouvais cesser de fixer le visage mort d'Alec.

Brusquement, je me retrouvais debout, les mains détachées et prise dans une étreinte de fer.

Une multitude de sons éclataient autour de moi mais je ne comprenais rien.

Puis son odeur m'apparut. Il était là. Edward.

Alors que j'étais restée figée contre lui depuis le début sans rien ressentir, sans émettre aucun son, je commençais à le serrer contre moi, puis à pleurer et enfin hurler.

Perdue dans ma démence, je ne percevais plus rien, tout ce qui me rattachait sur terre était l'étreinte d'Edward qui ne faiblissait pas.

Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé me relâcher à cet instant, je ne l'aurais jamais relâché.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que j'émergeais, assise dans une voiture. J'avais dû m'évanouir.

Je m'aperçus rapidement que l'étreinte qui me retenait avant mon inconscience m'avait relâchée et que j'étais simplement entourée d'une couverture de survie.

Je ne connaissais pas le conducteur en face de moi et je me mis à paniquer.

« Bella, Bella, Bella ! Je suis là tout va bien ! S'écria Alice pour me calmer. »

Je me jetais dans ses bras et me rattachais à la seule personne que je connaissais.

« Shhhhh, Bella, shhhhh, tout va bien… Continua-t-elle. On est dans la voiture de police, ok ? Ils nous ramènent à la maison, tout va bien se passer. »

Je hochais la tête doucement, me blottissant dans ses bras, refusant de la lâcher.

« Alec… Alec… Murmurais-je pitoyablement.

-Chuuuut… Ça va aller Bella, tout est fini, on ne te fera plus de mal… »

Je pleurais longtemps, les sanglots ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter mon corps et alors qu'on rentrait en ville, je demandais :

« Où-où est Edward ? Articulais-je d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crié, trop pleuré.

-Il est allé… Régler quelques problèmes… Murmura-t-elle hésitante. »

 _ **PDV Edward**_

J'avais fini par lâcher Bella lorsque celle-ci s'était évanouie et je l'avais confiée à Alice. Puis, sans réfléchir et sans écouter ce que les policiers qui venaient juste d'arriver disaient, j'avais pris la Jeep d'Emmett et m'étais enfui.

Jasper n'était pas là…

Il n'était pas là et Alec était mort, Angela, instigatrice de tout ça, assommée, à terre, alors que ma Bella était toujours attachée à une colonne, le cadavre de son ami sur ses genoux.

Si Jasper n'était pas là c'est qu'il était libre, qu'il ne s'était pas fait kidnapper.

Alors je pouvais le retrouver.

Je parcourais des kilomètres et des kilomètres avec en vue un seul objectif, un seul endroit où il aurait pu se trouver.

Il faisait jour depuis longtemps lorsque j'arrivais sur la rive droite du lac Michigan, à l'extrême opposé de Chicago, où se trouvait le seul point de ralliement par bateau de l'île de Beaver Island.

Son père avait une villa là-bas, tout près du lac où nous nous y rendions souvent en vacances, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment chez lui, le seul endroit où il arrivait à réunir ses parents plus de trois jours d'affilée.

La traversée me prit encore une quarantaine de minutes et, une fois arrivé là-bas, je ne pris pas le temps de me reposer et me rendis directement en direction de la villa à l'aide d'une voiture que j'avais louée rapidement près du petit port où j'avais accosté.

Arrivé devant la maison des Whitlock, j'aperçus le même type de voiture que la mienne garée à la va-vite devant l'entrée et je fis de même.

Je rentrais, sans sonner, mais j'annonçais ma présence en hurlant :

« JASPER ! JASPER ! »

Je pénétrais dans le salon où je découvris un Jasper paniqué qui venait, semblerait-il, de tomber du canapé sur lequel il devait dormir.

À ma vue, il devint blanc comme un linge et commença à paniquer :

« Edward ! Qu'est-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Heu… Je suis venu faire un break…

-Sans prévenir personne et sans répondre à aucun appel ? En laissant ta maison grande ouverte sans même prendre le temps de faire tes bagages ? »

Sous mes reproches, il reprit confiance et me lança, arrogant :

« Ta copine n'a pas l'exclusivité de la fuite que je sache.

-En parlant d'elle… Tu veux pas savoir comment elle va ? Demandais-je vicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Edward ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher sa nervosité. »

Si j'avais encore des doutes sur son implication dans l'enlèvement de Bella, son comportement venait juste de me le prouver. J'avais toujours su déceler ses mensonges et la fébrilité dont il faisait preuve alors qu'il était réputé pour avoir un sang-froid à toutes épreuves me prouvait que mes doutes étaient justifiés.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Hurlais-je en m'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers lui. »

Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de m'entourlouper.

« Edward… C'est pas ce que tu crois… Commença-t-il.

-C'est pas ce que je crois, ah ouais ? T'as pas du tout enlevé ma copine, aidé de sa folle dingue d'ex-colocataire ? T'as pas voulu la tuer elle et son ami ?

-Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Je te jure ! Edward écoute moi ! S'exclama-t-il alors que je l'attrapai par le col et que je m'apprêtais à lui envoyer mon poing dans la gueule. »

Et c'est ce que je fis.

Je le frappai avec toute la force que j'avais et il tomba à terre le nez sûrement cassé, du sang dégoulinant sur son visage.

« Edward arrête ! Cria-t-il en rampant loin de moi. »

Fou de rage, je lui envoyais plusieurs coups de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur.

Il finit par réussir à se relever en s'aidant du bar à côté de lui et me regarda, suppliant :

« Edward, écoute-moi, c'était pas ce que je voulais ! Je voulais juste lui faire peur !

-Ah oui ? Avec un flingue ? En tuant quelqu'un qu'elle aimait ?

-Non, non ! S'exclama-t-il alors que je revenais à la charge. Personne ne devait mourir ce soir, je te jure ! Je te jure… Répéta-t-il en reprenant son souffle. On devait juste lui faire peur, assez peur pour qu'elle parte et qu'elle ne revienne jamais !

-Pourquoi ? Sifflais-je à la fois furieux et curieux.

-On était jaloux, on était tous jaloux ! Dit-il rapidement. Elle nous volait tous quelque chose et on voulait tous qu'elle parte, comme ça tout redeviendrait normal.

-Qu'est-ce que son ami… Alec, hésitais-je, a à voir là-dedans ? Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé, lui ?

-On ne l'a pas enlevé, il-il était avec nous ! Il était avec nous, il nous a aidé. C'est lui qui m'a incrusté dans _son_ plan.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je de plus en plus perdu. »

N'était-il pas censé aimer Bella ? Elle était le centre de son monde et voilà qu'il participait à son agression…

« Il-il l'aimait… Dit Jasper. Il la voulait pour lui… Il pensait que si il la sauvait et qu'il la ramenait chez elle, elle finirait pas l'aimer et qu'elle t'oublierait. C'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Finit-il.

-Il a manigancé tout ça ? Demandais-je.

-Non, c'est _elle_ ! _Elle_ , Angela ! Elle nous a trouvé et nous a proposé de nous venger ! On voulait juste faire peur à Bella, je te jure mais une fois… une fois arrivée là-bas, elle est devenue… comme folle ! On ne pouvait pas la contrôler, elle voulait la tuer ! Elle a failli le faire… Mais Alec s'est interposé et il est mort… Puis… Je l'ai assommée… Et je suis parti…

-Pourquoi lui vouloir du mal ? Que t'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi l'avoir détestée depuis le début ? »

Alors qu'il avait débité tout son récit d'une voix perdue et désolée, cette fois-ci, elle se fit plus dure, une haine hautement perceptible présente dans ses paroles :

« C'est une femme Edward ! Et tu as eu la sottise de tomber amoureux d'elle ! Tu allais m'abandonner, moi, ton frère !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme stupidités ? J'allais pas t'abandonner ! M'écriais-je ahuri.

-Tu allais me remplacer ! M'oublier pour elle ! Continua-t-il revêche.

-Que-quoi ? J'aime Bella, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe entre toi et moi ! Attends… Tu es amoureux de moi ? Sursautais-je à cette révélation subite.

-Bien sûr que non ! »

Inconsciemment, je relâchais l'air que j'avais emmagasiné dans mes poumons de soulagement.

« Elle allait juste nous séparer… Et puis lorsque que tu aurais été tout seul elle t'aurait planté un couteau dans le dos… Comme chaque femme le fait. Et tu aurais été détruit. Je voulais juste t'empêcher de souffrir !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça Jasper, qui t'a mis cette idée là en tête ? Demandais-je ahuri.

-Tu sais très bien qui Edward… Me répondit-il avec un regard entendu. »

Puis ça me vint comme une évidence et je me demandais comment je n'y avais pas pensé avant.

« Maria ? M'écriais-je. »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser ostensiblement la tête.

« Comment as-tu pu faire tout ça à cause d'une fille qui t'a quitté il y a des années ! DES ANNÉES ! Hurlais-je.

-Des années, des années, oui ! Répéta-t-il à son tour. Des années qui m'ont prouvé que les femmes ne font que se servir des hommes et qu'il faut rester loin d'elles ! J'aimais bien Bella ! Elle est gentille, oui ! Mais elle t'aurait lâché à un moment ou à un autre ! Et tu serais devenu comme moi ! C'est ça que tu veux ? C'EST ÇA ? Hurla-t-il à son tour. »

La fureur qui m'avait pris quelques minutes auparavant refit surface et je le frappai une nouvelle fois sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

« C'est à moi de décider de ce que je fais de ma vie, Jasper ! Moi et seulement moi ! »

Je le regardais avec une haine pure dans les yeux et je me rendis compte à cet instant que j'avais envie de lui faire du mal. Autant que lui en avait fait à Bella. Même si c'était mon meilleur ami, mon frère, celui avec qui j'avais tout partagé, ce jour j'étais capable de le tuer…

Et puis ça me fit peur… Je ne savais pas où m'arrêter et j'allais faire une connerie, alors, je réunis tout le self contrôle que je possédais et murmurais :

« Dégage Jasper…

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas me rendre à la police ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

-DÉGAGE ! Hurlais-je en brisant que je sais quoi par terre. »

Il dut comprendre que je ne rigolais pas puisqu'il déguerpit en vitesse sans aucun regard en arrière.

Les membres tremblant, je saccageais l'entièreté de la maison et je partis de celle-ci, vidé, calmé, mais le cœur brisé.

Aujourd'hui j'avais perdu mon frère.

* * *

Héééééééééééééééééééééééé ouais !

Alors il faut que vous sachiez que ce meurtre n'était pas du tout prévu au début de cette histoire ! En effet j'en ai eu l'idée lorsque crasybells, ma magnifique correctrice et la plus belle rencontre que j'ai pu faire sur ce site, à eu l'idée d'écrire puis de publier ce que j'appelle "le chapitre maudis" (voir le chapitre 24 de sa fiction "The only easy day was yesterday") il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas si maudis que ça mais je vous en dit pas plus, je vous ai assez spolié comme ça ! Bref ma vengeance était déjà toute prête et tuer son personnage préféré était à la hauteur de l'affront qu'elle m'avait en me faisant nager dans ma douleur pendant des semaines. En conclusion si il y a quelqu'un que vous devez tuer aujourd'hui ce n'est pas moi mais elle !

S'il vous plaît... Soyez indulgent ! XD


	26. Chapter 26

_Heyyyyyyy !_

 _Avant toute chose : BONNE ANNÉE ! Et Joyeux Noël en passant ! XD_

 _J'ai pris du retard dans mes publications et je m'en excuse... C'est la fin et il faut avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue qui sera légèrement plus court que mes chapitres habituels afin de clôturer le tout et ensuite je vous dirais bye bye ! ^^_

 _On est aujourd'hui le 1er Janvier 2019 et ça fait tout exactement un an que je publie sur FF ! Tout ça grâce encore une fois à crazybells à qui j'avais tenu ma promesse de bonne résolution et de cadeaux pour la nouvelle année d'enfin publier une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain moment ! J'aurais aimé vraiment la conclure aujourd'hui mais ça ne sera pas le cas... En tout cas je vous promets la fin pour très bientôt ! ^^_

 _Bonne santé, bonne année à vous et à tous vos proche, merci d'être là et de me soutenir à chaque chapitre ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite !_

* * *

Chapitre 25 : _ **PDV Bella**_

J'étais à nouveau devant elle.

Devant Angela, celle qui m'avait kidnappée et qui avait voulu me tuer.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Je crois que je ne ressentais rien. Le sursaut que j'eus lorsqu'un agent de police entra dans la salle de contrôle me prouva le contraire. Elle, elle me regardait, son regard fou braqué sur moi comme si elle savait que j'étais là, derrière le miroir sans tain.

Cette fois, c'était elle qui était assise, les mains attachées dans le dos et qui attendait à son tour d'être punie à la hauteur de ses crimes. Elle risquait jusqu'à vingt ans de prison ferme pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Trente ans de plus pour le… meurtre d'Alec.

Repenser à lui me donnait l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait en deux ou qu'on me l'arrachait en me disant que, dorénavant, je devrais vivre sans. Chose impossible en conclusion.

L'agent de police, à côté de moi, était en train de régler la console d'enregistrement qui se trouvait devant nous sans faire plus attention à moi tandis qu'un autre rentrait dans la salle où Angela était détenue.

J'avais porté plainte le matin même, seulement quelques heures après avoir été libérée.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais restée dans mon lit pendant des mois à attendre que le temps passe sans vraiment y faire attention mais Alice, qui veillait à ce que tout se passe parfaitement, avait insisté pour faire emprisonner Angela le plus rapidement possible.

Dans le fond j'étais d'accord, la réalité était toute autre. Me retrouver devant elle me donnait envie de vomir et son visage fou me rappelait les pires moments que j'avais pu vivre.

Malheureusement c'était la seule solution pour que les policiers fassent leur travail, j'avais dû raconter dans les moindres détails comment ça s'était passé, comment on m'avait kidnappée, expliquer qu'elle m'avait menacée avant de tuer Alec et comment Jasper, malgré son alliance avec elle, l'avait assommée avant de s'enfuir je ne sais où.

Alice aussi avait témoigné, accompagnée de Jessica, d'Emmett et surtout de Rosalie, qui, je l'avais découvert ce jour, avait subi la même chose que moi.

J'avais été autorisée à assister à l'interrogatoire d'Angela. Selon les hommes qui m'avaient prise en charge, ça me ferait du bien.

Malheureusement cela ne nous apporta, ni à eux, ni à moi, pas plus d'information sur le crime.

Elle ne refusait pas de répondre aux questions mais c'était comme ci elle était enfermée dans un autre monde, le regard encore et toujours fixé sur moi, même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir, on me l'avait assuré.

Ça faisait alors une demie-heure que l'agent de police tentait de lui arracher des aveux et il commençait à perdre patience devant les phrases monosyllabiques qui se contredisaient.

Elle, se contrefoutait de l'homme en train de s'égosiller à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage et continuait à regarder droit devant elle, sans jamais cligner des yeux, chose normalement impossible.

Le policier à côté de moi parla à son collègue grâce à un micro devant lui, qui devait directement être relié à une oreillette que ce dernier portait et lui annonça la fin de l'entretien, celui-ci s'avérant trop peu concluant.

Il alla le rejoindre afin de raccompagner Angela à sa cellule temporaire et m'informa que je devais rester dans les parages si jamais ils avaient des questions supplémentaires à me poser.

Aussi je me dirigeais vers la salle d'attente et retrouvais Jessica, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie qui m'attendaient depuis une bonne heure déjà.

Emmett et Rosalie ne se lâchaient plus et chuchotaient sans arrêt entre eux alors qu'Alice restait scotchée sur son portable et que Jessica regardait dans le vide. Son regard figé, souligné de profondes cernes, prouvait, qu'elle non plus, n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit-là.

Je m'assis à côté d'Alice qui, dès qu'elle se rendit compte de mon arrivée, me donna des nouvelles d'Edward. Enfin l'absence de nouvelle de celui-ci.

« Rien, j'essaie de l'appeler depuis des heures mais il ne répond pas !

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait lui laisser du temps, dis-je doucement, c'était quand même son meilleur ami…

-Son meilleur ami oui, oui ! Je sais pas comment il les choisit ses amis mais franchement il pouvait pas faire pire ! Et puis c'est toi la victime dans l'affaire, non ? S'énerva-t-elle. Il devrait être là en train de te soutenir plutôt que de disparaître je ne sais où ! T'es sa petite amie, c'est la moindre des choses, non ? »

Je ne répondis rien, lui adressant seulement un sourire contrit en réaction à sa tirade avant de me lever en faisant mine d'aller aux toilettes.

Arrivée devant le miroir de celles-ci, je me mouillais le visage et gémissais lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec mes contusions.

Je me regardais dans la glace à la propreté douteuse et fis face à un visage pale, constellé de bleus et de petites plaies, la lèvre inférieure fendue.

Je me reconnaissais à peine et me retrouvais plus perdue que jamais.

Que faire maintenant ?

Avant l'incident de la veille tout me paraissait clair. J'allais aménager avec l'homme que j'aimais, ma meilleure amie et continuerais ma petite vie, si parfaite, tranquillement, en espérant qu'elle resterait comme tel pour toujours.

Malheureusement ça avait changé. Je m'étais rendue compte que les personnes autour de moi n'étaient pas si innocentes que ça, que ceux ou celles que j'avais cru stupides, pouvaient me blesser avec facilité et que l'être humain était capable de tout.

Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir de nouveau, tout abandonner ou recommencer une nouvelle vie, je comptais bien rester, oui, mais il fallait que je m'explique avec mes proches, que je leur confie mes peurs et que je vois si oui ou non ils étaient sincères avec moi et si ils étaient prêts à vivre avec la nouvelle Bella.

L'épreuve que j'avais subie la veille était loin d'être finie, il y aurait d'abord le procès puis il faudrait que je me reconstruise. Je savais que je n'étais pas bien, j'étais dans un état de stress permanent : je sursautais au moindre petit bruit et et me mettais à trembler dès que quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de moi.

Il me faudrait du temps pour accorder de nouveau ma confiance aux autres, beaucoup plus qu'il ne m'en avait fallu lorsqu'enfin j'avais pris conscience qu'être seule ne me rendait pas heureuse.

Ma relation avec Edward n'en était même pas une. On ne faisait que se disputer, ce qui avait crée une tension sexuelle de tous les diables et nous n'avions fait que calmer cette tension. Une fois fait, nous avions recommencé à nous disputer, à détester de nouveau l'autre sans jamais chercher à se connaître plus. J'allais emménager chez lui en étant sûre que ça marcherait pour nous sans me rendre compte que je ne le connaissais pas plus qu'au premier jour. Nous étions incontestablement attirés l'un vers l'autre mais nous n'avions pas profité de cette attirance pour aller vraiment vers l'autre. Je voulais que ça change et je ferais tout mon possible pour cela.

Je me rendais compte également que je n'avais pas été un soutien infaillible pour Alice. Elle avait tellement souffert à cause de Rosalie et voilà que je l'acceptais parmi nous sans même lui demander des comptes.

J'avais trop souvent laissé les choses se faire. Je ne m'étais jamais imposée plus que ça et tout cela avait, par exemple, mené Angela à accomplir ses actes.

J'avais compris dès le début qu'elle n'était pas bien. Au lieu d'essayer de l'aider ou au moins de prévenir quelqu'un de compétent comme un psy qui aurait pu l'aider à aller mieux, j'avais préféré faire comme la plupart des personnes : l'ignorer, la fuir et la détester parce qu'elle était différente, parce qu'elle avait un problème.

On m'avait prévenue que l'on ferait venir des médecins afin de vérifier sa santé mentale, si les tests s'avéraient positifs elle serait envoyée en hôpital psychiatrique où elle ne serait un danger ni pour elle, ni pour les autres. Elle ne purgerait donc pas de peine en prison mais je savais que les parents d'Alec, qui étaient plus que désespérés et qui possédaient une rancœur à toute épreuve envers elle, embaucheraient les meilleurs avocats afin qu'elle finisse sa vie en prison. Pour ma part, ça m'était égal. Je ne voulais plus jamais la voir et savoir où elle était détenue m'importait peu. Les deux possibilités représentaient un enfer à mes yeux.

Nous attendîmes plusieurs heures dans la salle d'attente à tourner en rond et à somnoler sur les chaises en fer. Un va et vient incessant de policiers en fonction rythmait notre journée qui n'en finissait plus. On attendait qu'ils nous donnent du nouveau ou qu'ils nous disent de rentrer chez nous mais rien ne venait et les heures s'étiraient de plus en plus. La moindre mouche qui voletait représentait une distraction extrême et je sentais que, peu à peu, mes membres s'engourdissaient, ce qui me plongeait petit à petit dans une torpeur bienfaitrice après des heures et des heures de stress intense.

Ce fut l'apparition d'Edward, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher qui nous fit revenir à nous. Lui aussi avait l'air plus que fatigué et légèrement désespéré. Alice fut la première à réagir et commença directement à l'incendier pour ne pas avoir répondu à ses multiples appels et messages.

Edward l'ignora royalement et préféra la prendre brusquement dans ses bras pour la faire taire. Après quelques secondes, il la relâcha et nous prit un à un dans ses bras, finissant par moi.

Il ne me relâcha pas et je restais confortablement lovée contre lui. Peut-être que nous ne nous connaissions pas assez mais son étreinte me faisait du bien, c'était tout ce qui m'importait à ce moment-là.

Alice, loin de s'être dégonflée, recommença à le questionner sur où il était mais Edward la coupa très vite :

« Pas ici. Allons nous en, je pense qu'ils en ont fini avec vous aujourd'hui.

\- Mais et toi ? Demanda Alice. Tu ne t'es pas encore fait interroger.

\- J'ai rien de plus à leur apporter, j'étais avec vous, point. »

Il commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur et m'entraîna avec lui, ce qui obligea par ailleurs les autres à le suivre.

Il me dirigea vers sa voiture qui était à l'opposée de celle d'Emmett, avec laquelle nous étions arrivés le matin même, m'ouvrit la portière et me fit monter à l'avant avant de faire le tour de son engin et de se placer derrière le volant.

Il démarra sans rien dire et sortit rapidement du parking du commissariat avant de se diriger tout aussi rapidement vers chez lui.

Sa main ne quittait que rarement ma cuisse, elle le faisait seulement pour passer les vitesses. Il semblait vouloir me dire par là qu'il me soutenait et qu'il était là pour moi.

On ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet, on se préparait tous deux mentalement à la conversation qui ne tarderait par à arriver. Sans même se concerter, on avait compris que cette fois on ne pourrait pas y échapper.

On finit par enfin traverser sa grande allée pleine de gravier blanc après avoir passé son portail majestueux. La voiture fut garée rapidement devant la porte d'entrée et Edward me fit sortir de son bolide tout aussi vite.

On entra et Edward se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, me proposant quelque chose à manger. Je refusais doucement et lui demandais si je pouvais utiliser la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche.

« Bella, tu es ici chez toi maintenant, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. »

J'allais répliquer mais il m'en empêcha en écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il colla ensuite son front au mien et murmura :

« On parlera plus tard, d'accord ? Va te doucher et je vais nous réchauffer quelque chose à manger. »

Une fois de plus, il ne me laissa pas le choix et se détourna, signifiant par là que la discussion n'avait pas encore lieu de commencer.

Bien malgré moi je fis ce qu'il me dit, je devais admettre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et qu'une bonne douche ne me serait que bénéfique.

Après les premières douleurs dues à mes blessures, le jet d'eau sur ma nuque me fit du bien et, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, mes larmes rejoignirent l'eau déjà présente sur mes joues. Les sanglots obstruaient ma gorge alors que je tentais d'être la plus silencieuse possible. J'avais bien assez pleuré comme ça, je n'avais plus à faire subir ma détresse aux autres.

Edward m'entendit, ou était-ce le fait que je mettais beaucoup de temps, en tout cas, il vint frapper à ma porte à appelant mon prénom.

« J'arrive, dis-je d'une voix neutre. »

Enfin, je l'espérais.

Je m'habillais prestement et me rinçais une dernière fois le visage alors mes yeux rouges pouvaient facilement être justifiés par le shampoing dans mes yeux.

J'ouvris la porte et tombai directement sur Edward, qui visiblement m'attendait, adossé au mur.

Il tendit la main vers moi et attendit que je la prenne avant de me diriger vers la cuisine où une table était dressée.

« C'est toi qui a cuisiné ou dois-je ce festin à ta mère ? Demandais-je en voyant les quantités astronomiques de nourritures présentes sur la table.

-Hum… Je pourrais choisir de te mentir en disant que c'est moi qui ai conçu tout ça mais malheureusement tu te rendrais bien vite compte que mes talents de cuisinier se résument à cuire des pâtes… Et encore ! Rigola-t-il. »

Je rigolais en retour et commençai à manger le peu que je pouvais.

Malheureusement, malgré les saveurs tout à fait exceptionnelles des plats je n'arrivais à avaler que quelques bouchées, ayant le sentiment que si je mangeais plus, j'en renverrais l'intégralité.

Devant moi, Edward, bien au contraire, dévorait chaque plat qui passait devant lui comme si ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait rien avalé de consistant.

« Je t'ai connu moins glouton, fis-je remarquer. »

Je fus attendrie par son air coupable et il déposa doucement ses couverts comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir… »

Je ne lui fit pas remarquer que moi non plus, ne voulant pas subir ses foudres. J'avais déjà bien eu à faire avec celles d'Alice. Je lui demandais donc :

« Où étais-tu ? »

Je n'avais pas voulu que ma voix soit si sèche mais le sentiment d'abandon qui m'avait envahi alors que je m'étais réveillée dans les bras d'Alice et non les siens avait pris le dessus.

Il hésita un moment à me mentir, je le vis bien, mais se reprit et m'annonça le plus simplement possible :

« Je suis allé retrouver Jasper, dit-il d'une voix grave. »

Je frissonnais à l'entente du nom de celui qui avait aidé à mon kidnapping mais demandais quand même :

« Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mal. »

Il vit les questions dans mes yeux et continuait :

« Il s'en veut, a mal au nez et aux côtes et a peur de se faire attraper. Il sait aussi qu'il ne peut plus compter sur personne, finit-il. »

Je compris par là qu'il s'était lui-même occupé de Jasper et que leur amitié était dorénavant brisée.

« Les parents d'Alec ne le laisseront jamais s'en tirer comme ça, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il anxieux. »

Je haussai les épaules ne sachant que dire.

Edward mit sa main sur la mienne, posée sur la table, et murmura en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Tu peux tout me dire Bella. Tu as le droit de le détester pour ce qu'il t'a fait et… Tu as le droit de me détester également pour l'avoir laissé s'en sortir qu'avec quelques bleus. J'aurais… J'aurais vraiment voulu te venger, c'est ce que je comptais faire ! Je voulais le ramener pour qu'il finisse en prison mais je-je n'ai pas pu… »

Sur la fin de sa tirade, sa voix se cassa et je vis pour la première fois toute la peur et la détresse qu'il avait pu ressentir en croyant me perdre.

Il était en train de craquer et je faisais de même.

Je me levai de ma chaise et allai me réfugier dans ses bras dans lesquels il me serra plus fort que jamais.

Son visage dans mon cou, je le sentais sangloter alors que je mouillais sa chemise de mes larmes.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, lui assit, moi sur ses genoux, à se réconforter l'un l'autre.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, dit-il à un moment. »

Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et je le serrais encore plus fort dans mes bras.

Lui comme moi évacuons tout le stress que nous avions emmagasiné ces dernières heures et angoissions à la possibilité que l'un abandonne l'autre. Lui parce qu'il avait permis la fuite de Jasper, moi parce que je venais de lui faire perdre son meilleur ami de toujours.

Nous n'osions pas croire que l'autre pourrait nous pardonner les actes que nous avions engendré mais l'étreinte au même niveau partagée aurait dû nous prouver que si.

Il nous emmena à l'étage et, sans vraiment en prendre conscience, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras de l'autre.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement après une nuit de sommeil qui m'avait paru beaucoup trop courte et tombais sur ceux d'Edward, déjà parfaitement réveillé.

Je savais que la veille au soir ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. Nos retrouvailles non plus mais il fallait maintenant que nous nous expliquions.

Je me redressai brusquement et annonçai de but en blanc :

« Il faut qu'on parle !

-Ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon lorsque quelqu'un t'annonce ça de si bon matin. Enfin quand quelqu'un t'annonce ça tout court ! »

Je lui lançais une œillade meurtrière et il se reprit :

« Très bien, je ne dis plus rien et je t'écoute ! »

En disant cela, il se cala contre la tête de lit et je ne tardais pas à l'imiter.

« Toi et moi ce n'est plus possible… Commençais-je.

-QUOI ? Enfin Bella, on vient juste de se retrouver !

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Le prévenais-je en mettant ma main sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise. Toi et moi ce n'est plus possible comme on est maintenant. Enfin, je veux dire pas comme on est aujourd'hui, pas comme on a été avant. Te rends-tu comptes qu'on se connaît à peine ?

-N'importe quoi ! On se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, oui, mais c'est pas grave ! Je t'aime ! »

Je souriais, doucement, touchée et amusée du dramatisme qu'Edward mettait dans sa voix.

« Bella, plus sérieusement, reprit-il. J'ai pas envie de te quitter et de faire comme si de rien était en étant seulement ton ami. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras comme bon me semble et de pouvoir t'embrasser à chaque moment. »

Il allia les gestes aux paroles et je me retrouvais finalement lovée contre lui.

« On a bien assez attendu comme ça, non ? On s'est assez disputé, détesté et évité pour toute une vie je pense.

-C'est bien ça le problème ! Si on s'était mieux connu, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Tu n'aurais jamais joué ton rôle de petit con avec moi en essayant de me draguer, je n'aurais jamais fait semblant d'être avec Alec et-et Jasper n'aurait jamais inventé des scénarios incroyables sur moi pour que tu me détestes !

-C'est ce que tu aurais préféré ? Qu'on ne se rencontre jamais, pour que tout ça n'arrive jamais ? Demanda-t-il blessé.

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Juste qu'on se connaisse mieux avant d'aller plus loin ! Avant de commencer notre pseudo relation ! On aurait d'abord pu être ami, grâce à Alice par exemple, et les choses auraient évolué tout naturellement…

-Alice n'aurait jamais accepter de te fréquenter si je n'avais pas été là d'abord, elle ne parlait à personne rappelle toi bien… Contra-t-il, buté.

-On aurait trouvé un autre moyen… Dis-je en lui caressant doucement la joue. »

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement au terme desquelles il demanda :

« Je t'ai vraiment blessée pas vrai ?

-Oui… Répondis-je au bout d'un moment. C'était la toute première fois que je m'en remettais à quelqu'un, la seule et unique fois même… Et puis tu as tout gâché en allant embrasser ta blondasse. »

Il allait dire quelque chose mais je le coupais :

« Je commençais à te faire vraiment confiance… Ce jour là tu sais, juste après qu'on l'ait fait, j'ai-j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais dire que tu m'aimais… Le plus bête c'est que si tu l'avais fait ça aurait été moi qui serais partie en courant ! Rigolais-je. J'étais pas encore prête pour ça, mais je me faisais petit à petit à l'idée que toi et moi ça pouvait être plus qu'une histoire de cul. Dès le moment où je m'étais avouée ça, tu es apparu devant moi… Tu étais en train d'étreindre une autre fille, puis une autre et encore une autre jusqu'au jour où c'était devenu trop dur et où j'ai décidé de partir. Je savais même pas si j'allais revenir mais je l'ai fait et je t'ai revu. Alice m'a raconté comment tu étais durant mon absence et puis on a continué comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si tu n'avais jamais brisé mon cœur.

-Je me souviens de ce jour, dit-il. J'ai vraiment failli te le dire ce « je t'aime », mais je crois que, comme toi, j'avais peur. Je pense maintenant que j'ai eu ce qu'on peut appeler un coup de foudre, c'est con à dire mais c'est vraiment ce que j'ai ressenti. Je t'ai vu en train de hurler sur Rosalie pour défendre ma sœur, chose que personne encore n'avait jamais fait, puis je me suis dit que j'aimerais avoir une femme comme ça plus tard, une femme qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense, peu importe si elle blesse les autres tant que c'est pour protéger ce qu'elle trouve juste. Et puis je t'ai trouvé magnifique bien sûr et j'ai voulu t'avoir, pour ça j'ai commencé à te draguer comme je draguais toutes les autres, en leur montrant tout ce que j'avais que les autres n'auraient jamais. Mais ça n'a pas marché sur toi et j'ai commencé à te montrer mon vrai moi. Le rôle que je jouais m'aidait à me souvenir que tu n'étais qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre, mais à partir du moment où j'ai été sincère avec toi j'ai tout oublié et je suis tombé. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte c'était trop tard mais j'ai quand même voulu revenir en arrière. C'est Jasper qui m'a persuadé de te briser le cœur, c'est aussi lui qui m'a dit que si je restais avec toi je serais emprisonné à jamais. Si j'étais avec toi, je perdrais mon libre arbitre et je perdrais pour toujours l'ascendant que j'avais difficilement réussi à avoir sur les femmes en général. Avec les autres, c'était moi qui décidais si ça commençait, si ça continuait et quand ça s'arrêtait. Avec toi c'était tout l'inverse, je devenais un pantin entre tes doigts. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, pensif, et continua :

« En y réfléchissant bien, c'est toujours le cas… »

Je me figeais. Après tout ce que nous nous étions dit, allait-il vraiment tout gâcher par peur de perdre le contrôle ? Peur que je m'étais efforcée à combattre pour lui ?

J'allais me rebeller lorsqu'il arrêta mon geste en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

« Mais je préfère mille fois perdre tout mon libre arbitre que de te perdre de nouveau. »

Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres et je me laissais faire, ébahie.

Avant de le repousser brusquement.

« Tu n'as donc absolument rien compris de ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ? Il ne faut pas qu'on continue comme ça ! Tu m'aimes je l'ai bien compris, je t'aime aussi mais à quoi bon s'aimer si c'est pour faire trois fois la même erreur ? M'emportais-je. »

Faisait-il exprès ou le connaissais-je si peu que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte d'à quel point il était stupide ?

« Répète un peu ce que tu viens de me dire ?

\- Tu n'as absolument rien compris ?

\- Après !

\- Tu m'aimes ?

-Après !

-T'es complètement stupide ?

-Tu l'as pas dit ça !

-Oups, j'ai dû le penser trop fort dans ce cas…

-Bella… Me prévint-il.

-Va-te faire foutre Cullen ! Dis-je en m'extirpant du lit. »

Malheureusement Edward me rattrapa et me pressa contre le matelas, m'empêchant de bouger.

Il commença à m'embrasser le visage et je grognais.

« Dis-le moi Swan et je te jure qu'après ça je me comporterais comme un simple ami.

-À quoi bon t'expliquer les choses si t'en fais qu'à ta tête ?

-C'est juste trois petits mots Swan. Comment veux-tu que je comprenne les choses si tu me les dis pas clairement ? C'est bien connu, les hommes ne réfléchissent à rien et préfèrent se retrouver directement devant le fait accompli ! »

Je commençais à bouder en croisant les bras comme je le pouvais et en regardant partout sauf lui mais il recommença à me titiller en embrassant chaque endroit de mon corps qu'il pouvait atteindre tout en me maintenant fermement clouée au lit.

« Bon d'accord Cullen ! Je t'aime ! T'es content ? Criais-je.

-Très ! Dit-il en rapprochant doucement ses lèvres des miennes. »

Avant de brusquement sortir du lit et de s'éclipser de la chambre.

Je poussais un cri de fureur avant de le suivre.

Je le retrouvais dans la cuisine en train de sortir une poêle et des œufs pour sûrement nous faire une omelette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je prépare son petit déjeuné à ma très chère amie ! Il paraît qu'on ne se connaît pas assez alors quoi de mieux que de faire connaissance devant un bon petit plat ? »

J'étais partagée entre la fureur et la joie. Mais ça y était, tout allait bien se passer maintenant, je le sentais.

* * *

 _Alors un petit commentaire sur cette fin ?_

 _Elle vous a plu ou vous avez détesté ?_

 _Dites-moi tout et bonne année 2019 !_

 _J'vous aime !_


	27. Chapter 27

_Heeeeeeyyyyy!_

 _Je vous annonce officiellement la fin d'Unlikely love !_

 _Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire et d'avoir été aussi emballé ! En commençant je n'aurais jamais cru que ce que j'allais écrire allait plaire à autant de monde et c'était une très belle surprise de découvrir vos réactions ou vos questions à chaque chapitre posté._

 _Je déteste citer des noms et pas d'autres c'est pourquoi je ne ferais pas la liste de mes fabuleux/euses revieweurs/euses ainsi que ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou qu'ils l'ont follow puisque je suis sûre d'en oublier._

 _Le seul que je me permets de citer est bien sûr celui de crazybells vous devez vous en douter maintenant. C'est celle qui m'a convaincue d'écrire et de poster cette histoire, celle qui a corrigé tous mes chapitres ( à part le numéro 1, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on s'y mette mon chacorne... ), celle qui a été plus que patiente avec moi même lorsque je faisais plus d'une centaine de faute d'orthographe par chapitre, celle qui doit mieux connaitre cette histoire que moi puisque je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui renvoyer mes chapitres une douzaine de fois ( oui douze vous avez bien lu, elle a lu et corrigé certain chapitre plus de douze fois... ) mais aussi celle avec qui j'ai partagé de nombreux délires que je n'oublierais jamais ! C'est d'ailleurs l'un d'eux qui m'a inspiré la fin de ce prologue ! J'y avais pensé juste avant le chapitre d'Halloween ( si elle se souviens bien j'avais hurlé de joie en MP en disant qu'elle venait de me donner une trop bonne idée ) et je devais le poster peu après Halloween mais mon histoire qui a changé sans arrêt de squelette tout au long de l'année a décidé que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! J'aimais cette idée et je voulais l'écrire, c'est pour ça qu'elle apparaît aujourd'hui !_

 _J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, elle clôture enfin toute l'aventure d'Unlikly love et bien qu'aujourd'hui je suis contente qu'elle soit finit, jouer avec ses personnages et écrire chaque chapitre le dimanche après midi me manquera beaucoup._

 _Je vous avoue que je serais plus qu'heureuse d'écrire une suite à cette histoire. Elle se centrera certainement plus sur l'histoire d'Alice et de Jasper ( puisque j'avais promis au début de celle-ci que tous les couples finiraient ensemble mais ça n'a finalement pas pu se faire.) mais elle n'arrivera sûrement pas tout de suite ! J'ai pas du tout réfléchi à cette fiction et j'avoue que j'ai besoin d'une petite pose ! ^^ Je vous tiendrais au courant de toute façon !_

 _Bref trêve de bavardage, je vous retrouve en bas !_

* * *

Épilogue : _**PDV Bella**_

Le bruit strident du réveil me fit sortir des limbes du sommeil. Je grognai de mécontentement et maudis l'inventeur de cette machine de malheur ainsi que celui qui avait décrété que les cours devaient commencer aussi tôt.

Heureusement, la pointe de contrariété qui commençait à m'envahir fut tout de suite oubliée lorsque deux bras chauds et forts virent m'envelopper dans leur douceur.

Je soupirais de bien être et me blottis plus confortablement contre le corps musclé qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Mes jambes étaient entremêlées aux siennes et ma tête reposait à présent sur son torse.

Cette facette-là d'une vie à deux était plus qu'appréciable, toutes les facettes de cette vie l'étaient à mes yeux.

Pour ce qui était de la vie en communauté, c'était autre chose, surtout lorsque j'entendais, comme à cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et une Alice toute sautillante s'exclamer :

« Debout les amoureux ! C'est la rentrée !

-Alice dégage ! Grogna Edward sous moi en lui jetant approximativement son coussin dessus.

-Vous seriez tous les deux moins fatigués si vous n'aviez pas fait des galipettes jusqu'à pas d'heure, hier soir ! Je devrais d'ailleurs dire à Carlisle et Esmée de refaire l'isolation, c'est fou à quel point on entend tout dans c'te baraque…

-C'est ça, va leur dire ça, grommela mon amoureux, oublie pas de fermer la porte en sortant !

-Pour que vous vous rendormiez ? Pas question ! Allez debout là-dedans ! Dit-elle en ouvrant les rideaux pour laisser rentrer la lumière avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Heureusement que nous étions couverts du drap ! Cette fille ne connaissait définitivement pas la notion de pudeur.

Je cachais ma tête dans le cou de mon compagnon alors que le soleil inondait déjà la pièce malgré l'heure matinale. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir de là, les bras d'Edward me tenaient fermement contre lui, ne me laissant aucune chance de m'échapper, chose que je n'imaginais même pas faire en rêve.

Nous dérivions lentement vers le sommeil à mesure que le temps passait mais Alice, qui veillait à ce que cela ne se produise pas, nous rappela à l'ordre jusqu'à ce que nous décidions, à contre cœur, que ce petit jeu avait assez duré.

Ma deuxième rentrée à Northwestern avait lieu une petite heure plus tard et, bien que je sache parfaitement que je pouvais tout me permettre -ou presque -, je n'allais pas profiter de mes avantages plus que nécessaire. J'avais abandonné cette vie plusieurs mois plus tôt et Edward, naturellement, avait suivi mon exemple.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que je vivais chez Edward après que celui-ci m'a suppliée pendant des semaines d'emménager avec lui. J'avais longtemps refusé, pensant que notre relation était alors trop bancale mais mon petit ami, et mes meilleurs amis, avaient réussi à me faire changer d'avis à force de persuasion et de séances de torture composées exclusivement de journées intenses de shopping infligées par Rosalie et d'Alice.

En effet cette première, de nombreux mois auparavant, m'avait presque suppliée de l'accompagner chercher la robe parfaite pour sa rencontre avec les parents d'Emmett. Elle avait dû essuyer mes innombrables refus et s'était finalement contrainte à demander à Alice qui avait accepté avec scepticisme.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette journée shopping mais je les avais retrouvées le soir même, alors que j'hésitais à appeler la police pour le meurtre de l'une ou de l'autre par l'une ou l'autre, bras dessus, bras dessous en train de rire aux éclats.

J'avais été heureuse de voir cette image-là et le shopping était devenu leur activité préférée. Elles tentaient de m'y traîner le plus souvent possible, même si elles savaient que je n'aimais pas spécialement ça. Et c'est avec la menace de m'y traîner de force chaque week-end jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, menace qu'elles n'avaient pas hésité à mettre en œuvre, que j'avais fini par emménager chez Edward. Ne me jugez pas pour avoir été faible ! Il en allait de la survie de mes petits pieds qui souffraient mille douleurs à force de parcourir cent fois les mêmes allées.

Nos vies, elles aussi, avaient pas mal changé. Rosalie avait tout d'abord déménagé chez Emmett, qui habitait à quelques pas seulement de chez Edward et Alice. Emmett ne supportait plus d'habiter dans l'immense villa continuellement vide de ses parents. Aussi, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie et moi étions devenus inséparables.

C'est ainsi que, petit-à-petit, Jessica s'était séparée de nous. Elle s'était sûrement sentie de trop entre les deux couples qui composaient notre groupe et Alice qui avait tissé un lien plus fort avec les autres, en plus de celui, fraternel, qu'elle entretenait déjà avec Edward. Nous nous étions retrouvés de temps en temps mais les uns comme les autres nous savions qu'à la fin de nos études nous partirions tous d'un côté et Jessica de l'autre.

L'amitié que j'avais tout d'abord voulu créer avec Edward n'avait pas duré longtemps : au bout d'un mois seulement nous nous étions jetés l'un sur l'autre et ça aurait été utopique de ma part d'en attendre plus. La question était à quoi bon attendre plus ? Durant ce mois, nous avions été plus proches que jamais, partageant tout ou presque et le plus important : nous avions appris à nous connaître, en n'omettant aucun aspect de nous ou de notre vie.

Ma vie n'avait jamais était aussi stable et épanouissante et je ne regrettais en aucun cas de ne pas avoir abandonné à l'époque où elle l'était beaucoup moins. Je passais mes journées avec mes amis et mes nuits avec l'homme de ma vie, que demander de plus ? Durant les vacances, nous avions même été jusqu'à louer une maison au bord de l'Atlantique, qui avait été payée en partie par les parents d'Edward et d'Alice chez qui nous étions conviés tous les dimanches à manger. Ils estimaient que nous le méritions avec toutes les épreuves que nous avions eues à surmonter au cours de l'année et que nous avions le droit d'en profiter, nous étions jeunes avaient-ils dit ! L'autre moitié, elle, avait été payée par les parents de Rosalie, celle-ci leur avait tout simplement demandé et ils lui avaient fourni l'argent nécessaire sans même demander à quoi il servirait.

J'avais eu de la peine pour mon amie mais celle-ci m'avait affirmé que, depuis le temps, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Je m'étais mise à douter de sa parole lorsque je l'avais surprise en train de regarder avec envie et mélancolie les interactions entre Esmée, Carlisle, Edward et Alice. Rosalie ne semblait pas jalouser cette dernière d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille qui avait acceptée notre petit lutin comme si elle avait toujours été là, mais je savais qu'au fond la belle blonde aurait souhaité avoir une telle relation avec ses parents.

Nous étions revenus chez nous la semaine précédente, des souvenirs pleins les yeux et des rêves pleins la tête. Comme l'avaient prédit Esmée et Carlisle, cela nous avait fait du bien et nous avait permis d'appréhender la rentrée avec plus de sérénité.

Je me retrouvais devant le campus de mon université beaucoup moins stressée qu'un an auparavant et surtout de bien meilleure humeur. En effet, je me rappelais très bien de ma première inscription, elle avait déclenché une énorme réaction en chaîne qui, bien qu'elle m'ait menée où j'en étais alors, n'avait pas du tout était agréable à l'époque. Je me souvenais m'être prise la tête avec ma bonne vieille Gertrude juste avant, chose que j'avais fini par régler définitivement le jour où j'avais emménagé chez Edward.

Pendant qu'elle s'époumonait sur mes amis qui avaient malencontreusement fait tomber une commode dans les escaliers, ce qui avait fait un boucan d'enfer dans tout l'immeuble, je débarrassais son bureau de tous les magasines d'hommes à moitié nus pour ne laisser qu'un petit mot, soit disant écrit par le doyen de notre université, qui l'avertissait de son renvoi imminent si jamais il retrouvait ce genre de magasine dans la résidence. Bien sûr, nous avions poussé le vice jusqu'au bout en faisant croire que, malgré cela, elle lui plaisait et qu'il l'attendait dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville le soir même. C'était bas, c'était méchant, c'était puéril, je le savais bien, mais ça m'avait fait un bien fou et c'était une très bonne façon de lui dire au revoir, après les mois durant lesquels j'avais dû supporter ses regards malveillants et ses petites piques et remontrances quasi quotidiennes.

Après avoir prit un rapide petit déjeuné à la villa nous partîmes en direction du campus où Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignirent comme c'était devenu notre habitude. Ils étaient ensuite partis de leur côté et Alice fit de même, accompagnée d'Edward qui l'aidait à porter ses nombreuses fournitures d'art. Elle passait en troisième année et elle avait réussi à décrocher son stage tant voulu et amplement mérité dans une grande maison de couture française grâce à ses résultats exceptionnels à ses examens.

Edward, lui, passait en cinquième année de médecine, la quatrième ayant été réussie avec brio comme à son habitude, tout comme Rosalie et Emmett dans des domaines différents. Moi, en bonne petite dernière du groupe je passais en deuxième année et me retrouvais à l'inscription exactement comme un an auparavant.

Beaucoup de choses cependant avaient changé, je n'étais plus la même personne et je me sentais petit à petit revivre, ce qui n'avait pas forcément été le cas les premières semaines après mon enlèvement.

En effet je faisais de nombreux cauchemars et l'image d'Alec, gisant dans son sang, me revenait sans arrêt. Les parents de celui-ci m'avaient d'ailleurs appelée un jour, me demandant de venir dans son ancien appartement. Il s'était révélé qu'en rangeant les affaires de leur défunt fils, ils avaient trouvé un tableau. C'était un portrait de moi, magnifiquement réalisé, il n'était pas signé mais il était clair que c'était Alec qui l'avait réalisé. Au dos était marqué « _Par Amour._ »Et puis plus bas « _Bella à jamais._ ». Ses parents avaient insisté pour que je le prenne, en arguant qu'il l'avait peint pour moi et qu'il voulait me l'offrir. J'avais refusé, ne voulant pas avoir chez moi quelque chose qui me ferait remarquer son absence chaque minute. Ils avaient été vexés, j'en suis sûre, et n'avaient jamais tenté de me recontacter.

Angela, qui un an plus tôt m'avait accompagnée, avait disparu de la circulation depuis des mois. Je savais qu'Alice et Edward étaient régulièrement informés de ce qu'elle devenait mais je n'avais rien voulu savoir. Si elle représentait de nouveau un danger pour moi, je savais que j'en serais informée très vite. Tout ce qu'ils avaient cru bon de me dire était que dorénavant nous ne serions plus embêtés par la journaliste mystère car il s'était avéré que c'était elle depuis le début. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu avoir autant d'informations sur nous et sur nos activités. Savoir que j'avais été espionnée par elle pendant des mois m'avait mise encore plus mal à l'aise et me confortait dans mon désir de ne rien savoir de plus.

Je m'inscrivis rapidement, croisant une ou deux personnes de ma connaissance. Je refusais de m'asseoir avec celles-ci dans l'amphithéâtre où le doyen devait faire son discours, ayant promis à mes amis de leur réserver une place. De plus, rester avec des personnes encore contaminées par ce que j'appelais maintenant « le syndrome des préadolescents cons qui se croient populaires parce qu'ils font les cons » ne me tentait pas. Retomber malade était loin de ce que je voulais.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient arrivés à temps mais le speech de début d'année avait déjà commencé qu'Alice et Edward n'étaient toujours pas là.

Puis j'eus un moment de déjà vu : alors que le doyen était en train d'énoncer une à une chaque règle en vigueur dans l'école, les portes du haut se fracassèrent contre le mur, attirant l'attention de tous. Alice et Edward descendirent rapidement les marches, bien qu'on sentait que l'un était beaucoup plus à l'aise que l'autre. Alice entre Rosalie et moi tandis qu'Edward prenait la dernière place vacante entre le couloir et ma petite personne. Je le regardais à moitié hilare, à moitié courroucée, alors que mon regard semblait dire « qu'est-ce-que tu fous, Cullen ? ». Il me sourit, penaud, et embrassa doucement mes lèvres pour se faire pardonner.

Lorsqu'on se détourna l'un de l'autre, on remarqua que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Je rougis très fortement, chose qui ne m'arrivait que rarement et Edward, ne perdant jamais contenance, lança un « vous pouvez continuer » au doyen.

Il fit ce que mon amoureux lui demanda et continua l'énumération de ses nombreuses règles.

Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de mon compagnon, trouvant le temps très long et ce n'est qu'au moment où je faillis m'endormir que l'homme qui parlait réussit à retenir mon attention.

« Pour la première fois de son histoire, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que notre école va subir un très grand changement. En effet, sous l'initiative de notre très chère Rosalie Hales et avec l'aide de son père Roger Hales, détenteur d'une très grande chaîne d'hôtel à travers le monde, je vous annonce aujourd'hui même que vous pourrez assister à des cours d'éducation sexuelle tout au long de l'année ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Rosalie qui était devenue livide et qui avait le visage figé d'effarement. Emmett, à côté d'elle, lui lança un commentaire salace et éclata de rire, suivi d'Alice, même si celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Le reste de la salle se confondait entre rires et chuchotements surpris.

« Cette initiative n'a pas pu être prise l'année dernière et j'ai pensé que cela restait malgré tout une très bonne idée. Aussi, j'ai décidé de mettre en œuvre ce que notre très chère mademoiselle Hales ici présente avait mis en place l'année précédente et j'appelle sur scène celle qui vous… il hésita une seconde et reprit : Éduquera ! Mademoiselle… Heu… Victoria, juste Victoria. »

À l'entente du nom, j'écarquillais des yeux et je dus me rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien la Victoria que j'avais rencontrée l'année précédente, lorsqu'une grande rousse habillée assez vulgairement monta sur l'estrade.

« Allons pas de chichi entre nous mon beau ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui claquant deux bises sur les joues. Vous pouvez m'appeler Vicky ! Dit-elle à l'intention de la foule de plus de mille personnes devant elle. Je veux que nous devenions tous amis ! Des intimes même ! Fit-elle en gloussant. »

Le doyen, rouge de honte, essaya de reprendre contenance en essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui roulaient sur son front avec un mouchoir avant de reprendre.

« On m'a aussi prévenu que vous auriez besoin d'une assistante, c'est bien ça ? »

La rousse hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« Mademoiselle Hales avait très gentiment pris les choses en main, enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça… Et m'a informé que l'idée n'était pas d'elle, mais plutôt d'Isabella Swan qui aurait été trop timide pour me proposer cette idée. Aussi mademoiselle Hales voulait rendre à César ce qui est à César et m'avait donc informé que ce sera mademoiselle Swan, qui peut enfin réaliser son rêve, qui vous présentera cette première session ! »

Alors que j'étais en train de rire avec entrain quelques secondes seulement avant cette annonce, dès que celle-ci fut énoncée mon rire resta bloqué dans ma gorge. Mes amis, eux, n'en pouvaient plus et Emmett était même tombé de son siège sous les hoquets qu'il devait supporter.

Rosalie était tout aussi figée que moi et n'osait pas me regarder, une grande rougeur s'était emparée de ses joues.

« Mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plaît… Appela le doyen alors que je ne me présentais pas à lui. »

Je l'ignorais et apostrophais plutôt Rosalie à un siège de moi :

« C'est quoi ce délire, Rose ? »

Elle hésita un moment mais finit par prendre la parole :

« C'était l'année dernière… J'étais vraiment en colère contre toi et je cherchais n'importe quel moyen de te foutre la honte… J'ai demandé de l'aide à certaines personnes et on m'a dit t'avoir vue entrer un jour dans un sex-shop… »

À cette annonce, Edward me regarda en bougeant les sourcils et m'envoya un regard salace.

« Bah alors bébé. T'aurais pu venir me voir tu sais ?

-Ferme-là toi ! Dis-je sèchement. »

Il éclata à nouveau de rire et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de faire semblant de bouder quand je le repoussais.

« Et donc Rosalie ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe aujourd'hui !?

\- Hum… Je m'étais dis qu'une représentation public de ta part aurait été drôle mais ça n'a pas pu se faire. Et puis ça m'ait sorti de la tête… Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas du doyen…

-À ouais ? Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? M'énervais-je. »

Mais celle que je considérais, encore quelques minutes avant ce désastre, comme mon amie n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Victoria avait profité du boucan qu'avait provoqué l'annonce de mon nom pour installer ses instruments sur une table et avait commencé à me chercher dans la foule.

Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps malgré la frénésie qui peuplait la salle, Emmett étant le plus démonstratif.

« Je la vois ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Elle descendit de l'estrade avec précipitation et s'élança vers moi, gravissant les marches de l'amphi à toute vitesse.

Elle me prit par la main et, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, elle m'amena sur scène. Je regardais derrière moi mes amis, afin que l'un d'entre eux puisse venir m'aider, mais Alice et Emmett avaient du mal à respirer tandis qu'Edward me regardait avec un grand sourire, son regard canaille braqué sur moi. Rosalie, elle, était à moitié cachée derrière son sac à main et n'osait jeter un coup d'œil vers moi.

Le reste de la salle me regardait dans l'expectative, me sifflant et m'acclamant comme jamais.

Le doyen nous laissa Victoria et moi sur scène. Elle me plaça derrière la table et m'encouragea à prendre la parole, assurant à tous que nous nous connaissions très bien et que j'étais une experte.

C'est ainsi que commença ma deuxième année à Northwestern, sur une estrade devant la totalité de mon école, à souhaiter la mort de mon amie, un sexe d'homme en plastique noir, qui faisait la moitié de ma taille et qui me cachait partiellement la vue de la foule, devant moi.

* * *

Alooooooooooooors !

Content de retrouver Victoria ?

Personnellement j'aurais peut-être aimé la voir un peu plus au cour de l'histoire mais je trouve que ce retour est parfait !

Laissez moi une gentille review ! ( siouplais, siouplais, siouplais ! )

Et je vous dis au revoir !

J'vous aime ! 3

Ho et bien sûr...

J'allais oublier...

THE END !

(j'vous cache pas que j'ai toujours rêver de dire ça ! XD )


End file.
